Error Flower
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: They say no matter what you grow in your heart and no matter how many walls you build around your heart, no matter how much your heart is full with thorns flowers or hate and no matter how black your heart is there's always gonna be someone who will cut through them, color your heart, destroy every single wall and steal every beat your heart once lost.
1. Chapter 1

"Does it make any sense why can't I be like normal humans why can't I be a normal girl?"

I'm Kim Taeyeon the most pretty girl in my school, actually I think I'M a normal girl but people keep saying that I'm so pretty and cute well I can get whatever and whoever I want, every girl in this school or let me say it like this every girl/boy in this world want me everyone wants piece of me but to be honest I really want non of them, funny huh?

Taeyeon was the type of girl that can get everything she wants not because she is from rich family no her family are normal lovely people or maybe not that lovely...

"TAEYEONNNNNNNNNNNN" voice destroyed Taeyeons ears Waking her up scared but then she already know that's her mom calling her angrily

"What for God sake what she want from me" Taeyeon whispered to herself

"I'M COMINGGGGGGGG" Taeyeon screamed out loud

Taeyeon walked down to see her mom standing in front of the door taking her high heels off

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP TILL 2PM A MILLION TIMES, DIDN'T I?" Taeyeons mom screamed at her

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE HOUSE AND TO COOK FOOD AND DO THAT AND THAT" her mom start to scream at her and hit her, all Taeyeon could do is to shut up listen to her mom screaming and to feel her mom hitting her face.

Taeyeon was raised up being hit by her father and mother for silly things. Taeyeon never heard sweet words from her parents not even the three words I love you nah not even once they always call her with disgusting words.

She doesn't mind anything anymore she's tired of everything.

"Am I even your daughter" Taeyeon whispered and thanks God her mom didn't hear her. she just nodded and walked away to do what her mom want

The lonely girl spend most of her time alone at home because she's not allowed to go out with her friends or alone her parents don't allow her to.

Taeyeon don't take her headphones out of her ears music is her love music is the only thing Taeyeon is living for she hated her family she can't take it anymore. She become suicide and self-harms. all she thinks about is to cut and then die. She really don't care, she's getting pushed from everywhere pain is destroying her.

"Mental pain hurts more than physical pain, cutting will make me focus on physical pain and forget about mental pain" that what Taeyeon think about every time she want to cut.

"I'M A BIG ERROR "

(Next day)

"YA you STUPID KID WAKE UP. YOU empty watermelon head wake up to your school" Taeyeon opened her eyes looking at her dad who was screaming at her

Taeyeon nodded "okay I'm awake now" and she turned and put her pillow on her face

"WAKE UP OR I WILL KICK YOUR STUPID FACE NOWWWWW" Taeyeons dad screamed at her while walking out of her room

Taeyeon woke up and start to walk to the bathroom to do her morning business. The sad girl always look perfect no matter what she do she don't even put make up yet she's everyone dream girl.

It was first day in the school

Taeyeon put her headphones and the volume was maybe 1000000. She sat in the car; her dad will drive her to school.

It was headache ride her dad didn't stop screaming and Humiliating her.

Every human being has a limit to their patience and they pushed Taeyeon to that limit, she can't take it anymore.

*Excuse me sir am I your daughter? won't you take me back and see* Taeyeon wanted to scream these words in her dad Face but she can't, she couldn't even though she wanted to be released from that pain but she knows all she can do is to put her headphone and to stop listening to what her dad was saying.

After that she just kept ignoring everything…

" Finally" Taeyeon whispered when her dad left

"Finally" Taeyeon whispered when her dad left

"Oh God now school when all this bullshit will end" Taeyeon was saying to herself while entering her class suddenly someone kissed her cheek she looked around and she wasn't that surprised it was one of her classmates or Let's just say one of her class best friends her name is Hayoung, Taeyeon don't even know Hayoung full name but she was used to all this skinship.

"I missed you Taengo" Hayoung said hugging Taeyeon smiling at her

"I missed you too" Taeyeon faked smile then she felt another kiss, another and another

Taeyeon looked at the three girls they were Gayoon, Hyeri and Jiyeon

"How have you been Taengo I missed you" Gayoon said hugging Taeyeon

"Yaaa Gayoon stay away from my love" Hyeri said pushing Gayoon away

"How have you been my love how was your days without me? I missed you" Hyeri said and hugged Taeyeon as if she was her girlfriend

"hahahahah my hahahah love I missed you" Taeyeon kept laughing at their act

"You can't stop your ahjumma laugh huh? keke" Jiyeon said laughing out loud "I missed you" Jiyeon added and hugged Taeyeon

"I missed you too but that's not funny you know" Taeyeon put her poker face again giving Jiyeon some hate look

"Okay okay I'm sorry hahahahh stop that poker face girl" Jiyeon said pushing Taeyeon shoulder

"Your scared face killed me HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHH" Taeyeon laughed looking at Jiyeon face

"We should enter the class now " Hayoung said holding Taeyeon hand

*I think I'm not going to be with my besties this time in the same class but Gayoon, Hyeri, Jiyeon and Hayoung are with me so it's going to be fine. When this class finish I'm going to meet those dorks hahahah* Taeyeon thought while sitting on her chair at the back besides the window

Hayoung wanted to sit beside Taeyeon but Hyeri pulled her to sit with her no one sit beside Taeyeon in front of her was Hyeri and besides Hyeri was Hayoung in front of Hayoung was Gayoon beside her Jiyeon.

After 10 minutes of talking about how was the two week Vacation it wasn't enough actually but now they are high-school students.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy guys I missed youuuuuuuuu soooooooooooo much" someone screamed from faraway everyone looked at the way the voice is coming

"Oh Sunmi OMG I missssssed you tooo" Gayoon said and everyone stood up to hug Sunmi

"So how have you been Taengo" Sunmi said sitting besides Taeyeon smiling at her

"Good what about you I miss my dork hahahah" Taeyeon laughed her ahjumma laugh

"Who you're calling dork you dork ahjumma " Sunmi said laughing.

.

The class ended happily Taeyeon excused herself to go and see her besties.

She was walking in the hallway when she heard someone screaming her name then she felt a big Weight on her waist and kisses all over her face

"Yaaaaa Jessica get off of me you are so fat I can't breathe" Taeyeon said laughing at Jessica who was clinging like koala on her

"Where are the others I missed them so much" Taeyeon was talking about her besties

"They are probably buying food you know Sooyoung, Yoona and Hyoyeon can't live without food"

Taeyeon and Jessica walked together to find the other girls

"THE FOOD IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME HUHHHHH?" Taeyeon said screaming at her besties

"OMGOSHHHHH Taengo" Sunny said running to hug Taeyeon

"Oh God I missed you guys" Sooyoung said while eating her cake"

"You missed us! You mean you missed the school cakes" Sunny said while giving Sooyoung *I'll kill you* look

Taeyeon and the other were walking looking for a place to make it their own

"Oh look we can make this place ours" Jessica said pointing at a biggggggg tree at the back of the school

That big tree was in the school park and it was surrendered by smalls trees and grass It's beautiful place you can feel the fresh air around you

"Relaxing place" Seohyun said smelling the flowers around them

"It looks like no one comes here and It's Quiet" Hyoyeon said looking around to see if there's someone

"I don't think students know about this place" Yuri said stretching her body

"Then let's make it ours" Jessica said looking at Taeyeon

"Yup it's ours now" Taeyeon said smiling at her besties sitting on the ground stretching their body as if they were going to sleep

"Taengo can you sing song for us" Seohyun said looking at the blue sky, everyone adore Taeyeon voice. She had the most beautiful emotional voice ever; she can make you cry even if she was singing a happy song her voice can enter your heart easily

"Mmmm... okay" Taeyeon nodded

"What song you want me to sing for you" Taeyeon asked Seohyun "Any song Taengo you will sing it perfectly we know" Seohyun said and everyone nodded agreeing with what Seohyun said

"Ahem..." Taeyeon cleared her throat and looked at the girls they were lying on each other lap half sleepy

 _[Natalia Kills - Devils Don't Fly]_

What's a girl to do when she's not strong?

When everyone that holds my hand

Gets cut from all the thorns

I used to put my ear against the wall

To hear the screams, to hear the fall

More reasons to escape it all

And it's not the answer but I can't carry on

I give my best smile, my last dime

But I'm always getting wrong

It's not 'cause I'm young or from a broken home

Maybe I just fight 'cause I don't know where I belong

You know devils don't fly

So don't expect me not to fall

Devils don't fly

But God we almost had it all

But I got chains and you got wings

You know that life ain't fair sometimes

Devils don't fly

But I try

After singing her tears start to fall but thanks God everyone was sleeping. She wiped her tears and look at her friends around her

The day ended and everyone start to go back home

"We're going home Taengo bye see you tomorrow " Taeyeon's friends waved and start to walk away

Taeyeon was super tired "Finally the day ended" she said to herself but then she remembered that she have to go back to hell she signed and start to go to find her dad

While she was walking she saw pinch of girls standing where she want to stand (as if that place was hers)

Everyone knows Taeyeon and how she is cocky and sweet at the same time.

Taeyeon walked beside those girls and she gives them her cocky look under her sunglass

"OMG she's super cute I want her to be mine" one of the girls said

"Oh no, she's not just cute but sexy, hot, cool and adorable also, I don't know how to describe her" another girl said holding her face like crazy person

"I'll pay with my life to go out with her just for hour" the other girl said

Taeyeon heard what they were saying about her she gave her cocky smile and looked at the already-dead-over-her girls, she saw one girl standing in the middle of them, and she was super quiet.

Taeyeon tried to see that girl face but she couldn't

"Well who cares?" she asked herself and looked away without giving shit about those girls well everyone wants piece of her.

Taeyeon went back home and hell started again.


	2. Chapter 2

First 2 weeks went really fast thanks God, nothing happened nothing new everything is the same, same bullshit and same dork friend

Taeyeon got really close with her class; they're like her best friends now feels like second family but big 37 girls in one class that's really big family.

Taeyeon woke up hearing her father screaming, but its okay she got used to it

"Ah I want to lay my head under the water"

Taeyeon walked to the bathroom to take a bath

She put her head under the water hearing nothing but the echo of the moving water around her

*don't let the water drag you down* Taeyeon said under water before she walk out the bath and start to dry her hair

(Normal morning)

Taeyeon arrived to school late as always, so the hottie principal punished her

She let her stand in front of her office for 2 hours

Well Taeyeon didn't mind it because her principal is hot as fuck and the principal Is Taeyeons best friend she's like her God-mother. Moreover, she has a math class.

Taeyeon was standing there thinking about what her real sexuality is, she sometimes question her sexuality, well, she question her sexuality a lot.

"I love being girl, I love wearing girls clothes, wear makeup, high heels, I love doing my nails and I love girly things but why I love staring at girls they are beautiful hottie. we girls we are pretty to be fucking honest"

Taeyeon was spacing with these thoughts when a beautiful voice hit her back to her reality

"Where are you looking at Ms Kim" Principal Park said, then Taeyeon noticed that she was looking at her principal boobs for so long

*OH MY FUCKING GOD KIM TAEYEON WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT* Taeyeon screamed in her head

"Oh Oh, I'm awfully sorry I was thinking so deep in my head I didn't notice that I was looking at...at... aaaaam..You...your...Mmm" Taeyeon couldn't continue her words because she was blushing so hard

"You're looking at what Ms Kim" Principal Park said smirking at Taeyeon

"Oh, s~sorry p~p~principal d~did my punishment finished-d be-because I got to, ah, got to ya got to go now I have to meet my friends" Taeyeon bowed and start to run away from her principal

"Kids nowadays are byuntae especially her she's really byuntaeyeon hahahahahahhah this kid is something" Principal Park said walking back to her office

"GOSHHHHHH SHE'S SO HOT I CAN'T BREATHE" Taeyeon said fanning herself with her hand

"Who's hot?" Sunny said

"Aaaaaaaa... Oh my GOD yaahhhhh you scared the hell out of me" Taeyeon screamed trying to control her scared heartbeats with her hand

"Who's she" Jessica asked like jealous girlfriend

"Who's who O_O" Taeyeon tried to act innocent

"You said she's hot and you can't breathe" sunny said pointing at Taeyeon

"Why your face is so red" Jessica said

"Ahaaaaaah I was talking about the Weather It's really hot today" Taeyeon said calmly trying not to catch Suspicion smirks

"It is really hot" sunny said

*Oh thank you GOD * Taeyeon thought

"So where are the others" Jessica asked

"Let's just sit there and wait for them I'm tired and they're probably buying food " Taeyeon said walking to sit on the stair beside them

5 minutes passed and the three of them didn't even say one word but then

"Who's that girl" Taeyeon said pointing at a girl who was walking towards the Canteen catching hers, Jessicas and sunnys attention

"Oh, wow I don't know her "sunny said

"Would you believe that I don't know her too" Jessica said rubbing her head

It's kind of impossible that they don't know her because Taeyeon and her friends are the most popular girls in the school and they know all this school girls

"Well she looks cocky and I don't like her, so I don't care" Taeyeon said standing up stretching her back

"Come on Tae don't judge the book by its cover then look at her she's beautiful" sunny said

"Yah I agree with sunny, she is really beautiful" Jessica said standing up then looked at Taeyeon

"Whatever, she looks really cocky I don't like her" Taeyeon said

"Let's go to our relaxing place" Taeyeon started to walk

"Yahhh look who's talking like you are not the biggest byuntae cocky in the world " sunny said and start to walk beside Jessica

"I again agree with sunny you know " Jessica said

"Thanks jessi" sunny hugged Jessica

"Shut up" Taeyeon said smiling at sunny

Taeyeon, Jessica and sunny were walking to their relaxing place because Yuri called Taeyeon telling her that they're there

Taeyeon saw Hayoung running towards her smiling and at the same time she heard Sooyoung screaming "Hiiiii, guys I Finally found you all, I want you to meet someone"

Taeyeon was about to look at her right to see Sooyoung but then she felt soft wet thing on her lips

*WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK DID HAYOUNG JUST KISSED ME, OH, WAIT SHE'S STILL KISSING ME* Taeyeon thought

She was shocked.

Taeyeon tried to push Hayoung away but then she felt the kiss is getting passionate, Taeyeon didn't even close her eyes she don't have feelings for her and no Taeyeon wasn't shocked that someone kissed her she is used to get kissed everyday by different girls or even boy sometimes, she just thought that Hayoung is one of her best friends no she thought that she's like family now *Whyy?* why is the only think Taeyeon wanted to say

Hayoung pulled away she looked at Taeyeon so close

"I miss you I didn't see you today in the morning I'll talk to you later" Hayoung said and kissed Taeyeons cheek then she walk away

Taeyeon stood still for 5 minutes and so her friends did

Sunny was on Taeyeons right and she wasn't that shocked she's used to see people kissing Taeyeon everyday

*but (((Hayoung))) come on that's too much she's Taeyeons best friend. Now I feel bad for Taeyeon* Sunny thought

Jessica was beside Sunny and she was jealous and shocked at the same time, beside Jessica was Sooyoung and the person Sooyoung wanted to let her besties meet, Sooyoung felt bad for Taeyeon but her friend was shocked like hell that's her first time seeing it.

Taeyeon sigh then as usually after every unexpected kiss Taeyeon gets, sunny will give Taeyeon bottle of water and tissue to do her things

Taeyeon took the tissue and start to wipe Hayoung lipstick off of her lips without tasting it not even a little bit no way then she took the water bottle and she let the water enter her mouth but she didn't drink it she start to clean her mouth with the water and then she spit it out

"Who's she" catching everyone attention Taeyeon all of sudden asked Sooyoung without even looking at her or at her new friend Taeyeon was sad or angry no one can read her face she always put her poker face on

Sunny and Jessica remembered that Sooyoung wanted them to meet someone so they looked at her and her still shocked friend

"OH MY GOD" Sunny screamed pointing at the girl, catching Jessicas attention

"OMFGOSH THE COCKY GIRL" Jessica said jumping like she saw a ghost or something

"Tae THE COCKY GIRL LOOOOOK THE COCKY GIRL THE COCKY OMGOSHHHHH" sunny said screaming again and pulling Taeyeon

"W-What is wrong" Taeyeon looked at Sooyoung friend

"Oh My God the cocky girl" Taeyeon said looking at the still shocked cocky girl in her eyes and she couldn't take her eyes off of her

*why I can't stop looking at her WHY stop* Taeyeon thought

"The cocky WHAT" Sooyoung said in shock

Taeyeon then felt her silly act and that she has been looking at that cocky girl for too long

"Oh, W-What nothing let's go to our relaxing place first and then we will talk together" Taeyeon said turning her head giving the cocky girl and Sooyoung her back

"As always cocky Taeyeon, you don't want to know her name, you don't want to meet her first" Sooyoung said looking at Taeyeon walking away

"I didn't say I don't want to know her name or I don't want to meet her I said Let's go to our relaxing place and then we will talk" Taeyeon said walking away

"I'm sorry, forget about Taengo she's so cocky and full of herself and by the way I'm Sunny" Sunny said looking at the cocky girl giving her big smile

"Yah just don't care about her she's sooo mean from the outside but really sweet in the inside, and I'm Jessica nice to meet you "Jessica said smiling at the cocky girl

"I agree with them" Sooyoung said

"You will feel her warm side soon" Sooyoung said

"Ah and about what happened, the kiss you need to get use to it Because Everyone Wants Piece of Kim Taeyeon" Sunny said laughing out loud then the cocky girl nodded giving them a big smile

"By the way what's your name?" Jessica said looking at the cocky girl

"My name is..." before the cocky girl continue her words

"I Told We will talk when we sit in our relaxing place JESSICA JUNGGGGGG, So hurry up" Taeyeon said screaming from far faraway "YOU ALL AREN'T COMING BE FAST I HATE TO WALK ALONE COME ONNNNN" Taeyeon added looking back at them

"COMING BABY-TAE" sunny and Jessica said while running towards Taeyeon like kids

"See this is one of her warm sides. You will get to know more she's like little kid flood with pain, problems and sadness but she will never tell. Her poker face is her Weapon" Sooyoung said to the cocky girl

"She doesn't look like a person who's hurt deeply inside, how did you know?" the cocky girl said

"I know right? I know Taeyeon for 8 years now and I've never found out about her anything I didn't know at the beginning but one day she couldn't take it anymore and she just poured her heart out" Sooyoung said "She's like a Flower with a lot of Errors" Sooyoung added walking towards Taeyeon the cocky nodded and looked at Taeyeons back

Taeyeon saw her besties laying on each other's lap as always she walked and sat on her Usual place placing her back on the tree because she's the only one that doesn't sleep

The cocky girl was in front of Taeyeon. She didn't sleep because she's feeling awkward she don't know any of them but Sooyoung

"So may I ask you what your name is?" Yuri said looking at the cocky girl

She wasn't that shy she just felt awkward

"Tiffany, Tiffany Hwang" the cocky girl said

"Oh, Tiffany what a beautiful name" Jessica said

"I'm Yuri" Yuri stood up and hugged the girl Hyoyeon, Seohyun and Yoona did the same

"Nice to meet you Tiffany" everyone said "nice to meet you too" Tiffany smiled her attractive beautiful shining smile

*bfft look at her smile cute but I still don't like you* Taeyeon said in her head giving her cocky smile

"Anyway tell us more about you" Hyoyeon said

"Mmm okay my name is Tiffany Hwang, I'm 17 years old born in 1997/ 8/1, I'm Korean American, favorite number Is 4 and Mmmm I'm obsessed with the color pink everything pink is mind" Tiffany said laughing without voice and clapping her hands

*American Ha so cocky. Look at how she laughs so cute... Oh shut up Kim Taeyeon you don't like her* Taeyeon is thinking

"Oh, isn't Taeyeons favorite number Is 4" Sunny said pointing at Taeyeon

*Oh no It's not shut up…No you shut up Kim Taeyeon 4 is your favorite number* Taeyeon though

"Yah it is everyone know she can't deny it hahah" Seohyun said laughing making everyone laugh

*Good now that cocky girl is laughing at you* Taeyeon said to herself

"Wait you were born in 1997? Taeyeon is born in 1997 too so Taeyeon is only older than you in 5 months right?" Yoona said looking at Tiffany and then Taeyeon

"Oh, wow that's right Yoona" Sooyoung said

After a short talk everyone start to feel sleepy

*why the break feels like its 10000 hours instead of only two hours today* Taeyeon though resting her back on the tree

"Since today is the first day for Tiffany with us Taeyeon why don't you sing a song for her?" Seohyun said

"W-WHAT O_O"


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyeon ''''POV''''

"W-Whattt" what the hell song for her I don't love her no I don't Even like her I know nothing about her how I'm supposed to sing song for her. Whets wrong with Seohyun

"What what?" Seohyun said

"What you, you said sing song for her" I said

"Ahhh, I didn't mean dedicate song for her I meant since its Tiffany's first time with us she should hear your voice right?" Seohyun said

Oh that what she meant, Damn why I'm thinking like this focus Kim Taeyeon

"What are you thinking about Kim byuontaeyon huh?" Sooyoung looked at me and smirked

"Ha? What? nothing I just thought... Ah never mind okay I'll sing" I said and looked at Hwang. why she's super focusing on me?

"I'll listen carefully go ahead please" Tiffany said

"Good then, now let's sleep" Jessica said

"Wait what should I sing" I said

"Anything you want Taengo we told you before everything you sing is beautiful" Yoona said making me blush

"Okay then" I said and cleared my throat

( simon curtis - fell in love with an android )

 _I'm Kim Taeyeon_

 _Human Cyborg relations_

I said making everyone laugh even the cocky girl laughed look at her laughing without voice so cute... Okay shut up Kim

"What? This is song I'M singing just listen"

 _Perfect model knows how to push the throttle_

 _But I don't wanna be just another name in your registry_

 _I just wanted to see if my lust would be enough_

 _To get me over your complete lack of substance_

 _Fell in love with an Android baby_

 _Playing games with a toy that played me_

 _The electricity is easy I'm told_

 _So where'd you ever learn to be so cold?_

 _Nothing in your eyes that I can see_

 _Time to shut the power down and let me be_

 _Try to play it like you think you're something so hot_

 _Hate to say it, but I'd rather fuck a robot_

 _Human cyborg relations_

 _Human cyborg relations_

 _Human cyborg relations_

 _(I'd rather fuck a robot)_

"Okay all I got from that song is you rather fuck a robot" Yuri said and everyone start to laugh, okay that was funny I can't stop laughing

The break ended and I went back to my class I forgot about Hayoung kissing me but when I entered the class I saw her sitting there with the other I talked to a couple of my class girls they were asking me out to go with them to a party but I don't feel like so I'M not going to. I walked to my seat without looking at Hayoung

I was thinking about the day after tomorrow is my birthday I'll become 18 now I can move out and live alone without telling my parents more like I'm going to run away from them

I'll except Chorong offer and get my own apartment because I really can't take it anymore and believe it or not I've been saving money for years it was hard because my family don't give me a lot of money not because they don't have but because they love money they are Stingy but I managed to save a lot of money.

After a long time spacing, I felt warm thing on my hand I looked down and I saw Hayoung hand on my mine and she was smiling

I guess since Sunmi wasn't her she left Hyeri and sat beside me I felt sorry for her so I let her do whatever she wants at the end everyone wants piece of me.

She kept holding my hand till the day end. I pulled my hand away and I started to pick my stuff. I said goodbye and left the class.

Author POV

Taeyeon left her class and start to walk towards her friends, they were waiting for her beside the bathroom and Tiffany was with them

"Yaaaaa Taengo hurry" Hyoyeon said shouting at Taeyeon from far away

"I'm here now let's go" Taeyeon said looking at Hyoyeon and they start to walk

Then all of sudden Taeyeon felt like there's someone holding her hand stopping her body from moving. She turned her body and saw Hayoung holding her hand

"What? There's something wrong?" Taeyeon said smiling at her best friend who kissed her in the break all of sudden

Taeyeons best friends stopped and looked at Taeyeon and Hayoung

"Is there something wrong Taengo" Sunny said walking to Taeyeon. the other followed Sunny and they stood beside Taeyeon

"Can I talk to you T-Taeyeon?" Hayoung said nervously

"Yup go ahead I'm listing" Taeyeon said smiling as if nothing happened, Hayoung pulled Taeyeon to the bathroom and both of them disappeared

"You are thinking of what I'm thinking is going to happen, we should follow them" Jessica said walking toward the bathroom

"No leave them Taeyeon knows what's going to happen and she knows what she have to do" Sunny said holding Jessica's hand bringing her back

"Taeyeon is going to get hurt again" Sooyoung said looking worried "Yes she will, but she knows what to do" Sunny said

"What's happening" tiffany whispered to Sooyoung, when Sooyoung was about to tell Tiffany, Jessica said "What if Taeyeon couldn't stop what if she took Hayoung Vi..." Sunny shut Jessica up "SHUT the fuck up Jessica Taeyeon won't do it" Sunny said

"You know Hayoung want it and you know what's going to happen if Taeyeon did it right YOU KNOWWWW" Jessica said shouting at Sunny

"She won't do it. I believe in Taeyeon she has no feelings for Hayoung and Taeyeon can control herself even if Hayoung pushed herself on Taeyeon. Taeyeon knows how to push her away" Sooyoung said

"I know but I don't want to see Taeyeon in pain again. Why people do this to her" Jessica said looking at Sooyoung

Taeyeon walked out of the bathroom and she saw her friends waiting for her

"What happened" Jessica said

"I'm just temporary bliss, let's go home I'm tired already" Taeyeon said looking at her worried friends then started to walk

She saw Tiffany standing beside Sooyoung looking at her. Taeyeon looked at her in the eyes and gave her slight but this time it was a broken smile not that cocky no it was a broken smile

Taeyeons friends left first and that made Taeyeon and Tiffany alone it was kind of awkward

"So where's your father" Tiffany asked

"Oh, my father... I don't know maybe he will be late, what about your father he's going to be late too?" Taeyeon said looking up at Tiffany

"Mmm yes I think" Tiffany said

She looked at Taeyeon who was sitting on the ground with her head looking down. While, Tiffany was standing beside her she remembered how Taeyeon put her poker face when she walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened

Everyone knows that something happened there

Tiffany wanted to ask Taeyeon but she knows that Taeyeon won't tell her she just met her It's impossible.

"Your voice is really beautiful I didn't know you can sing that well" Tiffany said looking down at Taeyeon giving the sad girl a big smile, Tiffany's words cut Taeyeon's attention

"Really? You liked it? You're more beautiful tho. Thank you" Taeyeon said giving Tiffany slight smile then looked down again

"Yes really I liked it, I'd love to listen to you singing more" Tiffany said blushing at the word like and when Taeyeon told her you're more beautiful

"Then all pleasure is mine" Taeyeon said standing up looking at tiffany eyes, face to face and there was just inches between their faces just little move and their noses could touch

Tiffany kept looking at Taeyeon's eyes but then her eyes start to move down to Taeyeon's lips looking at them carefully studying them very well reading them like a book.

"Ahem..." Taeyeon cleared her throat "I think your father is here" Taeyeon said pointing at a car coming close to them

She then looked down again and took step away from Tiffany not wanting to give her problem. She probably was out of her mind when she came this close to Tiffany

"Eh? Huh? Oh yeah, no that's not my dad...dad have work now he don't pick me up from school" Tiffany said walking away from Taeyeon coming close to that car

"That is my driver" Tiffany looked back at Taeyeon and gave her big eye smile

"Want me to give you a ride home" Tiffany asked

"Oh, he's your driver sorry I thought he's your dad. No thank you my dad will be here soon" Taeyeon said still looking at Tiffanys eyes

"It's already 3pm you know it's okay" Tiffany said trying to make Taeyeon come with her

"No I'm really fine It's okay go home now" Taeyeon said moving her hand pointing at Tiffanys car

"But you will stay her alone?" Tiffany said

"Yes I'm used to it so go now hurry up go" Taeyeon said smiling at Tiffany

"Okay then byebye see you tomorrow" Tiffany said waving to Taeyeon

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany car till it disappeared

She stayed alone with her tears thinking about what happened

The silence was so loud


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyeon POV

Woke up in the morning feeling nothing but pain, pain from everything I can't even move my head feels like I've been drinking

I need to go to school now

Walked out my room when I finished my morning business and I went to the kitchen to eat but there was actually nothing to eat

I saw my mom coming close to me

"Mom can you give me money?" I said

I don't ask her to give me money always. I usually go to school without money and try my best to survive in the school without eating I just ask for money so I can save them.

"You do nothing in this world but asking for money, money and money we spend a lot of money on you but you're waste. You don't bring money for us you just Use and use money. What happened to the money I gave you last month did you already use it. Oh my lord you are too much no money for you till you start to bring money for this house. Having a dog as daughter is better than you at least we don't spend a lot of money on raising dog" Yeah my mom said that. I stayed quite I didn't say anything. Mom left the house and I feel like crying but tears are not falling

I stayed there for a while then I remembered that I have school

"Dad where are you I'm going to be late" I said looking for my dad

After looking in every place in the house I didn't find him I think he left.

How I'm supposed to go to school *sigh*

I sat on the chair beside me, looking around me

*having dog as a daughter is better than you* these words keep spanning in my head like cyclone

This is it I can't take it anymore.

Author POV

Taeyeon went to her room; she opened her closet and threw her clothes away taking out a small box

She took her favorite four t-shirts, skinny jeans, her favorite black leather pants and a black leather jacket

She put them in her school bag and put the small box with them too, and then she wore her sneakers

Taeyeon walked to the mirror and looked at herself

She was wearing oversized blue and black worm t-shirts (it was kind of cold outside) with a black leather pants and her favorite blue sneakers. She smiled and said to herself "you're free now"

Taeyeon closed her no longer house door and walked away.

Meanwhile, in the school

The first class started and Taeyeon is nowhere to be found

The break started and Taeyeon friends gathered

"Yah, did you see Taeyeon today?" Sooyoung said walking towards her friends with Tiffany

"No she's nowhere to be found" Yuri said

"I looked for her everywhere but no she's really nowhere here" sunny said

"Did you try to call her" Yoona said

"Yes, I did but she didn't answer" Jessica said

"Then maybe she didn't come to school" Hyoyeon said to them

"She's probably sad now and crying. I told you we should stop her" Jessica said and everyone looked at her

"No I don't think so maybe she just needs time to herself" Sooyoung said

"Taeyeon is fine I believe so. Now let's think about tomorrow is Taeyeon's birthday and we need to do something for her right?" Sunny said

"Yes right tomorrow is her birthday let's do a party" Seohyun said

"But where" Jessica said

"We need a big place that we can dance and sing without annoying anyone" Hyoyeon said

"We...can...do it in my house if you want, tomorrow my family won't be home; we can do the party there" Tiffany said looking at the others

"Woooooow really Tiffany is it okay?" Yoona said

"Umm it's really okay" Tiffany said

"Yes but remember Taeyeon's family won't allow her to go to anyone house remember what happened last year" Sooyoung said

"Damn Sooyoung is right" Jessica said

"Problem is we don't know where she can go her family change their mind in a second what to do now?" Seohyun said

"Let's get the cake, gifts and everything ready and then we will ask Taeyeon where she can go and we will do it there okay?" Sunny said

"Yeah I think this is a Good idea since we don't know what to do" Sooyoung said

"Okay then let's think of what we should get" Yuri said

"But first let me try to call her again" Jessica said and everyone agreed

(Beeb Beeb Beeb) the phone is ringing

"Come on answer, answer, answer, answer" Sunny said

"Oh yeah Sica what's wrong?" Taeyeon answered her phone

"Omg finally" everyone shouted and Taeyeon can her them all because Jessica put the speaker on

"hahahahhah you're all like kids" Taeyeon said

"Yahhh Kim where are you" Sooyoung said

"Ohhh Soo babe I miss you" Taeyeon said

"Oh shut up" Sooyoung said

"What about us KIM Taeyeon huh?" everyone said

"Yeah yeah I miss you all" Taeyeon said

"Okay now are you coming tomorrow" Sunny said

"You should come tomorrow is your birthday you know" Jessica said

"Aw, how cute yes yes I'm coming tomorrow don't worry I already miss you all" Taeyeon said

"So we were thinking about where we should do you a party but we didn't know where and then Tiffany said that we can do it in her house because her family won't be there tomorrow they are busy but we know you can't c..." before Sunny continue her words

"Yeah sure let's do it in Tiffany's house if It's okay with you Tiffany you know we party loud keke" Taeyeon said, and everyone was in shock, the air become quite and everyone Jew drop

"Yeah sure It's okay for me and don't worry no one near us so we can make the party as loud as you want hehe " Tiffany said smiling

"Yah Kim are you sure or are you just making some silly joke" Sooyoung said

"Yeah Taengo if you didn't hear me first I'll say it again It's going to be in Tiffany's HOUSE, HOUSE you got it right you are not sick you can hear me clearly right home house" Sunny said in shock she can't believe it

"No I'm not joking and yes I heard you from the beginning you don't have to say home and house a million times you know haha "Taeyeon said calmly

"Omg I can't believe this" Jessica said

"hahah yes Sica believe it. So tomorrow at Tiffany's house, good that's good it's going to be the best birthday ever. Ah, but first we need to go to the mall together to buy some things to the party we can't let everything on Tiffany and I want to buy something too okay?" Taeyeon said

"Ye...a...h...o...k " Sooyoung said

"Yah Sooyoung What's wrong with you" Taeyeon said

"Oh, no-nothing It's just that's the first time you know what about your family?" Sooyoung said

"I'm free now" Taeyeon said "So I got to go now but first is anyone of you going to Ms Park today?" Taeyeon asked

"Um I'm going to her after the break" Tiffany said

"What do you mean you're free now Tae" Sunny said confused

"Tiffany can you tell Ms park that I'm going to meet her tomorrow in the morning" Taeyeon said "Ah, and tell her Taeyeon will accept it and give her a wink she will understand okay? thank you and I'll talk to you later all bye bye" Taeyeon added and ended the call

"Yah Kim Taeyeon answer my question first yaaah you kiddddd" Sunny said screaming

"Give her wink...to Ms Park is she talking serious" Jessica said

"Do you think Taeyeon loves Ms Park?" Yoona said

"Ah I thought that too because she always blush and space every time she sees Ms Park. She always act sweet to her as if she was her girlfriend and Ms Park also act sweet and lovely to Taeyeon too like Taeyeon is her lover or something. Do you think they are really dating? Omg" Sunny said

"Yeah and also that time when Taeyeon was with Ms Park in the morning, do you remember sunny? Taeyeon left Ms Park and went out she was fanning herself and her face was red like hell, she was saying like 'Damn she's so hot ' and I believe she was talking about Ms Park but she lied and said she was talking about the weather" Jessica said

"Yes I do remember this" Sunny said

"I think they're because Ms Park treats Taeyeon way too different than her favorite students" Hyoyeon said

"Well Ms Park is 24 there's 6 years between her and Taeyeon" Seohyun said

"Yeah right Seo but remember Taeyeon always say age is just a number" Yuri said

"Come on guys no one knows" Sooyoung said

The bill ringed and the break ended

Everyone went to their classes

Tiffany went to meet Ms Parks's office

Tk Tk Tk

"Yeah enter" Ms Park said

Tiffany then entered

Tiffany POV

"Oh, yes Ms Hwang you are here I want you to help me with these files It's in English and I can't do them all by myself you're the only Good student in English well actually Taeyeon is Good too I wanted both of you to help but Taeyeon is cocky" Ms Park said and she looked sad

Oh wait what she called me Ms Hwang but she didn't call Taeyeon Ms Kim she just said Taeyeon Oh woow maybe they are really dating. Good choose Taeyeon the school principal. Taeyeon really can get whoever she wants

"I'll help It's my pleasure" I said and give her my beautiful eyes smile

"Thank you so much Ms Hwang" Ms Park said "Mmmmm…did you see Taeyeon she didn't come to my office as usual today" Ms park added

Oh woow as usual?! So she comes here everyday wooow

"Um yes Taeyeon didn't come to school today but she said she will come tomorrow" I said

"Really? I wonder what happened. Did she tell you anything else" Ms Park said and she looked really sad this time

"Yes she told me to tell you something" I said looking at her she was looking down

"Really what what did s-she said tell me tell me fast, fast, fast" Ms Park said looking at me in the eyes she looked like a girlfriend who missed her love

"She said that she will meet you tomorrow morning and also she said that she will accept it and told me to give you a...umm...a..." I feel so shy to tell her

"Give me what Ms Hwang say it fast come onnnn" Ms park said damn why she's so happy

"She told me to give you a wink" I said and looked down *awkward*

"Awwwwww how sweet she is" Ms Park said

I looked at her and she was blushing whattttt? she was blushing so they're really dating omg

"Finally she accept it OMGOSHHHHH I'M so happy" Ms Park said smiling like a fool

"Now let's do our work Tiffany shall we?" Ms Park said

Oh well she's calling me Tiffany now

"Yeah sure let's do it" I said smiling at her


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmmmh" *smelling the fresh air*

"aaaaaah feels Good" Taeyeon said looking around

"I'm free now no more headache. I feel so Good I'm in heaven heheh" Taeyeon

Phone ringed and when she saw The ID of the caller it was her dad

"I'm not your daughter anymore" Taeyeon said

She didn't answer. After 5 minutes her dad sent her a massage

Dad 5:09

You bitch, you're not my daughter you never were and I don't even know you don't come back to me when you need money you dirty dog bitch.

"Oh well like I care. You can't even ruin my day" Taeyeon said smiling, throwing her phone away

"I have to change my number" Taeyeon said walking to the bathroom to do her morning business

"I'm 18 nowwwwwwwwwwww, I'm free to do whatever I want" Taeyeon said shouting out so loud

She finished her business and closed her apartment door she went down to the hotel reception

"Yes ma'am how I can help you" the young lady said

"Yes if anyone came here to ask about me tell them that I didn't stay here...And yeah I want to stay here for another night. That's it thank you" Taeyeon said giving the young lady big smile

"Yes ma'am as you wish have a nice day" the young lady said

"You too bye bye" Taeyeon said waving to the young lady

"Damn I'm really in a Good mood today" Taeyeon said walking toward her school

She first went to her friends

"Yaahhhhhhhhh Taeyeon-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh happy birthday kiddddddd I miss you" Sunny shouted out loud and she jumped on Taeyeon

"Thank you babe, I miss you tooo" Taeyeon said

"Happy birthday Taengo I miss you sooooo much" Jessica said

"Haappppppppyyyyyyy birthdayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gurl" Sooyoung said

"Happy birthday Taengo we missed you" Seohyun, Yoona, Yuri and Hyoyeon said together hugging Taeyeon

"Oh God I missed you all" Taeyeon said then she looked around to find that someone but that someone wasn't there

"Oh where's Tiffany" Sunny said

"I think she didn't come yet" Jessica said

"Anyway are you all ready for today. We going to rock" Sooyoung said

"Hell yeah" everyone said happily

The first class started but Taeyeon went to Ms Park office

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy Park Chorongggggg did you miss me" Taeyeon said opening Ms Park office door

"Yahh Taeyeon how many times do I have to tell You we're at the school don't call me Chorong here" Ms Park said

"Yeah yeah okay Ms Park how have you been did you miss me" Taeyeon said and bowed

"Yes Ms Kim I'm fine and no I didn't miss you" Ms Park said giggling

"Yeah whatever I know you missed" Taeyeon said sitting on the chair making herself comfortable

"So Tiffany Told me that you accepted my offer is that true?" Ms Park said

"Yes I will accept it all" Taeyeon said smiling

"You're in a good mood and you accepted my offer does that mean you're free now" Ms Park said

"Oh hell yeah I am, is it super obvious that I'm in a Good mood? heheheh" Taeyeon said laughing

"Oh yeah It's super obvious" Ms Park said

"Mmmm Chorong-ahh can you give me the apartment key now because I'm wasting my money on the hotel room. As I said I accept the offer so when I'm going to meet that Mr. Lee so we can talk. You are going to help me at the beginning I need to learn a lot of things. You must teach me" Taeyeon said but this time seriously

"Of course I will Taeyeon-Ah remember I told you I will. I think we can talk to Mr. Lee tomorrow. I'll call him now to tell him this beautiful news" Ms Park said "Finally Taeyeon-ah you're going to live your life happy" Ms Park added looking all happy at Taeyeon

"It's all because of you Chorong I own you with my life. Without you I don't think I can do anything" Taeyeon said thankfully

"No Taeyeon-ah don't say that. You deserve all the best and consider it as your birthday gift from me happy birthday Taengo" Chorong said smiling then hugged Taeyeon

"Thank you so much Chorong-ah" Taeyeon said and hugged Ms Park back

"Now let me call Mr. Lee" Ms Park said, she pulled back first Taeyeon just smiled at her

Then she start to think about how all this happend

Taeyeon sat down looking at Chorong

She start to think how everything happened

Taeyeon POV

Me and Chorong become best friends, we may act like stranger sometimes in front of the students but we're really best friends we talked many times about ourselves, our past and painful things, so she already know everything about me. She always says that I'm smart that's why she loved to become my friend

She found out about what my family really is so she decided to help me. She knows an old man who's going to die soon because he's sick badly and he's very rich but he don't have any children or grandsons no one he's completely alone. That old man he doesn't want to die with all the money he has so he asked Chorong to find someone for him to take over his money and his properties. He wants someone who's young and smart

Chorong doesn't need this offer because her family is already rich so when she saw me she thought that I'm the one. She told me about the story but I got scared first because you know it's a lot of money and properties and all of them need a lot of hard work and I'm still young

But then after I thought about it for so long I'm going to take over them and put my name everywhere so I can make everyone who laughed at me regret it

I'm still young and I'm super smart let's take over the world

Author POV

"Stop spacing Taeyeon. I talked to Mr. Lee he said he's going to meet us tomorrow and he's super exited" Ms Park said jumping around and around like a kid

"Yah Chorong stop acting like kids" Taeyeon said giggling

"I can't Taengo I'm so happy" Chorong said jumping on Taeyeon hugging her wrapping her legs around Taeyeons waist

"Yeah yeah" Taeyeon said and hugged Chorong who's still holding on her like koala

Tk tk Tk

The office door opened. Taeyeon and Chorong looked at the person who entered the office *Chorong still on Taeyeons waist*

It was Tiffany. Her eyes went wide open looking at the two persons in front of her. Looking at her school principal hugging Taeyeon like koala

"Ahem, yeah Tiffany how can I help you" Chorong said still hugging Taeyeon

"Umm... Ah...I...m...I'm sorry but I'm here to continue the files with you" Tiffany said looking down

"Ahhh yeah I forgot about them" Chorong said then she looked at Taeyeon and smiled there was like inches between their face

"Okay Chorong-Ah you can let go I can't breathe now you're too fat stop eating" Taeyeon said laughing out loud

"You're not funny you know" Chorong said then she let go of Taeyeon

She walking back to her chair

"Yeah yeah but you still love me anyway" Taeyeon said and she sat on her chair too

Meanwhile Tiffany's eyes are still wide open

"Okay Tiffany let's start doing the files" Chorong said and looked at Tiffany

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay let's do them" Tiffany said

She walked towards Chorong and start to help her

"Chorong Mmmm I can call you Chorong since Tiffany is my friend so it's okay right? Anyway give me the apartment key I want to go to my class now" Taeyeon said standing up

"Oh yeah its okay take this is the key and this is your new ID give me your old one you need to change it" Chorong gave Taeyeon the keys and Taeyeon gave Ms Park her old ID and started to walk but then

"Mmmm Taeyeon I want to tell you something but I don't want to blow your Good mood away" Chorong said looking down at her hands and Tiffany looked at Chorong

"Oh really It's okay I'm in a Damn Good mood nothing can destroy it" Taeyeon

"You will be late to your class" Chorong said

"I'm smart right so It's okay after this class is the break so I can just go with Tiffany It's okay tell me now what" Taeyeon said smiling at Chorong and went back to her chair

"Mmmm Tae you know Hayoung right" Chorong said and Taeyeon nodded

"What about her?"

"Do you remember when you told me what happened that day before yesterday? Well actually after that Hayoung Spread rumor around the school" Chorong said and looked back down

"And the rumor is?" Taeyeon said looking at Chorong

"The... rumor is...thatyoutookHayoungvirginity" Chorong said the last words so fast but Taeyeon managed to hear her

"WHATTT" Taeyeon got shocked and stood up

"She said to everyone that she's no longer virgin and you took her first?" Chorong said and she sounded more like questioning Taeyeon

"You are kidding right? And the hell is that are you questioning me Chorong I told you the story and what happened she tried seducing me but I don't have feelings for her that's so disgusting Ewwwwwww " Taeyeon shouted and then she start to laugh, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in shock

"I know you told me the story. I didn't mean to question you. You're not mad or sad, are you?" Chorong said

"No I'm not why would I, I know that I didn't do anything why would I get mad then I told you I'm in a Good mood today is my birthday so I don't care" Taeyeon said then she start to laugh again

"That's good then what are you going to do?" Chorong asked

"I don't have to do anything just forget about her she's waste of my time" Taeyeon said

"Okay then if that what you want" Chorong said

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" Taeyeon said looking at Chorong

"You know nothing can destroy your mood. Yes we are going to meet tomorrow don't be late or Mr. Lee will think you're not worth it okay?" Chorong said smiling at Taeyeon

"Yeah yeah okay ma'am. Ah and say hi to your fiancé tell him Taeyeon says: if you don't comeback soon she will take me from you. Okay got it hahahahah" Taeyeon said laughing

"Okay I will and I don't think he'll care he knows that I will only choose him over you" Chorong said giggling

"Hol. Whatever, I won't waste my time on you" Taeyeon said smirking

"Yah Taeyeon get out of my office nowwwwwwwwwwww " Chorong shouted at Taeyeon

"Yeah yeah I'm going out anyway you don't have to shout like machine gun. Oh, but first before I leave I'm going to take Ms cocky with me bye bye" Taeyeon said then she held Tiffany's hand and start to run away

"Machine gun in your face Kim" Chorong shouted at Taeyeon

When she saw that both of them are no longer there

"You will fall for her I believe you will and you will take over the world just wait a little bit "

"I didn't know Ms Park has a fiancé. Are you really that close to, her she's your friend?" Tiffany said

Taeyeon first took her breath after a long run

"Um yeah she has a fiancé and he look like her hehe. Well I became really close to her, she's like my big sister to me" Taeyeon said. She looked at Tiffany and she saw her looking down at their hands

After a minute of looking at their hands together, Taeyeon realized that she was holding Tiffany's hand all the time

"We need to go now Sooyoung and the other are probably looking for us let's go" she let go of Tiffany's hand and start to walk

"Wait" Tiffany said

"What's wrong" Taeyeon said

"Happy birthday" Tiffany said smiling

"So cute…thank you" Taeyeon said then hugged Tiffany

"Thank you" Taeyeon said again

When Tiffany and Taeyeon were on their way to meet the others

Hayoung popped out from nowhere

Taeyeon didn't notice her but Tiffany did

Tiffany stopped Taeyeon by holding her hand. Taeyeon looked down then smiled and looked at her

Before she could say anything

"Look in front of you" Tiffany said

Taeyeon looked and she saw that Hayoung is coming towards her and her friends are behind Hayoung

"Ohhh Sooyoung-ahhhhh" Taeyeon said and waved to her friends ignoring the girl in front of her. She cut her friends attention

"Oh look Taeyeon and Tiffany wait… isn't this Hayoung in front of them" Sunny said

"Oh God" Sooyoung said and start to walk to Taeyeon and Tiffany

"Tae can I talk to you" Hayoung said

"First my name is Taeyeon and second go ahead I'M hearing. If you're planning on talking somewhere else I'm sorry I can't because I'm with my friends" Taeyeon said and her cocky personality popped up

"Okay then what is your answer about what I told you before yesterday? Can we be or can we start again?" Hayoung said it loud this time so everyone around them could hear her

Taeyeon walked closer to Hayoung and their faces were inches away their nose touched then Hayoung closed her eyes

"Are you crazy? You must be stupid if you think that we can start again" Taeyeon said in her soooo cocky voice cutting everyone's attention

Hayoung widen her eyes open in shock of what she just heard

"Are you joking? You really must be joking right? Oh wait I'm not laughing then you really must be crazy" Taeyeon pulled her head away from Hayoung and looked in her eyes smirking

"W-What?" Hayoung said

"You don't understand do you? There's no second chance baby if you think all this is just a game, I'll tell you from now don't try to play me" Taeyeon said looking at Hayoung

"WHY?" Hayoung shouted at Taeyeon and her tears start to fall down

"Because all you are going to get from my game is GAME OVER. I got to go, I'm not going to stay here and watch you crying your fake tears" Taeyeon smirked and walked away

"What was that for" Sunny said

"Don't you think you were too much you didn't have to do it like that" Sooyoung said

"She deserve it" Tiffany said

Everyone looked at Tiffany in shock


	6. Chapter 6

"Leave that Bitch alone. Now today is my birthday and I want to play game can we?" Taeyeon said with her aegyo

"Oh stop it Tae stop your aegyo ewww" Sooyoung said

"Okay okay can we play game now?" Taeyeon said laughing at her friends reaction

"Okay fine what game you want to play?" Sunny asked Taeyeon

"Mmmmmmmmmm WATER BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Taeyeon said shouting and jumping in her place

"No way" Jessica said

"Yes way let's do it. OMG I wanted to play water battle since I was kid I love this game come on" Tiffany said and held Taeyeon's hand all of a sudden, Taeyeon didn't mind it in another word she liked it

"Okay since these two kids want to play it then let's do it" Sooyoung said

"Okay but we don't have water balloons" Sunny said

"Right but we have water bottles" Taeyeon said with smirk

"Oh no way" Jessica said

"Stop no waying Because It's yes way" Taeyeon said

Then she held Tiffany's hand tighter for no reason

"Okay then let's goooooo" Sunny said and everyone start to run to buy water bottles

The water battle started

Taeyeon and her friends became wet like hell they were running everywhere in the school

The students saw what's happening and they liked what they saw. So the small water battle became a big water war. Every single student in the school start to play with water the school turned to sea. Water is everywhere

They run and hide

Taeyeon and Tiffany stayed together when everyone was hiding somewhere in the school

Taeyeon was so excited and happy she didn't notice that Tiffany was tired

"Tae I need to go to the nurse you can go and continue playing with the other" Tiffany said letting go of Taeyeon's hand

"Uh…are you okay? Is there something wrong look at me let me see you" Taeyeon said and tried to see Tiffany's face

"No I'm okay, it's just my back hurting me a little. I need to go to the nurse she will give me painkiller and I'll be fine you can go now I'll follow you later" Tiffany said and gave Taeyeon a little smile

"Okay then...let's go" Taeyeon held Tiffany's hand again and started to walk to the nurse

"It's okay really you don't have to come" Tiffany said but Taeyeon didn't answer her she felt that she need to take care of her

"Okay what happened?" the nurse said Asking Tiffany, and Taeyeon were standing behind her

"Nothing really but my back is hurting me and I need painkiller that's all" Tiffany said and smiled

"Okay Tiffany did you eat?" the nurse asked again

"N-no I didn't" Tiffany said

"You're all wet, cold, you were jumping everywhere and you didn't eat yet, what should I do with you now?" The nurse said in shock

"Kill her...no wait I will" Taeyeon said suddenly then Tiffany turned her back to face Taeyeon giving her WHAT look

"You didn't eat yet why didn't you tell me Gosh" Taeyeon whispered

"I'll give you painkiller but you need to eat first then you can take it" the nurse said

"Okay don't worry. Thank you" Taeyeon answered the nurse instead of Tiffany

"Okay wait here I'll be back" the nurse said smiling at how Taeyeon cared so much

Tiffany put her butt on the sofa behind them

Taeyeon took out her handkerchief and wiped the water and the sweat off Tiffany's face

They were so close and her handkerchief was the only thing between her hand and Tiffany's face

*Oh lord why my heart is beating so fast Oh GOD am I sick did I catch cold or something. Should I ask the nurse to give me something OMGOSHHHHH what's happening, damn my stupid heart is beating so fast* Taeyeon thought

"Ahem...y-you can keep this" Taeyeon gave Tiffany her handkerchief and looked away

"Thank you" Tiffany said and took Taeyeon's handkerchief

"Your handkerchief is full of your perfume smell" Tiffany said

"Oh yeah, you don't like it? I actually like to smell my perfume in everything I hold" Taeyeon said still looking away

"No I like it, it smells good actually" Tiffany said smiling

*Gosh stop beating*

"Here take this and don't forget to eat first okay? " the nurse said

"Yes got it thank you" Tiffany said and then Taeyeon and her bowed to the nurse before they leave

"We need to buy you food first let's go" Taeyeon said pulling Tiffany to the Canteen

She ordered food for Tiffany

"Here eat so you can take the painkiller" Taeyeon gave Tiffany the food she bought

"Thank you" Tiffany said

"It's fine no need to thank me really" Taeyeon said

The day ended

"So guys are you ready" sunny said

"Yes let's go" Jessica said

"No wait guys we're not walking we will go with Tiffany, her driver is coming she will pick us up" Sooyoung said

"Oh really but remember we need to go to the mall first" Taeyeon said

"It's okay I'll tell her we will stop at the mall in our way" Tiffany said

"Nice then let's go now" Jessica said

Tiffany sat beside her driver

At the backseats was *from right to left* Taeyeon Jessica Sunny and Sooyoung the others said they will meet them later

Taeyeon was looking out of the Window but she felt like some is looking at her so she turned her face, and saw Tiffany looking at her from the small mirror

Taeyeon kept looking at Tiffany and Tiffany didn't take her eyes off of Taeyeon.

The shy smile start to appear on Tiffany's face and Taeyeon drowned more in her eyes she felt like she's addicted to Tiffany's eyes she can't stop looking and in the other hand Tiffany too she can't stop looking. They stayed like this for too long till...

"Taengo sing for us" Sooyoung said and everyone agreed

Then the eye contact between TaeNy ended

"Ahem okay" Taeyeon looked away and said

"But Tae sing cute song I'm in the mood" Sunny said

"Okay as you like" Taeyeon said and smiled

She looked at Tiffany again uncontrollably and started to sing

 _(conor maynard - true)_

It's not the way that you're walkin'

It's not the way that you dress

It's not the things that you're doin'

That only I can see

It's when you know that I'm starin'

You look back at me and smile

So beautiful when you're laughin'

Taeyeon then noticed that she's looking at Tiffany as if she was singing this song for her. Oh wait she's singing for her. Taeyeon blushed at what she was thinking and looked somewhere else but every now and then she will looks at that beautiful again

'Cause baby I know you've been told this story before

But keep listening

'Cause you should know that

When I'm with you

Don't need nobody else in the world

You got me so addicted

With you I'm flyin' high

Just me and you

Who's to say we can't touch the sky

This feeling is so amazing

And girl you got me like

Ah, ah ah, aaah, ah

You know this much is true

There's not a word I can't tell you

It's like you're reading my mind

And any time that I need you

You stand by my side

This ain't the way that you're hand

Fits perfectly within' mine

So don't you ever go changin'

And you can take me far away from here

You know that I'll follow

Don't matter where we go I'll have no fear

Don't hestitate I just wanna hear you say

Ah, ah ah, aaah, ah

You know this much is true

Ah, ah ah, aaah, ah

You know this much is true

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and smiled but then once again someone cut their lovey dovey eyes moment

"We are here now finish buying your things and I'll be waiting for you here" Tiffany's driver said

"Okay let's go guys" Tiffany said

"I'm going to buy the cake" Sooyoung said walking to the cake section

"I'll buy the drinks, snacks and balloons. Jessica come with me I need your help fashion girl" Sunny said and took Jessica hand

"You said you want to buy something for yourself right? We should go and search for it. I'll help" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon with smile

"Right I want to change my phone number let's go and buy a new one" Taeyeon said

"New number! Why?" Tiffany asked

"Some people got my number and they're annoying me" Taeyeon lied

"Okay then let's go" Tiffany said

Sooyoung got the cake Sunny and Jessica bought the snacks, balloons and drinks for the party. Taeyeon changed her number

And on their way to Tiffany's driver car

"Excuse me miss are you Ms Kim Taeyeon?" a Police man stopped Taeyeon and asked her

"Oh yes sir I'm Kim Taeyeon...can I help you" Taeyeon said to the police man

"Yes Ms Kim we got report that you ran away from..." before the officer could continue his words

"Yes that's her. COME HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW YOU WILL LIVE IN HELL AFTER THIS, I WILL GET YOU BACK HOME EVEN IF YOU WENT TO HELL I WILL TAKE YOU FROM THERE AND PUT YOU IN MY HELL. HOW DID YOU DARE TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR HOUSE YOU WILL REGRET IT"

Taeyeon took step back knowing completely who have this voice it was her...father

"Stay where you are Mr. Kim we will get her to you just don't move" the police man said and looked at Taeyeon

"Don't worry Ms Kim you just got to go back to your family don't run away" police man said looking at Taeyeon

Taeyeon's friends were in shock. They have no idea what's going on they were like cats in the fire

"Hahaha" Taeyeon laughed out loud and smirked at her father

The police men were in shock and her friends looked at her with what the hell look

Her father became angrier when he saw her laughing but the other police man stopped him

Taeyeon then took one step closer to her father with a killer confident. She looked so deep in her father eyes and gave him her cocky smile

"Do you think you can take me back do you even know who I am now do you think you can put your dirty hands on me" Taeyeon said and then she looked at the police man beside her

"I'm 18 now since you're a police I think you know what does that means right, am I wrong?" Taeyeon said asking the police man

"Yes Ms Kim I know but can you give me your ID card please just to make sure" the police man said

"Yes sure sir" Taeyeon said giving the police man her ID card

The police man saw that she was 18 already and she is free to do whatever she want now but then his gaze went down to the last words on her ID card and his eyes went wide like a moon

*Job/Work: The heir of the Lee's corporations*

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I'm awfully sorry Ms Taeyeon please except my apologize" the police man said and gave Taeyeon's ID card back with a big bow

"It's okay you didn't know that I Was 18 anyway" Taeyeon said and give the police man smile

"We're sorry Mr. Kim but Ms Taeyeon is already 18 she's free to do whatever she wants. She's free to be now" the police man said and looked at Taeyeon's father

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Mr. Kim said

He tried to get the police hands off of him

"No Mr. Kim we and you can't do anything to her now as I said she's free to be" the police man said and bowed to him

"Taeyeon-ah its okay dad will let you go, do whatever you want, be happy and know that dad will always support you. Can I at least say goodbye in a Good way can your daddy give you a hug before you leave" Taeyeon's dad said and his tears start to fall down

Taeyeon felt sorry to see her dad crying

"Yeah dad of course come here" Taeyeon said and opened her arms to welcome her dad

The police men let go of Mr. Kim getting touched by the dad and daughter moment

Mr. Kim came close to Taeyeon and opened his arm to hug her

But then...

He with all of his power he slapped Taeyeon's face

Taeyeon felt as if a very very fast truck hit her. She lost her balance and fell on the ground Taeyeon's friends screamed at what just happened

But her father didn't stop he start to hit her with his feet everywhere on her ribs and her back

Taeyeon lost control completely she can feel nothing but pain

The police men noticed what happened and they took her father away

"Tae Taeyeon please wake up Taeyeon" Tiffany said putting her hand on Taeyeon's face trying to wake her up

"Taeyeon can you hear me wake up please" Jessica said

"Call 911" Sunny said

"Okay I will" Sooyoung said and start to call

"Don't I-I'm fine don't call anyone" Taeyeon said and pulled her head up

"No look at you your face no call 911 now" Tiffany shouted at Sooyoung

Taeyeon took Tiffany's hand of her face and held it tight. She looked deep in her eyes "Fany I'M fine really don't worry. look at me I can walk" Taeyeon said and stood up

"Today is my birthday and It's already 6 let's go. I want to party hard" Taeyeon screamed and start to walk towards Tiffany driver car


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's partyyyyyyy hard and eat till we dieeeeeeee" Sooyoung said holding her cup up high

"Yahhh Sooyoung It's not like you're drinking" Sunny said

"Whatever I'm going to get drunk from food sunsun" Sooyoung said

"Oh shut up and don't call me sunsun" Sunny said

Everyone start to dance, eat, laugh out loud they lived their day to the Max

Taeyeon acted normal happy and she felt that today is the best day of her life

After partying all night

Everyone start to clean the house with Tiffany

After that one by one start to say goodbye

"Bye everyone today was the best" Sooyoung said leaving

"Yeah we rocked it. Thank you Tiff" Sunny said and then the house became empty leaving Tiffany and Taeyeon together alone

Taeyeon took the last empty juice bottle and land her body down to the trash to throw it away but the sudden move caused her pain so she let out a small sound

"I got to go now Tiffany thanks for the party" Taeyeon said and hugged Tiffany

"No it's okay I hope we can do it again" Tiffany said

"Yes we should do it again...okay now I have to go byebye" Taeyeon said and waved to Tiffany

She walked out of the door

"Wait..." Tiffany stopped Taeyeon

"What is it? There's something wrong?" Taeyeon asked

"After what happened where are you going to live?" Tiffany asked

"Last night I booked a room in the hotel and tomorrow after school I'll move to my new apartment" Taeyeon said

"Oh nice and-d where's that hotel?" Tiffany asked

"I thank It's an hour away from here I guess maybe" Taeyeon said

"WHAT AN HOUR you're kidding me right?" Tiffany said in shock

"Hahah no I'm not" Taeyeon said giggling

"It's too late now you know you can stay here and tomorrow after school you can go to your apartment it's too late...It's already 12 if you want you can sleep here... I mean it's really too late" Tiffany said and tried to look somewhere else other than Taeyeons eyes

"You said It's late a lot hehe okay then if It's okay I'll stay" Taeyeon said and took her shoes off and entered

TaeNy were sitting on the sofa watching TV

"Are you hungry" Tiffany asked

"No not really" Taeyeon said

"Come on today is your birthday I'll make you whatever you want" Tiffany said

"It's already 12:30 my birthday ended a half hour ago" Taeyeon said giggling

"Well you're right. Officially your birthday ended but to me the day end when the sun rise again which means your birthday didn't end yet it will end when the sunrise so you're still the birthday girl. Tell me your wish now come on" Tiffany said

"Really? You know you're playing with the nature laws hah *smirk* okay Ms Nature mom so I can now wish whatever I want and you will make my wish come true" Taeyeon said with smirk

"Yes...I guess go ahead tell me" tiffany said

Taeyeon moved sooo close to Tiffany's face to the point that there's only an inch between their faces. She looked at Tiffany's lips and licked her own lips

Tiffany blushed so damn hard. She couldn't breathe looking at what Taeyeon is doing she was soooo closeee. Taeyeon opened her mouth and looked at Tiffany's eyes so deep

"I want sushi" Taeyeon said and went back to her normal position

"SUSH!? I-I-I d-don't know how to make s-s-sushiiii" Tiffany said still blushing

"Do you have Sushi ingredients? I'll do it" Taeyeon said and smiled

"OMG you know how to make sushi" Tiffany said

"Tiffany it's not that hard let's do it I'm hungry" Taeyeon said

"Okay then let's go" Tiffany said

TaeNy went to the kitchen to make the sushi

Taeyeon was cutting the ingredients but then Tiffany came close to her from her right side and looked at her face close

Taeyeon felt Tiffany's body crushing on her right arm *she means Tiffany's boobs*

"What are you looking at" Taeyeon said blushing a little

Tiffany didn't answer

But then Taeyeon felt a cold thing on her face

"Oh my God what is this?" Taeyeon said

"It's an ice bag Baka" Tiffany said giggling then she touched Taeyeon's face

The now blushing girl couldn't move her body she was HIGH so she tried to act normal and continue cutting the things in front of her

"Your face is swelling are you sure it doesn't hurt" Tiffany said still touching Taeyeon's face with her hand so softly

"It surely does hurt it felt like truck hit me hahahahah" Taeyeon said laughing she can't deny the pain

"Awww how about your body is there any Bruises let me see" Tiffany said trying to find something

"No there are nothing don't worry my body is fine now let's eat I finished" Taeyeon lied again her body was full of Bruises but it was all covered by her shirt

After eating the sushi

"That was yummy" Tiffany said

"Glad you liked it" Taeyeon said

"I love it you're so Good" Tiffany said

After cleaning

"We should go to sleep it's already 2 Am we have school tomorrow" Tiffany said

"Yeah we should I'M already tried" Taeyeon said

"Then come on follow me" Tiffany said

They went to Tiffany's room

"Since I have big bed we're going to sleep together and I won't accept No as an answer" Tiffany said

"Okayyyyy" Taeyeon said giggling

"Go take a shower first and I will give you extra clothes" Tiffany said opening her closet

"No you go first I'll wait and I won't accept No as an answer" Taeyeon said

"Okay take these and I'm going to take a shower I won't be late" Tiffany said and entered the bathroom

Taeyeon laid her body on the bed she was in so much pain her back hurt her so much

After couple of minutes

Taeyeon stood up and went to the big mirror lifting her shirt up to see her ribs and her back are full with blue red and purple big bruises all over them

"WHAT'S THAT TAEYEON? YOU TOLD ME THERE ARE NO BRUISES LOOK AT THAT OMGOSHHHHH" Tiffany shouted at what she saw

Taeyeon put back her shirt and turned her body

"Ah you finished. These are nothing don't worry" Taeyeon said then she took the clothes Tiffany gave her and entered the bathroom. She closed the door running away from Tiffany

"yahhhhh KIM TAEYEON come out let me see I Swear to GOD I WILL KILL YOU" Tiffany said trying to open the door but Taeyeon ignored her

Taeyeon took a long hot shower wishing Tiffany would be already deep in sleep when she finish

She wore the clothes and went out of the bathroom

"Do you think taking a long shower will make me fall asleep while waiting for you" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon coming out

"OMG you scared the hell out of me" Taeyeon said in shock

"Come her take off your shirt let me see your bruises" Tiffany said

"Fany-ah it's really nothing" Taeyeon said and sat on the other side of the bed

Tiffany walked to Taeyeon side and stood in front of her. She pushed the girl softly letting her back lay on the bed. She sat on Taeyeon's lap and start to take of Taeyeon's shirt

"W-w-what a-are y-y-y-you doing-g-g t-ttttiffany" Taeyeon said blushing so hard seeing Tiffany on top of her taking her shirt off

Tiffany came close to the girl head. She laid her body on Taeyeon's half bare body then she looked at the blushed girl eyes. Tiffany's lips went to Taeyeon's right ear

Taeyeon was on her last line she was about to moan but tried her best not to. She held on the bed sheet like crazy person trying her best to control her hormones

Tiffany took a deep breath and let it go against her ear making the super high girl tight her grip on the bed sheet

"You know that I hate liars" Tiffany said beside Taeyeon's ear

" di-d-didnt li...lie" Taeyeon managed to say these three words without moaning

"Yes you did, and now shut up and stop moving let me put some cream on your bruises" Tiffany again said against Taeyeon's ear then pulled away and took Taeyeon shirt completely off leaving the high girl with only her black bra

Taeyeon didn't say anything because she knows if she did she will moan so she shuted her mouth up and kept looking at the angle on top of her feeling her touching her body softly

Tiffany finished putting cream on the bruises then she stood of Taeyeon's legs and walked to the bathroom to wash her hands

Taeyeon took a deep breath and let it go she was dizzy and full of lust

"Taeyeon did you already fall asleep" Tiffany said and laid her body on the bed, Taeyeon didn't answer

After half hour

"Tae I can't sleep" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon's back

Tiffany then moved close to Taeyeon body and hugged the older girl resting her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder

"You have to sleep its 4Am now" Taeyeon said and turned her face to sleep on her back

"I know but I'm not sleepy" Tiffany said sleeping on Taeyeon's right side laying her head on the older girl chest hugging her right arm like there's no tomorrow

After 5 minutes Tiffany fall in a deep sleep

*pffttt and she said she wasn't sleepy. Gosh my heart should stop beating fast or I will wake her up * Taeyeon thought

6AM

It was the most painful but amazing 2 hours for Taeyeon. She didn't sleep because of Tiffany so close to her and her back pain

Taeyeon saw Tiffany opening her eyes. She looked at the angle besides her admiring Tiffany's beauty

"Good morning" Tiffany said

"Umm Good morning did you sleep well?" Taeyeon asked

"Pretty Good, you?" Tiffany said

Taeyeon didn't answer she just left her hand and gave Tiffany thumb up

Tiffany gaze land on something on Taeyeon's right wrist but she just ignored it

"Take off your shirt let me see how your bruises are now" Tiffany said sitting on the bed beside Taeyeon

"You will stay here till I show you right?" Taeyeon said

"Yes" Tiffany answered

Taeyeon sat beside Tiffany, giving the cocky girl her bruised back and took of her shirt

"They look so bad but not that bad hehe" Tiffany said

And before Taeyeon could say anything Tiffany touched Taeyeon's shoulder then she moved her hand down to the older girl right Wrist touching the disgusting scars on Taeyeon's wrist

"What's this" Tiffany said hugging Taeyeon's bare back

"Nothing" Taeyeon stood up so fast

"Going to take a shower we need to get ready or we will be late for the school" Taeyeon said and walked to do her morning business

*She self harm* Tiffany thought


	8. Chapter 8

"Today after school we're going to meet Mr. Lee don't forget Taeyeon-ah" Ms Park said

"Don't worry Chorong" Taeyeon said

"How's your back and ribs now?" Chorong asked

"Fine I guess. I slept in Tiffany's house yesterday she took care of me" Taeyeon said

…..

"Do you love her?" Chorong asked suddenly with a smirk on her face

"WHAT?" Taeyeon said nervously

"Okay maybe not love but ''''''' like'''''' come on tell me you have feelings for her right?" Chorong asked

"I'm not sure yet and even if I like her she probably won't accept me so let's just not talk about it please" Taeyeon said

"Okay whatever you want just remember stop denying your feelings and try to live happy for once" Chorong said

In the middle of the class

Ms Park cut in

"Apologize Ms Seo but I have a happy news for this beautiful class" Ms Park said

"Its okay Ms Park having you in my class is the best thing ever. What's that good news" Ms Seo said

"Thank you Ms Seo you're so sweet. The good news is...you will have a school trip" Ms Park said and the class starts to shout

"Yeah yeah now be quiet. The school trip is going to be on Sunday after the weekend which mean after two days. Class 12/2 is going with you on the same day" Ms Park said and winked to Taeyeon

*What's wrong with this woman why she's winking to me...Oh hell wait 12/2 is Tiffany's class. What the actually hell this woman is killing me but I like it somehow now* Taeyeon thought

"This is the beautiful news get ready" Ms Park said

"Oh wait before I leave Ms Kim Mr. Ok wants you after the class" Ms park said and left

*Mr. OK is the music teacher why he wants me. I Didn't choose music* Taeyeon thought

After the class ended Taeyeon went to see Mr. Ok

Tk Tk Tk

"Ah yeah enter" Mr OK said

Taeyeon entered and saw that Mr. OK have class and there are a lot of students

"Oh, sorry Mr. Ok but Ms Park said you want me" Taeyeon said

"On time Ms Taeyeon on time, come here sit beside me" Mr. OK said

Taeyeon walked and sat on the chair besides Mr. OK

She was looking at Mr. OK waiting to hear what he wants from her

"Ms Taeyeon as you know this is a music class and I was looking for someone who can sing flawlessly. Some of my students here can sing very well but they miss a lot of things. Ms Park Told me that you can sing" Mr. OK said

Taeyeon nodded "yes Mr. OK I can sing but I don't think I can sing flawlessly" Taeyeon said

"Okay then Let's see sing a song for us I want to listen to your singing because I want to get you in this class so bad if you don't mind I can't lose such an angle voice like yours" Mr. OK said

"Hahaha an angle voice let's not talk about this. Okay I agree to be in your class at the end I'm free these two next hourS hehe" after Taeyeon said that the class start to shout up and scream happily because who won't be happy when Kim Taeyeon is in the same class with them

Taeyeon looked at the students and smiled but her gaze went to a girl sitting on the corner of the class besides the window

*Tiffany* Taeyeon Thought and smiled

The cocky girl smiled back

*THE HELL WTF Hayoung is here too. OH MY GOD SHE'S EVERY WHERE ewww*

"Ahem...Ahem... Ms Kim...Ms Taeyeon...MS KIM TAEYEONNNNNN" Mr OK shouted trying to cut Taeyeon's attention

"Oh…? Ah...? Oh yeah Mr. OK what" Taeyeon said back to the reality

"Ms Park was right when she said you space a lot" Mr. OK said giggling

"So are you going to sing for us right? Go ahead now everyone is waiting" Mr. Ok said

"FIGHTING TAEYEON-AH" Tiffany shouted like a fangirl

Taeyeon looked at her and smiled. She stood there thinking

"Take your time Ms Taeyeon choose whatever song you want" Mr. OK

"I want to use the piano at the back" Taeyeon said pointing at the piano the one besides Tiffany

"Oh you can play piano? That's Good okay then let's all look at the back and Ms Taeyeon you can start now" Mr. OK said

Taeyeon walked to the back and sat on the piano seat ready to go

(Travis atreo - style)

Midnight, you come and pick me up

No headlights

Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise

Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you

I should just tell you to leave cause I

Know exactly where it leads but I

Watch us go round and round each time

I got that James Dean day dream look in my eyes

And you got that red lip classic thing that I like

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.

Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

I got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt.

And you got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.

Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style.

So it goes

I can't keep my wild eyes on the road

Take you home

Lights are off, I'm taking off my coat

You say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl

I say, what you've heard it's true but I

Can't stop thinking about you and I

I said I've been there too a few times.

Take me home

Just take me home

Just take me home

I got that James Dean day dream look in my eyes

And you got that red lip classic thing that I like

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.

Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

After Taeyeon finished Mr. Ok jaw dropped

"You're amazing. That's it you're in my class go and sit beside Tiffany" Mr. Ok said

Taeyeon smiled and sat beside Tiffany

The class ended and TaeNy wasted the time looking at each other

"I'm going on a school trip this Sunday" Tiffany said

"Oh really Woow I'm going too I guess our classes are together" Taeyeon said acting like she didn't know

"YOU'RE Lying OMGOSHHHHH this is amazing" Tiffany said jumping like a little kid

"I'm not lying" Taeyeon said giggling

The day ended

Ring ring ring

"Oh hello" Taeyeon answered her phone

"Taeyeon be fast don't get late Mr. Lee is already on his way" Chorong said

"Um Chorong-ah I'm on my way" Taeyeon said

After 15 minutes

"Chorong where's Mr. Lee" Taeyeon said then she sat beside Chorong in the cafe waiting for Mr. Lee

"Here he is" Chorong said and stood up to shake Mr. Lee hand

Taeyeon did the same "Hi Mr. Lee I'm Kim Taeyeon nice to meet you" Taeyeon said with a big smile

"Hello Taeyeon I'm Lee Sooman" Mr. Lee said

After ordering coffee

"Now let's get to the bottom line. As Chorong told you I'm sick and maybe I only have 4 more months to live I have a lot of money and properties, companies and hotels" Mr. Lee said Taeyeon got shock because she didn't know that he was that rich. Those are too much for her to handle them all

"I have no one and when I die I don't want to die with all this money with me. I don't want to die rich; I want to die like normal person. I was looking for a young smart lady" Mr. Lee said

"May I ask you why you want a lady not a man you know men are powerful more than us" Taeyeon said

"You're right Taeyeon men are powerful but they don't have the powerful mind like you girls. Man will lose his mind over all this money. If I give all I have for a man he won't take care of what I build, that's why I want a young lady like you. At the beginning it's going to be hard but day by day you will get use to it" Mr. Lee said

"I hope if you agree we can start from next week Sunday you will take a Vacation for two to three months from school. Ms Park will help you and then you will come to the mother Building of our corporations and I will teach you everything from A to Z what do you think?" Mr. Lee said

"What two to three months" Ms Park said

"Yes Chorong I don't have time I don't know when I'm going to die the fast the perfect" Mr. Lee said

"It's okay I'm fine with it but can we start from Monday not Sunday" Taeyeon said

"Okay then from Monday" Mr. Lee said

After the meeting

"Taeyeon-ah are you sure you want to do it and you can?" Chorong said

"I've never been more sure" Taeyeon said

"Okay then you have to get ready" Chorong said and Taeyeon nodded

Taeyeon POV

First day in my new apartment

First weekend without family

First lonely feeling

First time of having a real life

First job

First amazing future

First thoughts of missing someone like this

And first love...

I'm expressing new things for the first time

But…

How I'm supposed to stay away from her for two or three months? Should I tell her or should I just leave as normal girl and comeback as Billionaire?

Oh God I'm driving myself insane

I should stop denying my feelings and live a happy life


	9. Chapter 9

"Make it obvious, make it obvious, make it obvious" Taeyeon said looking at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair, Spray her favorite perfume and went off to school

"Today's Sunday which means today is school trip Are you all readyyyyyy" Ms Park said making everyone exited

"Yes Ms Park we are ready" everyone shouted

Chorong looked at the girl beside her

"Are you ready for your first date with the eyesmile angle?" Ms Park whispered

"SHUT UP Chorong" Taeyeon said

"Hehehe okay kids I'm going to see the other class if they are ready" Chorong said and went to Tiffany class

After 15 minutes of waiting Chorong came with Tiffany beside her and the class behind her

Chorong was whispering something to Tiffany but Taeyeon didn't hear them

"Okay now kids get in the bus" Ms Park said

"Offfffff to play" everyone said

Taeyeon entered the bus holding Tiffany's hand. She walked in the bus to find a seat

"Taeyeon-ah come sit with us" Jiyeon said

Then Hyeri stood up and took Taeyeon's hand and walked her to sit on the back seat with Gayoon, Jiyeon, Sunmi and Hayoung

Hyeri pulled Taeyeon strongly but Taeyeon didn't let go of Tiffany's hand not for a second

"Come sit here my love" Hyeri said

"Yeah sure" Taeyeon sit on the seat beside the window

Hyeri was about to sit beside her but Taeyeon pulled Tiffany and let her sit beside her close to her

So it was Taeyeon, Tiffany, Hyeri, Hayoung, Sunmi, Jiyeon, Gayoon

*Taeyeon still holding Tiffany's hand*

The small trip started with singing and dancing playing around in the bus the voice was loud

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany who was looking at her

"Did you sleep well?" Taeyeon whispered in Tiffany's ear

"Not really" Tiffany whispered in Taeyeon's ear

"WHY? Are you sick? Is there something wrong?" Taeyeon whispered

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking" Tiffany said

"How's your back now?" Tiffany added whispering in Taeyeon's ear then she touched the older girl back softly

That sudden touch and the feeling of Tiffany's breath against her ear turned her on

"My back is much better now, but you didn't tell me you were thinking of Oh~~…..." Taeyeon lost her words and let go a small breath out of her mouth because Tiffany touched her neck with her nose and then the younger girl start to move her nose around the older girl neck smelling her perfume

"Mmm you smell good" Tiffany said. The younger girl words made the older girl high as fuck

"I do?" Taeyeon said trying to hold herself

Tiffany pulled away and looked at the high girl

"Um you do. What perfume you use?" Tiffany asked

"Coolwatre perfume, you like it" Taeyeon said

Tiffany nodded

"What's your favorite perfume?" Taeyeon asked

"Yours...That's my favorite perfume now" Tiffany said then looked away

Taeyeon pulled Tiffany closer to her

"Then you should stay close to me and you should hug me more everyday" Taeyeon whispered in Tiffany's ear making the younger blush

TaeNy forgot that they are in the bus with people. They were in their own world

Meanwhile

"Do you think they are dating" Sunmi whispered

"I don't know but they look cute together. Omg I ship them TaeNy" Hyeri said fangirling

"I ship them too" Gayoon

"Oh me too I hope they are dating" Jiyeon said

"Bitch what she has that I don't" Hayoung said rolling her eyes

"She have the power to steal her heart whereas you don't" Sunmi said

"She don't love you accept it. Even if she looked at you before, after what you Did to her I believe she will never look at you again live with it" Hyeri said

"Guyssssssss look I brought my Guitar with me. Who want to sing song for us" some girl said

Everyone in the bus looked at Taeyeon

"What me...okay give me that Guitar" Taeyeon said smiling

"If you know the song sing along" Taeyeon said shouting

She looked at Tiffany and gave her *this song is for you* smile

(Westlife - lay my love on you )

just a smile and the rain is gone

Can hardly believe it,yeah

There's an angel standing next to me

Reaching for my heart

Just a smile and there's no way back

Can hardly believe it, yeah

But there's an angel calling me

Reaching for my heart

I know that I'll be okay now

This time, it's real

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Every time I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love and walk right through

As I lay my love on you

I was lost in a lonely place

Could hardly believe it, yeah

Holding on to yesterday

Far, far too long

Now, I believe it's okay

'Cause this time it's real

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Every time I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love and walk right through, oh yeah

As I lay my love on you

I never knew that love could feel so good

Like a once in a lifetime

You change my world

I lay my love on you

You make me feel brand new

Show me all your love and walk right through, oh yeah

As I lay my love on you

I lay my love on you

It's all I wanna do

Every time I breathe I feel brand new

You open up my heart

Show me all your love and walk right through

As I lay my love, I lay my love on you.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" everyone shouted happily

"What a beautiful voice" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon

"Not as beautiful as you" Taeyeon said with a wink making the younger girl blush

Teet Teet

Taeyeon took her phone out to see who send her message

Chorong:

What a way to flirt Ms flirting please mercy on The ''"angle''" beside you she's blushing to death.

Taeyeon:

Shut up Chorong and stop looking at her.

Chorong:

waaaaaah Jealousy overcoming

Taeyeon:

I'll kill you

Chorong:

Not if Tiffany killed you with her touch first :b

Taeyeon:

OMGOSHHHHH -_-

"WE ARE HERE KIDS COME ON" Ms Park said making the students go out of the bus

"I'll be back Tae" Tiffany said then her friends took her away

Taeyeon and Chorong stayed alone in the bus

"Tae huh?" Chorong smirked

"Stop it for God sake" Taeyeon said

"Okay okay but what that making out moments in the bus I mean you can't do it here in front of everyone. Both of you should hold yourselves" Chorong said giggling

"What the hell what making shit we did nothing" Taeyeon said pissed off

"She was giving you hickey kiss did it work?" Chorong said

"The hell you're talking about" Taeyeon said blushing

"I don't know I'm asking you she was doing something to your neck and you were enjoying it I felt like she was going to eat your neck" Chorong said with smirk

"NOOOO you got it wrong she was just smelling my perfume she liked it and kept smelling it that's all now I got to go. I'm not spending my time with you byuntae" Taeyeon said

"Well people don't smell each other perfume like this. Whatever you want Kim Taeyeon" Chorong said

"Come here Taengo we are going to book to playing Skating want to play with us?" Hyeri said

"No, you know I hate skating" Taeyeon said

"Come onnnn" Sunmi said

"I really hate skating. I'll just stay here and watch you" Taeyeon said

"Taetae" Tiffany walked toward her

"Um what?" Taeyeon answered

"What are you doing" Tiffany said and held on Taeyeon's left arm like koala

"Nothing they want to skate so I'm just waiting" Taeyeon said and put her hand in her pockets

"She don't want to skate" Hyeri said with a sad face

"What you are not going to skate come on I love skating please, please, please" Tiffany said with her puppy eyes

"No no no Fany I hate skating I don't know how to skate" Taeyeon said

"I'll help you I will stay close to you. It's our first time skating together come on" Tiffany said faking cry

"Okay okay whatever you want" Taeyeon said

"Thank you Tae" Tiffany said

"We will book you with us. I will pay for you two" Gayoon said

"Noooooo no I will pay for us two" Taeyeon said

They all were waiting for Gayoon to book

"Come here I want to show you something" Tiffany said and held Taeyeon's hand pulling her somewhere

"What is it?" Taeyeon asked

"Pet shop" Tiffany answered

TaeNy entered the pet shop and what shock Taeyeon is Tiffany knows all type of dogs and cats

"Woow you know everything about them" Taeyeon said

"Um actually when I was younger I wanted a puppy but I never got one, why I don't know, don't ask me hehe but I really don't know why. Dad always said because I won't take care of him and he will end up dying" Tiffany said looking at cute white puppy

"Your dad is right. Maybe you weren't ready back then to take care of a puppy because you can't just buy a puppy to look at him and play with him. You have to take care of him at the end he have a soul too. Maybe one day you will be able to have one" Taeyeon said with smile

"You are right Tae. Let's go to skate" Tiffany said

"EHHHHH" Taeyeon tried not to go

But there's no hope against Tiffany

"Oh lord NOOOO" Taeyeon tried to stay still on the icy floor

"TIFFANY I will kill you I Swear to God" Taeyeon said

"What why look at me I'm here with you hheheh" Tiffany said giggling

After a couple minutes of skating or let's just says Tiffany holding Taeyeon's hand to help her skating

"GIRLSSSSS LET'S DO THE TRAINNNN" one of the girls shouted

Good skaters stand in the beginning bad skaters at the back that's the game

Tiffany was at the beginning of the Train

And of course Taeyeon is at the end

They start to skate so fast which made Taeyeon fly and hit the ground *hahahahh*

"OMGOSHHHHH Taetae are you okay" Tiffany stood in front of Taeyeon trying to help her all of the students went to help her too

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH this so fucking funny" Taeyeon said trying to stand up

"You're weirdo" Tiffany said

"Okay help this weirdo to go out of this icy hell please hahaha" Taeyeon said

"Taetae let's go to the restroom I want to Fix my hair" Tiffany said

"Okay" Taeyeon answered

TaeNy entered the restroom and Tiffany stood in front of the mirror fixing her beautiful black hair. Taeyeon laid her body on the wall watching the angle in front of her from faraway

"Why you are standing so far like this, come close" Tiffany said while fixing her hair. Uncontrollably Taeyeon's body moved close to the eyesmile girl without taking her eyes off of her

"What next now?" Jiyeon

"Let's play Bowling" Hyeri

"We have no hope in front of Taeyeon" Sunmi

"Hahahaha" Taeyeon laughed

"So I guess bowling is your game" Tiffany whispered

"Yeah you can say it" Taeyeon said with smirk

"No teams I'm telling you from now, okay let's go" Hayoung said

"The loser will by us ice cream" Taeyeon said

"Deal" everyone said

...

"I AM THE WINNER" Tiffany said jumping like a happy kid

"The hell Taeyeon you lost. Are you kidding me what happened to you, there's something wrong you've never lost a bowling game. I'm in a shock" Hyeri said

"Nothing wrong, I guess Tiffany is better than me" Taeyeon said with smile

"Oh believe me I'm not It's my first time winning. I guess luck is with me today" Tiffany said laughing

"What a gentle way Ms Kim" Hyeri whispered in Taeyeon's ear

Taeyeon smiled

"Ice cream on me" Taeyeon said and went to buy ice cream

"Okay kids we are leaving get in the bus" Ms Park said students start to go back to their chairs

The ride was quite because everyone was tired more like everyone was sleepy or sleeping already

Taeyeon was looking through the window on her left

"I know you made yourself loss so I can win" Tiffany whispered cutting Taeyeon's attention

"What! No you were super good you've won it like a queen" Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany

"Taetae I told you I hate liars. I'm not 4 years old" Tiffany said rolling her eyes

"Sorry" Taeyeon said

"It's okay it was so cute and sweet of you I liked it" Tiffany said with a smile

Taeyeon blushed a little but managed to hold herself

Tiffany held Taeyeon's right wrist and felt Taeyeon's scare with her fingers then she laid her head on Taeyeon's shoulder

"Taeyeon when we arrive to school come to my office" Chorong said and looked at Tiffany sleeping on Taeyeon right shoulder "You can bring Tiffany with you If you want" Chorong added Taeyeon nodded because she knows what Chorong want from her

After arriving to school

"Your driver won't be late today right?" Taeyeon asked Tiffany

"No, 5 minutes and she will be here" Tiffany said

"Oh that's good" Taeyeon said

Then she sent a message for Chorong

Taeyeon:

Chorong I'm sorry just give me 10 minutes and I'll be there

Chorong:

I will kill you

Taeyeon:

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry

"I'm going now want me to give you a ride" Tiffany said

"No it's okay" Taeyeon said with a smile

"Fany...take care of yourself and eat well, sleep tight and stop over thinking don't make anyone hurt you" Taeyeon said holding Tiffany hand

"Hahah okay don't worry I will" Tiffany said before she let go of Taeyeon's hand

Taeyeon pulled the younger girl into a deep hug

"You know there going to be times I won't be around. I can't always protect you our keep you away from harm. There going to be sometimes where you won't see me a lot don't be sad don't hurt yourself, just take Good care of yourself I beg you okay?" Taeyeon said trying her best not to let her tears fall

"What's wrong Taetae? Something is wrong?" Tiffany said and hugged Taeyeon tight

"No no no don't worry nothing is wrong I just want you to take care of yourself that's all I'm asking for" Taeyeon said and faked smile

"I have something to ask for too" Tiffany said still hugging Taeyeon

"Um tell me I'm listening" Taeyeon said

"Stop...cutting...if you love me stop cutting I beg you" Tiffany said and her tears started to fall down

Taeyeon stood there for a minute

"I'll stop...I just need a little time to control myself I promise I'll try my best to stop" Taeyeon said and looked at the crying girl

"Stop crying. I will stop I promise. So don't cry I love you" Taeyeon said and wiped the tears from Tiffany's cheeks then she kissed the younger girl forehead

"Go now your driver is waiting for you" Taeyeon added

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon "See you tomorrow Taetae" Tiffany said and waved to Taeyeon before she enter the car

"Tomorrow" Taeyeon said and waved back

*There is no tomorrow Tiffany* Taeyeon thought

*why it felt like she was telling me goodbye forever* Tiffany thought


	10. Chapter 10

Tk Tk Tk

"Um enter" said Ms Park

"Oh Tiffany how can I help you" Ms Park asked

"Where's she?" Tiffany asked ignore everything

"Where's who Tiffany" Ms Park said acting like she don't know

"You completely know who" Tiffany said

"I don't know where she is" Chorong said

"You do know" Tiffany said

"Tiffany you should wait a little bit more" Chorong said

"You are not going to tell me where she is, are you?" Tiffany asked

"I'm sorry Tiffany but I can't tell you not now no" Chorong

"Your sorry won't help me Ms Park. It's already been a month or more. WILL YOUR SORRY GIVE ME WHAT I WANT WILL YOUR SORRY SET THE FIRE IN MY HEART, WILL YOUR SORRY REST THE FEELINGS OF WHAT MY HEART IS CRAVING...NO" Tiffany shouted in Chorong face then bowed and walked away

*I should've known that she was trying to say goodbye, I should've stopped her. Why she had to leave when I start to love her more. GOSHHHHH HOW I HATE YOU KIM TAEYEON* Tiffany thought

"There is no new news about Taeyeon?" sunny said

"Nothing at all, I tried to call her but she's not answering" Jessica said

"Did you forget that she changed her number, and no one have her new one" Sooyoung said

"Oh Tiffany what did Ms Park said" Sunny said when she saw Tiffany coming near them

"She knows but she won't tell me" Tiffany said and sat on the floor

"Taeyeon have her reasons" Sunny said

"Reasons my ass" Tiffany screamed

Taeyeon POV

My look has changed

My personality became stronger

I'm a business lady now

I learned how to manage everything in the companies

I'm fast and good learner. Mr. Lee said that I will be able to handle everything

I'm happy but not that much I'm getting everything I dreamed of but I completely know what I want the most, I know who I want I know who's the person I'm thinking of everyday, the person who I'm dreaming of, the person who I miss, crave, love the most

"Yahh Taeyeon are you still there" Chorong said

"Oh? Yeah I'm here what continue I'm listing" I said then held my phone with the other hand so I can see the time

"As I was telling you that's what Tiffany did but I didn't tell her I thought you should be the one who tell her not me" Chorong said

"Chorong the school didn't end yet right" I asked her

"Yes we still have one class left why?" Chorong said

Author POV

"Good" Taeyeon said

"Why? what are you thinking of? Yahhhhh Taeyeon are you still there Taey...she closed the phone in my face" Chorong screamed

Taeyeon ended the call

She took her car key and start to ran out of the company as fast as she could

She started the car Engine and drove as fast as possible

Taeyeon arrived. She parked her car and stood in front of her school.

She was wearing Black Suit *black skinny pants white shirt and black jacket white high heels*

She took deep breath and let it go slowly. She entered the school running in the hallway

"TAEYEONNNNNNNN OoO" Sunny, Sooyoung, Jessica screamed at the same time making Taeyeon stop

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WAITED HOW CAN YOU LEAVE JUST LIKE THIS. WHY ARE YOU WEARING LIKE THIS" Sooyoung shouted in Taeyeon's face

Taeyeon walked close to her friends

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything later I got to go and get my life" Taeyeon said with smile

"Love you guys" Taeyeon added then start to run

"She looks happy" Sunny said

"She will comeback happier just wait" Sooyoung said

"I get what you are saying hahah" Sunny said

"I like her suit she look like a business lady" Jessica said

"She's getting her life back" Sooyoung said

Taeyeon was running everywhere searching for her life

*Is this Taeyeon? Omg this is Taeyeon look look girls Taeyeon is back Taeyeon Taeyeon Taeyeon* everyone was saying in shock seeing Taeyeon in suit running in the school after she was gone for more than month

"Taeyeon!" Chorong said in shock seeing the girl in the school instead of the company

"Aren't you supposed to be in the company what are you doing here" Chorong said stopping Taeyeon from running

Taeyeon held Chorong face with her hand

"Chorong I love her" Taeyeon said looking at Chorong eyes

"Finally I told you, you do love her" Chorong said with smirk

"I do I do I do I do I do I do" Taeyeon said

"OMGOSHHHHH stop you're losing your mind" Chorong said trying to stop the over acting girl

"Where is she?" Taeyeon asked

"Probably in her class now she have..." before Chorong could continue her words Taeyeon left

"GO GET HER GIRLLLLLL" Chorong shouted

Taeyeon started to run again like crazy person and the whole school was looking at her in shock

She stood in front of Tiffany class. She fixed her suit and her hair took a deep breath then opened the door

When Taeyeon entered the class

The whole class looked at Taeyeon in shock she's back

Taeyeon looked at the class

"I'm sorry Mr. Ok but I need Tiffany" Taeyeon said with smile

Taeyeon didn't wait for Mr. OK answer she just start walking between the students till she saw the angle sleeping on the table her head down

"I miss you" Taeyeon whispered In Tiffany's ear making sure no one hear her but the sleeping girl

Tiffany lift her head up in shock looking at the standing smiling girl in front of her

"T-T-Taeyeon"

"Come with me" Taeyeon said. She took Tiffany's hand and start to walk her way out

"Thank you Mr. Ok" Taeyeon said with a bow then she start to run away again

"Nice suit Kim" Mr. OK shouted with a smile

Taeyeon took the still in shock girl to the rooftop

"Leave me alone" Tiffany said and let go of Taeyeon's hand

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said

"Your sorry is unaccepted" Tiffany said and looked away. Taeyeon took step close to Tiffany then hugged her so tight

"I deserve it" Taeyeon said

Tiffany tried to push Taeyeon away but the older girl is stronger

"I miss you" Taeyeon said

"I don't miss you, just leave me alone let go" Tiffany said and start to hit Taeyeon chest

"I deserve it" Taeyeon said again but this time giggling

She let go of Tiffany then sat on the floor and laid her body down. Taeyeon took her jacket off and put it under her head

"Come lay next to me" Taeyeon said

"I don't want" Tiffany said and looked away

"Come on" Taeyeon pulled Tiffany down next to her then held the sad girl left hand so tight. Tiffany still looking away

"I will sing you a song" Taeyeon said but tiffany didn't answer

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath. I will be faithful 'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning" Taeyeon said and Tiffany uncontrollably looked at Taeyeon with wide look

"I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me because..." Taeyeon said and look at Tiffany's eyes. The nervous girl took a deep breath and continued

"Because I'm truly madly deeply in love with you..." Taeyeon waited a little and then

"Tiffany Hwang, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tiffany widen her eyes then tears start falling

"Something is wrong? Why Are you crying" Taeyeon said and sat to see Tiffany

"YES THERE'S SOMETHING FUCKING WRONG...WHY DID IT TAKE SO FUCKING LONG TO TELL ME THOSE WORDS DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAITED TO HEAR THEM THEN YOU JUST Disappeared and I thought I will never see you again" Tiffany said and start to cry like a baby. Taeyeon pulled her to a hug

"Does that means yes" Taeyeon said

"Say them again from that deeply part" Tiffany said crying. Taeyeon giggled

"I'm truly madly deeply in love with you Tiffany Hwang, will you be my girlfriend?" Taeyeon said and looked at Tiffany

"yessss yes" Tiffany said smiling her angle smile

Taeyeon smiled and got close to Tiffany's lips

Before she taste the world from her love

"You are mine" Taeyeon said against Tiffany lips making the younger girl blush

"You talk too much, shut up and kiss me" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon eyes

And without wasting any time Taeyeon closed her eyes and leaned to touch Tiffany's soft pink lips. Taeyeon started slow with soft and gentle kisses so she won't scare Tiffany but then she felt Tiffany laying on her making her body fall on the ground and Tiffany on top of her

Taeyeon Placed her hands lightly on Tiffany's waist pulling her closer the kiss start to get more passion

Tiffany has big lower lips that made it easier to Taeyeon to grab them gently with her lips

Tiffany then put her hands on the sides of Taeyeon's face using her thumb to sweep across Taeyeon's cheekbone

Tiffany's hands moved to the back of Taeyeon's head and tangled them in Taeyeon's hair, gently pulling Taeyeon close

Taeyeon wanted more after what Tiffany just did. The younger girl lower lip still between both of Taeyeon's lips, she took this chance and lightly run the tip of her tongue over Tiffany lip. She starts to move it slowly. Tiffany presses in closer

After all this passion Tiffany couldn't keep it so she let go a small moan making the older girl smirk in the kiss

Taeyeon pulled away first slowly feeling every bit of Tiffany's lip between hers Then she leaned another soft kiss and looked at the girl on top of her

"I guess you really like to be on top of me" Taeyeon said with smirk

"Nah not always, only when you're weak" Tiffany said and rise her eyebrow

She rest her head on Taeyeon chest

"I'm free to stay on top of you" Tiffany said

"And why is that" Taeyeon said moving her hand around Tiffany back

"Because you are mine" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon

"Yes I'm yours all yours" Taeyeon said then picked Tiffany lips

After a couple of minutes

"Put your left hand in my pocket" Taeyeon said and kissed Tiffany's forehead

"Why" Tiffany said putting her chin on Taeyeon chest looking at her

"Just do it" Taeyeon said with smile

Tiffany moved her hand to Taeyeon's pocket

"Take whatever is there" Taeyeon said with smirk

Tiffany did like what she was told then pulled her hand

"What's this" Tiffany said holding small black box

"Open it" Taeyeon said

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and raised her eyebrow. She stood off of Taeyeon body, sitting between the older girl legs giving Taeyeon her back

Taeyeon pulled her head up and hugged Tiffany's back, putting her head on the younger girl right shoulder

Tiffany opened the lather small black box slowly, and then she saw what is inside

"Ring!" Tiffany shouted and looked at Taeyeon the older girl nodded

"Well how people are going to know that you're my girlfriend if there's no ring, when you wear that ring it will make us officially lovers people will know that you or that I'm taken and that we are just for each other" Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's neck softly

"I hate you" Tiffany said

"Eh?" Taeyeon looked at Tiffany

"You are crying? Shhhhh babe don't cry. How cute come here let me put the ring in your pretty finger" Taeyeon said and took Tiffany's hand

She put the ring softly in the younger girl finger and Tiffany did the same

"It Fits You Perfectly" Taeyeon said and held Tiffany hand

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

Chorong:

Taeyeon I'm waiting for you in my office come now and bring ""YOUR GIRLFRIEND"" with you *smirk*

Taeyeon showed Tiffany the Message

"She's no joke" Tiffany said rubbing the back of her neck

Taeyeon:

On my way ma'am XD

"Let's go babe" Taeyeon said and held Tiffany's hand making the younger girl blush

"You should stop blushing Every time I flirt with you" Taeyeon said opening the rooftop door

"And why should I?" Tiffany said looking annoyed

Taeyeon took step closer to Tiffany's face

"Because one day I won't have the power to stop myself...now let's go" Taeyeon said smiling at the now dead blushing girl beside her

"Chorong-ahhh" Taeyeon said opening Chorong office door

"Howwwww manyyy times do I have to freaking tell you we're in the school for God sake control yourself...and where's that eyesmile angle" Chorong said

"Oh you mean my angle, well my babe, she doesn't want to see your face. She thinks you're creepy and she don't like you also she said that you're annoying like hell" Taeyeon said crossing her arms

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT" Tiffany shouted

"OMG you heard" Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany

"Yes Kim Taeyeon I did" Tiffany said and hit Taeyeon's arm

"Omg that hurts" Taeyeon said rubbing her arm

"You deserve it" Chorong said

"Shut up" Taeyeon said to Chorong

"Behave Taeyeon" Tiffany said and hit Taeyeon's arm again

"Ouchhh that hurts too" Taeyeon said faking cry

"Come here my sister-in-law" Chorong said pulling Tiffany to sit beside her on the black sofa

Chorong words made Tiffany blush

"Ewwww you are not my sister" Taeyeon said to Chorong

"I don't know how you're going to survive with this dork. We should hang out together one day" Chorong said

"What the hell are you asking my girl out in front of me" Taeyeon shouted

"Yeah we should hang out" Tiffany said smiling

"Are you two ignoring me holllllll" Taeyeon said and sat on Chorong seat

Taeyeon sat there looking at the most two important girls in her life talking to each other and laughing she couldn't help but to smile

"Tiffany can I drive you home today?" Taeyeon asked

"You can drive?" Tiffany said in shock

"Yes I can" Taeyeon said with smile

"Who taught you?" Tiffany asked

"Chorong" Taeyeon said pointing at the girl beside Tiffany

"Oh, don't worry she have license and she's Good" Chorong said proudly

"Okay" Tiffany said with smile

"Well then I'll see you two after half hour" Chorong said

"Okay now can you let go of my girlfriend hand please" Taeyeon said looking at Chorong hand holding Tiffanys

"Jealousy overload" Chorong said and let go of Tiffany hand

"Tsk" Taeyeon raised her eyebrows and took Tiffany's hand

"Do we have to go to the class" Taeyeon said

Tiffany looked at her "seriously?" Tiffany said

"Yeah I already Told Mr. Ok that I'm going to take you" Taeyeon said

"Okay where are you taking me?" Tiffany asked

"Just come with me" Taeyeon said then she held Tiffany's hand and start to walk

"Why are they looking at us like this" Tiffany asked looking at the students in the school hallway

"One because I look hot, two because the girl beside me is hotter, three because I'm holding your hand and four because now they know that we're together and I'm liking it" Taeyeon said and pulled Tiffany closer while walking

"I see cocky girl" Tiffany said smirking

"Well you love this cocky girl" Taeyeon said

"c-o-c-k-y" Tiffany said teasing Taeyeon

"I'm your C-O-C-K-Y" Taeyeon said with smirk making the younger girl smile wide

"Tae Isn't that the music class way? You said we're not going to the class" Tiffany said confused

"Who said we are not going to the music class" Taeyeon said

"Huh?" Tiffany give Taeyeon *WHAT* look

"We are going to the music class 2 not 1" Taeyeon said and opened the empty room door

"Ah I see" Tiffany said and followed the older girl

Taeyeon let go of Tiffanys hand and walked towards the black piano

She wiped the dust away and pressed the Du key

"Fany Do you know how to play the piano?" Taeyeon asked

"No I've never tried to before not even once. I love the piano but I don't know how to play it" Tiffany answered with a sad face

"Come here sit on my lap" Taeyeon said "I'll teach you" Taeyeon added with smile

"Realllllly" Tiffany said excited

"Umm now come here" Taeyeon said making the younger girl sat on her lap

She hugged Tiffany back and held her hand like they were hers

She put them on the piano keys and started to press the keys playing

*Yiruma - kiss the rain*

While they were playing the sheet

"This was the first song I played on the piano" Taeyeon said against Tiffany's right ear

"Really" Tiffany said

"Umm...from now on I want to share with you my first everything. I want to share every moment in my life with you, I want to be beside you in everything, in the baddest, happiest, worst and saddest days in our life. I want to be yours and you to be mine forever, I want the world to look at us and say Damn they're still together, I want to stand against this world with you, I want to see my world with you, I want to wake up to you on my mind, I want to sleep with you in my arm, I want to give my whole life to you" Taeyeon said still playing the piano

She heard Tiffany crying

Taeyeon wiped Tiffany tears "Babe don't cry"

"Don't you ever leave me even if I did something wrong don't leave just hold me tight and Fix me stay with me forever because I don't think I can live without you. I want to be forever with you and only you, I want to be yours and only yours, I want to cry on your shoulder, I want to sleep in your arms I want to breathe your air, I want to love you till my heart stop beating" Tiffany said crying

"I love you" Taeyeon whispered in Tiffany's ear

"I love you" Tiffany turned her head to face the older girl then kissed her

The kiss was full of love nothing but love

"So guys Mmmm…" Taeyeon said looking at her friends in front of her

"You have a lot of things to explain Kim Taeyeon" Sooyoung said

"I know, I know I will but First I want to tell you something" Taeyeon said and gulped her Saliva

She held Tiffanys hand

"What I want to say is we are together" Taeyeon said lifting Tiffany's hand the one with the ring "Tiffany is my girlfriend" Taeyeon added with a smile

"What!" Jessica said

"I knew it" Sunny said jumping around hitting Sooyoung shoulders

"Finally Gosh, you two look so Good together Congrats I'm happy to know that you too are Finally together" Sooyoung said with a Big smile

"I ship you, you two I even call you TaeNy actually Sooyoung told me that name she's your number #1 fan" Sunny said still exited

"Thank you guys I really love you" Tiffany said

"GROUP HUGGGGGG" Sunny screamed

In the car going back home.

Chorong was driving

"Taetae you should tell me where were you in the past month" Tiffany said resting her head on Taeyeon's right shoulder Taeyeon looked at Chorong from the small mirror then she looked at Taeyeon and nodded

Taeyeon Told Tiffany the whole story but she didn't tell her that Mr. Lee have all those properties, companies hotels

"My girlfriend is a business woman now huh" Tiffany said giggling

"I hope your company will get bigger and bigger I know my Taetae can do it" Tiffany said

"Thank you babe" Taeyeon said

Tiffany then moved her hand and touched Taeyeon's right wrist...

"I stopped...I promised you" Taeyeon said smiling

"You Did...I love you" Tiffany said and kissed Taeyeon's cheek

"Stop flirting, we arrived" Chorong said smirking

"hehe see you later Chorong, bye bye boo" Tiffany said and picked Taeyeon lips so fast

"Take care of yourself and sleep well babe" Taeyeon said waving

"You really love her" Chorong said looking at Taeyeon

"I don't just love her I adore her"


	12. Chapter 12

"Weekenddddddddd" Taeyeon screamed then she held her phone to call her love

Tiffany 6:30:

(Babe when you wake up call me xoxoxoxoxxxx)

"Oh my, it's 11:42 now" Taeyeon said getting up to call Tiffany

-Tiffany - Hi babe

-Taeyeon - Hi babe, sorry I was sleeping, why did you woke up at 6? Do you feel unwell?

-Tiffany – Keke no I'm just used to wake up for school that's all, don't worry

-Taeyeon - You scared the hell out of me. Did you sleep well?

-Tiffany - Not that well, if I slept in your arms would've been better

-Taeyeon - *blush so fucking hard* R-really then you should sleep in my house with me today

-Tiffany - Was thinking about it *smirk*

-Taeyeon - Then I will wait for the answer

-Tiffany - Don't keep your hopes high heheh

-Taeyeon - You are trouble maker tsk. Mmm right I forgot Fany Chorong fiancé is coming today, she wants you to meet him, what do you think can you come?

-Tiffany - Yeah sure of course I can but remember we promised Sooyoung and Sunny to watch movie with them

-Taeyeon - Yeah I still remember we can watch movie with them after that we can meet Chorong and her fiancé, deal?

-Tiffany - Okay then deal

-Taeyeon - I'll pick you up okay?

-Tiffany - Sure babe I'll wait for you

-Taeyeon - I'll see you after 2 hours

Tiffany - See you

-Taeyeon - Fany

-Tiffany - Umm?

-Taeyeon - I love you

-Tiffany - *blush* I love you too

-Taeyeon - Can I come to your house now I want to see you, I can't wait

-Tiffany - No Taetae you can't and you know what they say Absence makes the heart grow fonder so wait

-Taeyeon - But presence makes the heart grow stronger *fake cry*

-Tiffany - How old are you Taetae?

-Taeyeon - 18 y/o but I'm 4 y/o around my trouble maker

-Tiffany - Yeah I can see hahahahah. Taetae I got to go now going to eat lunch with family

-Taeyeon - Okay babe, eat well and take care. Say hi to Mr & Ms Hwang

-Tiffany - Okay Boo bye bye mmmmoh *kiss*

Tiffany then hanged up sooo fast

"Did she just send me a kiss? OMG I'm dead I can't breathe" Taeyeon said throwing herself on the bed

Taeyeon and Tiffany have been together now for two weeks everything is fine and lovely

After launch

"I should get ready now" Taeyeon said and walked to her room to get ready

She wore black ripped leather leggings, white leather normal t-shirt and Adidas black and white sneakers she sprayed her favorite perfume And walked to her Black Cadillac car

Taeyeon arrived to Tiffany's house

After two minutes Tiffany came out, she was wearing skinny jeans and white blouse

Taeyeon went out of the car to open the door for her Fany

"So gentle Tae so gentle" Tiffany said with smile and sat her butt on the car seat

Taeyeon leaned and picked Tiffany lips

"So sweet Fany so sweet" Taeyeon said giggling and went back to her seat

TaeNy arrived to the mall

Taeyeon did the same she went out and opened the door for Tiffany

They held each other hand and start to walk to the cinema

"You look so beautiful" Taeyeon said then Tiffany took step close to Taeyeon's ear

"I like your ripped leggings" Tiffany whispered. Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with smirk

"I like you more" Taeyeon said

"Cheese Tae so cheese" Tiffany said and hit Taeyeon's right arm

"Oush that's hurt" Taeyeon said giggling

"So what are we going to watch" Sooyoung said

"You choose, its okay for us right Taetae" Tiffany said

"Um right you choose we are fine with everything" Taeyeon said

"Cinderella Let's watch Cinderella" Jessica said

"Sounds good, ok let's go" Sunny said

While watching the movie

Taeyeon kept looking at Tiffany

"You know the movie screen is there not here" Tiffany said pointing at the screen

"Ahem... I know" Taeyeon fixed her T-shirt and looked at the screen

Taeyeon moved her hand to hold Tiffany's

"Your hand is so cold" Taeyeon said

"Um it's a little bit cold here" Tiffany said then Taeyeon took Tiffany's hand and put it on her Thigh

After minutes Taeyeon felt something is moving on her Thigh and she's all of sudden turning on

She looked at her thigh and saw that Tiffany is touching her thigh bare skin with her fingers

*Oh God why did I wear ripped leggings* Taeyeon thought but she's somehow Liking it

When Tiffany saw that Taeyeon is sitting still blushing

She entered her whole palm in the ripped part on Taeyeon's thigh. That sudden move of Tiffany made Taeyeon body move up

Taeyeon acted that she is super interested in the movie

When the movie finished Tiffany took her hand off. Taeyeon looked at her with smirk

"What" Tiffany said acting innocent

"Nothing *smirk * let's go Chorong is waiting for us" Taeyeon said

TaeNy said goodbye to their friends and went to the restaurant to meet Chorong and her fiancé

"Oh you're here" Chorong said seeing TaeNy entering the room

"Taeyeon-ahhhhh" Chorong fiancé said and stood up to hug Taeyeon

"Kai oppa I missed you" Taeyeon said and hugged Kai

Tiffany stood there looking at the two hugging each other waiting to see how Taeyeon is going to introduce her

"Fany this is Kai Chorong's fiancé. Kai I want you to meet Tiffany Hwang my girlfriend" Taeyeon said smiling proudly

"Ohhh your girlfriend! Hi Tiffany-ssi nice to meet you" Kai said and shook Tiffany's hand

"Nice to meet you too Kai-ssi" Tiffany said and looked at Taeyeon with a smile

Taeyeon winked and walked to pull Tiffany's chair so she can sit

While they are ordering food

"Tiffany I will pray for you" Kai said

"Thank you but why?" Tiffany said

"Because you will need a lot of power to handle this dork kid on your left" Kai said making Chorong and Tiffany laugh so hard even the waiter laughed

"I Told her the same HAHAHAHAHAHA I can't stop laughing" Chorong said

"This is not funny you know" Taeyeon looked at them

"One red wine please" she said to the waiter

"Babe you're driving" Tiffany said trying to hold her laugh

"Right give me anything cold" Taeyeon said

"Okay okay sorry you're not kid but you're dork" Chorong said

"Whatever" Taeyeon said

"You're my dork" Tiffany said trying to make Taeyeon smile and it worked Taeyeon blushed and smiled a small smile

"Look at you blushing like a dork" Chorong said giggling

"Shut up Choro" Taeyeon said

They spent the event eating, laughing, questions and answers

Taeyeon was looking at Tiffany smiling and laughing she was admiring the girl beauty

After they finished eating Tiffany stood up and excused herself to go to the restroom to wash her hand and when she stood up she let her butt touch Taeyeon arms she stayed like this for seconds Taeyeon was already red and sweating feeling Tiffany butt on her arms

"Boo can you come with me" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon

"Yeah sure" Taeyeon said and stood up Tiffany locked Taeyeon's arm and start to walk to the restroom

Taeyeon stood beside Tiffany looking at her fixing her hair

"Taetae can you fix my pants Belt from the back" Tiffany said trying to fix her belt

"Um sure" Taeyeon said and went to Tiffany's back fixing the younger girl belt

Tiffany then leaned her back to wash her hand that made her butt hit Taeyeon's pearl

The older girl breath caught and she just stayed like this for a second then she fixed Tiffany's belt so fast and took step back

TaeNy went back to Chorong and Kai

"Want to go to round two" Kai said

"No it's already 11pm I got to take Tiffany back home or Mr. Hwang will kick my ass" Taeyeon said and Tiffany nodded

"Caring girlfriend" Kai said

"Gentle Tae" Chorong said

"See you later. Take care of Chorong Kai or I'll kill you" Taeyeon said

"Don't worry Kim be careful on your way back and see you later Tiffany it's nice to have someone like you in our family" Kai said

"Thank you" Tiffany said with smile

"Let's go" Taeyeon said and took Tiffany's hand

"Take me back home or my dad is going to kick your ass! I thought I was going to your house today" Tiffany said smirking and looked at Taeyeon opening the car door for her

"What! You told me don't keep your hopes high" Taeyeon said

"Um I said that but don't keep your hopes high doesn't mean no" Tiffany said

"Going to kill you" Taeyeon said and closed the car door

"Let's go home then" Taeyeon said with smile and start to drive

"Home does it mean our home" Tiffany said leaning her body close to Taeyeon face

"Umm our home" Taeyeon said and tried to keep her eyes on the road

Tiffany then lean even more and kissed Taeyeon's right cheek then she moved her face to the older girl neck

"Mmm my favorite perfume" Tiffany said inhaling the older girl scent

"Liking it?" Taeyeon asked trying to hold herself

"Noh I~~m lo~~ving~~ it~~" Tiffany said Releasing her breath against Taeyeon's neck

Taeyeon couldn't take it anymore she moved her right hand to Tiffany tight that made Tiffany let out small moan then the younger girl kissed the older girl neck and went back to her seat looking through the window

*is she teasing me Oh God* Taeyeon thought and kept her hand on Tiffany tight

"We are here" Taeyeon said and parked her car in her house garage

"Oh you have house I thought you have apartment heheh" Tiffany said

"It's your house now too" Taeyeon said smiling like fools

"Woooooh so big and pretty black and white everywhere" Tiffany said looking around the big house

"You're prettier" Taeyeon said

"Am I?" Tiffany asked and put her arms around Taeyeon's neck

"Umm" Taeyeon said and moved her face then kissed Tiffany's neck softly just to release a little bit of the desire inside her

"What do you want to drink" Taeyeon said still kissing the younger girl neck

"Mmmm anything you want" Tiffany said

"Do whatever you want in the house I'll be back" Taeyeon said and went to the kitchen

Taeyeon came back with the drinks in her hand

She saw Tiffany sitting on the sofa

"Take babe" Taeyeon gave Tiffany her drink and sat besides her watching whatever was on the TV

Tiffany then lean into Taeyeon's arms, nuzzling her chest, pressing against her in that way that makes her turn on

Taeyeon couldn't take it anymore she want her no she need her like now

Tiffany was driving Taeyeon crazy with desire, and Taeyeon was sure that the younger girl knows what she was doing. She was sure that Tiffany knows how intoxicating she is.

Tiffany kept moving in Taeyeon arms, nuzzling in Taeyeon chest and neck teasing and teasing the older girl more and more

And this time Taeyeon didn't stop herself she moved her hands to Tiffany's back slowly down to touch the younger girl ass

But then Tiffany stood up took her drink

She walked to see the big Paint on the wall acting like she was interested

Leaving the older girl full of lust

But Taeyeon this time didn't take step back she stood up and grabbed Tiffany

The older girl was riddled with desire and Tiffany was her focus.

Taeyeon then pushed her to the wall, took the drink from her hand and finished it herself

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany eyes and saw that spark of desire. Tiffany wanted it as badly as Taeyeon did.


	13. Chapter 13

Taeyeon pushed tiffany to the wall and looked at her eyes

And when she saw the spark of desire in the younger girl eyes Taeyeon kissed her

Tiffany lips parted and Taeyeon tongue darted in, exploring the younger girl mouth and affecting areas of her body that weren't even being touched. Taeyeon gave in to the urge, took control, and kissed her deeper.

She then grabbed Tiffany face, sucking on the younger girl lips

Tiffany slid her nails gently down to Taeyeon's neck, she shuddered and leaned into the older girl arms, surrendering to every touch. The older girl picked tiffany up and tiffany wrapped her legs around Taeyeon then she ran her fingers through Taeyeon hair to pull the older girl head back and slid her tongue back into Taeyeon's mouth. Tiffany released a low moan feeling Taeyeon against her was pleasure

Taeyeon held Tiffany's and walked her to her bedroom

She laid Tiffany down on the big bed

Tiffany then grabbed Taeyeon shirt taking it off. She pulled the older girl down on top of her. Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany shirt and pulled it off too

Tiffany was beautiful lying there, milky skin begging to be kissed, perfect breasts heaving inside of the bra that Taeyeon wanted to take it off of her

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and smile as if she was agreeing at what Taeyeon was thinking of

The older girl obliged without a word she took that pink bra letting Tiffany breast out

She licked her lips gazing at Tiffany body

Then the younger girl arched her back when Taeyeon's lips met her nipples, sucking on each one gently but firmly. Tiffany nails found Taeyeon's back and soft moans escaped her lips while Taeyeon sucked on her

She bit the soft skin beneath Tiffany nipples, and kissed every inch of her exposed skin

Taeyeon then moved her head up and start to kiss Tiffany's neck licking the back of her ear. The older girl bit Tiffany's ear making the younger girl moan so loud

After teasing the younger girl she grabbed at the button of Tiffany pants with one hand, the other firmly on her breast and her lips on her navel then she opened the button slowly taking off the younger girl pants

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany's Underwear

"Pink as I expected" Taeyeon whispered. She moved her hand to Tiffany thigh it was so soft she started tracing lines on her skin. Gently her hands moved from one side to the other, skipping up to Tiffany stomach and gliding back down briefly sliding over her pussy. Tiffany didn't move but Taeyeon could hear the speed of her heartbeat quicken beneath her ear

She liked it so she did it again sliding the palm of her hand over the younger girl clit and Tiffany let go a small moan

She rubbed Tiffany's clit gently, fingers lightly moving against it on top of the fabric of her panties

Tiffany put her arm around Taeyeon liking what the older girl is doing

She looked at her love and pressed her hand back against the younger girl making her moan subtly

Taeyeon resumed touching her there, between her legs, feeling her getting wet.

It thrilled her Bringing the older girl even further and she had to fight to calm herself and take all the time she want

Taeyeon Slide her hand inside tiffany panties and start to take it off. Slowly she gripped Tiffany tightly in her free arm, pressing her harder against her

Tiffany held Taeyeon back, keeping the older girl in place as Taeyeon explored the younger girl freely

Tiffany legs shifted allowing Taeyeon more room to work with

She moved her hand feeling her clit, rubbing against it in gentle circular motions making Tiffany breath caught

"Fany are you sure" Taeyeon whispered

At this point Tiffany lost herself "Tae I want you"

Taeyeon slide a single finger inside of her but slowly knowing completely that this is Tiffany's first time

"Taeyeon-aaah" Tiffany screamed so fucking loud then her tears started to fall

"Sssssh babe don't cry I'll be gentle promise. I love you" Taeyeon said against Tiffany lips then she kissed the younger girl tears away

She slide her finger a little bit deeper

Tiffany was warm, hot even, and Taeyeon can feel the pressure of Tiffany's walls pushing back against her. It's enticing and she wants to go deeper. Tiffany moans for her again and raises herself up to meet Taeyeon fingers

Taeyeon want to please her she wants to make her legs shake and hear her moans in her ear

She kept going, using her thumb to rub against her clit while her finger slides inside of the younger girl

Tiffany's hands are on Taeyeon's neck now and Taeyeon can feel Tiffany's fingers digging into it and the older girl shudder with pleasure.

*She's mine, and I want her, all of her* Taeyeon thought before she Sat up and settled herself between Tiffany's legs, fully on top of her

Tiffany's hands went to the older girl shoulders, squeezing them, and Taeyeon begin to kiss the soft skin that she have come to love so much

Tiffany nipple hardens in Taeyeon mouth and she can feel the wetness of the younger girl pussy against her stomach. As much as she'd love to continue the foreplay, Taeyeon need her too badly. She feel it too keenly, her pussy right there pulsing with a beat of its own

Taeyeon slide herself down the length of Tiffany's body to gaze upon it. It's beautiful, two perfect lips creating a soft blanket for the pearl resting between them. Taeyeon took a moment to admire her before she press her tongue to that pearl.

Tiffany back arches sinuously "Oh fuckkkk ughhhhh" Tiffany moaned even more hard

Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany's thighs to keep her in place.

The older girl swirl her tongue faster against her, tracing her clit, sucking her and swallowing the juices sliding slowly from her pussy. Tiffany's so incredibly wet and Taeyeon elation is difficult to contain.

Taeyeon pushed her fingers inside of her and listen to tiffany gasp, a smile tugging at Taeyeon's lips still pressed against the younger girl pussy. Deeper Taeyeon stroke inside of her until Tiffany rose her thighs up to Taeyeon shoulders. Her hand is on Taeyeon's neck again, holding the older girl against her. Tiffany's nails digging into Taeyeon's upper back. The older girl is wet, too and so incredibly turned on by Tiffany's reactions that made Taeyeon stroke her faster.

Tiffany quiet moans ignite a fire in Taeyeon making her breathing becomes ragged.

The older girl lips pause on their journey between Tiffany's legs.

She pulled Taeyeon up to her chest, clutching the older girl tightly while Taeyeon push harder inside of her, deeper and faster Tiffany moan became Lauder and high

Taeyeon can feel Tiffany climaxing and she's bewildered. She doesn't want it to end, not yet, not for hours yet. Taeyeon need to feel the younger girl walls longer, hear her moans, and clutch her tighter. But she didn't stop, she didn't dare to stop. Tiffany nails dig into Taeyeon's back and neck, holding the older girl tightly

"Mmhhh Taeeee I'm cum~ing" Tiffany moaned so loud

The younger girl pussy contracts and she shudders and her juices spurt past Taeyeon's fingers and down her hand. But Taeyeon is not done. She needs her again. So she lowered herself down and licked up the juices escaping from between Tiffany legs, and Tiffany soft moans encourage her.

Taeyeon then kissed Tiffany's thighs and suck on her pussy lips and push her tongue between her walls "Taeyeon~~~" Tiffany moaned loud and held on the older girl neck tighter

Taeyeon need her in her mouth. She needs to taste her and feel her juices on her tongue.

Taeyeon continue exploring Tiffany's pussy, her tongue roaming in search of the younger girl spots, all the while listening to tiffany catch her breath, then Taeyeon lift her tongue to her clit and push her fingers inside of tiffany again making her moan Lauder and Lauder.

There is a mental war raging inside of Taeyeon head, where she's screaming at herself to slow down and bring her to her climax slowly, but she can't. Up until this moment she didn't even know that she was waiting for this—waiting for the opportunity to make tiffany moan, to bring her to her peak, to ride the wave of her ecstasy.

But she was, and now that she is here, she cannot stop, slow down, or hold back.

Taeyeon stroke inside of Tiffany until she comes for her again feeling Tiffany shudder beneath her she felt like she own this world she want nothing but the girl in her arms

Taeyeon then pulled herself up to Tiffany's face

"I love you" Taeyeon said

"I love you too" Tiffany said and grabbed Taeyeon close to her then She kissed Taeyeon fiercely her tongue sliding inside her lover mouth

Taeyeon then turned Tiffany to be on top of her she held her next to her chest and rubbed the younger girl back

Taeyeon inhale Tiffany scent And Tiffany closed her eyes, listening to Taeyeon's heartbeat slow and enjoying her general touch.

"Mine" Taeyeon whisper

The older girl can feel Tiffany smiling as she whispered back

"Yours"


	14. Chapter 14

Taeyeon POV

I woke up in the morning and the first thing I did was looking at the angel lying on my side with my left arm beneath her. I watched every little thing in her

She was beautiful, especially while she's sleeping None of the usual stress lines were there, just a calm serenity that tugged a smile from my lips I can't take my eyes off of her

The fact that she said that she loves me too, the fact that she let me take her first, the fact that she's laying next to me now holding on me like there's no tomorrow the fact that she's my everything now make me smile like a fool. it all seems like a dream a beautiful one

I moved my right hand and start to play with her silky Brown Blonde Hair

She started to move slowly

Okay wait I think I'm Annoying her But I just can't help it

I moved close to her face and kissed those beautiful pinkish soft lips that I'm addicted to them now

Suddenly she moved her body and hugged me from the side putting her head on my chest

I think she's awake now

I continued playing with her hair

She moved her head and looked at me with a smile the smile that makes me weak

"Morning babe" I said and looked at her

"Morning boo" she said and picked my lips

Damn why I'm melting

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her while touching every part of her face with my thumb

"I slept in your arms that means I slept pretty Good actually I've never slept well like this before" she said and her words made me go insane

I pulled her up to me and hugged her so tight

"Let's Just keep this moment alive… you know I wouldn't change a thing, I'm not even going to try. The smell of your hair and the touch of your lips, I feel so so so blessed to have you by my side" I said against her ear still hugging her tight I meant every word I said

She kissed my neck then moved her lips touching me all the way from my neck to my ear

"Now it's my turn. Close your eyes and listen why every single beat of my heart is only yours to keep" she said and pressed her lips against my left ear

"You should know that you're the air I'd kill to breath and you're the girl I want to keep you're all I want in my life" she said and after what she said I completely lost my heart to her now I don't have it anymore my heart is all hers

We stayed like this for half hour I think I was just sleeping there melting in her hug

"Okay ugly we should get up and get ready and you should take me back home or my dad will kick your ass this time for real" Tiffany said and she start to get up off of me

Wait did she just called me ugly Omg

"Yah did you call me ugly, I'm not ugly look at how beautiful I am" I said pointing at my face

"Yes Tae you're ugly but I still love you" she said and ran to the bathroom

"Yahhhh Fany come out I Swear I'm going to kill you stooooop teasing me" I tried to open the door but she closed it

"We should take shower together" I said trying to open the door

"In your dreams Kim Taeyeon" she said shouting from the bathroom

"I hate you" I said and walked to the bed

"LIAR" she said making me giggle

After one minute

"Yaaahhhhhhhhhhh KIM TAEYEONNNNNNN" she screamed so loud

"What? What is there something wrong? Are you okay?" I stood of the bed so fast and walked towards the bathroom and before I try to open the door

She opened it first and looked at me then raised her eyebrows. She was wearing nothing but the Towel rolling around her body

"What! Are you okay? What happened?" I asked her but she didn't answer me

Then she took step close to me

Omg why my heart is beating

"W-what?" I asked her

"Look at what you didddddd~~~" she said and then she pulled the towel down a little bit from her chest part

I couldn't help but to smile

"What!Are you smiling at? Omg look at all those hickeys there's more" she said and pointed at all of her body I can't help it the smile is not fading off of my face

"What were you trying to eat me last night" she said and her face start to blush

I can see her turning to a tomato.

She looked away

"Mmm was I?" I said and hugged her

"I actually was making you mine but then you looked so yammy that I couldn't help it" I said giggling

I can feel her heart beating so fast against mine. She pushed me away and went to the bathroom without saying a word

I went to the other bathroom to take shower so we can finish fast

After I finished I went back to my room and Tiffany didn't finish yet

"Fany babe are you okay?" I asked

"Um I'm okay just dressing" she answered

"Oh okay take your time " I said and went to the mirror to Fix my hair

After a minute Tiffany went out of the bathroom she walked toward me and hugged me from the back

"What are you doing" she asked me

"I was fixing my hair are you ready to go" I asked her

"Um but First where's my favorite Cologne" she asked me with a smirk well I didn't get What's up with her

"In my closet" I said

"Okay" she said and walked to my closet

"Omg Tae black, white, blue everywhere how are you living without pink" she said in shock making me laugh

I continued fixing my hair

But then I felt someone is turning my body around in a forcing way

I turned my face and saw Tiffany in front of me with that weird look in her eyes

"W-what? You scared me" I said but she just Held me from my jacket collar and pulled me close like she was about to kill me or something

She pulled me then pushed me so hard on the bed

"Fany!" I said and to be honest the look in her eyes scared me

She sat on my lap Forehead-to-forehead

"Are you scared?" she asked

"M-Me? N-No I'm not, why would I?" I said more like I lied

"That's good" she said and pushed her body against mine more. I can feel her clit pressing to my stomach

"Lift your head up" she said touching my face and I just obeyed

Then she sprayed my Cologne or what she call her favorite Cologne

"I like it on you" she said and Damn she own my heart

She start nuzzling my neck

Then all of suddenly she bite my neck

"Aah" that hurt. What did she just did

"Stay quiet" she said and continued Biting, kissing, sucking my neck in the same place

Actually the more she did it the more I enjoyed it. She licked that place and looked at me

"Did you just gave me a hickey" I said smiling

"Um kind of yes that hickey looks so good on you actually" she said looking at my neck

"What if someone saw it" I asked with smirk

"I don't care let them know that you're taken player" she said and stood up

"Why can't you stay still for a minute? I love when you're on top of me" I said

"And I love when I tease you. Now let's go my mom is probably waiting for me"

It was lovely ride full with smiles and love

We arrived to Tiffany's house. I went out to open the door for her like always

I walked her to the door then she looked at me "I think you should say hi to them" Tiffany said pointing at her house door

"You think so?" I asked and she nodded

"How are you going to introduce me?" I said and she looked at me with not ready look

"Its okay babe, you can just tell them that I'm your best friend. I'm not ready to see their answer now too" I said then I kissed her forehead

"Let's go" I said and held her hand

Tiffany opened the door and I entered. It wasn't actually my First time to see her house but It's my first time to see her parents

Why I'm nervous ohh lord

"Mom dad I'm home" Tiffany shouted

And pulled me to walk beside her still holding hand

"You are here" someone said and I believe she's Ms Hwang

"Babe that's my mom" Tiffany whispered in my ear and I nodded

"Who's that young beautiful lady" Ms Hwang asked

"I'm Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon It's nice to meet you Ms Hwang" I said with smile

"Oh you're the famous Taetae" Ms Hwang said

Woow famous Taetae kekeke

"Tiffany talk about you all the time, finally I had the chance to meet you" Ms Hwang said and hugged me I just smiled and looked at Tiffany with smirk

"Go sit in the living room your father will be here in a minute" Ms Hwang said

I sat on the sofa, looking at the time because I really have to go back to the company or Mr. Lee is going to kill me

While I was thinking Tiffany came

"Taetae" Tiffany said walking towards me

"Um what babe" I said and Tiffany sat on lap

"Nothing I just missed you" Tiffany said with smile and kissed my lips slowly

I liked it I can't lie but what if her mom saw us

"Tiffany what if your mom saw us?" I asked her she looked sad

"She's in the kitchen she can't see us" she said and kissed me again

Suddenly

"I'm back. There's super sport classic Cadillac in front of the house honey, that ca0r looks so Good is Prince Charlie here kekek" Mr. Hwang said

Tiffany broke the kiss then stood up so fast and looked at me in shock. I couldn't help it but to laugh

"Your face looks so funny" I said giggling

"Shut up and come here there is lipstick on your face" Fany said and start to wipe the lipstick off of my face with her thumb

"Oh honey you're here we have guest, someone you wanted to meet a long time ago" Ms Hwang said and came close to me and Tiffany

"Honey look who's here" Ms Hwang said pointing at me

"Who's that pretty young lady" Mr. Hwang said smiling

"I'm Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon sir" I said with a big bow

"Ohh the famous Taeyeon Finally you're here nice to meet you" Mr. Hwang said with smile

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Hwang It's really an honor" I said with a smile

"You're going to have lunch with us right" Ms Hwang said

"I really want to but I got to go" I said looking at the clock Chorong is going to kill me

"Come on since you're here let's eat lunch together" Mr. Hwang said and I really can't say no

When I and Tiffany walked to the kitchen

"I think I saw her somewhere" Mr. Hwang said

"She's Tiffany's friend maybe you saw here in the school" Ms Hwang said

"No I've never went to Tiffany's school this year I believe I saw here somewhere else I just can't remember" Ms Hwang said

I sat on the table beside Tiffany in front of us is Ms & Mr. Hwang

Everything was quiet Till Mr. Hwang start to talk

"Mmm right honey is Prince Charlie visiting Korea" Mr. Hwang said

"Hahahah that's funny dad" Tiffany said laughing and I smiled at how cute she is

"Hahaah no honey he's not why are you asking" Ms Hwang said

"I'm not joking, I think he's in our neighborhood too, I saw his car It's in front of our house too hahahah" Mr. Hwang said making everyone in shock

"What?" Ms Hwang said

"Joking about Prince Charlie but really there's that super sport classic black Cadillac outside" Mr. Hwang said and continued eating

I was about to die laughing And Tiffany is already dead

"Why are you laughing" Mr. Hwang asked Tiffany

"Dad that's Taeyeon's car, OMG I can't stop laughing... You're Prince Charlie now" Tiffany said pointing at me

"Ohh It's your car?" Mr. Hwang said in shock

"Yes sir it's my car" I said smiling trying my best not to laugh in his face

"It's my first time to see a high school students have this type of cars is your family rich or something?" Mr. Hwang asked

Actually every time someone mention my family I feel like pissed off or sad I don't know

I looked at Mr. Hwang who was waiting for my answer

I felt Tiffany holding my hand under the table that made me a little bit batter

"Yeah sir you can say I'm spoiled" I said with smile

"You don't look like, I like this type of spoiled people" Mr. Hwang said

Everyone was eating his lunch in peace but then Mr. Hwang again talked

"Taeyeon There's something on the right side of your neck" he said pointing at the Hickey Tiffany gave me

I blushed a little seeing Tiffany smiling proudly tightening her grip on my hand

"Ah this bruise ah…Mm I was Mm ah yeah I Was playing Tennis you know tennis balls are small and strong I got hit by one of them it was so painful" I tried to be calm I was sweating like hell

Damn I'm nervous but then Tiffany laughed I looked at her she was dead laughing

"What's the funny thing Tiffany" Mr. Hwang said

"Ah nothing I was just imagining HOW IT HAPPEND" Tiffany raised her voice at the last three words with smirk

Gosh I'm so going to kill you

After lunch ended

"Leave them babe they're heavy I'll take them" I said and took the dishes from Tiffany's hand

"It's okay Boo I can do them really and you're guest you can't work" Tiffany said trying to take the dishes

"I'm not working I'm helping, I can't let you do them all alone" I said

"Gentle Tae gentle" Tiffany said wrapping her arms around my waist

"Ahem" Ms Hwang faked a Cough

Damn I forgot that she's still here

Tiffany looked at me and laughed

After finishing

" I got to go now Mr. & Ms Hwang thank you for the lunch it's been a while since I last ate homemade food and It's been really while since I felt the family bond thank you so much, It's really nice to meet you" I said with a bow

"From the way you're talking I think you're away from your family Right?" Mr. Hwang said

I smiled and nodded my head "Yes Mr. Hwang I live alone and It's been months since I saw my family" I said with a sad smile I'm not actually sad because I miss them but that word family that I've never felt it bond makes me sad

"May I ask you why? What happened?" Mr. Hwang asked me

His words made me remember everything why does it hurt all of sudden

Words are not coming out and why my tears are appearing on the corners of my eyes

I don't want to cry but why does it hurt so bad. That remind me of how he hit me, his slap still hurt

Gosh pain I'm feeling so much pain why?

Without noticing I was putting my hand on my face where he hit me and when the reality pulled me back I took my hand away from my face and looked at Mr. Hwang he was looking at me with questioning look

I felt my tears falling Dawn why it's happening now

"Ah it's...mmmm…" I tried to talk but my voice was shaking

"Sorry dad but I think this question is too much you don't have the right to ask her" Tiffany said I looked at her

"You don't have to answer" she said and held my hand

"Tiffany's right honey" Ms Hwang said

"I'm sorry" I said with a bow

"It's okay Taeyeon-ah" Ms Hwang said "Since you're living alone why don't you pay us a visit from time to time you can sleep over if you want make this home yours. Promise me you will visit us more" Ms Hwang said

"Sure Ms Hwang, I will, I promise you" I said smiling

"I will walk Taeyeon out" Tiffany said

"Thank you again Mr. & Ms Hwang" I said and bowed

"Sorry Boo" Tiffany said standing in front of me

"Its okay babe I over acted" I said and looked down

"No you didn't he have no right to ask" Tiffany said and pulled my head up then kissed me her kiss can take away my stress and pain

"Got to go now Chorong will kill me" I said giggling

"Take care babe" Tiffany said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" Tiffany said smiling like little kid

I picked her lips once more and waved to her walking to my car.


	15. Chapter 15

"Chorong-ahhhh" I called the girl in front of me

"Taeyeon continue your work, you have less than month and you will be the owner of Lee's corporations so stop annoying me" Chorong said and continued doing the paper in front of her

"Chorong I miss her it's been like… Mmmm month! Damn Chorong It's been a whole month" I said faking cry

"You see her three times in a week for god sake you mean you miss having sex with her because you always go to her house and you can't love her there because Tiffany as I can see she's loud when she talk so probably she's loud as fuck in the bed too" Chorong said

"Shut up park Chorong just shut up having conversation with you is pain in my ass" I said and tried to focus on my work

Gosh what's wrong with her Tsk

"Chorong can I go back to school?" I asked

"What! Are you serious no you can't, as we said you will only go to school to attend the final exams you can't go now got it and since when you love school...Ah right Tiffany is there" Chorong said with smirk

"Okay okay I got it whatever" I said

Ring ring ring

"OMGOSHHHHH Tiffany's calling" I shouted

Damn I was happy

"Shut up you're too loud" Chorong said

-Taeyeon- Hi babe

-Tiffany- Hello Boo

-Taeyeon - How was school?

-Tiffany - Boring you're not there I miss you

-Taeyeon - I miss you too. I'm stuck here with this Park here she's so boring

"I can hear you Kim Taeyeon" Chorong said

"Whatever" I said and continued talking to my Fany

-Tiffany - So Boo guess what

-Taeyeon – What?

-Tiffany - Dad said it's okay if I got a puppy

-Taeyeon - Really finally so what type of puppy do you want

-Tiffany - Do you remember our school trip I want that white puppy we saw in the pet store do you remember him?

-Taeyeon - Yes I do remember him

-Tiffany- Yeah I want that

-Taeyeon - I will get him for you then

-Tiffany - what! Really? You will?

-Taeyeon - Umm if I didn't buy it for you who will

-Tiffany- You really don't have to dad can buy it

-Taeyeon - I know I don't have to but I want to

-Tiffany - but...

-Taeyeon - no more but Fany

-Tiffany - Can you come today?

-Taeyeon - Sure I already miss you

-Tiffany - Okay then I will wait for you

"Taeyeon we got to go to the meeting now" Chorong said getting her paper ready

-Taeyeon - Okay babe I got to go now

-Tiffany - Okay Boo see you soon I Love you

-Taeyeon - I love you too babe take care

Chorong won't be with me in the meeting because she have no business in this company however she Told me that the meeting is going to be with what they call 'Enemies' They are the ByunB company

The company name sounds so fucking funny what so ever this company always try to destroy Lee's corporations because Mr. Lee build the company in a Good way they are trying to take over his properties

Chorong also said that I can't befriend anyone of the worker in that company because all of them are liars and they know how to play tricks and cheat we can't believe them

We must have meeting with them because both of the companies are fighting over that 'classic bass' hotel what a beautiful name

Both companies want to buy that hotel so we're having meeting with the hotel owners the company who can play attention taker game *catch the hotel owners' attention* better will get the hotel

This is the first reason why I must go I need to know how to play this game

Second reason, Mr. Lee is going to introduce me as the heir to his companies so the other CEOs know who's the new owner Mr. lee said this is the best time to do it because classic bass hotel is one of the most popular hotels ever and a lot of popular people will be in that meeting that makes me a little bit nervous but I'm okay I can do it

"Taeyeon-ah you should get ready you will enter the meeting room when Mr. Lee is going to introduce you okay" Chorong said

"Yes I'm ready" I said fixing my clothe

I was wearing black skinny, red blouse and black jacket on top of my shoulders and red high heels my hair was ponytail styled

And I was completely ready

Both of the companies gave their speech

Then

"Before I end my speech completely I want to say the new news of our company. I'll introduce now the Lee's corporations' heir" Mr. Lee said with smile and before I enter

"What since when you have heir" Mr. Byun said

"Well you should see her first then you will know since when" Mr. Lee said with smirk

"Her! It's a girl hahahahahah" Mr. Byun said laughing and as Chorong told me I'll be the only girl there

"Yes she is a girl she's my corporations weapon" Mr. Lee said and looked at the door

I took deep breath and entered the big room with my head high and my cocky personality came back

I walked the long red carpet with confident and stood beside Mr. Lee

I looked at them and there was that person with his jaw dropped I believe that is Byun

"Introduce yourself" Mr. Lee said with smile

I walked to the mic table and stood there looking at all the business men some of them are smiling and others are in shock

I smiled and "Hi everyone I'm Kim Tae-Yeon" I said with smile

I saw at Mr. Lee and he was standing there proudly

"How old are you" that Byun said putting his hand on the table

"I'm 18 years old" I said

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Byun said hitting the table with his hand and stood up

"No Mr. Byun I'm not kidding there's no kidding in business" I said with smirk

"I have question" the man beside Byun stood up at the beginning I didn't pay attention for him but then when I saw his face I got shocked

OMGOSHHHHH

Mr. Hwang!

I was in super shock I kept looking at him. It's okay I Did nothing wrong

I smiled "Yes Mr. Hwang" I said looking at him

"You're the heir right so does it mean you're going to be the owner?" Mr. Hwang said and stood up beside that Byun

"Yes sir I'm soon to be the owner" I answered

"When? And are you going to be the owner of all of Mr. Lee properties?" Mr. Hwang asked again

"I'm sorry I can't tell you when and yes all of Mr. Lee properties" I answered him With a smile

"Are you aware of what are you doing Mr. Lee you're putting all of your money all of your life in a 18 years old GIRL hand are you crazy. Well you know what that's a good move because It's going to be easy to take over Lee's corporations now wahahaa" that annoying Byun said laughing

"Then let's play this game and see who's going to laugh at the end Mr. ByunB" I said with my cocky smile shutting him up

Mr. Lee start to laughing making everyone in the room giggle

"We made our Decisions" the owners of the hotel stood up all of sudden and everyone looked at them

"We will sell our hotel to the new owner of Lee's corporations" they said and I got shocked

"What!" Byun shouted at them

"We made the decision and we won't change it" they said

"Congratulation" the owner of the hotel said

"Thank you so much" I said and shook their hands

After the meeting end

"Taeyeon you did ittttttt" Chorong said jumping on me like old days

"Ahem" Chorong let go of me and we turned to see who faked that cough

"Oh Mr. Hwang" I said with smile

"Hi Taeyeon you were good today" Mr. Hwang said with smile

"Thank you so much. I didn't know you work for Mr. ByunB" I said

"I didn't know you are the heir of Mr. Lee's corporations too" Mr. Hwang said

"Ahem" it was Chorong time to fake cough

"Chorong-ah this is Mr. Hwang, Mr. Hwang this is Park Chorong our school principal" I said

"I know who he is" Chorong said crossing her arms

"He's Tiffany's father" I said with smile

"What?!" Chorong said in shock

"Oh you're Ms Park the daughter of Mr. Park Corporation" Mr. Hwang said

"Yes I am and you're Tiffany's father nice to meet you" Chorong said

"Mm right Tiffany told me that you're coming today" Mr. Hwang said

"Oh yeah I hope I'm not annoying you" I said with awkward smile

"No no at all. I got to go now see you then" Mr. Hwang said and walked away

"Taeyeon be careful if he asked you anything don't answer remember he's ByunB right hand you can't trust him" Chorong said looking at me

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I got to go now I have some things I need to do see later" I said

"Yeah yeah yeah stop lying and go to your girl" Chorong said waving at me

I was driving my car and I decided to go to the pet story before I go to Tiffany's house

I bought that puppy. I wonder what she's going to name him

I arrived to Hwangs house. Ringed the bell and as I expected Tiffany opened the door

When she saw me the first thing she did is jumping on me, she wrapped her legs around my waist I held her and entered closing the door behind me

She ran her hands in my hair lifting my head up and she kissed me as if I'm her last thing to hold on in this life. I love her passion

We stayed like this for awhile till Ms Hwang came

"Taeyeon is here?" Ms Hwang said walking down the stairs we had to let go

Tiffany wiped the lipstick of my face

"Um Ms Hwang I'm here, how have you been?" I said with smile

"How sweet you are" Ms Hwang said and hugged me

"I got to go to my room again to fix the bags and Tiffany you need to clean the things you burned in the kitchen...What's that thing in your hand Taeyeon-ah" Ms Hwang said

"Ah this... that's a gift for Tiffany" I said smiling

"For me" Tiffany said pointing at herself

"Umm take you should open it now" I said and gave her the pink box full with holes

Tiffany took the box and opened it

"OMGOSHHHHH It's that that that puppy from...OMG Taetae" Tiffany said and hugged me

"I said I'll buy him for you and everything my girlfriend wants she should get it. I love you" I whispered making sure Ms Hwang didn't hear me

"I love you too babe thank you so much" Tiffany whispered back

"Okay peanut butter and jelly you two should go finish your work" Ms Hwang said smiling her

Words made both of us turn to red

I went to the kitchen with Tiffany and Ms Hwang went to her room to finish whatever she was doing

"What are you going to name him" I said pointing at the white dog

"Mmm prince fluffy" she said

"Prince! why" I asked

"Because you're My Prince Charlie and he looks like you so naming him prince will always remind me of you" she said smiling

"Do I look like puppy?" I said pointing at myself

"Hahahahahhah yes" she said laughing

"OMG " I said faking cry

After cleaning what Tiffany destroyed. I washed my hand and laid my back on the kitchen sink looking at the beautiful girl in front of me

"You know you look super sexy in red" Tiffany said and I smirked

She walked close to me and put her hand on my waist I pulled her close and put my hand in her pants back pocket touching her ass

"Byuontaeyeon" she said and put her forehead on mine

"Well you're mine I can be Byuontae on you as much as I want" I said smiling

"Sing me a song I miss your voice" she said nuzzling my neck and I love when she do it

She stayed nuzzling and kissing my neck like a cute cat she was so close to me I can feel her heartbeat

(safetysuit never stop wedding version)

This is my love song to you

Let every woman know I'm yours

So you can fall asleep each night, babe

And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it

You always want to keep my gaze

Well you're the only one I see

And that's the one thing that won't change

I'll never stop trying

I'll never stop watching as you leave

I'll never stop losing my breath

Every time I see you looking back at me

I'll never stop holding your hand

I'll never stop opening your door

I'll never stop choosing you babe

I'll never get used to you

And with this love song to you

It's not a momentary phase

You are my life, I don't deserve you

But you love me just the same

And as the mirror says we're older

I want to look the other way

You are my life, my love, my only

And that's the one thing that won't change

You still get my heart racing

You still get my heart racing...for you

Before I could continue the song

"What a beautiful voice Taeyeon" Mr. Hwang said I took my hand out of Tiffany's pocket and Tiffany took fast step away from me

"D-dad y-you are here" Tiffany said trying to act normal

You know friends do hug like this sometimes…or they don't! Whatever

"Thank you Mr. Hwang" I said smiling with a bow

"You already bought a dog Omg Tiffany you are fast" Mr. Hwang said

He acted normal see I Told you he thinks friends do hug like this sometimes

We went to the living room to watch TV together since today Mr. & Ms Hwang are leaving to USA for work

I was sitting with prince on my lap Mr. & Ms Hwang were on the other sofa on my left hand Tiffany went to her room and now she came back

But then she took prince from my lap waking the poor dude up and opened my crossed legs and sat between them giving me her back then she put prince on her lap

She rest her back on my chest

I was in shock I looked at Mr. and Ms Hwang to see their reaction but they didn't care so I think its okay for them

We were sitting in peace till Tiffany started her teasing game

She pushed her butt against my Pearl and I Swear to God I lost it

She kept moving and rubbing her ass against me. I think she's high

I licked my lips and bit them trying to hold myself

Why she has to do it now when her parents are here she's killing me

I won't let her tease me this time

I moved my right hand the one that her parents can't see under her over sized shirt and when I touched her skin her body shook

I moved my hand to her stomach and pushed her against me she stayed quiet not even moving well I want her to move

So I start to rub my hand on her stomach then I moved it up to her boobs and cupped them

Uncontrollably she moved and that's all I want

"When is your flight" Tiffany asked her parents and I couldn't help but to giggle

"After half hour" Mr. Hwang said

Tiffany rested her back on my chest again I'm still cupping her boobs. She stayed still and that is not what I want so I moved my hand under her bra touching her bare boobs and I can feel her holding her breath

"Ahem" Tiffany faked cough and I can't hold my smirk

After that I moved my hand slowly down to her stomach again and slowly started to move my hand down and down to enter her short

Tiffany then held my hand fast stopping me

"You should go now or you will be late you need 10 minute to arrive there" Tiffany said to her parents

"Tiffany's right honey we should go now" Ms Hwang said and start to get ready

I smirked at Tiffany and stood up to help them

I took the bags out with Mr. and Ms Hwang Tiffany was standing in front of the house door we said goodbye and entered the house

I looked at Tiffany

"I'll be right back" she said and went up to her room

I walked to the living room and laid my body on the sofa playing with prince on top of me

After 5 minute Tiffany came

"Did you already fall asleep" Tiffany asked

"No... I already fall in love with you" I said making her blush. I looked at her from head to toe she's so beautiful with them short shorts

She took prince and put him on the floor and slept on top of me

I moved my hand to her butt

It's not in my hand she's wearing short come on I can't help it

She looked at me with her pretty eyes smile

I pulled her up to me and kissed her lips slowly I'm completely under the softness of her lips

The way her body move in my arms the way she run her hand in my hair the way she rub her body against mine all that make me love her more

I griped her ass with my hand pushing her against me more I put my right leg between hers and pushed it slow against her Pearl she gasped and that made me do it again

She slowly started to ride my leg her moan makes me want her I need her it's been while and I can't take it anymore

I broke the kiss and she looked so confused I looked at her with smile. I pulled her up and she was just standing beside me looking at me with shocked look

I left her up bridal style and start to walk

"W-what? Where are you taking me" she asked looking at me

"One we can't do it on your mom sofa she will kill me two prince is watching and he's still under 18" I said with smirk she blushed like a little girl and put her head on my collar.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked to Tiffany room and laid her body on her pink big bed

"Your bed sheets are so beautiful I hope you got another set" I said lying my body on top of hers

"Really! Why?" she said pulling me from my shirt collar

"Because when we are done guarantee we going to leave a mess" I said and gripped her waist up to my body letting my leg slide between her legs to touch her clit

"I'm going to drown in you tonight" I said

"Show me" Tiffany said with smirk and I slide my Tongue a cross her lips

I felt her teeth brushing against my lips I kissed her a little bit too hard and I can hear her humming

I want her more and more every time that melody escapes her lips

When I pressed more on her lips she nibbled my lower lip

I moved my hand under her shirt slowly touching her back and stomach then I pulled her up and took her shirt off

I slowly started to kiss her paying attention to every nook and crevice of her body, exploring her

While I was kissing those soft pink lips Tiffany moved her hand and started to unbutton my shirt

I moved my hand to her back and took of her pink bra letting my babies out. I start rolling her nipples with fingers

My kisses wandered from her mouth to her ears and neck then down to her chest that made her body bucking wanting more

I want to taste every part of her

Once my lips enclosed around her nipple she screamed in pure delight her moans have it own spill on me and this only encouraged me more. I unbuttoned her pants and pulled it away I throw it somewhere on the floor I went back to my place sucking her nipple and rolling them with my fingers

Then my free hand wandered down and found her pleasure spot I took her underwear with my free hand

My two fingers ran the length of her already dripping hole, slightly opening her and directly impacting on her bud. I sucked, kissed and played with her until the pleasure was too much and she couldn't hold it

"Taeyeon I'm cummming ah I...can't take it ughhh" she screamed cuming strong and loud Damn she's so loud but I love it

As she came I just can't stop I want her

More my two fingers slipped inside her and fucked her, working her G-spot until the wave of pleasure had subsided

I kissed her and slept beside her to take my breath

"You are too good" she said smiling

"I miss you" I said putting my hand under head

"Miss you too babe" she said and kissed me

We stayed like this for a minute but why Tiffany is so quiet?

I'm tired because of work but I just feel like my desires didn't subsided. It was too fast I want moreee

"Going to take shower" Tiffany said and stood up walking to the bathroom

I just can't let her go I need to love her more. I stood up and back hugged her

"You can't go now" I said

"Why" Tiffany said with smirk

"We didn't leave a mess yet" I whispered and start to kiss her neck slowly making her moan

"Lay down for me babe" I said and my words made her already humming love pulse even harder

She did as I said then I climbed in from the end of her bed she opened her legs as if by instinct

I wasted no time and crawled up and kissed her directly on her moistness. Her lips were soft and full I sucked in her lips into my mouth then began licking and kissing her more and more

I pumped this time my three fingers inside her over and over, her hands grabbed my hair as I took her over the top once again

"Fuckkkk Tae I love ugh you aaah" she came and came one orgasm leading to the next

"Gosh babe" Tiffany said trying to take her breath

Once I settled I rolled off and laid next to her

"I love you" I said looking at the girl on my left

"I love you too cheesy Tae… my Tae" Tiffany said then put her head on my collar and her hand around my waist

We kind of passed out

Next morning

I was sleeping in peace but then

Gosh I feel like there's something on my foot. I moved my leg maybe that thing will move but no OMG I think that thing is LICKING MY FOOT

I opened my eyes slowly trying not to wake the sleeping girl on my shoulder and chest I looked down

Damn it was prince he scared the hell out of me

I tried to move him away but there's no hope he keeps jumping and licking my leg even biting it

I was super tired I looked at my phone clock and it was already 1 pm Damn we over slept I looked at my phone to see if there's any message from work but I found that unknown number called me 12 time

Well Tiffany beside me and I don't think there's someone more important than her sooooo pass

Prince is still annoying me Gosh what's wrong with that dude and how did he get in the room anyway

"Babe" I said looking at Tiffany trying to wake her, she just moved her body and nuzzled her face in my body

"Babe...Fany...Boo... Fany-ah" I said and kissed her forehead

"Ummmm" she hummed

"Fany wake up and see your son he's annoying me" I said faking cry

Tiffany looked down and saw prince playing with my foot

"You're talking like he's not your son too tsk take care of him I'm sleepy " Tiffany said making me smile

"He's really annoying me and I just want to sleep" I said pointing at prince

"Like father like son" Tiffany said and looked at me

"Good morning babe" I said

I couldn't help it she always makes me smile

"Morning Boo" Tiffany said

I was about to kiss her but prince walked between us

"I Swear to God I'm going to kill him" I said looking at him

"You can't kill your son. Don't be too devil with him" Tiffany said and start to play with prince

"It's already 1pm you should take a shower" I Told Tiffany who just left me because of that puppy

"1pm Omg already" Tiffany said and gave me prince

She walked toward the bathroom "Don't kill him" Tiffany said pointing at prince

"Hahahahah okay" I said

After I don't know how Tiffany walked out of the bathroom with Towel around her body. Damn I can't take my eyes off of her

"Whyyy are you looking at me like this it's not like It's your first time or something so stop staring" Tiffany walked to her closet

OMG seeing her like this still can make me burn

I'm melting

"Ahem going to take shower" I said and walked my ass to the bathroom

(Author POV)

Tiffany was looking around the room

"Damn we really did leave a mess" she said while cleaning the dirty bed sheet. Still wearing nothing but that pink towel

When she finished the bed she looked at the floor and saw their yesterday clothes

"Omg why she have to throw them everywhere like this" Tiffany said and start to take the clothes

"I still think she looks hot in this red blouse, damn and it smells good so like her" Tiffany said holding Taeyeon's red blouse

She stood there looking at the red fabric in her hand

Then she wore it and started to laugh

"Damn it, it smells so good and it's pretty on my more than her" Tiffany said smiling like a shy girl looking at the mirror

"What's that" Tiffany said and looked at the red blouse on the wrist place

"Kim Tae-Yeon... woow her name is written on her blouse my girlfriend is swag" she said smiling

Tiffany then went down to the kitchen with prince. She was wearing Taeyeon's red blouse and so fucking short stretch black shorts that is more like underwear than short you can see everything

She entered the kitchen to cook something for them it was already 2:30 pm

While she was getting ready

The door bell ringed

Tiffany went to the door and opened it without asking who

"Hayoung!" Tiffany was shocked

Hayoung looked at what Tiffany was wearing

"Hi Tiffany" Hayoung said and then pulled her hand up to shake Tiffany's hand

"Hiiii" Tiffany said and shook Hayoung's hand

And when Tiffany did Hayoung looked at Tiffany wrist

"Kim Tae-Yeon?!" Hayoung whispered then looked at Tiffany and raised her eyebrows

"Why are you here... sorry I mean how can I help you?" Tiffany asked

"Can I first enter" Hayoung said

"Yeah sure sorry come in" Tiffany said and walked to the living room

"I have two reason why I'm here one you were Absent today and Mr. Ok gave me your address to see why you're absent..." Hayoung said and before she continue Tiffany cut through

"And two...?" Tiffany said

"Two I'm here to ask about Taeyeon I called her like a thousand time the past 3 months but she didn't even answer my calls not even once and the last time I saw her in the school she was with you so I came to ask you if you know where she lives or anything about her" Hayoung asked

Tiffany felt the jealousy running through her veins like a hurricane

"I didn't go to school because I don't feel like and why do you want to know where Tae lives or why do you even want to know anything about her. Why did you even call her for a thousand time if she didn't answer you from the first call you should stop calling her because It's obvious that she won't and she doesn't want to answer" Tiffany said those words so fast and in a pissed off way. Without noticing she stood up and walked to the open kitchen

"Why are you answering me like this it's not like she's your girlfriend" Hayoung said looking at Tiffany who was standing in front of the Refrigerator drinking water

(Taeyeon POV)

I finished taking shower and went out

Well I'm a little bit sad Tiffany wasn't there but the room is super clean. I wore my black skinny pants and where's my blouse? Where did Fany put it?

I walked out the room I was only wearing my pants and my black bra only which mean I was topless

"Babeeeeee... Fany babe... Boo where did you put my blouse...Gosh honey I'm hungry… Where's prince anyway" I shouted while walking down to find my babe

Look at her wearing my blouse drinking water. Damn she looks hot with that short

I-Can-see-her-ass damn I'm dead

I walked to her and moved my hand around her waist and back hugged her

Her body shook at first but then she melted in my arms

"I miss you" I said whispering in her ears

"You finished" she said and turned her body to face me

"Yes" I said and picked her lips

"Babe we have guest and why you're topless?" Tiffany said and took my hand then she started to walk

"Guest who? And I'm topless because there's that sexy person I don't remember who but that sexy pie took my blouse and I'm not thinking of taking it back so I stayed topless" I said I actually wasn't interested in where she is taking me all I care about is that sexy ass in them short in front of me damn I'm byuntae

But then

"Taeyeon?!" Who's that? I looked up and

"HAYOUNG!" I said in shock. What she's doing her?

I looked at Tiffany and Tiffany looked back at me

"Ah that make sense now" Hayoung said pointing at my name on the blouse Tiffany's wearing

"What are you doing here?" I asked

But Hayoung didn't answer actually she was looking at my body

What's wrong with her?

Tiffany looked at her then looked at me

My babe stood in front of me blocking Hayoung view

"Babe can you go and wear shirt please" Tiffany said looking at my boobs

I smirked is she jealous? Omg I'm loving it

"Sure Boo I'll be back" I kissed her forehead and went up to wear something

Author POV

"Are you two dating?" Hayoung asked

"I think what you saw is enough to answer all of your questions" Tiffany said

"I don't know what's the special thing in you that makes you better than me, I don't know why she loves you or what the things she loves about you or what the lovely thing you do that I don't you're just a mess. I don't know why she loves person who's full of flaws like you, you are just a little bitch" Hayoung said broking Tiffany in every way. Tiffany was about to cry

"Why don't you ask her" Tiffany said then started to walk away

But Taeyeon stopped her and held her hand pulling Tiffany close to her

Taeyeon took Step closer to Hayoung still holding Tiffany beside her

Taeyeon POV

"I love the way we finish each other's sentences, I love the way I know she'll never give up on me. I love the fact that I wouldn't ever give up on her. I love the way she look at me. I love how beautiful her eyes are. I love the way I can't imagine a day without her in my life. I love the way if we were ever separated I wouldn't know how to go on. I love the way we sometimes stay up all night and just talk, then watch the sunrise together. I love how I know she'll always be there when I need her to be. I love the fact that I will always be there for her too. I love how when I dream of my life partner, the only person that I can see is her. I love how complete I feel when I am with her. I love how our bodies just fit together. I love the way she make me laugh. I love the way she laugh. I love the way she won't compromise herself when we are together. I love the way she won't let me compromise myself. I love her thoughtfulness. I love her tenderness. I love her ability to speak without saying a single word. I love the way we glance at each other across the room and know what each other is thinking. I love the way, how even though we may be miles apart I still feel like she's right here with me. I love the way she surprise me with the perfect gifts that show she pay attention to me. I love the way she'll watch a sporting game with me even though she may not be interested in it. I love the way she treat my friends. I love her love for the things that interest me. I love the way she let me live my life freely without jealousy. I love how she demands respect but are not controlling. I love how I would do anything in this world to make her happy. I love how she would do anything in this world to make me happy. I love the way her voice sounds over the phone. I love the way her voice sounds when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I love the completeness and oneness I feel when we make love. I love her sensuality. I love how our romance feels like the perfect romance movie. I love how she is my soul mate. I love the way she handle troubled times. I love the way she respect me. I love the way she protect and defend me. I love how she feels when we cuddle. I love the softness of her lips against mine. I love the softness of her lips against my body. I love the feeling of her hair brushing against me when we make love. I love laying in bed at night talking about nothing with her. I love waking up to find we've been cuddling together all night. I love the surprises she leave for me. I love her intelligence. I love her ingenuity. I love her ability to make friends where ever we go. I love her love for life. I love how every time I look at her, she take my breath away. I love how I thank God everyday for bringing someone as wonderful as her into my life. I love the special moments that we shared that will remain my fondest memories of her and me. I love how my heart skips a beat whenever she walk into the room. I love how she loves me. I love how I love her. I love the ways she choose to show her affection for me. I love the way she inspire me to be more than I am. I love the way she spark my creativity and imagination. I love the way she make me feel like anything is possible as long as I'm with her. I love her sense of humor. I love the way she make me feel like royalty. I love the way she dress. I love her understated elegance. I love her just the way she is. I love her spontaneity. I love our life together. I love if I died right now I would be the happiest person alive knowing I found my one true love. I love the fact that we will grow old together. I love her way with words. I love the way she look when she is sleeping. I love the way she think she look awful when she first wake up when it is actually then I find her the most beautiful. I love her willingness to share everything and most especially her heart with me. I love taking showers together. I love the way she leave me love notes to find whenever she is gone. I love the way she take care of us. I love her cooking. I love the way she's not scared to show her affection when we are in public. I love her confidence. I love her ability to make me feel better when times are tough. I love the way we make up after a fight. I love the way she support me when I'm off track. I love the way she take the time to show me how much she love me. I love her beautiful hair. I love her odor. I love the fact that she want to be with me and only me. I love how I am and feel when I am with her. I love her flaws. I love the fact that I want her to be mother of my children. I love the fact that I want to have children that look just like her. I love her for her…. And you should stop comparing yourself to her because no matter what you will ever do and no matter how perfect you're, Tiffany was, is and will always be the only girl in my heart the only girl I want the only girl I will ever think of. You got this? Now please can you go out because you just ruined the best day of my life" I said letting everything in my heart out

Hayoung was in shock her jaw drop

I looked at Tiffany beside me she was crying

"Shh babe don't cry please" I said and wiped her tears

"You will regret making her cry I Swear to God just go and don't show me your face again" I Told Hayoung

She was still in shock then she walked away

"Fany please don't cry I hate when you crying please don't be sad" I said and hugged her tight

"I'm not sad I'm happy. It is just what you said made me happy that I can't stop crying I love you sooo much Taetae" Tiffany said crying

"I love you too babe " I said and pulled her to lay down on the sofa

We stayed like this cuddling for… mmm let's see the whole day

I just don't want to let go of her


	17. Chapter 17

Taeyeon POV

"Taetae wake up please" Tiffany said waking me up

"What" I said opening my eyes. Tiffany was half sleeping

"Answer your phone pleaseeee it's annoying me" Tiffany said shaking my body

"You answer" I said and closed my eyes back to sleep

"Gosh Tae gosh" Tiffany said waking herself up and sat beside me, took my phone to answer

Author POV

"Hello" Tiffany answered

"Oh Tiffany? It's me Chorong" Chorong said

"Hi Chorong what's up?" Tiffany said half a sleep

"Tiffany from your voice I guess Taeyeon is sleeping beside you right? I want you to do something for me" Chorong said

"Um she's beside what is it?" Tiffany said looking at the sleeping girl beside her

"Listen carefully and don't question me, I want you to take your time to wake her up but don't hang up the phone just leave me on the line. When she's awake completely give her the phone and when she start talking to me walk to her and hug her make sure to hug her tight don't let her go even if she tried to. Make sure she stays away from blade, knives or anything sharp I know she won't do anything when you're with her so don't leave her okay got it?" Chorong said

"Why?! Is there something wrong Chorong tell me please" Tiffany said scared

"You will know later just do as I told you Tiffany please if you love her do what I said" Chorong said begging Tiffany

"Okay..." Tiffany said and let go of the phone to wake Taeyeon up

"Tae babe wake up" Tiffany said and kissed Taeyeon cheeks

*no answer *

"Tae babe wake uppp I miss youuuu" Tiffany said and sat on top of the sleeping girl then lean her body to kiss the older girl lips

"You look so exited today" Taeyeon said pulling her head up to face the girl who's sitting on her lap now

"Not really just wake up" Tiffany said kissing every part of Taeyeon's face

"I'm awake now" Taeyeon said and left Tiffany like she's holding baby and start to walk out of the bed

Tiffany was holding Taeyeon like koala holding his mom her legs around Taeyeon waist

"Who called" Taeyeon said still holding Tiffany

"Chorong… take she wants you" Tiffany said and gave Taeyeon the phone

Tiffany then put her legs down and hugged Taeyeon tight like Chorong told her

-Taeyeon - Uh Chorong what?

-Chorong - did you sleep well prince?

-Taeyeon - Oh more than well heheheh

-Chorong - Ooh reallyyy?

-Taeyeon - Yes, Tiffany is with me what I want more? Nothing

*Tiffany hugged Taeyeon tighter and Taeyeon rubbed her hand on Tiffany's back up and down then moved it to the younger girl hair playing with it*

-Chorong - Sounds like you had the best week of your life huhhhhhh *smirk*

-Taeyeon - Shut up for God sake it was more than the best week of my life you just don't understand hahahahah

-Chorong - hahahahahah Damn you

*after minutes of laughing and smiling Tiffany still hugging Taeyeon*

-Chorong - Taeyeon...

-Taeyeon - Um what

-Chorong - I want to tell you something...

-Taeyeon - Uh tell me

-Chorong - It's...Mmm...your...Oh...Mmm

-Taeyeon - It's my what Chorong? Omg be fast I want to have breakfast with Fany

-Chorong - Okay okay

-Taeyeon - come on say it I'm listening

-Chorong - Your...parents died in a Car accident last night… both of them were going back home when they hit a big Gas track, it exploded very fast they couldn't help them it was too late when the Firefighters took them out of the flame...I'm sorry Taeyeon…

Taeyeon stood still. Tiffany heard what Chorong said she was in shock. The younger girl looked at Taeyeon's eyes but she couldn't read anything they were black like a deep hole

She hugged Taeyeon trying to make her feel better

...

...

"Hahahahahahhah did Chorong just said that my parents died? It's just a joke right she's just lying… It's probably April fool...why are you crying Fany I Told you not to cry" Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany

"Tae~~~ please just don't do this" Tiffany said crying so hard

"Fany... why does it hurt inside I feel like my heart is burning himself" Taeyeon said putting her hand on her heart

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon she was wordless

She couldn't talk she was crying like hell

Taeyeon then put her hand on Tiffany shoulder pushing her away slowly and softly

"I need water" Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany

Taeyeon's eyes were red and full of tears her face was yellow she barely could move her body

Tiffany held her and walked Taeyeon down to the kitchen

She gave her a cup of water

"Taeyeon stop your poker face just let it out. It hurt me to see you like this please just Pour it out in my face" Tiffany said crying looking at Taeyeon

"Fany it hurt, So much pain that I can't let it out like this...can you leave the kitchen please" Taeyeon said holding the glass cup lying her head on the table

"NOOO Taeyeon you promised me. No don't even think about please I'm here talk to me scream in my face" Tiffany said walking close to Taeyeon before Tiffany could say what she wants

"We are back. Where are you guys did you miss us" Mr. and Ms Hwang said entering the house

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon she lean to hug her but she heard the older girl crying

And before Tiffany could say anything

"I'm Sorry" Taeyeon said and Tiffany looked at her with confused look

Taeyeon tightened her grip on the glass cup till it broke in her hand and all the glass entered her hand letting the blood flow like a river on the table

Taeyeon lift her head up feeling the physical pain forgetting the mental bullshit

Tiffany widen her eyes

"OMGOSHHHHH ARE YOU CRAZY WHY DID YOU DO THAT LOOK AT YOUR HAND DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND" Tiffany shouted. She was scared at what she saw

"What is happening" Ms and Mr. Hwang entered the kitchen and saw Taeyeon's blood everywhere

"Later mom, please help her you're a doctor just do something Look at her bleeding mom please help her" Tiffany said panicking, begging her mom

Ms Hwang took out the First Aid box from the kitchen

She starts to take the glass pieces out of Taeyeon's hand. When Ms Hwang took the first glass piece everyone was excepting Taeyeon to scream but the true fact is Taeyeon liking the pain

Ms Hwang looked at Taeyeon she was worried about what happened. Tiffany Was holding Taeyeon other hand so tight looking at her mom then Taeyeon

When Ms Hwang finished taking the glass pieces out she poured alcohol to clean Taeyeon's scares

The older girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she looked at the crying girl beside her

"Finish" Ms Hwang said

"Tiffany take Taeyeon to the living room me and your mom will clean this" Mr. Hwang said

Tiffany took Taeyeon's hand and went to the living room

"Why did you do this" Tiffany said looking at Taeyeon

"..."

"Look at me and tell me why you did this" Tiffany said lifting Taeyeon's head up

"..." Taeyeon didn't answer she was looking down

"You did it because you can't cut didn't you? Because I didn't let you BUT YOU PROMISED ME, Tae just please stop doing this to yourself I can't see you like this. Let out your feeling scream hit something but please don't do this" Tiffany said hugging Taeyeon

"It hurt" Taeyeon said

"Say it" Tiffany said tightening her hug

"It hurt so fucking much" Taeyeon said and start to cry

"I'm here" Tiffany rubbed the crying girl back

"Fany IT HURT AND I CAN'T HANDLE IT" Taeyeon shouted crying more

"Please Fany please please don't leave me I'm begging you" Taeyeon said slowly falling on the floor

+Tiffany's parents came+

"I'm here babe I promise I won't leave. I'm here beside you forever" Tiffany said kissing Taeyeon's forehead

"Can you tell us what happened now" Ms and Mr. Hwang said

+The doorbell ringed +

Ms Hwang went to open the door and saw a beautiful young lady wearing short black Dress and there're two women wearing black behind her

"Yes how can I help you" Ms Hwang said

"You're probably Ms Hwang, how are you ma'am I'm park Chorong" Chorong said and bowed to Ms Hwang

"Yes Ms Chorong how can I help you?" Ms Hwang said

"I'm here to get Taeyeon ready to go to her parents funeral she should be there now" Chorong said and wiped her tears away

"Her what...OMG" Ms Hwang said and put her hand on her mouth taking step back to let Chorong enter

"Taeyeon!? Tiffany what happened" Chorong said looking at Taeyeon's hand and Tiffany beside her crying

"It's a long story" Tiffany said trying to catch her breath

"Taeyeon-ah honey we need to get you ready, the funeral will start and you're not there" Chorong said

And Taeyeon stood up like a freaking robot she pulled her head up and looked at Chorong

Her face so pokered no expressions or emotions

"Go help her" Chorong said telling the two young ladies beside her

"Don't-touch-me" Taeyeon said looking at the two girls

"But President Kim we need to get you ready or you'll be late" one of the girls told Taeyeon putting her hand on Taeyeon's shoulder

"Omg no don't touch her" Chorong said putting her hand on her face

"Touch me once again and I swear to god I'll slit your throat with my hand then slay all the way down to your heart cutting all through and see if your blood is enough to color Korea streets" Taeyeon said walking close to the dead scared girl in front of her

"Taeyeon" Tiffany said holding Taeyeon's hand

The older girl turned her face to see Tiffany and all of sudden the anger in Taeyeon Disappeared just by looking at her love

"Leave her I'll do it" Tiffany Told Chorong and took Taeyeon to her room leaving Chorong, her parents and the two girls in shock

"Tae" Tiffany said closing the door behind her

"Fany I'm a big Error" Taeyeon said looking down

"You're an Error Flower" Tiffany said and Taeyeon looked at her confused

"You do a lot of mistakes you hurt a lot of people but inside you, you're a flower that bloom in the middle of the winter. You're the flower that has the most perfect scene the most beautiful smell. You're like a diamond flower you look like a frozen flower from far away but once the person get close to you they'll see how shining you are" Tiffany said and walked close to Taeyeon

"Tae you're more powerful than that devil who's trying to break you down. You can do it because you're my Tae" Tiffany said holding Taeyeon face

"I love you and I know you can do it" Tiffany added and kissed Taeyeon lips slowly letting the older girl pour her sadness out

Tiffany Finished dressing Taeyeon both of them walked out wearing black

"We are ready to go" Tiffany said

And all of them walked to the car

Chorong was driving and at the back was

*from left to right*

Ms Hwang holding Taeyeon beside her, Taeyeon was lying her head on Tiffany's shoulder and beside Tiffany was her father

Ms Hwang was holding Taeyeon left hand trying to calm the girl down Tiffany was putting her left hand around Taeyeon making the older girl lay on her comfortably

Taeyeon moved her right hand to Tiffany's and interlocked their fingers together putting their rings beside each other

Tiffany smiled shyly and Taeyeon kept looking at the two beautiful rings together

"We are here" Chorong said

They walked out the car to the funeral place

Taeyeon walked and everyone start to Console her

After the burial ended every one left and nobody stayed there but Taeyeon, Chorong, Tiffany and her parents

Taeyeon walked to her parents graves

Hwang family and Chorong were standing behind her looking at her

"How have you two been? It's been awhile since I last saw you. Are you sleeping there in peace? Did...did you by any chance missed me...hahaha who am I kidding. I have a lot of questions to ask you but you died first. Well, its okay you still can answer them. DID THE FUCKING MONEY SAVE YOUR FUCKING ASSESSSSS?" Taeyeon shouted. Hwangs looked at her with shock. Tiffany was about to walk to her but Chorong stopped her

"Let her pour what's in her heart out" Chorong Told Tiffany

"HUH? Answer me did the fucking money save your asses. WELL, BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD SO IT'S SUPER OBVIOUS THAT THAT SHIT DIDN'T, oh right where is that shitty dog you said raising him would've been better than me. Where is that dog you said is better than me huh? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ABOUT ME YOU DIDN'T ASK ABOUT YOUR FUCKING 18 YEARS OLD DAUGHTER THAT HAS YOUR BLOOD RUNNING IN HER WHYY? BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS USELESS. IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE ALL THIS MONEY YOU PROBABLY WOULD'VE crawled back to me but Its okay I forgive you I will forgive everything you did to me I will but It's going to be hard to forget...and I want you to never forget these words too, just remember and keep it in your mind that you made a monster and I WILL MAKE EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKED UP FAMILY REGRET IT ALL" Taeyeon said taking her breath. Tiffany's parents faces were like someone slapped them

*claps*claps*claps*

"What a nice speech Kim Taeyeon the top Dog in this family" Taeyeon looked at her right to see who was that

"Did you miss your uncle Jay?" Jay said and walked towards Taeyeon

"Haha" Taeyeon laughed with smirk

"Oh God" Chorong crossing her arms

"What?" Tiffany asked

"I need popcorn" Chorong said looking at Taeyeon. Her words made Ms & Mr. Hwang look at her too

"Huh?" Tiffany said

"Someone is going to get his ass kicked" Chorong said

"Laughing huh?" Jay said and

Then

He slapped Taeyeon with all of his power

"OH MY GOD" Tiffany screamed

"We should stop him" Mr. Hwang said

"No don't go" Chorong said

"Are you crazy he just slapped her" Tiffany said

"Just leave them and watch" Chorong said

Taeyeon put her hand on her jaw and start to move it left and right

"You know your hit is just like his" Taeyeon said pointing at her father grave

"You ran away and your parents died because of you and now you're making fun of your family apologize NOW apologize" Jay said and slapped Taeyeon again

"Ah it's getting annoying" Taeyeon said then looked at Tiffany

"I'm sorry, I really don't want you to see this part of me" Taeyeon said to Tiffany then turned her face

"I do what I want" Taeyeon said and punched her uncle in his stomach with her fist

"And say what I want" she said and punched him again in the same place

"With no apologies" Taeyeon finished her words and kicked him in the same place again

"HAHAHAHAHA, look at me I'm fucking LAUGHING" Taeyeon said and took her jacket off

"Stand up uncle" Taeyeon said looking at Jay. She leaned down then punched his face

"You're so unrespectful how can you hit your uncle who raised you up. You don't care about your family?" Jay said putting his hand on his stomach

"No I don't even remember ever caring" Taeyeon said looking down at him

"I can kick you to death in seconds you know " Jay said

"I ain't scared of nothing you know" Taeyeon said raising her eyebrow

"You're shameless and rude. Dogs are better than you at least they are loyal to their family. Apologize now or you will regret it" jay said trying to stand up

"I guess those words are in this pathetic family blood" Taeyeon said and punched his face again then walked away

"You're disgusting bitch. When you ran away how many dicks fucked you and how many times you got fucked you slut" Jay said shouting in Taeyeon face

Taeyeon looked at him then ran and kicked that Jay on his dick with her feet. She put all of her power in that kick making that Jay cry blood

"Uncle how many kids do you have? Because I think from now on you won't have more" Taeyeon said taking her jacket from the floor then walked close to Jay. She looked at him down

"Oh, look who's crying" Taeyeon said and sat on her uncle legs. She pulled him from the neck

"*slap * this is for the first one you gave me

*slap * this is for the second one you gave me

*slap * this is for the one your bro gave me

*punch * this is for calling me bitch and slut" Taeyeon then stood up leaned her face close to her uncle ear

"I don't fuck dicks" Taeyeon whispered and started to walk

"I'll Sue you I'll make you regret it" Jay said crying

"Sue my ass when I'm in the cemetery pathetic" Taeyeon said wearing her jacket wiping her mouth with her hand

"I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR PARENTS MONEY AND I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY I WILL USE IT ALL ON ME, I'LL WEAR THE BEST CLOTHES EVER AND YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE ALONE LONELY FOREVER BITCH" Jay shouted

Taeyeon turned around to look at him

"Uncle can you see this suit I'm wearing?" Taeyeon said fixing her suit

"The price of this suit can buy you, your family and all of this shitty family" Taeyeon said and walked away to the church

Taeyeon POV

I walked away from him I feel so much pain I just need break away from all of this

Church is so quiet I think I should just stay here for a while

"Tae"

I looked around smiling because I know whose voice is that

"Umm" I hummed

"What are you doing here alone? Please don't tell me you did something stupid again" Tiffany said walking slowly to me, can't she just come close so fast

"I didn't, can't you just come close to me so fast I want to hug you hurry" I said smiling to her and she just run fast and hugged me. Gosh how I love her hug

"They are waiting for us in the car" Tiffany said

"Can't we just stay here for a little bit" I said and sat on the church seats pulling her to sit beside me

I laid my head on her shoulder thinking

"I didn't know my girlfriend is that strong" Tiffany said

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to see this part of me you probably see me as a monster" I said

"Don't say sorry, and if you're monster then I'm in love with a beautiful monster" Tiffany said and hugged me

"I wonder what prince is doing alone" I said and held Tiffany's hand

"Probably destroying the house and annoying the two ladies" Tiffany said

"Oh really how did you know" I said giggling

"Like father like son, Damn because your son is copy of you" Tiffany said smiling shyly, I just can't help it but to smile wide

"Our son" I said smiling

"I'd like to have a real son/daughter with you a kid that looks just like you one day" Tiffany said laying her head on my shoulder tightening her grip on my hand

I can't stop smiling like a fool I'm loving it

"I don't want just one kid" I said smiling

"Okay then boy and girl what do you think" Tiffany said putting her chin on my shoulder looking at me

"Mmm that's good" I said and turned my face to see her we were close so I just kissed her

When we arrived to Hwangs house Ms and Mr. Hwang went out the car then Tiffany followed them

"Aren't you coming?" Tiffany said

"No I think I should go back to my house now" I said

"Oh no way you're coming with us" Ms Hwang said

"No really I don't want to be annoy" I said

"You're not, you never were now come on you don't want to see women getting angry" Mr Hwang said pointing at Tiffany and her mom

"Hahaha yeah sure" I said and walked out

Before I go Chorong stopped

"Taeyeon-ah I know you love the Hwangs and they treat you Good like a family and I know that you love Tiffany so much but I'll repeat it for the million time just remember that you're going to be the owner of Mr. Lee corporations next week and there will be a lot of changes and remember that Mr. Hwang is ByunB right hand no matter how he's Good and nice just be careful" Chorong said serious

"Don't worry" I told her with smile

"Okay I believe in you" Chorong said

"Is there something wrong" Tiffany asked

"No just get ready final exams are next week" Chorong

"Yeah don't worry" Tiffany said

And Chorong drove away

"How's your hand Taeyeon" Mr. Hwang said

"It's pretty good now" I answered

"That's good" Mr. Hwang said

"I'm going to take Tiffany and cook dinner you two stay here" Ms Hwang said and went to the kitchen with Tiffany

It was quiet or more like awkward between me and Mr. Hwang. I didn't know what I am supposed to say we just sat there watching TV

"So how did you met Mr. Lee" Mr. Hwang asked suddenly

"Mr. Lee is Chorong family friend I was one day in Chorong house and he came and I met him there" I said *lied* Omg I can't believe I lied to Tiffany's father

"Aaah he probably saw that you are smart and independent to give you all this" Mr. Hwang said

"Ayy I'm not maybe he just saw that I can destroy everything that piss me off and he thought I'm the one hahahahaa" I said and made sure her understand what I said

"Hahahahah that's a good one" Mr. Hwang said laughing

It was awkward silence again

"So when are you going to be the president?" Mr. Hwang said

I looked at him and smiled

"I know its top secret information but can't you tell me" Mr. Hwang said Chorong was right as always

"I'm sorry Mr. Hwang I'd like to tell you but I myself don't know yet they didn't tell me I'm still under training" I said and before he could ask another question

"I'm going to see if they need any help" I said and walked to the kitchen

"Want me to help" I asked walking to the kitchen

"Why are you here" Tiffany said

"Well I ran away from 100question game hahah so I'm here to help" I said looking at the two women

"Taeyeon you can't even move your hand" Ms Hwang said giggling

"Babe just sit on the table and do nothing" Tiffany said

Damn did she call me babe in front of her mom

I sat still watching Tiffany moving around me Damn look at that butt *byuntae*

"Boo I made ice cream" Tiffany said coming close to me

"You made it?!" I said

"Um I made it want to taste?" Tiffany said

"Yes of course" I said and opened my mouth. Tiffany came close and put the spoon in my mouth then rolled her hand around my waist

"Oh woow that taste good" I said

"Really?" Tiffany said pulling me close I can feel our lower parts are rubbing together

"Um really I want more" I said

"NO" Tiffany said

"Oh please" I said pouting but Tiffany did something put me in shock she

Picked my lips, she kissed me. it's not that I don't like it but her mom

I looked at my right to see Ms Hwang she was standing in the corner of the kitchen smiling what! Smiling

I looked back at Tiffany and she was smiling too what's wrong with them

"Don't worry my mom knows but my dad don't" Tiffany said smiling I widen my eyes and bend my head to the side

OMG


	18. Chapter 18

"Omg" I said looking at Tiffany not wanting to see Ms Hwang

"Omg?" Tiffany said giggling

"I mean" I said, actually I don't know what I'm saying

"I already know Taeyeon-ah" Ms Hwang said

"Omg you do? Oh lord you do!" I said realizing that Ms Hwang knows

"hahhahahaahhahh Tae you look like a little who kid just found out that Santa is not real" Tiffany said and laughed out loud, Ms Hwang was laughing too do I look like clown now

"Santa is not real? Omg I'm getting shock after shock" I said acting like a kid

"I can't stop laughing" Ms Hwang said

"Taeeeeeeeeeee" Tiffany said laughing then hit my shoulder

"Okay okay when? Where? And how did you know Ms Hwang?" I asked

"First call me mom no more Ms Hwang. Its quiet obvious you two are so close. Friends don't look at each other like this. Friends don't sleep in the same bed the way you two sleep together. Friends don't hold hands like this. Also you accepted Tiffany to change your clothes but you didn't accept the two ladies to and I believe friends don't do that too. You feel calm every time you look at tiffany, you don't scream in her face even if you are angry and at the end the rings in both of your hands make it obvious that you two are taken and together. So I asked Tiffany and she is a really bad liar " Ms Hwang said

"Ohh are we that obvious?" I said looking at Tiffany

"I don't know" Tiffany said and looked at her mom

"Yes" Ms Hwang said giggling

"I'm happy that Tiffany found someone who loves her and take care of her like you do Taeyeon-ah. I'm glad that you and Tiffany are together. I've never seen someone who take care of her like you do and I've never seen someone can control their actions in front of the person they love like you do" Ms Hwang said

"I'm also happy to have someone like Tiffany in my life. I've never smiled like this in my life. I've never felt happy before I met her. I didn't know what love means she just walked in and colored my life. She's all I need and all I want and all I will ever think of. She's my world and I'm not planning to live my life without her, I promise I will take care of her. Thank you for accepting us" I said smiling making the younger girl shy and Ms Hwang was smiling proudly

Everything went well day by day and we were so close to the final exams

Spend most of the time studying with Tiffany playing around time passed so fast

And tomorrow is the first exam

I Told Ms Hwang that I will take Tiffany to school

And she said yes

So in the morning I got ready and went to Tiffany's house I took her and we went to school. The second we entered everyone eyes were on us. Didn't really bother me I was fine with it

We went to meet our friends before the exam

Talked for a couple of minutes then everyone went to their classes to get ready I took Tiffany to her class and wished her luck

Then I walked to my class

On my way I saw Chorong coming

"Are you ready?" Chorong asked

"Yeah I'm ready I studied with Tiffany" I said smiling

"Taeyeon" Chorong said seriously

"What" I said

"I didn't mean your studies, you know you will pass those exams anyway you're here just to act that you're taking the exam" Chorong said looking around if there's someone around us

"I know I know" I said

"I'll talk to you when you finish" Chorong said and walked away

First exam finished and I went to Tiffany class

"How was the exam" I asked

"Was easy and fun" Tiffany said

"Fun? What's the fun thing in exam Fany?" I said giggling

"It was fun because every now and then I remember your face complaining about not wanting to study hahaha" Tiffany said laughing

"Oh it was fun because of me, I make you happy well that's Good makes me happy too " I said and held her hand

"You're my happiness" Tiffany said clinging over my arm

"Fany I can't go to school with you tomorrow I'll be late for the exam too" I said

"Why!?" Tiffany asked

"I have work in the morning I'll do it then come to school to take the exam and I'll drive you back home... deal" I said trying not to make her sad

"Yeah deal" she said

"You are not sad, are you?" I said and stood in front of her

"Noo of course no I know the fact that my girlfriend is a business lady and she might be busy sometime so it's okay babe I'm not sad" Tiffany said. That makes me happy because she understand me

"I love you my world" I said pulling her close to me

"Cheesy Tae, I love you too my soul" Tiffany said and kissed me

"Look who's cheesy now" I said smirking

Next morning

I woke up and first thing I did is calling Tiffany

-Tiffany - Morning babe

-Taeyeon - Morning honey, did you eat your breakfast?

-Tiffany – going to eat it now, you?

-Taeyeon - I will eat it on my way to work

-Tiffany - Don't eat while driving~~~

-Taeyeon - Chorong will drive babe I'll just sit there and eat

-Tiffany - That's good, you know that you never go out of style...

-Taeyeon - ...

-Tiffany - You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye

-Taeyeon - And you got that red lip classic thing that I like

-Tiffany- You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt.

-Taeyeon- And you got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt

-Tiffany - And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.

-Taeyeon - Cause we never go out of style

-Tiffany - you were thinking of what I was thinking hahahahah

-Taeyeon - hahahahahah

*Tiffany you will be late hurry up* Ms Hwang shouted for Tiffany from downstairs

-Taeyeon – Is that Ms Hwang

-Tiffany - Mom mom call her mom Tae

-Taeyeon - Hehe okay

-Tiffany – got to go now Boo or I'll be late

-Taeyeon - Yeah sure say hi to mom and best of luck babe I'll see you after exam take care

-Tiffany - I love you see you soon bye Boo

Tiffany hanged up and Chorong walked in

"I brought your clothes" Chorong said giving me white leather skinny pants, black blouse that is short from the front and long from the back Plus a black high heels that have small white strass and white jacket with a lot of gold thin Chains on it

I wore them and put the jacket on my shoulder

"I'm ready now let's go" I said and walked to the car. Chorong start to drive and I took out a candy to eat like I promised Tiffany

Author POV

Meanwhile in the school

Tiffany was sitting with Sooyoung and the others talking in the class waiting for the exam to start

"Guyyyyys OMG guyyyyys" one of the girls entered the class shouting holding her phone

"What!? What!?" girls start to shout

"Be quiet girls" Mr. Ok said walking to the class

"Sir there's new news I got to tell them" the girl with the phone said

"Okay tell us" Mr. Ok said sitting on his chair everyone looked at the girl paying attention to her

"So do you Guys Know Lee's corporations?" the girl said

"YESSSSSSS~~~~~" everyone screamed

"Well probably half of you are fans of this corporation work" the girl said

"We are" they said

"I'm fan of this corporation too but this corporation problem is they don't have heir if the mysterious President died all of this corporations will die with him" Mr. Ok said crossing his arms

*A/N - sorry to interrupt but I need to make this a little bit clear to you. So nobody knows who's the owner of Lee's corporations but the other CEOs, so normal people only know that the corporation name is Lee's that's all they know. The corporation kind of mysterious and I just want to tell you remember that Taeyeon didn't tell Tiffany the whole story about Lee's thing*

"Yes sir and that's why I'm screaming. LEE'S CORPORATIONS HAVE HEIREEE NOWWWWW" the girl said screaming

"Whatttttt" everyone said in shock

"What? You're kidding" Mr. Ok said and stood up

"I'm not, look they will Introduce the heir after half hour and OMGOSHHHHH I feel like dying" the girl said and everyone went to see the news, even Mr. Ok start searching

"I can't believe this" sunny said

"Lee's corporations what's that" Tiffany asked

"What you don't know Lee's corporations" Jessica said

"No I don't really know" Tiffany said innocently

"Lee's corporations is one of the most popular company in SK or let me just say the world now because they're taking over the world slowly. They have all type of properties, cafes, hotels, everything about fashion you know I just can't count them it's really hard" Sunny said putting her hand on her face

"Tiffany your father probably knows Lee's corporations" Sooyoung said

"Why?" Tiffany asked

"Because Lee's corporations are ByunB enemies" Sooyoung said

"Ohhh now I see but what's up with heir" Tiffany said

"Okay well as you can see some people say that they don't have heir which means if the President died the company will die with him that will be a huge lose" Sooyoung said

"It's okay every company have it heir right what's the big deal" Tiffany asked

"Omg no it is a freaking big deal because Lee's don't have heir and like some people say the owner don't have anyone, he's super lonely, like no children no brother's sisters no family so the heir is probably a stranger, I don't know how he believed in that person but I bet the heir is a very freaking smart ass" Sooyoung said and start to think

"I will look forward to see him" Sunny said

"What if it was a girl" Sooyoung said

"Are you kidding me" Jessica said

"What?" Sooyoung said and looked at Jessica

"It's impossible Sooyoung because It's a strong game girl can't take over it are you making fun It's Lee's corporations this is no joke" Sunny said

"Dad told me that there are no girls there. When they are in a big meeting all of the CEOs are men you can find one or two girls maximum working in the company normally they don't have something big there" Tiffany said

"See I Told you it's impossible unless they want to destroy their company" Sunny said

"Okay girls get ready for the exam" Mr. Ok said

Taeyeon POV

"Are you nervous?" Chorong asked me

"Chorongggg is that a question" I said

"Hahah okay okay get ready" Chorong Told me we entered the building from the back door there were a lot of journalistic, Reporters and cameras everywhere

Time is now

"I'm Lee Sooman the owner of Lee's corporations. This is the first time to make an appearance in front of the world and I believe this is the first time for you to see me but today's very special day for my corporation that I had to make finally appearance in front of you all" Mr. Lee said and he looks so good, he have his power

"Mr. Lee why did you keep yourself hidden for a long time" one of the reporter asked

"I wasn't hidden actually I was 24/7 in front of you but no one noticed me hehe" Mr. Lee said giggling

"Then why didn't you make it official from long time ago" another reporter asked

"Because our company characterized as a mysterious magic box we don't like to announce everything out" Mr. Lee answered. Damn he's super good

"If I may ask, what's the reason for you to make an official appearance today? What's the special thing? We heard that you have a heir for the corporation is that true?" one of the reporter asked

"The reason why I'm here today is not because of the new heir thing, I'm here today making an official appearance to announce the NEW OWNER OF LEE'S CORPORATIONS" Mr. Lee said and all the cameras start to take pictures, the room was full of noise the word you can hear the most was 'what' everyone was questioning, reporters start to fight who's going to ask first

"I'm going to answer all of your questions by letting you see the new owner" Mr. Lee said with smile

"It's your time now, best of luck Tae" Chorong said

I took deep breath and open the door

A lot of cameras, a lot of lights, a lot of people, a lot of everything oh my god

I looked at Mr. Lee from far away then start walking all the way to the small stage. All I can see is people taking pictures of me

*it is a girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl* this is all I can hear

I walked to Mr. Lee and bowed to him then turned my face to the reporters. I stood in front the mic table

"I'm Kim Taeyeon the new owner of Lee's corporations. I am 18 years old and that's all you should know about me. A copy of what was written in our contract will be announced later on" I said

"New owner means I'm the new owner of all of Lee's corporations not just small. I'd like to announce that from now on the corporation name is going to be changed from Lee's to Ktae Corporation. That is all, thank you" I said and bowed walking back to Mr. Lee

All those pressings on the keyboard keys sound Damn they are fast

"That was perfect good job Taeyeon. You must keep everything secret remember. See you later" Mr. Lee whispered

"We have questions to ask" reporters start to scream and shout

"I'm sorry no more questions" I said with small bow and the Security men came to open way for me to walk out of the building to my car safely

Author POV

Meanwhile In the school

"Finish" Tiffany said raising her hand up

"Good job Tiffany give me your paper and stay on your seat don't make any noise" Mr. Ok said

"Okay sir" Tiffany said

5 minutes passed a lot of the students finished

"Oh my lordddddd" the phone girl screamed in the middle of the class

"What" Mr. Ok said looking at her

"It's a girl" the girl said

"Huh?" Mr. Ok said and all the class looked at her

"OMGOSHHHHH" the girl said

"I Swear if you didn't say what's going on I will kick you out" Mr. Ok said walking to the girl

"They didn't announced the heir" the girl said looking at the class

"What the use then" one of the girl said

"They announced the new owner of Lee's corporations" the girl said looking at Mr. Ok

"What~~~" everyone said with widen eyes

"And It's a girl not a boy the owner of Lee's corporations is a girl" the girl said searching for more news on the internet

"I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I?" Sooyoung shouted standing up clapping

"What's her name?" Mr. Ok asked the girl

"Let me see…DAMN SHE'S Just 18 YEARS OLD" the girl said

"Okay Lee's lost their mind the corporations going to fall down R.I.P Lee's" Mr. Ok said lifting his hand up

"Her name is let me see...her name is Kim Tae Yeon yup her name is Kim Tae OMGOooooooooshhhhhhhh IT'S OUR KIM TAEYEONNNNNNNN" the girl screamed showing everyone the pictures and they start to run to the girl to see the pictures

Tiffany lift her head up "Kim Taeyeon! My Taeyeon?" she said looking at Sooyoung

"Well I guess who else have the name Kim Taeyeon" Sooyoung said

"Read it for us now" Mr. Ok said

"Okay okay so what happened is Lee's corporations mysterious President made an official appearance, His name is Lee Sooman. Everyone thought he's going to introduce Lee's heir but what shocked people is he introduced the new owner Of Lee's. The bigger shock the new owner is a girl and she's only 18 years old. That makes her the only girl in the corporations fight and the youngest owner of one of the richest corporations. Her name is Kim Taeyeon she didn't allow anyone to ask more about her she only said that she is the new owner and OMGOSHHHHH GUYS THE NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT. She added that From now on the Lee's corporations name will be changed from Lee's to Ktae Corporations she ended the speech with bow and walked out of the building. The end she really looks like a president and she's damn hot in white and black" the girl said and showed them the pictures

Tiffany was looking at the video and the pictures

"She's so damn good and hot" one of the girls said and Tiffany looked at her with a dead look

"Omg someone is jealous" Sooyoung said

"It's really not funny everyone is melting over her in front of me respect the fact that her GIRLFRIEND IS HERE tsk" Tiffany said crossing her arms looking away throw the window

Taeyeon POV

I just finished Running away from reporters

"Where should we go now" Chorong said

"Can we go back to school please~" I asked Chorong

"Fine okay" Chorong said

I changed my clothes in the car. I wore black joggers pants and red sweater because Tiffany sad I look sexy with red

Arrived to the school and as always everyone is looking at me

I walked to Mr. Ok class and called him to come out. I took his phone number from Chorong so it was easy

Mr. Ok looked at me with Questioning look

"I will answer all of your questions later I want to see my girlfriend but please sir can you tell the girls not to scream when I enter and tell them to act normal please" I asked him

"Okay Kim just give me 5 minutes then enter" Mr. Ok said and walked to the class I stood close to the a little bit open door to see my Fany she was sitting their peacefully. She looks hot

I called her and her phone ringed, she took it out and answered

-Taeyeon - Babeeeee guess what

-Tiffany - You are the new owner of Lee's corporation and you changed it to Ktae and now it is your corporation

-Taeyeon - Omg how did you know

-Tiffany - Babe you're the world headline right now

-Taeyeon - Ah I see… you're not mad are you, I wanted to tell you from long time ago but Chorong and Mr. Lee were about to kill me every time I try to say something… I'm really sorry

-Tiffany - Well right now I'm not mad about that, I'm mad BECAUSE ALL OF THOSE GIRLS HERE ARE MELTING OVER YOUR PICTURES AND FANGIRLING AT HOW SEXY YOU LOOK. THEY ARE DYING OVER YOUR POKER FACE THAT I HATE

-Taeyeon - You know that you sound so hot when you're jealous

-Tiffany - Whatever you're becoming so cheesy

-Taeyeon - I love being cheesy all over you

-Tiffany - Okay stop it now, everyone is looking at me

-Taeyeon - You are probably turning so red heheh *she is cuteee*

-Tiffany - Shut up Kim Taeyeon

-Taeyeon – going to pick you up today

-Tiffany - Okay babe I'll be waiting

-Taeyeon - I love you

-Tiffany - I love you too cheesy Kim

"CAN TAEYEONNNN BE MY GIRLFRIENDDDDDDDDD" one of the girls suddenly screamed. Tiffany looked at her with pissed off look

-Taeyeon - That was funny hehehe

-Tiffany - It's not funny. I don't like it I really don't all those girls are screaming and praying that one day they wake up as your girlfriend, I don't like it what If their prayer one day become true

I opened the back door and start to walk towards her everyone was looking at me but thanks god nobody screamed

I stood behind her and hugged her from back not minding all the human beings in the class let them burn in hell. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder against her left ear. Her body shook she was in shock

"Why would I ever drive myself to lose a diamond just to collect bunch of stones" I whispered in her ear and in a second she turned to red

"Okay lovebirds sit down there's still 5 minutes left and all of you can go out. Don't annoy Kim with your questions" Mr. Ok said

I sat next to Tiffany holding her hand

"How did you get here" Tiffany asked

"I miss my girlfriend that's all" I said and kissed her forehead

"You need to stop it everyone is looking at us" Tiffany said shyly

"It's okay let them know that Tiffany Hwang is my girlfriend" I raised my voice a little bit at the last 5 words to make sure they heard

The class ended and I was walking me and Tiffany to my car but Chorong stopped us

"To my office now" Chorong said seriously we followed her

"What's wrong Chorong" I asked and sit on the sofa beside Tiffany

"The wrong is people, they found where you study and where you live" Chorong said

"So..." I said

"You can't come to school anymore, you can't even go to your house" Chorong said

"Why I can't come to the school" I said

"Because if they saw that you're still studying, it's going to be a big risk to the company at least we need to keep you hidden for a week till the people get use to it" Chorong said

"What about the house" I asked

"You can stay in my house mom will be happy" Tiffany said

"I was planning to throw her in your house too" Chorong said

"Do I look like a chicken to throw me" I said. Tiffany and Chorong start to laugh

"But I thought about it Taeyeon can't come to your house" Chorong said

"Why?" I asked

"Because Tiffany's father is ByunB right hand am I wrong Tiffany?" Chorong said

"You're right but what this have to do with Taeyeon staying in my house?" Tiffany asked

"If the reporters saw her coming or going out your house it will be a big problem for both of us Mr. Hwang will lose his work because ByunB might think that Mr. Hwang is cheating and Taeyeon will lose her name as a cheater we can't let that happened" Chorong said

"What to do now" I asked

"You going to stay in my house and I have something sad to tell you… both of you will not see each other for a week till everything calm down" Chorong said

"What! You're kidding me no way I'm not doing this" I said and stood up

"I know what you feel but you two can't see each other just for the main time. You suddenly became the owner of the company, we can't just suddenly say that you two are dating too it will be a big hit and everyone will annoy you and they even may hurt you and Tiffany" Chorong said

"Babe it's just for a week don't worry after that we can go everywhere together" Tiffany said looking at me

So I accepted that and I walked out with tiffany to my car

I start the car engine and slowly start to drive. I don't want this ride to end. I will not see her for a week this is too much

It was all quiet. Tiffany moved her hand and held mine it made me feel comfortable

"It's just a week babe don't worry" Tiffany said

"I didn't see you for an hour and I ended up insane because I miss you what if a week" I said

"I know that I will miss you too but let's just do this for us, so we can get what we want at the end" Tiffany said and she was right

We arrived to her house

"Fany, will you wait for me? Will you wait for me just for a week? I promise I'll make everyone in this world know that you're mine and I'm yours" I said holding her hand before she go out

"I will wait for you all my life Tae I will wait for you till my last breath" Tiffany said

I pulled her close and kissed those pink soft drugs, I don't want to let them go

We thought It's going to be just a week but It's been 2 weeks and half people are not calming down things are getting bigger and bigger

Well it was super obvious from the beginning and about me and Tiffany we talk on the phone sometimes but it was a bit hard because she have exams, so we talk for hour or half hour then she go back to study and even sometimes we don't talk the whole day, if she finished early we talk but Tiffany end up sleeping fast because she's tired, I understand because at the end It's my fault

Tomorrow is the last exam in the school. After the last exam we still have to go because the school is getting ready for the graduating party and everything should be perfect

It's the last year in the school everyone will be free later

I was sitting on the chair in Chorong house thinking about all this

Then my phone ringed

-Chorong - Taeyeon-ah

-Taeyeon - Um what?

-Chorong - You want to come to school?

-Taeyeon - Yes I want to, can I?

-Chorong - Yeah come you can

-Taeyeon - You're not lying?

-Chorong – I'm not, really you can come It's enough hiding and Tiffany said she wants to talk to you

-Taeyeon - Omg I love you girl. Tiffany! What's wrong why she did call me?

-Chorong - I don't know she said she wants to see you and she can't talk to you on the phone

-Taeyeon - Okay I'll be there

Author POV

Taeyeon drove her car and before she goes to school she stopped on a rings shop

She entered the shop and the workers start to look at her knowing completely who she is

"Hiiii" Taeyeon said smiling to the lady in front of her

"How can I help you Ms Kim" the lady said smiling like crazy

"Oh you know my name hehe how are you Ms... Suzy" Taeyeon said pointing at the lady name tag

"I'm fine Ms Kim, what about you?" Suzy said

"No Ms Kim just call me Taeyeon, I'm fine thank you. I'm here looking for couple rings" Taeyeon said smiling

"Ah couple rings here you can see we have all types" Suzy said pointing at the glass on her right

Taeyeon stood in front of the rings looking for beautiful two but then she felt like there's someone is taking pictures of her, she looked at the right but there was no one

"Is there something wrong Ms Taeyeon?" Suzy said

"No no, I will take these" Taeyeon said pointing at the two rings

"Nice choice" Suzy said

Taeyeon took the box and went back to her car driving to the school

Taeyeon arrived, parked her car and start walking to the school

"Where is Tiffany" Taeyeon said entering Chorong office

"She will be here soon, sit" Chorong said smiling

"Chorong-ah guess what?" Taeyeon said exited

"Um what?" Chorong said looking at Taeyeon

"I'm going to propose" Taeyeon said shyly

"OMGOSHHHHH really?" Chorong said standing up

"Yes I have rings and I want to our wedding to be after she graduate" Taeyeon said smiling

"Omg I'm so happyyyyyy" Chorong said

"Now shhhh don't talk" Taeyeon said

"Okay okay" Chorong said and sat back on her chair

After 5 minutes Tiffany walked in

And Taeyeon stood up and hugged her Tiffany so tight

"I miss you so much" Taeyeon said

"I miss you too" Tiffany said and hugged Taeyeon

"I want to tell you something" Tiffany said

Taeyeon nodded and looked at her babe

"Let's break up"


	19. Chapter 19

"Let's break up" Tiffany said looking deep in Taeyeon's eyes

Chorong stood up from her sat in shock looking at Tiffany like insane person

"Let's break up" Tiffany said looking deep in Taeyeon's eyes

Chorong stood up from her sat in shock looking at Tiffany like insane person

"Wa…" Taeyeon couldn't even say the word what

"Let's end it all here and forever" Tiffany said looking super serious

Taeyeon opened her mouth to talk but no words are coming out

"Why?" Taeyeon's eyes start to get wet, her face turned red, trying her best not to let her tears drop

"I don't think I have feelings for you anymore. Let's just walk on a different way" Tiffany said looking at the older girl

Taeyeon stood there trying to see any lie in Tiffany's eyes but no there was nothing

"What about all the things that we've been through? What about our promises? What about all the love we had? What about you will wait for me till your last breath? WHAT ABOUT..." Taeyeon couldn't continue her words tears start to fall down like a river

"I don't care about them, I don't want to deal with them anymore" Tiffany said

"CAN YOU JUST PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON THAT MAKES SENSE" Taeyeon shouted with a broken voice

"You're just not perfect to me. You're full of flaws, you always blow things up, you make everything fucked up, you make a lot of mistakes, you are just a big Error you don't even see yourself you're a monster and I don't want to live my life with a person like you. Let's just ended all" Tiffany said and turned her face to walk away

"Am I really that bad that you can't even give me a second chance" Taeyeon said

"No second chance, my love is running cold for you" Tiffany said and turn her back to see Taeyeon

"That's not the true. Everything sounds so off just tell the truth" Taeyeon said

"Why can't you just understand" Tiffany said

"Because It's impossible to believe it, if someone is forcing you tell me, if someone is pushing you to do that just say it, we can run away if it has something with the company, tell me I'll leave just please stop pushing me away. Tiffany please just don't do this to me you know that I can't live without you, you're my everything you mean the world to me" Taeyeon said bending her head to the left

"This is the truth, I need to go now" Tiffany said

"Do you really hate me so much that there is somewhere else that's better for you?" Taeyeon asked

"You will find another love" Tiffany said and start to walk

"What is love if you're not here with me? What is love if it's not guaranteed? What is love if you're not here no more? What is love huh? Tell me" Taeyeon said Looking at Tiffany back

"Do you really want to know what's the truth, do you really want me to do that, I wasn't planning to hurt you that much but since you're not planning to accept it, I'll tell you. I'm getting engaged to a beautiful man that's rich and smart so handsome and perfect, flawless. A man I loved for a long long long time, man that I want to live my life with and do you know what? I wish I didn't have my first with y..." before Tiffany finish her words

"ENOUGH~" Chorong shouted

Taeyeon stood still with eyes that full pain tears

The hurt girl looked Tiffany in the eyes then nodded with small broken smile. She walked slowly and when she got close to Tiffany; she looked at her and gave her another smile then continued her way out of Chorong office

"Tiffany stay here I'll be back" Chorong said and start to run after Taeyeon

"Taeyeon stop. Where are you going?" Chorong said

"Mmm just taking a small walk" Taeyeon said trying to hold her tears

"Taeyeon..." Chorong held Taeyeon shoulder

"Chorong-Ah please It's harder than it seems and I can't take it any longer, I'm starting to feel weak so please just let me now and we will talk later promise" Taeyeon said taking Chorong hand away

"As you want" Chorong said

"Before you go take this keep it with you" Taeyeon took the black box and gave it to Chorong

"What is that?" Chorong asked looking at the box

"It's the rings, I don't think I can throw them away or take them back just keep them with you please or you can do whatever you want with them" Taeyeon said and start to walk away

Tiffany was sitting on the chair in Chorong office suddenly the newspaper boy entered the office and put the new newspaper on Chorong table beside Tiffany

"Ms Chorong is not here?" the newspaper boy said

"She will be back" Tiffany said the newspaper boy bowed and walked out of the office

Tiffany was looking around then her eyes hit the newspaper headline. She took it and start to read it

"Ms…Kim Taeyeon Ktae Corporations president was spotted in... the most popular Jewelry shop buying something that looked like a wedding rings...what!" Tiffany said widening her eyes

"Yes she was planning to" Chorong said walking to her chair

She put the small box in front of Tiffany

"What's that?" Tiffany asked looking at the box

"That?" Chorong said pointing at the box

"Well that was your wedding ring" Chorong said and opened the small box showing Tiffany the two cute rings

"Taeyeon said she don't think she can throw them away or take them back so she let them with me" Chorong said

"If there's nothing more you want to tell me, I got to go now I have to go and practice for my graduate" Tiffany said and stood up. When she saw Chorong silent she start to walk away

"You know" Chorong said. Tiffany stopped but didn't turn her back

"You really didn't have to say the last words you did in front of her" Chorong said. Tiffany heard Chorong words and start to walk away

Taeyeon POV

I walked away trying to feel a little bit better. I don't know why it all feels like a big lie, I just can't believe. I don't know what to do the girl I love the most broke up with me and she's getting engaged to a man

"Ms Kim?" I looked at my right to see who's calling me, cutting through my thoughts. It was Mr. Ok

"Yes sir" I said smiling. I guess I need to fake a lot of smiles from now on

"I know you're busy and you really don't have time but can you come to my class for the last time. I have those talentless students that can't sing well. We're getting ready to the graduate party and there's no times left everyone are losing hope. Can you come and give everyone some motivation with your voice please" Mr. Ok said begging me

"Yes sure sir" I said and stood up to walk with him. I really don't know why I accepted

I entered the class with Mr. Ok everyone start to shout and scream fangirling over me. I didn't bother to even look at them, I'm just tired

"Here's the piano sing whatever you want sad song will be the best it shows your voice better" Mr. Ok said

"Thank you, I think I'm going to use it" I said

"Okay girls listen carefully and learn" Mr. Ok said

Before I start

"What's the song name" Mr. Ok said

"Jay Sean – Tears in the ocean" I answered him

"And why did you choose this song?" Mr. Ok said why he's asking too much

"Mmm to be really honest I don't know, maybe this song is just telling some things in my heart that I can't say it" I said trying my best not to drop a tear

Mr. Ok looked at me with a confused look then he turned his gaze to land on someone. I looked at the same direction he was looking at

And I saw what was more painful. It was her sitting there smiling when I'm here torn inside

"I should start now because I don't have time" I said

"Yeah yeah okay go ahead" Mr. OK said

I looked at the piano and start to play it slowly

(Jay Sean – Tears in the ocean)

You told me I don't love you, don't say that  
Put no one above you, you know that  
I know that I fucked up, one time  
Don't write me off for life, it ain't right  
How many sorry's will it take?  
How much of me talking will set it straight?  
Don't even remember the girl's name  
You're my forever and that won't change

You said you only ever wanted honesty  
I'm standing here tryin' to give you all of me  
Don't tell me that you're love is running cold for me  
When we both know that's not true

I dropped a tear in the ocean  
When they find it, that's when I'll stop loving you  
Now I'm lost in a sea of emotion  
Forever blinded, falling deeper into the blue  
Oooh, you'll never find my tears in the ocean  
Oooh, they'll never find my tears

Who knows where to touch you like me?  
Who's gonna love you like me?  
Who's gonna run to you when you're lonely?  
Oh you know it's me, girl you know it's me

You said you only ever wanted honesty  
I'm standing here tryin' to give you all of me  
Don't tell me that you're love is running cold for me  
When we both know that's not true

I dropped a tear in the ocean  
When they find it, that's when I'll stop loving you  
Now I'm lost in a sea of emotion  
Forever blinded, falling deeper into the blue  
Oooh, you'll never find my tears in the ocean  
Oooh, they'll never find my tears

Just say something, say anything now  
Look at me, don't hold your head down  
…

I stopped singing then put my gaze on the piano without saying any word because if I continued tears will really fall. I took a deep breath and "The end" I said Standing up giving Mr. Ok smile

"That was perfect" Mr. Ok said clapping his hand

And everyone start fangirling. I didn't look at them because I know my gaze will fall on her again and I don't think I can handle it

"TAEYEON~~~~~~" I heard Chorong screaming my name while running towards the class. She entered and I looked at her

"Taeyeonnnnnn" Chorong called me putting her hands on her knees taking her breath

"Breathe first then talk" I said putting my hand on her back

"WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING PHONE ~~ " Chorong said screaming at me

"I DON'T KNOWWWW" I said screaming back

"Sorry didn't mean to scream but you need to be in the meeting room right now" Chorong said

"Why what's wrong" I asked

"ARE YOU EVEN THE PRESIDENT OF THE COMPANY?" Chorong shouted in my face again

"SORRY FOR BEING FUCKED UP THAT MUCH" I screamed in her face

"By the way you two are screaming at each other just wasting time" Mr. Ok said

"He's Right we need to go to the meeting room now" Chorong said

"What happened tell me" I asked

"ByunB is making an action. He's planning to take over the hotel we were planning to take over last week. I have no idea how he found out but all I know now if you didn't go to the meeting at this moment it will be the end. Plus your pictures are all over the newspaper, that's not good point, so let's go now" Chorong said

"Wait I'm not going like this right" I said pointing at my clothes

"No you will change in the car" Chorong said

"What" I said

"Taeyeon shut up and move" Chorong said pulling me

When we first walked out the school reporters start to run to us, pushing me to take pictures, swing me in every direction

I was already in pain can't they just leave me

Chorong took my hand making away for me to walk. She let me enter the car then start to drive away

I lead my head on the window thinking about everything happened. It was all so fast, I don't have her anymore. Tiffany is not mine. The love of my life is getting engaged in front of my eyes and I can't do anything because she don't love me anymore

"Maybe he's better than me" I said turning the AC high

"He's not" Chorong said

"Well he is, he got her and I lost her. He makes her happy and I don't. He loves her and..." I stopped

"And you love her more" Chorong said continuing my words

"Yeah but she don't" I closed my eyes

"You know it feels like poison is running through my veins and it hurt" I said crossing my legs

"I know Taeyeon-ah but you got to be strong, you can do it tomorrow is going to be a better day" Chorong said trying to make me feel better. I hope that helped but no I can feel nothing better

"No more…tomorrow" I said turning my face to face the window

"I want to..." I stopped myself from saying the last word

"You want what? Tell me I will get it for you or I can even do it for you" Chorong said

No if I told you, you will stop me

"Ah N-nothing Let's just finish the meeting, I want to go back to my home and sleep" I said faking smile

I changed my clothes in the car. I wore that black suit Chorong got me

And before we arrive, Chorong stopped the car and looked at me

"Look at me let me see you" Chorong said

I looked at her; she started to fix my hair

"Thank you Chorong, I don't know what I would've done without you" I said trying to smile

"Taeyeon your face is swollen and you are so yellow, are you sick? Are you feeling unwell somewhere?" Chorong said holding my face

"Yeah my heart" I said pointing at my heart with a broken smile

Chorong looked at me with sad look

"I'm just tired Chorong, I'll do my best so Let's go we don't have time" said holding her hand

"Okay whatever you want" Chorong said and start to drive again

When we arrived a lot of cameras were there and a lot of questions were asked

The Security opened the car door for me making way for us to walk

I entered the building, then walked to the meeting room. Behind me were the mangers of the hotels in my company and the secretaries

I entered the meeting room cutting that shitty ByunB speech, pissing him off

"Ms Kim Taeyeon didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt when someone is talking?" ByunB said

"Oh about that no they didn't Mr. ByunB but I have question didn't your parents teach you not to cheat? Cheating is so not good tsk tsk tsk how can the president of one of the most popular companies in the world cheat, why? Are you sooo desperate to have that hotel? You found out that there's no hope in front of my corporations so you decided to cheat oh my god" I said walking to my chair and sat crossing my legs "Wait maybe your company management is so fucked up to the point that they didn't find a way to play the game right so you decided to do it from behind my back. Are you really that scared of facing me? Tsk tsk so pathetic" I said looking at that ByunB

His face was super red and he was sweating

"This is my first time to see someone in your age can speak so fluently and bravely like this. I wanted to meet you since the first time I saw you on TV" Mr. Im the owner of the hotel said

"Thank you Mr. Im, It's my pleasure to meet you" I said smiling to him

"C-can I finish my speech now please" ByunB said

"According to what I read about you and to your age I'm amazed and I believe that what people are saying about you, that you will destroy the corporation is wrong completely wrong. So Mr. ByunB you don't have to finish your speech, I will sell my hotel to Ktae corporations. I believe that president like Ms Kim Taeyeon will take good care of what I build" Mr. Im said

OMGOSHHHHH I did it again just by talking like I did nothing Omg

"Thank you so much Mr. Im" I said standing up shaking Mr. Im hand

I looked at ByunB with smirk and raised my eyebrow

In your face Byunshit

I walked out the building and saw Chorong standing there waiting for me

"What happened Tae, please don't tell me that ByunB took the hotel" Chorong said

"I did it again" I said looking at her

"OMGOSHHHHH you did it Oh my lord Tae you did it" Chorong said jumping around me

I really want to smile but I can't

"I think I will go back home now I'm tired" I said and start to walk

"Where are you going? I will drive you" Chorong said

"Nah I feel like walking I need clean air" I said waving my hand to her and continued walking away

I went to alcohols shop and bought the strongest one

I walked my way home and it was a little bit good to breathe some clear air

I entered my big useless house

I looked around imagining her walking around me. I can feel her in every corner, every small part

This house was going to be ours but yeah I just said was

I walked up to my room and then I opened the door somehow memories hit me hard. I spent most of my time with her here. I can't enter there's something stopping me or Maybe I'm just so weak to even move

I took steep back and walked down. I opened the refrigerator, took a bottle of water to drink it then I sat on table chair looking at the ring in my finger. Did she take it off? She's getting engaged so probably she took it, should I? I'd love to if I could but I can't

Author POV

Taeyeon moved her body to the bathroom searching for blades, she just need one blade

But there was none. She went to the living room looking around then she remembered that there are blades in the Sewing box. She ran to that box opening it so fast taking the blade out, she looked at the shining Sharpen piece of iron in her hand. She stood up took off her jacket, she brought the alcohol bottle and sat on the sofa then she put the alcohol bottle on the table in front of her

Taeyeon put the blade on her wrist pushing it deep little by little then she started to move it down slowly feeling the pain. Every place the blade touch, the blood will start to fall out

She started with one line ended up with cutting every place on her left arm. Blood drops start to fall on the ground the more blood drops hit the floor the more her tears fall on her face

"Ah I need more" Taeyeon shouted then she opened the alcohol bottle took a deep breath and poured the whole liquid on her still bleeding Wounds. When the first drop of the liquid touched her wounds Taeyeon bit her lips screaming inside. She leaned her head on the sofa screaming in pain like someone is slaying her alive. She bit harder on her lips pouring the rest of the liquid on her arm. Her tears started to fall down and because of the so much pain Taeyeon leaned her body on the sofa falling deep in sleep

Taeyeon POV

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Taeyeon, kimmmmmmmmm Taeyeonnnnnnnnnnnnn" I heard someone screaming beside me. I'm tired I want to sleep

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Chorong "Why are you here" I said half a sleep

"Taeyeon what's all that blood on the floor and alcohol bottle" Chorong asked and I woke up fast trying to hide my arm. I can't move it, my arm is hurting me

I put my arm on my stomach than start to walk to the bathroom

"Taeyeon I'm talking to you" Chorong stopped me

"What?" I said not looking at her

"Why you're not sleeping in your Room? And why there's blood on the floor, table, the sofa you were sleeping on and your shirt?" Chorong asked me. I looked around

"I couldn't enter my room. I just can't sleep there. I spent the most beautiful time in my life with her there. I just can't, I keep remembering everything" I said and start to walk again

"What about the blood" Chorong asked

"Maybe I threw up blood last night I was so sick" I said

"Taeyeon show me you arm" Chorong said so calmly

"I want to go to the bathroom" I said

"SHOW ME YOUR ARM NOW" Chorong shouted and held my left arm

"Aaaaaaaaah" I screamed when she pressed her fingers on the wounds on my arm, turning me around

"Chorong please let me go" I said trying to move my arm away from her grip

"You did it again didn't you?" Chorong said and turned my arm to see. Her eyes widen open when she saw all of those fresh red pink still bleeding wounds

"What did you do to yourself you promised Tiff..." Chorong stopped talking

"Promised whom Chorong huh? She didn't even keep a little promise not even one, she broke all of them and broke me too. Do you think Its easy to hear the words let's break up? Do you think I was fine when she said she's getting engaged and then married? Do you think that I was super okay my heart, my pride, myself was fine when she said she wish she had her first with him not with me? Do you think that I can let go of all the love I had for her in a minute. Maybe I was robot that has no emotion but she changed me to human. I was a monster she taught me how to be an angel. I was broken she collect my pieces together and made me again but she ended up breaking me with her own hands. I just need something to make me feel good I can't let go of her I'm a fool yes I am a fool because she could kill me and I will still love her. She could hurt me and I'll still forgive her, she could go away and leave me bleeding inside but I will never forget her. I can't just wake up the next morning happy when I know my happiness is not beside me I can't continue my life without her. I can't live my life like before I can't move on, I can't believe it all why because I loved her from the deepest of my heart..."


	20. Chapter 20

Days passed by cutting, pour alcohol fall asleep because of pain

It's not that better but It's way better than the pain I feel when I think of her

The wounds on my arm look so disgusting that I have to cover them up every time I go out and also make sure not to show them up in the company at all

Today is the day that I will meet all of the corporation workers. Do you know what does that mean Oh Lord

First I got to go to the Mother Company of the corporations, which is the Design&Fashion Company.

People think It's just company for fashion that design clothes and things called D&F and everyone is dying over this Brand but they don't really know who's the owner too. People are funny they just like the brand without knowing anything about it. Anyway, D&F Company is one of Ktae Corporation, It's actually the mother company all the corporation secrets are there we keep everything mysterious so no one could bother us even the other workers in my other companies they don't know about it

The workers we choose to work in D&F Company are people we trust and they go through a lot of exams, at the end they have to meet me and I will choose if they are worth it or no

D&F have huge building

I walked in and everyone was waiting for me. They were standing in two lines and there's that big way between them for me to walk and when they saw me they bowed

I walked my way giving them small bow then when I start to walk away they followed and walked behind

"Good morning Ms Taeyeon, I'm Ahn Hani your secretary" Hani said walking behind me but at the same time a little bit beside me

Well she's beautiful

"Morning Hani, so what's for today?" I said smiling

"You have to meet all the workers today so they will all gather in Classic bass hotel meeting room" Hani said looking through the note book in her hands

"Good then…" I said and looked at the people behind me "You all can go and get ready, I will see you in classic bass hotel after 2 hours" I said smiling at them. They bowed and start to walk

"Where are you going?" I said looking at Hani walking with them

"Huh? I mean what Ms Taeyeon?" Hani said

"I said where are you going?" I said

"You told us to go" Hani said pointing at the workers walking away

"You are my secretary so you should stay with me" I said

"Ah okay right, sorry Ms Taeyeon but I'm new here It's my first day. Chorong Told me to be your secretary and It's my first time sorry" Hani said bowing

"Chorong?!" I asked rising my eyebrow

"Ah yeah didn't tell you I'm Chorong cousin" Hani said

"Ahhhhhhh you're Ahn Hee Yeon~~~" I said

"Yes, and please Ms Taeyeon just call me Hani" Hani said

"Chorong told me about you. You can just call me Taeyeon when we are together" I said smiling small smile

"Sure T-T-Taeyeon" Hani said

I start walking to my office

My office is so big and It's all black and white. My desk is in the middle of the room, behind my chair the company logo Carved on the wall. Far away from me on my right arm there's a huge black wall bookshelf full of important Books but What's more important is what's behind that bookshelf

The corporation money Safes and all of the corporations information and profiles are there you only can open that bookshelf with remount control. The bookshelf will open in the middle and it will become like a big door but all you're going to see is a white wall if you touch it, you will know that it is just a normal wall but if I touched it, it will open alone, basically It's working on my Handprint, so no one can enter there but me and the remount control I only have it no copies no nothing. Me and Chorong plus Mr. Lee we are the only people who knows about this bookshelf It's the corporation big secret.

It was quiet I have some paper work to do but I can't focus, all I'm thinking about is her

Going to call Chorong

-Taeyeon - Chorong~~

-Chorong - Taeyeon did you met Hani?

-Taeyeon - Um I did I think she's a good person

-Chorong - Yes she is, I hope she will be able to help you

-Taeyeon - Chorong want to have a drink with me today after work? I don't want to drink alone

-Chorong - Yeah sure, I'll pick you up

-Taeyeon - Okay I'll wait for you

I hanged up and Hani walked in

"Ms Taeyeon I mean Taeyeon" Hani said

"Um what's wrong" I said looking at her walking to my desk

"I'm here about ' Im hotel ' Mr. Im hotel that you bought about two weeks ago" Hani said standing in front of my table

"You can sit and yeah what about him" I said looking through the papers Hani gave me

"Thank you. About it, are you going to change the name or you will keep it as Im hotel?" Hani said

"Going to change it" I said looking at her

"What's going to be the name because we need to write it so they can start to change" Hani said

"Mmm what should we name it" I said thinking looking for a unique name

Hani looked at me waiting

"What about DiamFlo Hotel" I said looking at her smiling

"Huh? DiamFlo?" Hani asked with confused look

"Um DiamFlo means Diamond Flower" I said

"Wooow that's a nice name sounds like it have a big story behind it. Why did you choose it?" Hani asked writing the name on the papers

I looked at the ring in my hand. Why did I choose it I wonder why...

*you're like a diamond flower you look like a frozen flower from far away but once the person get close to you they will see how shining you are *

Her words keep repeating themselves in my head and I can't forget them

"Let's just say it means a lot for me" I said playing with the ring in my finger

"I know it's kind of personal question but do you have someone? No wonder beautiful young lady like you is taken I wonder who's that lucky person" Hani said pointing at my ring

If you only knew that this young beautiful lady is broken inside and can't take it anymore. If you only knew that this lady is tired of pretending, this lady is smiling but crying inside, if you only know that that lucky person just threw me away like I was doll to play with

"We should go to the workers meeting" I said standing up

"Okay let's go" Hani said standing up getting ready

While I was in the car on my way to the meeting my phone ringed

-Taeyeon - Uh Chorong-ah

-Chorong – Mr. Ok want to talk to you, I will put the speaker

-Taeyeon – Mr. Ok?! O-okay

-Mr. Ok - Kim~~

-Taeyeon - Yeah sir

-Mr. Ok - Kim I'm here in my class right now with the students and they want to ask you a favor

-Taeyeon - They want to ask me? Yeah sure

-All the Class - Taeyeon-Ahhhh ~~~~

-Taeyeon - Um what hehe

-All the class - can we practice for our graduate in a big room in your hotel because there are no places in the school anymore everyone is using the rooms and we only have one week left plus we didn't finish anything yet

-Taeyeon - give me one minute

-Mr. Ok - take your time

"Hani, which hotel has the biggest music room?" I asked Hani holding my phone in my hand

"I think Classic Bass the one we are going to right now, why?" Hani said

"Call them and tell them that Ms Taeyeon wants to book it" I said

"Okay" Hani said and start to call them

-Taeyeon - Okay

-All the class – reallyyyyy?

-Taeyeon - Um yes

-Chorong - You will book in classic bass? Aren't you supposed to have workers meeting today!

-Taeyeon - Yeah I'm on my way there. Don't worry they are not going to annoy us and the hotel is close to your school, so it will be easy for them

-All the class - Thank you Taeyeonnnn

-Taeyeon - You're welcome girls I'll see you there. Chorong can I talk to you

-Chorong - I closed the speaker. You can talk now

-Taeyeon - ... I didn't hear her voice is she there?

-Chorong - Yes there. You don't have to accept it, don't It's fine

-Taeyeon - It's okay, going to hang up now bye

I throw my phone on the seat and looked at the windows

I'm going to see her after two week of running away from everything that makes me remember her

After half hour

"Omg What's that?" Hani screamed scaring me

"What is what" I looked at Hani and she was pointing in front of us

"Reporters!? What are they doing here" I asked Hani

"I have no idea" Hani said

"Did anyone tell them that we are having workers meeting, you know that OUR MEETINGS SUPPOSED TO BE TOP SECRET" I said shouting

"N-no o-one said anything, we told everyone that this meeting supposed to be top secret" Hani said with scared face

"Let's just go there before I lose my mind" I said and sat back

Author POV

Hani stopped the car in front of the hotel

Security opened the door for Taeyeon and started to push the reporters away

At the same time the school bus arrived too

The security are trying to make a way for Taeyeon and Hani to walk but the reporters keep pushing them

"Ms Kim Taeyeon you're having meeting with your workers can you give us a reason?" one of the reporters said

"How did you take over Mr. Im hotel and we heard that you're planning to Chang the hotel name" another reporter asked

Taeyeon looked at them then looked at Hani. Hani looked back and give Taeyeon I don't know look

Meanwhile

"Okay girls get down and behave we don't want to annoy them" Mr. Ok said letting the girls go one by one

"Sir... there's a lot of reporters in front of the door and is that Taeyeon in the middle. I think shes stuck there between them" one of the girls said

"What?" Mr. Ok said and walked out to see. The girls followed him, Tiffany stood beside Mr. Ok looking at what's happening

then

"ENOUGHHHHHHHHH" Taeyeon screamed so loud that everyone can hear her

The reporters froze in their places

Taeyeon walked her way to the door then turned her back to look at the reporters

"If you didn't get out of my property in a minute I will call the police and see if I'm going to see your faces again" Taeyeon said and entered the building

"Damn she doesn't look like she's In a Good mood. Okay girls let's enter" Mr. Ok said

Taeyeon POV

I'm really not in a Good mood

First how did that ByunB found out that we are taking over Mr. Im hotel? Second how the reporters knew that we are having meeting and how did they knew that I'm changing Im hotel name we didn't announce any of these. I just can't understand

"Sorry I'm so sorry Ms Taeyeon I'm awfully sorry, I apologize, I'm really sorry I don't know how they found out, I'm really sorry" I heard Hani walking towards me apologizing

"It's okay Hani, I know it's not your fault so stop apologizing don't say sorry again please" I said turning my face to look at Hani but my eyes hit another person. When our eyes contacted together I looked away so fast I just don't want more pain

"Ms Taeyeon you're here" the manger of Classic hotel Mr. Jun said

"I'm here Mr. Jun but I have question. Didn't I tell you to keep this meeting secret BUT WHAT JUST HAPPEND REPORTERS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE" I said looking at him

"I-m sorry Ms Kim b-but we really didn't tell anyone but the workers" Jun said

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Hani and she looked back at me

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking about?" I told Hani

"That's mean the problem in our workers" Hani said looking at me

"No way… I don't think so, we pay them high and it's impossible to happen. This is actually never happened when Mr. Lee was here" Jun said

"Well if that never happened when Mr. Lee was here then that means there's someone who is trying to destroy Taeyeon or someone who hates you" Hani said looking at me

Maybe she's right

"Okay bring the employees here make them in groups with their company manger. I want to meet them all. Don't forget to bring me their names lists" I said

"Here?" Jun said

"Yes here" I said

"Get a table and chair for Ms Taeyeon" Hani screamed. Omg she screamed in my ear

"Haniiiiii you screamed in my ear" I said putting my Hand on my ears

"Sorry…, Ah Mr. Ok is here" Hani said. Oh right I forgot

"Sorry Mr. Ok" I said walking to him

"It looks like there's problem in the company" Mr. Ok said

"Nah not really It's just a small Bacteria entered the company and we need to kick it out" I said bacteria and Tiffany sneezed which made me look at her, she looked back and I can't take my eyes off of her. I'm drowning in the deepest hole I've ever fell in and I can't go out. Look at how beautiful she is. I miss every scene of her. Maybe what happened was just dream

I looked down to her hand and no it's not a dream, no ring as I accepted. Why that just made me pissed off

"You can go that way they will help you to find the music room" I said and start to walk back to Hani

"Can we stay there for 4 to 5 hours" Mr. Ok asked

"Do whatever you want" I said and walked to the chair they brought for me

I waited for the employees to come

They start to come with groups. I searched for their name, asked them some question, smiled, laughed, and studied their body language. I found who the bad one is and who the good one is, who to keep and who to kick

There was a lot of groups I can't count them. I was getting tired, it's been 6 hours now and it's already 4 pm

"Tired" I said stretching my back

"One last group left" Hani said

"Really? Which one?" I asked

"The Hotels department" Hani said looking at the list

At the same time Mr. Ok and the girls finished and came to the hallway were I am

"Finished?" I asked without looking at them

"Yeah it was amazing Thank you" Mr. Ok said

"For what sir please don't thank me" I said smiling

"Want to have launch with us? Did you finish?" Mr. Ok said

"I don't… know we still have one group to come so it's okay you go" I said

"If one group left, it's okay we can wait" one of the girls said

"Yeah we can wait" Mr. Ok said

"Okay then you can have a sit on the sofas there" I said pointing at the sofas on my left

The employees came and I took their list name start to call for them one by one look at them

But then there's that name

Kim Jay!

"Kim Jay" I said and as I accepted that shit walked through the employees then stood in front of me and bowed

"WHAT HE IS DOING HERE" I shouted

"M-Ms T-Taeyeon h-he is o-one of the employees here" Jun said

"I KNOW HE'S A FUCKING EMPLOYEE BUT WHO HIRED HIM" I said screaming in his face

"H-he w-was e-employee here since Mr. L-lee was here he's an old employee" Jun said

I looked at my uncle and raised my eyebrow

I walked towards Hani and stood beside her

"Okay then welcome to my corporation uncle" I said and everyone got shock

"I didn't know that you were the owner. Why you didn't tell me in your parents' funeral" Jay said with smirk

I just can't handle him can I just punch his ugly face

"I was so busy kicking someone's ass that day" I said and turned my back to Hani

"Watch his actions and movement" I whispered to Hani making sure no one heard me

I looked back at him

"Well since the hotel department is here. I want to tell you all my next move" I said and everyone payed attention

"We are going to take over Kakudo hotel in Japan next month so get ready. I will give you the orders later on" I said and Hani looked at me with confused look

I turned my face toward Mr. Ok

"What was that? Kakudo hotel isn't for sell and it's super getting high and powerful. I don't think we can take it now, we just finished taking over Im hotel. If you are going to take a move over Kakudo hotel we will get weak and fall" Hani said whispering

"I'm not that stupid Hani" I said giggling

"What?" Hani said

"Your next mission is to watch that Jay" I said looking at my uncle

"Watch his moves, if he makes any calls and whom he's talking to, if he meet anyone and who's that person. You can hire whoever you want to help you but you need to start now because probably he will do something. I hope I just need one mistake" I Told Hani

"Okay, but why?" Hani asked

"I think he is work for ByunB" I said

"Omg you're right, he hates you and he wants to destroy you. Plus he works in the hotels department which meannnnnn there's a chance that he's the one who told ByunB about Im hotel and he's the one who told the reporters" Hani said widening her eyes

"Yes that's why I lied about taking over Kakudo hotel and I choose that hotel because Kakudo is a big one and famous in Japan got it?" I said looking at Hani with smirk

"Omg you're smart" Hani said high 5ing me

"Now go and watch him, be careful and remember just one proof is all we want" I said

"Yes sir" Hani said with a salute

"So let's go to the hotel restaurant? It's on me" I said looking at the girls

"It's not like you will pay" Mr. Ok said giggling

"I give them Salaries Quintuple the money I will pay now" I side smiling

"I should work here" one of the girl said

"Why not, I'm planning to change my employees. I want to put girls and boys instead of just men if I made them all girls will be better. So make sure to apply here after your graduate party" I said smiling

"Reallyyy?" the girl said

"Of course" I said and start to walk them to the restaurant

"Change them does that mean you're going to fire half of the employees and hire others in their places?" Mr. Ok asked

"Yes" I said walking

"Maybe some of them are poor and have families to rise. Maybe if you fire them they won't have any place to go or work for. You didn't think about that" Tiffany asked

Her voice I miss her voice so much. Don't melt. That voice makes me want to cry

I stopped walking but didn't turn my face

"You're right but sometimes life isn't fair. Sometimes the world can be unfair to innocent people. You should keep in mind that there's no milky way in this life when even luck is half and half. At the end you just need to bear it and accept it all with closed mouth. We all search for the better" I said and continued to walk

"Now I can see why you're the owner of Ktae Corporation" Mr. Ok said

"I'll take this as a compliment" I said

We entered the restaurant and everyone start to look around. The restaurant was big and classic beautiful

We sat on a big table

I was sitting on the top of the table. Mr. Ok was sitting on my right arm, Tiffany beside him

"Order whatever you want" I said and everyone start to choose type of food. They gave the orders to the chief and after 15min the food was ready

"You didn't order anything" Mr. Ok asked

"No, I'm not hungry" I said

"Can I do anything for you Ms Taeyeon" the server said

I looked at him

"Come on I know you Tokaji or Port" he said

"I'm not going to drive so I'll go with Port" I said

"Which one" he asked

"As always Vintage Port" I said

"Okayy ma'am" he said and walked away

"What did you order?" Mr. Ok said

"Wine, want to have drink?" I said

"What?" Mr. Ok said in shock and Tiffany beside him widen her eyes looking at me

"What what?" I said looking away

"You drink" Mr. Ok said

"Well I'm 18 so yeah I drink" I said looking at the server coming

"Here you go Ms Kim enjoy" he said and walked away

I opened the bottle

"Who want to drink?" I asked waiting for their answer

"No one that's good, you people are healthy" I said and pour the wine in the crystal glass

"Let's do a toast" Mr. Ok said standing up holding his juice glass

"To what?" I asked standing up beside him and everyone followed us

"One to your Ktae Corporation, two to our graduate party and three to Tiffany getting engaged after 2 days" Mr. Ok said lifting his glass up

She's getting engaged after two days… hold yourself Kim Taeyeon no not now hold yourself

"CHEERS" everyone said hitting their glasses together. I faked smile and did the same

I sat down and drank the whole wine glass in one shot

"Kkk this is good" I muttered, pouring more in the glass

"You're a good drinker" Mr. Ok said

"Not really" I said

Mr. Ok leaned his body close to me "I don't know what happened between you two but you need to hold yourself Taeyeon. Don't over drink in front of her " Mr. Ok said and I looked at him, will he's right

They continued eating

My phone ringed

-Taeyeon- Uh Hani

-Hani - Guess what?

-Taeyeon- What?

-Hani - Caught him

-Taeyeon- WHAT ~~? OMGOSHHHHH SO FAST

*everyone looked at me*

-Hani- Yes, It's like he waited for hour and then he made it

-Taeyeon- What did he do?

-Hani - Okay first he made a call to you won't believe whom

-Taeyeon- Whom? Yahhhh Hani say it fast

-Hani - He called one of ByunB employees but I couldn't find his name. Anyway he called him telling him about the Kakudo hotel lie. And after hour there's news on the internet that ByunB met the reporters and said that he is going to take over Kakudo hotel. That's his new plan do you know what that means?

-Taeyeon- A freaking hotels war

-Hani- Yes a war between ByunB and Kakudo hotel. Do you know what Kakudo hotel are going to think when they see that ByunB said he's going to take over Kakudo when Kakudo actually isn't going to sell their hotel

-Taeyeon- They will think that he's going to make a fight and take it forcefully from them

-Hani - Yessssssss we did it like two birds with one stone

-Taeyeon- Good job

-Hani - Ah by the way Jay is going to the restaurant. What are you going to do with him?

-Taeyeon – Mmm… you will know later, hang up now he's coming

I put my phone on the table crossing my legs

"What happened you look happy?" Mr. Ok

"Nothing" I said with smirk

And when Jay got close to our table; I held my glass of wine and drank it all. I stood up in front of him. Everyone looked at me with confused look

"Is there something wrong?" Jay asked. I put my hands in my pocket

"No but I just want to apologize for what I did that day" I said lowering my head down

"Ah you finally realized that you did me wrong" Jay said with smirk

"Yeah I just did, I'm sorry I hope your lower part is fine" I said pointing down on his spot

"Well I'm fine but you hurt me a lot that day" Jay said with a cocky look

"Did you see a doctor? Did they say anything about you bringing kids and that stuff" I asked

"Yeah they said I still can bring kids you should thank your God" Jay said

"Oh you're right thanks God" I said then put my hand on his shoulders. I pulled him close then with all of my power kicked his spot with my knees

"Aaaaaaaaah" Jay screamed and fell on the floor

"I think this time you will really won't be able to bring kids" I said banding my back to get a little bit close to him

"Stand up, come on" I said

"You know something I was really planning to keep you and treat you good but cheating!? Wow how can you cheat?" I said then held his t-shirt collar moving him up in front of my face

Mr. Ok stood up and everyone was looking at me even Tiffany was looking at me too but who cares she said I am a monster

"I DIDN'T CHEAT" Jay screamed

"Yes you did and for whom? For ByunB, tsk tsk tsk how pathetic. Did he pay you more or are you just trying to take revenge" I said and Jay didn't answer

"About taking over Kakudo hotel that was a lie and you believed it. It was so easy to catch you. Whom that person? The one you talked to. What's that person name?" I said still holding him from his shirt collar

"How did you know?" Jay asked in shock

"WHAT'S THAT PERSON NAME?" I screamed in his face

"I d-don't r-really k-k-know him, I've n-ever m-met him b-before b-b-but all I k-know that they call him M-Mr. H-H-Hwang" Jay said

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. My gaze moved to look at Tiffany; she was shocked just like everyone around us

"Don't worry you met him before," I let go of him "You are fired, I don't want to see your face again here" I said and called the Security to take him out

I walked to the table took my phone

"I got to go know, thank you Mr. Ok and you girls I hope you do a beautiful performing. Tiffany congratulations for your engagement" I said and walked away holding my tears

I just congratulated the person I love the most on her engagement, I congratulated her on getting engaged to another person whom is not me, someone else whom will mean the world to her. She will look at someone else the way she looked at me. She will look beautiful everyday for someone else

Ugh~ I'm tired, where's Chorong?

I took my phone and called her

-Chorong- I'm on my way just one minute and I will be there

-Taeyeon- be fast please I'm tired

I said and hang the phone up. Waiting in front of the hotel door for her to come

"You look miserable, yellow and tired, I even bet you can't move your body" I turned my face to see who's talking

"Hayoung can you leave me alone I'm not in the mood to talk to you" I said and looked straight

"I think all of those reasons you gave me back then are really worthless" Hayoung said

"Are you here to piss me off?" I said looking at her

"No everyone is here, look at your right we're waiting for our bus but I saw you standing alone and you look like you're going to faint so I came" Hayoung said. I looked at my right and everyone was standing there

"Thank you, but I'd like to be alone" I said

"Whatever you want, if you need any help you can ask me promise I won't cheat or lie" Hayoung said and start to walk

I took deep breath and stood there waiting for Chorong

In the car with Chorong

"Where do you want to go" Chorong said driving

"Anywhere that closed and no one can see us or take pic" I said and lean my head on the window

We start to drink me and Chorong together

"What happened" Chorong said

"Nothing just seeing her give me so much pain" I said taking another shot

"I told you not to accept it" Chorong said

"You know Jay" I said

"Your uncle?" Chorong said

"Um he work in the hotels department" I said

"What?" Chorong said

"And he's working for ByunB. He's the one who told him about I'm hotel and he told the reporters we have meeting today, he even told him that I'm going to change Im hotel name he's cheater " I said taking another shot

"What the hell are you serious?" Chorong said

"Yeah we made lie that we are taking over Kakudo hotel in Japan, he believed and he called someone whom work in ByunB and ByunB made a reporters meeting telling them that he will take over Kakudo hotel" I said giggling

"Omg that will make a hotels war" Chorong said laughing

"And do you know whom is that person Jay called" I said

"Whom?" Chorong said I took another shot

Damn I'm starting to feel dizzy

"Mr. H-W-A-N-G" I said it slowly

"Omg you're kidding me" Chorong said

"No I'm not" I said and put my head on the table

"Are you fine" Chorong asked

"No I'm not" I said half drunk

Chorong put her hand on my back

"Tiffany..." I said holding myself

"What's with her" Chorong said slowly with soft voice trying to make me feel better

"She's... getting... engaged after 2 days" I said and finally my tears fall

"..." Chorong didn't say anything the air became quiet and I hate it

"I should've treated her better, I should've brought her flowers every day, I should have done everything in a good way, I should've gave her everything she wanted, go with her to every place she wanted to go, do all the things she wanted us to do, I should've told all the world about her, I should have gave her all my life" I said

"Taeyeon It's not your fault" Chorong said

"It's all the same now, nothing makes sense. All I know now she is not mine anymore she's someone else. I wonder how he looks and what's his name. He should know how lucky he is. I hope he treat her way better than I did. I hope he tells the whole world that she's his not like I did. I hope he makes her smile every day. I know my heart will break a little but I'll be fine if she will smile and be happy like this. he should love her more than I do" I said crying

"You're drunk let's go home" Chorong said


	21. Chapter 21

"Taeyeon open the door nowwwww" Chorong screamed. Damn she's scary

"Leave me alone" I said

"Taeyeon come on" Hani said

"I'm not going" I said

"Open the door or I will break it" Chorong shouted

"Taeyeon open the door and we will talk about it" Hani said

"Yahhhh Chorong can you learn how to talk from Hani" I screamed standing behind the door

"Shut up and open the door" Chorong said

I walked and opened my room door

"You're coming to the graduation party and this is the last thing I'm going to say" Chorong said walking towards me

"I really don't want to see her" I said and sat on my bed

"You have to go to show her that you're fine. Look at her she's living her life and probably got engaged now and you're still killing yourself deep inside" Hani said looking at me

"Hani is right, I see her she's smiling, laughing and living her life every day. I've never seen her sad but look at you, you're yellow and so skinny and miserable you're getting uglier day by day" Chorong said pointing at my face

"I don't care about my look anymore" I said crossing my arms

"Okay that's it I Swear to God I'm going to kill you" Chorong said jumping on me and Hani tried to stop her

"Okay listen from now on you're going to do sport, you will work your ass up and start to eat healthy. Got it or not I don't care. And you're going to the graduation party tomorrow if you said no or yes I don't care too. Now Let's eat I'm hungry" Chorong said and walked to the kitchen

Next morning

"Taeyeon you're still sleeping? Girl wake up!" Hani said waking me up

"I don't want to, It's still 11am leave me alone" I said and put the blanket on my face

"Yahhhh Kim Taeyeon wake up! You need 2 hours to get ready" Chorong said walking in and threw my clothes on my face

"Oh my god Chorong! I just ironed themmmm" Hani shouted in Chorong face

"I Swear to God you two are pain in the ass" I said waking up

"Get ready now… let's go Hani we need to get ready too" Chorong said and walked out of the room

I held the clothes Chorong gave me and it was black pants that have Silver small flowers that look so cool and black shirt that is backless (Oh my god Chorong this girl) the shirt back have only 4 thin lines of fabric, Also a black jacket that have silver Chains.

I wore them and I did my hair ponytail styled then walked out

Chorong and Hani stood there looking at me

"You look amazing" Hani said

"Goddess" Chorong said

"Oh shut up if I took my jacket everyone will be able to see my back, what type of shirts is that?" I asked

"That's the point. Now let's" Chorong said

We arrived to the school and everyone is looking amazing beautiful

"Go with Hani I need to make sure that everything is ready" Chorong said and walked away

"Okay, I have no idea about anything in this school so you need to lead" Hani said looking around

"Okay let's go to meet my friends" I said and started to walk with Han

Everyone was looking at us as if we were dating

"Why they are looking at us?" Hani said

"Well as long as you are walking beside me they will look and think that you're my girlfriend" I said giggling

"Omg ewww, I have a girlfriend and I'm not planning to cheat" Hani said raising her voice a little bit

"Hahahah you're funny. I should meet your girlfriend one day" I said

"Why not" Hani said smiling

"OMGOSHHHHH Taeyeon-ahh you came" Sooyoung said running to hug me

"I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you're alright? Tiffany didn't mention anything to us she stayed quiet every time we asked her. I'm sorry" Sooyoung whispered in my ear

"I thought you said you're not coming" Sunny said

"Well Chorong and Hani forced me too" I said giggling but my smiled soon disappeared when I saw Tiffany standing beside Sunny. Why I have to see her

"Who's that" Jessica said looking at Hani

"Ah this is Hani, Hani these are Sooyoung, Sunny, Jessica and Fan...Tiffany" I said. Damn I'm not used to call her Tiffany

"Nice to meet you all" Hani said with a bow

"Are you going to sit with us?" Sooyoung asked me and Hani

"I..." before I could lie and say that I have somewhere to go

"Yes we're going to" Hani said with smile. What the hell? I don't want to

"Stop running away" Hani whispered in my left ear

"Are you two dating?" Sooyoung asked

"Huh? She wish" I said with smirk

"I have girlfriend so you wish" Hani said looking at me

"Whatever" I said and started to walk

"Should we go to our relaxing place?" Sunny asked

"Yes I miss that place" I said

We walked to our tree and sat there as always. Tiffany was in front of me, I just keep stealing glances every now and then. She looks so beautiful

"Kim Taeyeon you look so obvious that you're drowning in her stop looking" Hani whispered in my ear. Okay okay fine

I just feel like standing up and kiss her

Tiffany moved her hand through her hair. Damn she looks hot but there was that shining thing in her hand it was a ring

But not the ring I gave her...

"I have to go now. I'll see you later guys. I really miss you; let's go out together one day. Hani let's go" I said standing up

"What?" Hani said

"You're not coming? If you don't want then stay here and I will go to take your girlfriend" I said fixing my clothes

"You're player" Hani said standing up

"Whatever, okay guys see later" I said

"Take care Tae" everyone said looking at me knowing completely why I'm going

I started to walk with Hani

"What was that for?" Hani said and stood in front of me

"THAT FUCKING RING THAT WAS IN HER HAND WASN'T THE ONE I GAVE HER" I shouted

"WELL YES MAYBE BECAUSE YOU TWO BROKE UP AND SHE'S MOVING ON WITH HER LIFE. WHILE YOU'RE STILL HERE IN THE SAME FUCKING POINT, IF YOU'RE STILL THINKING THAT YOU WILL COME HERE AND SEE THAT SHE'S STILL WEARING THE RING YOU GAVE HER THEN YOU SHOULD WAKE UP FROM YOUR FUCKING DREAM" Hani shouted in my face. Her words hurt but she's right

"You are right" I said and started to walk

"I'm sorry Taeyeon, I didn't mean to shout in your face. I'm sorry" Hani said stopping me

"It's okay, don't worry I'm fine, you're right at the end" I said giving her smile

The shows started and everyone did his performance it was Mr. Ok class time and they did a musical it was beautiful. I leaved the place and started to walk in the school, till I saw myself standing in front of the music class 2. I entered the class and walked to the full of memories black piano. I sat on the piano chair and my hands moved alone and started to play Yiruma kiss the rain sheet

I kept playing it remembering every touch, every hug, every kiss we had here, every word that turned to lie, every promise that was made but didn't done, every word about forever that went all wrong

The school was half empty. The piano voice was so high, filling the empty hallways

I kept playing it and tears started to fall uncontrollable. Maybe they think that I'm over acting or I can't move on because I'm weak but the truth is they don't know what was between us they don't know how much we loved each other. I can't move on because everything happened makes no sense to me

While I was playing the piano Hani and Chorong walked in and sat on the chairs in front of me looking so mesmerized. I finished and the two girls started to clap

"Pour your heart out bae" Chorong said. Tsk this girl

I wiped my tears away and started to play the piano again

*Rihanna - I love the way you lie part 2*

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just going to stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just going to stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war you'll always win

Even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your head

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just going to stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just going to stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

'Till the walls are going up

In smoke with all our memories

This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face

Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction

Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry

That you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me

Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me

Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy

Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me

Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me

Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the

Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we

Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs

That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky

Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills

You hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting?

I may have hit you three times, I'm starting to lose count

But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain

Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselling

This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand

Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it

Cause with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you, I'm out it...

I stopped singing and started to wipe my eyes

"You still have a beautiful voice" I looked up knowing completely whom voice is that. Tiffany walked and sat beside me on the piano chair

Not now please. I'm weak already.

She looked at me and I looked away

"I think we should go now Taeyeon" Chorong said and stood up looking at me

"How have you been?" Tiffany asked and what a question

"Fine" I said looking at my hand on the piano. Tiffany moved her hand putting it on mine and the butterflies are coming back

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at her hand on mine. I want to take them but no I can't I miss her touch

"I want to tell you that I'm getting married next week" Tiffany said

She just said it so easily like she's telling me that she loves pink. She said it as if nothing was between us. She said it as if I'll be fine and happy for her

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I stood up looking at her

"Taeyeon!" Chorong said

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DO YOU DO THIS SO EASILY" I said and took my hand away

"YOU MAKE IT HARD TO SMILE, YOU MAKE IT HARD TO BREATH AND YOU MAKE IT HARD TO LIVE. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I said looking at her and my tears can't stop falling

"Taeyeon enough" Chorong said

"YOU WANNA LIVE YOUR LIFE, LIVE IT HAPPY AND AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I CAN'T. JUST STAY AWAY, I WANT TO LET GO OF YOU. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO LET GO, SO DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME, MAYBE I WILL HATE YOU ONE DAY BUT YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME EASILY AND I'M JUST DYING INSIDE. THESE DAYS AREN'T EASY LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN ONCE BEFORE. THESE DAYS AREN'T EASY AT ALL" I said walking away then took deep breath

"If you still love me, if you still have just a little bit… less than the little bit of love for me in your heart please don't send me Invitation" I said and walked out the room

That was the first time I scream in her face...

"Taeyeon are you okay?" Chorong said walking towards me with Hani

"Chorong can you please stop asking me if I'm okay or fine because you completely know that I'm not and I won't fake it and say I am" I said walking to the car

"Sorry I forced you to come today" Chorong said

"Sorry" I repeated Chorong word and entered the car

Next week Sunday

I was sitting in my office

"Hani can you call D&F department mangers here, I want to have meeting with them" I said to Hani

"Meeting?!" Hani asked

"Yes be fast" I said

As I Told you before we call them D&F but they work as designers just as a cover so no one can know that this is the mother company

After 15 everyone was here

"Nice to meet you everyone here, so this is going to be a very very important meeting and if anything in this meeting went out to the public I'm going to0 fire all of you and I will say it again All Of You" I said sitting on the corner of my desk

"I don't want the same mistake to happen again" I said

"Yes Ms Taeyeon" they said bowing

"First Mr. Jack how is the new trainers for D&F? Did you start with them yet?" I asked

"No not yet Ms Taeyeon the number is not complete. When we have the full number of people we want we will start training them do you want me to send you the names list" Jack said

"No I believe in you. I will see them after the training remember to do it right we don't want any mistakes and cheaters" I said

"Don't worry Ms Taeyeon" Jack said

"Ok now back to the main point which is we're taking over another hotel so we need a perfect plan and a fast one" I said

"Who's next" everyone said exited

"ByunB"

"WHAT" Hani said and everyone was in shock

"ByunB is not selling his hotel is he?" Hani asked

"No he's not" I said with smirk

"Then how?" one of the mangers said

"Forcefully and easily" I said raising my eyebrow

"You got to be kidding me!" Hani said

"It's impossible" Jack said

"I'm sorry Ms Taeyeon but this is really impossible" one of the mangers said

"No its not, we actually have the best time now" I said

"Make it more clear please" Hani said

"First ByunB stocks are falling down because of the war against Kakudo hotel. Second because ByunB stocks are falling they won't be able to pay for their employees which mean their employees will start to leave the company. Thirdly ByunB be won't be able to take over any hotel at the moment so all the contracts ByunB have with other hotels will be concealed. And last but not the lest ByunB will never expect anyone to take over his hotel and this is the best point ever" I said and started to walk towards them

"So what we're going to do first is to hire all ByunB employees in our new hotel DiamFlo hotel since no one knows anything about that hotel and that hotel wasn't popular when it was with Mr. Im it will be easy for us and its easier for us because we changed the name so now no one will know that's the same hotel, actually no one really know where's that hotel. So we will hire them all there and we will pay them more than ByunB do, this is the first step" I said looking at them all with their Jaws dropped

"Second one we will take over every hotel ByunB was trying to take over. So if we did the ByunB employees take over and all the hotel ByunB want to take over plans, ByunB stock will fall even deeper which mean that will make them weaker and easy to take over" I said smiling at them

"Oh my god I've never thought about that" Jack said

"You're genius, Oh my gosh" Hani said and everyone started to clap

"We need to start taking over ByunB employees" I said

"That will be easy" the employee manger said

"So let's do it" I said

And everyone was exited

"If we take over ByunB hotel it will be the best thing we ever did and we will have no more problems against us" Hani said jumping

"So who's next?" I asked

"ByunB~~" everyone screamed


	22. Chapter 22

As always and as every day I was sitting in my office working on some paper

Knock knock knock

"Yeah come in" I said looking at the door

"Good morning Ms Taeyeon, I'm here to tell you about ByunB employees take over" Mr. Bam said the manger of employees in Ktae corporations

"Yeah go ahead, I'm listing" I said looking at him

"So guess what?!" bam said exited

"What?" I said exited too

"We hired 30 of ByunB employees in DiamFlo hotel" bam said jumping

"Omg you're kidding me! That was so fast" I said

"I know right we asked them why did they accept our offer and they said that we're paying them more and like what you said ByunB isn't paying them anymore" Bam said clapping his hand

"If we keep doing it like this at the end of the month we will take over all of ByunB employees and we will leave him with no workers" I said smiling

"You're genius Ms Taeyeon" Bam said

"You're more genius" I said

When Bam left Hani entered

"Taeyeon" Hani said

"What" I said

"I have good news for you" Hani said Exited

"Really? I guess today is going to be a good day. So what is it?" I said smiling

"As we did not expect DiamFlo started to receive orders as booking for weddings, rooms...etc." Hani said

"Oh woow that was fast too" I said smiling

"A lot of people want to book for their weddings party and there's no time so we only have two options, reject them or translate them to our others hotels tho some people want no other hotel but DiamFlo so we need to reject some I'm here to give you the list and you choose" Hani said giving me the weddings list

"Okay let's start" I said and Hani started to read names and what the things they want in the wedding to me and I write notes

"There's a wedding Nana & john they want everything to be made of gold" Hani said giggling

"You got to be kidding, really?" I said looking at the list in Hani's hand

"This is funny" I said

"So yes or no?" Hani said

"First that will take a lot of money and it's written that they will not pay cash plus it will take a lot of time to do it and It's just waste of time so no pass" I said

"Good I thought the same, don't you think it's too much like everything made of gold" Hani said writing X beside their Names

"Next" I said

"It's a normal wedding with only 35 person going there It's Sehun&..." Hani stopped talking and looked at me

"&whom?" I said

"Tiffany…" Hani said

"My Tiffany" I said and Hani nodded. I took deep breath

"Do they know that this is my hotel?" I said looking in the paper

"They booked it before you meet her and I don't think they know" Hani said

"What the things they want in the wedding" I asked

"Simple they want the them to be white and only 35 people is coming they don't want any cameras or taking photos that's all. Taeyeon you know you can reject it" Hani said

"No I will accept it. Start to get the wedding hall ready make her wedding party without mistakes or problems got it" I said smiling

"Whatever you want" Hani said

"So what is his name again?" I asked

"Oh Sehun" Hani said reading his name from the paper

"Nice name" I said

Why Tiffany didn't choose the them pink? And why only 35 person? Plus no photos or cameras? They want to keep it a secret? I just can't understand

"What are you thinking about" Hani asked

"Nothing I need to see Chorong let's go" I said and took my jacket and started to walk

When I was about to go out from the D&F shop door

I saw Tiffany walking in; I stopped and looked at her. She saw me and widens her eyes

I turned my body to face Hani behind

"Find out why she's her" I said and turned to look at tiffany again then Ms Hwang walked in too. She saw me and her eyes went wide. I looked at Ms Hwang then I bowed with smile

"What are you doing her Taeyeon-ah" Ms Hwang asked coming towards me and Tiffany followed her

"I'm here to get my suit because I have meeting. It's been awhile since I last saw you you're getting prettier" I said smiling

"You're still sweet as always" Ms Hwang said smiling

"Taeyeon you will be late" Hani said

"Who's that beautiful lady" Ms Hwang said

"Ah this is Hani my secretary and my best friend, Hani this is Ms Hwang Tiffany's mom" I said

"Nice to meet you Ms Hwang you're really beautiful" Hani said bowing

"You two are like each other" Ms Hwang said giggling

"I should go now I'll see you later" I said

"Okay go finish your work" Ms Hwang said then I bowed and started to walk

"Taeyeon" Ms Hwang called me

"Yeah" I said turning my back to face her

"Take care of your health" Ms Hwang said

I bowed with smile then continued walking

"Chorong" I shouted entering Chorong house

"You're here? I'm in the living room come here" Chorong shouted

"I have question" I said sitting on the sofa beside her

"Yeah go ahead I'm listening" Chorong said

"When you were training me you said that every company has heir right?" I asked

"Yeah they do, like my father company I'm the heir, in Lee's you were, like this"0 Chorong said

"Then who's ByunB heir?" I asked

"I knew that one day you will ask me" Chorong said smiling

"So who's?" I asked again

"Mr. Hwang is the heir of the company" Chorong said

Dammmmn! Okay this is good point

"Why you're smiling" Chorong asked

"Did Hani tell you that I'm going to take over ByunB?" I said smiling

"Yesssssss, at the beginning I was going to kill you but your plan is super genius Taeyeon you grew up very good" Chorong said tapping my back

"Because of you Chorong because of you" I said smiling then leaned my head on her lap. She started to play with my hair

"Chorong…" I said

"Um?" she hummed

"Tiffany is doing her wedding in DiamFlo" I said

"What?! In your hotel she got to be kidding me!?" Chorong said

"She don't know that it's my hotel" I said looking up to her

"Did you reject it" Chorong asked

"No I couldn't. I want to make sure her wedding is going to be the best without mistakes. Like I told you even if it's going to hurt me as long as she's happy I'll be fine" I said

"You are a love sick fool" Chorong said looking at me

"I am" I said giggling then my phone ringed

-Taeyeon - Uh Hani

-Hani - Tiffany was there with her mom to buy a wedding dress

-Taeyeon – Oh! Okay…. What's the dress color?

-Hani - white

-Taeyeon - okay thank you Hani, I'll talk to you later

"What's up?" Chorong asked

"Nothing but when I was walking out from the D&F shop door I saw Tiffany and Ms Hwang" I said

"Really? What were they doing there?" Chorong said

"Buying wedding dress" I said

"Did they know why you're there" Chorong asked

"I told them that I'm there to get my suit" I said

"That's good" Chorong

"Chorong do you know who's Oh Sehun?" I asked

"Oh Sehun!? No I've never meet someone with this name, why?" Chorong said

"He's Tiffany's fiancé" I said

"Really?" Chorong said

"Um" I hummed

"Are you going to her wedding" Chorong asked

"I'm going to be in the hotel but I don't think I'll go" I said

"Tiffany gave me invitation" Chorong said playing with my hair

"You should go don't worry about me" I said looking up at her

The D-day came and its Tiffany's wedding day

How I feel? Well I feel a little bit hurt but whatever if that what she wants

I was sitting in my office in DiamFlo hotel

Hani walked in "Taeyeon I have something to tell you" Hani said

"Go ahead" I said

"I know you don't want to know but you have to. The two families are asking for the owner of the hotel they want to see you Mr. Hwang and Oh Sehun's father, the others are waiting for you in the wedding hall. Even Ms Hwang said she wants to meet you too and know who you are. She wants to thank you in personal for how amazing everything is. She's waiting for you with Tiffany in the bride room" Hani said

"So it's time to relieve who's the owner huh? Fine going to do it" I said and wore my jacket then started to walk out of my office

I was on my way when my phone ringed

-Taeyeon - Yeah Mr. Bam

-Bam - Ms Taeyeon we are getting class to our target till now we hired 107 from ByunB employees in DiamFlo, 104 left

-Taeyeon - That's good keep moving. Ask what they want, what they need and what they wish for

Bam - Okay Ms Taeyeon I will

I hanged up the phone and walked my way till I stood in front of the wedding hall door. The Security bowed and opened the door for me

I walked through the people. There weren't a lot of people; their number was small to the point that everyone can see me walking. They start to look at me with questioning look

I walked all the way to the place where Mr. Hwang is standing and ByunB is there too *ewwww* there was also a man standing with them

ByunB looked at me walking towards them "What are you doing here?" he said

"Ahem I will ignore your question Mr. ByunB" I said and looked at Mr. Hwang

"I heard you want to meet the owner. I'm the owner of DiamFlo hotel, it's really my pleasure to have important people like you in my hotel" I said smiling

"What!?" ByunB said and Mr. Hwang was in shock

"Well Mr. ByunB, I guess when you were trying to take over Im hotel you really didn't study anything about it, did you? This hotel was Im hotel and now It's DiamFlo hotel my hotel" I said with smirk

"Impossible" ByunB said

"You didn't tell me you were the owner" Mr. Hwang said. I walked close to him

"You didn't tell me Tiffany is getting married and you didn't tell me you are ByunB heir" whispered close to Mr. Hwang ear

"It's nice to meet you Ms Taeyeon I'm Sehun's father" Mr. Oh said

"It's nice to have your son wedding in my hotel" I said then ByunB phone ringed

"WHAT?" ByunB screamed talking on the phone

"THEY ARE LEAVING! DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE THEY'RE GOING" ByunB shouted on the phone

"Why you didn't find out yet?" ByunB said

I looked at him and smirked "I got to go know" I said and walked away

I left the hall and on my way to the bride room

"Well, well, well, look who's here Ms Kim Taeyeon" I turned my face to see who's talking

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I said to a tall kind of beautiful man wearing suit

"I'm Oh Sehun" Sehun said

"Ah Mr. Sehun" I said and smiled

"Can I know why you're here? Are you trying to blow up my wedding with your hotels bullshit" Sehun said and I smirked "You should behave yourself when you are talking to me Mr. Sehun" I said trying not to kick his ass at the end he's Tiffany's husband

"Why should I behave when I'm talking to you? You are Ktae president not the world president. And keep it in your mind I'm older than you. Now you should answer me why are you here or I will call the Security to kick you out" Sehun said

"Well Mr. Sehun, I'm Kim Taeyeon Ktae corporation president maybe I'm not the world owner but the floor you're standing on is mine and you should keep in your mind that you're doing your wedding in my property. So behave before I call the security to kick you out" I said and turned my face walking to the braid room

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned my face and saw Tiffany wearing white. She looks like an angle sitting there

"Taeyeon" Ms Hwang said in shock and Tiffany widen her eyes open

"What are you doing here?" Ms Hwang said

"I thought you said you're not coming?" Tiffany said

"I'm the owner of DiamFlo" I said and I can't take my eyes off of Tiffany

"What!" Tiffany said with a surprise look on her face

With a shocked tone Ms Hwang asked "You're the owner?"

"Yes, you said you want to meet me so I came. Sorry I should have knocked first but I saw your...son... in-law and he really must behave himself" I said and looking away. I've never thought saying son in law would hurt this much. I need to control myself. I believe my face is turning red now and I must hold my tears

I looked at Ms Hwang then looked at Tiffany she was looking down

"I have question" Tiffany said with her head still down

"Um" I hummed looking at her wanting to walk towards her and hug her

"What is the meaning behind DiamFlo?" Tiffany said

"We were fighting over the meaning of the hotel name. Actually Tiffany chose this hotel because of it name. It's really unique" Ms Hwang said

"DiamFlo means Diamond Flower" I said smiling remembering Tiffany's words

"Why did you choose it?" Ms Hwang asked

"Because of...Tiffany" I said looking at Ms Hwang with a slight smile. She smiled back and nodded

When tiffany heard what I said, she lifted her head up and she said with eyes wide open "You still remember?"

"Did you forget?" I asked looking at her. She looked down again without answering me

The air became quiet

"You look beautiful in white" suddenly words skipped from my closed lips. Tiffany lifts her head up looking at me

"And I believe you will look more beautiful when you Stand there in front of your friends and all of your family" I said smiling.

Ms Hwang walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder

"As Kim Taeyeon Ktae corporation president I congratulate you on getting married to a handsome man" I said looking at her "And as Taetae please save those words for me" I said then bowed and started to walk towards the door

"Taeyeon" Ms Hwang said stopping me

"Yeah" I said looking back at her

"I have question" Ms Hwang said

"Um" I hummed

"Why did you do all this" Ms Hwang asked

"Did what?" I looked at her confused

"All this, you're hurt but why did you accept us to do the wedding in your hotel? Why? You could've just rejected it all. Why did you let them do it perfectly? Everything is perfect and well done no mistakes no missing thing. Everything is all done amazingly. You could've just destroyed everything; you could've been despicable and took your revenge. You're in so much pain but you just acted sweet and lovely" Ms Hwang said holding my hand

"I'm not that type of people mom; I owe you a lot especially Tiffany I owe her with my life. She was the best part in my story. She changed me a lot changed me to the better. She let me feel things I've never felt before. Tiffany taught me how to be a better person, better human being. She lifted me up when I fell down. She made me do all the things I like and accepted them. So if that what she loves I can't stop her. Seeing her happy is my happiness. I can't destroy her day I'm not that type of girls. I won't lie it does hurt but I'll be fine. Even if it took me years to be fine I will, even thought I can't stop loving her but I will act. Its okay pain can fade away slowly" I said smiling and let go of Ms Hwang hand

I turned my back to walk out but when I was about to put my hand on the Door handle to open it, I heard Tiffany sniffing, crying in silence.

I stopped uncontrollable. I can't leave her crying. I turned my face and walked towards her. I bend my body till my face became close to hers

"Shhh don't cry" I said putting my hand on her face, wiping away her tears with my thumb. My face became red and my eyes are full of tears

"It's your wedding day, don't ruin your make up, you look so beautiful. Remember your smile is so beautiful destroy the world with it, so don't cry from now on please" I said. True she can destroy the world with her smile but chose to destroy me instead.

I looked deep in her eyes "Be happy" I said moved close to kiss her forehead. My lips were so close to touch her. She moved her head a bit up and I kissed her forehead slowly feeling, pouring everything in that simply kiss. I think it will be the last. I moved away slowly wanting to stay like that more. I stood up and started to walk out so fast, I was already crying I don't want her to see me like this.

I closed the door and turned my back to walk out of this hotel but I saw Mr. Hwang standing in front me. I was crying hard tears were falling like a river I couldn't stop them. I looked at him he looked at me seeing me crying. I took deep breath trying to hold myself but it's just impossible, so I just bowed and walked away

I entered my D&F office laying my body on the chair. I have painful headache

But

She let me kiss her

"Hani" I called her

"What?" Hani said

"I want you to search for me who's Oh Sehun and who's his dad" I said

"Why all of sudden" Hani asked

"Just do it" I said


	23. Chapter 23

It's already been month since the last time I saw Tiffany she probably now married and... ugh let's just not talk about it

Everything in the corporations is going perfectly fine. Taking over ByunB is going amazingly. ByunB is still stuck with Kakudo hotel. His stock got a little bit better but fall again there's no hope because we already took 200 employees from his company which leaves him with only 10 employees in a big hotel that's impossible to move on with. As they told me ByunB stopped taking any booking requests

So today is the day I'll make it officially take over

"Hani" I called her

"Uh what?" Hani said

"Call reporters and tell them I'm having a meeting with them in classic bass. Tell ByunB to come too if he wants" I said smirking then stood up and wore my jacket

"Why?" Hani asked

"Going to make it officially" I said Smiling cockily

"Hell yeah" Hani said high5ing me

"Ah call D&F mangers I want them all to be with us" I said walking to my car

Author POV

"Mr. ByunB you have call from Ahn Hani Ms Kim Taeyeon secretary" ByunB secretary said

"WHAT THE HELL SHE WANTS FROM ME, I ALREADY HAVE TONS OF PROBLEMS IN MY HEAD" ByunB screamed then answered his phone

-Hani - Hi Mr. ByunB this is Ahn Hani Ms Kim Taeyeon secretary

-ByunB - I know who you're, what do you want?

-Hani - Ms Taeyeon is having reporters meeting in classic bass after half hour and she wants you to be there, Ms Taeyeon said if you want. She would love to see you there and she said bring with you whoever you want thank you.

Hani said and hanged the phone up

"Mr ByunB Taeyeon is having reporters meeting" Mr. Hwang said entering ByunB office

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking" ByunB said

"Yes" Mr. Hwang said

"Let's go" ByunB said

Taeyeon POV

I walked to classic bass and everyone was ready to go. The reporters start to take their places placing their computers on their tables ready to write whatever I'm going to say

Half hour passed and as I expected ByunB entered the hall and took a seat in front of me. Mr. Hwang was with his and his mangers too

"Shall we start" I said with smirk and reporters give me thumb up

"Hi everyone I'm Kim Taeyeon Ktae corporation president as you all know. Okay enough of this let's get to the main point. As some of you don't know I'm the owner of DiamFlo hotel" I said

"The hotel got up so high and popular suddenly. Can you tell us how and how did you find employees to work there so fast" one of the reporters asked

"Simple, I took over ByunB employees" I said looking at ByunB with smirk

"WHAT?! IT WAS YOU" ByunB stood up

"First mission was taking over ByunB hotel employees and the mission is complete. I hired 200 employees from ByunB in DiamFlo. Second mission I'm here to make it officially. I'm going to take over ByunB hotel and as our studies shows at the end of this month ByunB hotel will be surrendered under my corporation" I said and reporters start to write and take pictures

"YOU ARE A CHEATER" ByunB screamed

"THAT'S NOT CHEATING THAT'S BUSINESS YOU SHOULD LEARN IT" one of the reporters screamed in ByunB face making everyone laugh

"20 YEARS OLD TOOK OVER YOUR HOTEL ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR HOTELS" another reporter shouted

Well that was easy

"That's not cheating Mr. ByunB I will tell you what cheating really is. Cheating is when you hire someone in my company to tell you everything I'm planning to do. That is what they call cheating and you cheated a dirty cheat" I said looking at him

"Is that right" reporters started to ask ByunB

"You thought I was going to take over Kakudo hotel, that's why you took a fast action without thinking and said you're going to take over Kakudo hotel. You destroyed your company with your own hand and I think it was the best time to shut you down. That is not cheating that's business and I think you should go back to school and study it. Your hotel managing is super bad. It was easy to hire your employees because you're not paying for them or treat them good. I offered them a better work and they accepted so that's not cheating… cheater" I said looking at him. His face became red and he was angry

"Thank you" I said with a big bow and start to walk

"GOOD JOB" every said and started to clap for me

When I was walking in the hallway on my way out

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" I turned to look at who's talking

"Well I did it Mr. Hwang" I said looking at him walking towards me

"You can't do this to me" Mr. Hwang said

"What about what you did to me?" I raised my eyebrow with smile. He stayed quiet looking at me

"Since you're the heir you should fight me back I'm not going to give up easily" I said walking away

But someone stopped me and turned my back then punched my face so fucking hard

Ah that hurts. I looked up to see who did it "Oh ByunB" I said smiling

"I'm going to kill you" ByunB said then held me from my jacket collar, lifting me up

Well it was easy for him since I'm so thin and young not like him old man. Damn I feel like I can fly

"Hahahahahaah" I couldn't help it but to laugh at what I was thinking of. But my laugh made him even angrier. He moved me and hit my body on the wall so hard. Damn that hurts

"Do you still think it's funny" ByunB said

"Kind of" I said looking at him up. But then here we go another punch got my face bleeding

"Mr. ByunB you should stop now" Mr. Hwang said

"No he should continue" I said standing up fixing my clothes wiping the blood off my lips

"Taeyeon stop it already" Mr. Hwang said holding ByunB arm

"I'm going to take your hotel" I said and ByunB slapped my face. This getting on my nervous

"Look around you there are a million camera in this hall hit me one more time and you will live your rest of your life in the jail old man" I told him then looked at Mr. Hwang walked away from them

"Ms Taeyeon are you okay?" the Security men came to me running

"Too late just too late I was flying there" I said smiling "Oh it hurts to smile. Go now go to your work and be faster next time please" I said

"Want us to keep the scene tape?" they said

"Send it to me" I said and walked out to my car

I was on my way to D&F when my phone ringed

-Taeyeon - Uh Hani what?

-Hani - Come to D&F fast

-Taeyeon - Why!? Something is wrong?

-Hani - Jack is there with the new trainers in your office. They are ready to work and you should meet them and tell them the truth about their job

-Taeyeon - Did you meet them? Are they a lot?

-Hani - No I will meet them with you. I'm on my way to the company now too. Jack said they are four we hire only four every year

-Taeyeon - Ahha okay. Hani when you Arrive can you get me a shirt from D&F

-Hani – Whyyy?

-Taeyeon - My shirt is full of blood hahah

-Hani – WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?

-Taeyeon - It's a long story I'll tell you later heheh

I hang up and took a tissue to wipe the blood off my lips. That hurts but I don't know why it's funny I can't stop laughing.

I parked my car and entered from the back door. While I was walking to my office everyone looked at me asking what happened

I saw Hani waiting for me in front the door

"OH M GOD what happened?" I Hani said looking at me

"Hahah just give me the shirt" I said and opened my office door not

"Hani guess what happened? I was flying there. He kicked my ass, two punches and one slap. I can't even feel my face I think I need ice. Ah and he hit me on the wall after I think I hurt my back kekeke" I said taking my dirty shirt off walking to my desk

"Taeyeon the trainers are here and Jack is here and you're shirtless" Hani said walking towards me

"Ah oh god I forgot" I looked behind me and got shocked

"TIFFANY~~~~" Hani screamed and I stood there looking at Tiffany

She widened her eyes looking at me with why are you here look. And the three girls with her were looking at my body of course

"I think you should wear your shirt Ms Taeyeon" Jack said looking down

"Ah ah right sorry" I said and wore my shirt then looked at Hani

"What happened to your face" Jack said in shock

"Sit first and you ladies have a sit please" I said pointing at the sofas in front of my desk. I sat on my desk chair and looked at them

"So..." before I continue

"First why are you late and who hit you. Why your face is like this, why there's blood on your shirt" Hani said holding my shirt

"Ah this, the story is after I made it officially that I'm taking over ByunB, the reporters started to diss ByunB. Well, I dissed him too then when I was on my way Mr. Hwang stopped me to talk with me but then ByunB came and kicked my ass up. Punch, held my jacket collar then hit my body on the wall. I laughed he punched me again. He asked if it's still funny I said kind of because it's really funny. Mr. Hwang tried to stop him but then ByunB slapped me. Oh it hurts. The End now I'm here" I said putting my hand on my face. Tiffany was sitting there in shock

"BYUNB HIT YOU" Jack shouted

"Yes hehe" I said giggling

"Omg you're like a kid, grow up for god sick. Come here let me see your face" Hani said

"It's okay leave it Chorong will do it. Now let's focus on our work" I said looking at the girls

"Shall we start" I said

"Here you go" Jack said giving me their list

"Okay tell me" I told Jack

"They were 50 persons. 7 weren't good at work; they don't know how to do anything. 4 their background isn't good for our company. 15 didn't sign the contract. 20 didn't walk with our laws and only four done it very well" Jack said

"You fail" I suddenly said

"W-what?" Jack said scared

"You fail" I repeated my words

"May I know why, it's impossible" Jake said

"Ms Tiffany, here name is Tiffany Hwang she's the daughter of Mr. Hwang ByunB's right arm, also he's ByunB heir. You just let her in easily" I said looking at Jack. Tiffany looked at me

"Omg" Jack said with his eyes wide open

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I'm sorry, so, so sorry I'm awfully sorry" Jack said bowing

"It's okay" I said

"We can kick her out or make her lose her memory" Jack said

"Huh?" Tiffany stood up

"Hahahahahaah you two are funny. Just sit down and let's start" I said

And walked to the other said of my desk in front of them

"I'm the owner of D&F Company and the thing that you don't know is this company is the mother company of Ktae Corporation everything about Ktae corporations is here" I said and the four girls opened their eyes wide

"So listen carefully if this information went out to the public you will get fired, not just fired but you will enter the jail for your rest of your life. In the contract Mr. Jack gave you in the beginning of the training, all the laws in my company are written there. If you break one of them you will go to jail. I think Mr. Jack give you two weeks to read the contract and to sign it. So it was with your own hand there's no go back now. In this corporation all your wishes will come true tell us whatever you want and we will give it to you. We give you salary that is higher than any other company in this world and we give you house, car if you don't have" I said looking at them

"Who's the stupid person that will break a rule" one of the girls said and the two other nodded Tiffany stayed still

"Okay then shall we start working. Follow me Mr. Bam will take you from now. Good job Mr. Jack\" I said and started to walk out

"What about Ms Tiffany?" Jack said stopping me

"I believe in her" I said and walked out

The four girls followed me. I showed them the company and the things in it

"Since Bam, I mean Mr. Bam is not here I will show you your places. You won't be together" I said walking

I put one in the hotels department, one in the properties department, one in the programs department and the last Tiffany I put her in my favorite department the producing department and she can work in D&F department if I asked her to

I walked her to her department which is a couple of steps away from my office I can see her everyday

"You're going to be here" I said smiling

"Where are we?" Tiffany asked. That damn voice ugh I'm melting *Fangirling mood on*

"As you can see it's the producing department. Since you are good in music we will need your help" I said

"Hello there Ms Tae how have you been" Irene said walking toward us

"I'm pretty good, what about you Irene?" I said

"Oh so it's okay to be informal in front of her" Irene said looking at Tiffany

"Yeah it's Tiffany, and Tiffany this is Irene the producing manger" I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Tiffany Hwang" Tiffany said

"Ohhhhhhh you are Tiffany. Finally I got the time to meet you" Irene said smiling and Tiffany looked at me. I smiled

"Take care of her" I said

"Don't worry sir I will. Now you have to excuse me I got to go I have work to do" Irene said and walked away

"I got to go too" I said looking at Tiffany

"You're not scared that I may tell my father. Why did you keep me when you know that my father is ByunB hotel heir" Tiffany said stopping me

"No I'm not scared not even a little. I believe in you" I said smiling then walked away


	24. Chapter 24

"TAEYEO..." Chorong was about to scream

"I'M AWAKE GO AWAY" I said and walked out of the room

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh you're awake without me waking you for a million time woow. And look you're already dressed up. Oh wooow what happened to the Taeyeon I know get my Taeyeon back" Chorong said shaking my body

"Stop it you will give me headache" I said and went to the kitchen

"OMGOSHHHHH TAEYEON WOKE UP BEFORE ME" Hani said looking at me

"AND SHE'S DRESSED ALREADY OH MY GOD CHORONG IS THAT OUR TAEYEONNNNN?" Hani said walking towards me

"I know right look at her, I wonder what's wrong with her today" Chorong said walking towards the kitchen table

"You mean what's wrong with the two of you tsk" I said drinking my coffee

"Look at her she even looks super good today" Hani said

"No It's just that I'm working out that's all" I said

"She is even wearing well today" Chorong said

"Oh come on stop it, It's not like It's my first time to wear a suit" I said

"You're right you wear suit everyday but not with a red shirt" Chorong said raising her eyebrow

"OMG now I know why" Hani said

"Whyyy?" Chorong said and I looked at Hani

"Because... Tiffany is working in her company now" Hani said

"Omg you're right ha ha ha because of Tiffany" Chorong said

"Okay that's it today is the last day I'm going to sleep in your house" I said standing up

"Plus Hani drive your car today I'm not taking you with me" I said and ran out of this house

"Wait let me Change your face plaster" Chorong screamed

"I'll do it" I shouted

"You can't even open it" Chorong said

But I didn't answer her. I can do it what's wrong with them tsk tsk wait Maybe they're right whatever

I walked to the company and everyone is looking at me. What now huh?

"Why are you all looking at me?" I said

Everyone stopped his work and looked at me

"Ahem can I say why" one of the employee

"Yes please" I said

"Because you're early today" she said

"Ayy come on I'm not" I said looking at them

"Yes you are Ms Taeyeon you're super early today" another employee said

"Okay, okay I'll get early every day so you all won't get shocked" I said walking to my office

I stopped and looked at my right to see her. Damn she came early I knew it. She looks beautiful

"Taeyeon where are you looking at while smiling" Irene said

"Oh morning Irene I got to go know bye Irene" I said and entered my office. Damn she was about to catch me

What should I do now? Should I ask her out? Focus Kim she's married ugh... okay should I go out with her and her husband...Oh wait her husband is asshole. Pffffttt forget about it and continue your work

My office phone ringed

-Taeyeon - Yeah

-Irene – I'm going to send you the lists of the companies we are going to work with this year

-Taeyeon - Okay I'll wait for you

-Irene - Want me to get you something?

-Taeyeon - Coffee will be fine thank you

I was containing my work and my face is hurting me so much. Okay going to change my face plasters.

I got the First Aid box from the bathroom and sat back on my chair. I opened the box, how am I supposed to do it

Knock knock knock

"Comeeeee innnn" I said with Aegyo and continued trying to clean my wounds again to put the clean plaster on them but I'm doing it wrong. I felt Irene walking towards me

"Ah Irene take a seat and give me one minute and we can start discussing okay" I said and continued trying

"Want me to help?" Oh wait that's not Irene voice that's tiffany's. I looked at her

"Oh sorry I thought you were Irene" I said

"Here give me that I will help" Tiffany walked around my desk and stood beside me she turned my chair and bend her body to see my face. Tiffany took the wounds cleaner from my hand and start to wipe my wounds slowly

"Aah" I don't know if that a moan or pain

"Does it hurt?" Tiffany asked. Her voice is so soft

I nodded "A little" I said

"Still using the same perfume?" Tiffany asked

"Still" I said nodding my head. She still remember her favorite perfume

Tiffany finished cleaning the wound on my cheek and started to clean the one on my lips. She moved the tissue slowly on them. I can feel every touch running through my body. Her face was so close to mine and she's looking deep on my lips. I was trying my best not to pull her close and kiss her

Why did she took so much time, it's just a small wound can you please finish I can't control my hormones

"Finished" Tiffany said looking at me

"Ah! Oh! Um… thank you" I said with a small smile

"Okay let's start now here's your coffee" Tiffany said giving me my coffee and sat on the chair in front of me

"Yeah sure but where's Irene?" I said

"I don't know about Irene, Hani told me that from now on I will take care of all the files that will come to your office" Tiffany said

GOD BLESS YOU HANI

"Hani? Ah okay then shall we start?" I said and took deep breath

Tiffany started to talk about every company and which months of the year we will produce with them. I understand what she's talking about but her beauty is too much for me to handle

She was explaining to me the schedule. While talking she look at the paper then look at me and I just acting like I don't understand

"Got it?" Tiffany said

"Yes" I said

"So tomorrow we will start with the first company" Tiffany said looking at the paper then she looked at me. when Tiffany lift her head up her hair fall on her face it was like her beautiful hair covered the face I miss the most. So I uncontrollable lift my hand and moved her hair away. She looked at me but didn't move. She let me do it. After I took her hair away from her face, I looked at her melting in her eyes. Tiffany then smiled her beautiful eyesmile the one I love

"This is what we're going to do tomorrow" Tiffany said and stood up

"That's good" I said smiling

"Want anything else" Tiffany said and when she saw me quiet she bowed and started to walk toward the door

"Um I want something... can you smile like that smile more" I said, and Tiffany looked at me then smiled and walked away

OMGOSHHHHH her smile is heaven

The day went slaw because I was dying thinking about her

I finished my last work and walked out of my office. I went down to the car parking. I started my Car engine and before I start to drive. I saw someone walking in the dark

Wait… is that Tiffany! I opened my car door and started to walk towards her

"What are you doing here?" I said walking beside her

"Oh my god you scared me" Tiffany said putting her hand on her chest

"Well seeing you walking here in the dark alone scares me more" I said, seriously the hell she's doing here walking alone

"You don't have to" Tiffany said walking

"Where's your husband? How can he let you go home like this" I said stopping her

"He's busy" Tiffany said trying to let her arm away from my hand

"Oh hell yeah is that an excuse? What type of man is he?" I said looking at her

"..." she didn't answer

"No way not even in hell I'm going to let you walk" I said then took her hand in mine and started to walk to my car. I opened the door for her and let her in. I walked to my door and start to drive

"Where are you living now?" I said

"We are sitting in my family house" Tiffany said

I swear to god if I saw that ass I'm going to kill him. I let her go to him so he can take care of her and what he's busy can't take her pfft

"I can drive you everyday if you don't mind and if you really mind it we have drivers in the company. They will drive you and if you hate it we have teachers they can teach you how to drive in the company and you will take license and the company give cars to her employees" I said looking on the road

Tiffany just nodded

The ride was super quiet but then

"You're still wearing the ring" Tiffany said looking at my hand

"Um I'm still, I'm actually still the same I didn't change. I'm still the same Taeyeon" I said

"Why? Why you're still wearing it" Tiffany said

"Because I tried but I couldn't, I can't, I won't and it's all because of you" I said and before she ask another question

"We're here" I said

"Thank you" Tiffany said opening the door

"Take care of yourself" I said looking at her

"Be careful while driving back" Tiffany said and started to walk away. I looked at her till she entered the house

Then I drove away

Next morning I woke up and ate my breakfast then went to work too late

I walked to my office and before I enter I looked at Tiffany she already started to work

"Stop looking" Hani said

"Working women are beautiful" I said looking at Tiffany

"Does that mean I'm beautiful" Hani said playing with her hair

"Are you even a woman" I said and entered my office

"Yaaaaaah Kim Taeyeon" Hani said following me

I took of my jacket. I was wearing transparent black blouse. You can already see my black bra, also a ripped black leather pants and of course black high heels. I sat down and raised my sleeves up

"Omg what's up with these clothes you are wearing nowadays? Are you trying to make the whole company pregnant" Hani screamed looking at me

"Shut up and stop screaming, you will give me headache" I said standing up

"Gonna buy coffee" I said and walked out

Then

"YAAA KIM TAEYEON TAKE YOUR JACKET WITH YOU" Hani screamed

"I DON'T WANT TO" I said walking away

"DAMN LOOK AT THAT ASS" Hani screamed. OH MY GOD what's wrong with her

"SHUT UP" I said looking at her and everyone started to laugh

"Stop laughing and go back to your work" I said walking

I bought my coffee and went back to my office

I saw Tiffany standing in front of my office. What's wrong?

I walked to her "There's something wrong?" I said looking at here

"I was waiting for you so we can do the files" Tiffany said but she was looking at my boobs yeah babe you like what you see huh?

"Why you didn't enter" I asked

"I knocked on the door but you didn't answer I thought you're doing something important and you don't want annoy so I didn't" Tiffany said and her gaze went from my boobs to my ripped pants and up to my boobs again

"You could've entered anyway" I said and she's still staring and that's turning me on

"But it's written in the contract that we are not allowed to enter your office if you didn't tell us to. It's a rule I can't break it" Tiffany said and bit her lip.

OMG she just bit her lip if you don't stop I'm going to do something to you I swear to god

"Rules do not apply on you" I said with smirk then opened the office door to her

I walked to my desk put my coffee beside my laptop

"Show me the files and have a seat" I said leaning my ass on the desk

Tiffany gave me the files. I took them and looked through them

"They're already done" I said

"I know Hani said to give them to you. You know where to put them" Tiffany said

I walked in front of her then bend my body. I put my hand on the sofa hand and started to get closer to Tiffany our faces were inches apart

"What you're going to see now is something you should never ever tell anyone about it. That's something you take it with you forever without telling anyone about. I trust you enough to show you" I said close to her lips then I took step away from her

"I won't tell anyone" Tiffany said

"Take the files and follow me" I said and start to walk towards the bookshelf. I took out the remote control and opened the bookshelf. Tiffany eyes went wide

"Huh? Wall?!" Tiffany said looking at me and that made me stand there giggling

"What's the funny thing it's a wall" Tiffany said pointing at the wall I walked towards the wall and touched it the wall slowly started to open

"Woow" Tiffany said

"The files safes are inside and this is the key. Do your work" I said and walked back to my desk looking at her. Tiffany entered and started to put the files in their places

After 15 minute

"I can't open this. Where am I supposed to put the key to open it?" Tiffany said

I walked towards her slowly till my body touched her back. Softly I placed my head beside her ear. We are standing like this more like I'm back hugging her

Her body shock when I got even closer and our lower part touched

"It is money safe you can't open it with key" I said beside her ear and I can feel her breath is getting heavier and her heartbeat is getting faster just like mine

"Then how I'm supposed to open it?" Tiffany said slowly and with husky voice

"It will open with my fingerprint" I said and moved my left hand under her left arm and put it on the fingerprint place. Now it feels like I'm hugging her. Our cheeks touched and our body feels like one

"Now it will open" I said looking at her side face but she was looking at my arm. I know where she is looking so I put my hand down so fast but she held it faster. Tiffany moved her fingers and started to touch my scars slowly

"Don't... touch... them...please...they're...disgusting...don't touch them " I said rubbing my face into her neck. I just don't want her to touch them

"Why did you do them" Tiffany said laying her head back to lean on my shoulder

"Because days without you were so hard" I said my lips touching her neck

"When you do it, does it hurt?" Tiffany said

"It hurts like hell but not having you hurt more. That's why I have to do it a million time to feel a little bit better" I said and uncontrollable I started to kiss her neck and up to the place behind her ear. Tiffany start to move slowly in my arms till she faced me face to face then moved slowly to touch my lips. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Our lips touched slowly and softly not a hunger touch but a love pain touch. Tiffany moved her lips down to my neck kissing my skin and biting it slowly. I kissed her head top then moved my hand rubbing her back slowly. Tiffany moved her head up to me and I couldn't help it but to kiss her lips slowly pecking them with my teeth. Tiffany moved her hand down and started to open my blouse buttons. I'm loving it

I can hear my phone ringing but I don't care

I kept tasting her, tasting the candy I miss the most, tasting the life I lost. Her touch is pulling me back to life Tiffany opened the first 5 buttons and started to touch my body when I was so in it Tiffany pulled back then took her hand out of my blouse. She looked at me then put her forehead on my chin "You should answer your phone" Tiffany said and started to walk out of my office. She leaved and let me alone with all those feelings with all this lust

I took deep breath lift my head up and started to walk to my desk closing the bookshelf behind me. I sat on my chair and started to close my blouse bottoms. My phone is still ringing that stupid FUCKING phone

I answered

-Taeyeon - WHATTTT

-Hani - Omg why are screaming at me

-Taeyeon - CAN YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT?

-Hani – Okay, okay Omg I called because we have problem in the producing department and we really need your help

I hang up the phone without answering her

Why I'm angry. I drank my now cold coffee fast and walked out toward the producing department

"WHAT" I said standing in the middle of the department

"Taeyeon the album we produced for MS entertainment they are not agreeing to pay plus they're not agreeing to put our copyright" Irene said

"That's why you called me?" I said

"We tried our best but no hope" Irene said

"Call him for me" I said walking to sit on the chair. Irene came and give me the phone

-Taeyeon - Hi Mr. Jong this is Kim Taeyeon Ktae corporation president

-Jong - If you're calling me for the payment and the copyright I'm not doing it so don't even try. Piss off

-Taeyeon - Listen Jong I will warn you if you don't pay for the album production and put the copyright It's going to be super easy for me to consul everything and keep in mind that I can give the album to another company in anytime. About the copyright It's all saved in my company I don't think you want to pay a visit to the jail do you?

-Jong - Jail no I was just joking with you Ms Taeyeon of course I will. I already did them

-Taeyeon - I will give you hour to do everything

I hanged up the phone in his face

"This is how you do your work" I said giving Irene the phone

"Are you not feeling well?" Irene asked looking at me

"I'm fine" I said

"You look so yellow and sick" Irene said touching my face

"I'm fine really just tired" I said and walked back to my office

The day ended. I was on my way to the car. I looked for Tiffany everywhere but I didn't find her I think she don't want to see me

On my way driving to my house not Chorong's house, I feel like having some time alone

My phone ringed

-Taeyeon - Uh Hani what?

-Hani - I found out who's Oh Sehun and who's his father

-Taeyeon - Really!? Tell me

-Hani - As you know Oh Sehun is Mr. Oh son and Mr. Oh is ByunB brother in law which means ByunB wife is Mr. Oh sister

-Taeyeon - You are kidding me?

-Hani – I'm not

-Taeyeon - Okay Hani thank you I will talk to you later

I hang up and parked my car in my house garage. There was someone standing in front of my door so I walked slowly to see who that person is

"Mom" I said. It was Ms Hwang

"Taeyeon we need to talk"


	25. Chapter 25

"Taeyeon we need to talk" mom said

"Mom I'm sorry I don't feel like talking" I said opening the door for her to enter. I walled to the open kitchen

"What a beautiful house" mom said walking to the living room

"This house is like yours so get comfortable" I said pouring water for me and Juice for her. I walked towards her and sat on the sofa beside her

"How's prince" I asked giving her the cold juice

"You mean your son? He's doing well, Tiffany's taking good care of him" mom said making me smile

"I thought Tiffany will take him back" I said laying my body on the sofa back

With her head down and with voice that is full of regrets "Taeyeon I need to tell you something very important that I should have told you a long time ago. I was so out of my mind keeping it till now" mom said scaring me

"There's something wrong?" I said sitting straight and held her hand

"Taeyeon if I told you will you hate me?" mom said. What's wrong!

"No way… I will never hate you" I said looking at her

"Taeyeon I need you to listen carefully till the end" Mom said

"Okay… mom you're scaring me now" I said and I swear to god the look in her eyes is not good

"Tiffany went back home from work early today and I believe you were looking for her" mom said looking at me

"Oh yes I was looking for her but I didn...oh my god how did you know that Tiffany works for me" my eyes went wide

"Tiffany tells me everything but don't worry her father doesn't know" Mom said and I looked at her still in shock

"When Tiffany entered the house she was crying, I asked her a couple of time what's wrong with her but she didn't answer me and went up to her room but after hours she came down and poured everything out" Mom said. Tiffany was crying? Did I hurt her? Why?

"All the questions in your head are wrong" Mom said and I looked at her with confused face

"Tiffany was crying because of your scars" Mom said and I moved my left arm and put it behind my back

"Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to show me. Tiffany told me that you hate them. She was crying because she hates them too and what made her cry more that you put yourself in pain because of her" Mom said and I looked down. She still cares

"Taeyeon you lost a lot of people because of money and your parents were one of those people. I can't take it anymore I need to tell you." She said shifting in her seat "When you and Tiffany were together back then I wasn't the only one who knows that you two are dating. Tiffany's father knew too" Mom said

"What?" I said looking at her

"He knew about you two and he wasn't against you at all. He was waiting for the day that you two will tell him and he was so happy for both of you but...but one day you and Tiffany forgot that both of you are popular. You Taeyeon you're the president of a big corporation and Tiffany she's the daughter of ByunB company heir. Paparazzi took pictures of you two entering our house holding hands and other pictures of you two going to school together, pictures of you two hugging…etc. the paparazzi gave the pictures for ByunB and ByunB knew about you two..."

Flashback (Author POV )

"Mr. ByunB I have something to tell you. It will be a hit line" the paparazzi said walking to ByunB office

"Really? What it is about?" ByunB said

"Kim Taeyeon" the paparazzi said smirking

"Hurry up say it" ByunB said

"I hope it's something that will destroy Kim Taeyeon forever" said Mr. Oh who was sitting in front of ByunB

"You won't believe" paparazzi said

"Come on say it" Sehun said

"Kim Taeyeon is gay, lesbian, bi or whatever you want to call it" the paparazzi said

"WHAT!?" ByunB said

"I knew it, she looks like. I was doing researches about her so I can find her weakness points and she really looks like she have interests in girls, I mean you see girls are dying over her and she likes it" Sehun said looking at ByunB and his father

"That's real? Omg" Mr. Oh said

"Something else you won't believe... she have a freaking sexy beautiful girlfriend that everyone is dying over too" the paparazzi said taking ad envelope out of his bag

"Did you find who she is?" ByunB said

"Of course sir that is the main reason why I'm here" the paparazzi said walking to ByunB and gave him the envelope

"What's that" ByunB said

"Open it" the paparazzi said smirking

ByunB started to open the envelope then took out the pictures inside it. He looked at them and his eyes went wide

"Oh woow look who's her girlfriend" ByunB said and showed Mr. Oh the pictures

"Isn't this…" Mr. Oh said moving pointing his fingers at Sehun

"Oh my god no way that's Tiffany Hwang, Mr. Hwang daughter. No way she's gay and she's dating Kim Taeyeon. No hell no I love her she can't be gay no way, I can't believe this. YOU SAID YOU WILL LET ME MARRY HER YOU PROMISED ME. YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME THE HEIR BUT I DON'T WANT TO ALL I WANT IS TO MARRY TIFFANY THAT IS ALL I'M ASKING. YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL MAKE THAT HWANG THE HEIR OF YOUR COMPANY AND MAKE THE COMPANY 50/50 BETWEEN YOU TWO THEN YOU WILL ASK HIM TO LET ME MARRY HER. NOW HE'S THE HEIR YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED HIM A LONG TIME AGO" Sehun screamed in ByunB and his father faces

"Don't worry Sehun I have my plan. Good job… I will send you the money later" ByunB said to the paparazzi then called his secretary

"Call Mr. Hwang tell him to come to my office right now I'm waiting for him" ByunB said

Mr. Hwang entered the office "Did you call me Mr. ByunB" Mr. Hwang said

"Yeah Mr. Hwang come here have a seat" ByunB said Mr. Hwang walked and sat on the sofa in front of ByunB desk

"Take a look at these" ByunB said giving Mr. Hwang the pictures

"What's that" Mr. Hwang said looking at ByunB

"Is Tiffany dating someone?" ByunB asked

"I don't really know but I think she's dating someone… maybe" Mr. Hwang lied and looked at the pictures then his eyes went wide

"Did you have any idea that your daughter is dating Kim Taeyeon" ByunB said

"No I have no idea that's my first time to see these pictures" Mr. Hwang lied looking at ByunB

"You didn't raise your daughter right. She is in love with a GIRL and who Kim Taeyeon that bitch" Mr. Oh said and Mr. Hwang looked down

"Mr. Hwang because you mean a lot to me I will give you one option listen carefully" ByunB said looking at Mr. Hwang

"Yeah I'm listening" Mr. Hwang said

"Let Tiffany break up with Taeyeon" ByunB said and Mr. Hwang looked at him

"Let her break with Taeyeon and marry Sehun" ByunB said pointing at the now smiling boy

"But Mr. ByunB…" Mr. Hwang said

"No but Mr. Hwang if Tiffany didn't break up with that bitch and marry Sehun you won't be the heir and I will kick you out of this company. I don't want to do it but I have to I will give you time to think" ByunB said

The end of the flashback (Taeyeon POV)

"That's what happened then at the same day Tiffany father told us the story and he said that Tiffany need to break up with you because he can't lose all the things he build. Tiffany got shocked and started to cry every day. She tried to change her father mind; I tried too but didn't work. He forced her till the end" Mom told me the story and my tears started to fall. I don't know why I'm crying is it because I found out that Tiffany still loves me or is it because all what happened is a lie

"Tiffany had to act till the end that she hates you. She will put her poker face all the day and go back home to cry in her room holding the ring you gave her till she falls asleep. What hurts her more the day she broke up with you she knew that you were about to propose to her, that day she went back home and had a big fight with her dad to the point that till now she's not talking to him. Tiffany misses you every day. Every night she will comes to me and tells me all the stories and moments you two had together. She would tells me how beautiful, smart and gentle you are, how good in everything you are and how much you love her and she loves you. Tiffany also told me about the future you two planed to" Ms Hwang said and her tears started to fall looking at me crying

"The day when it was her wedding, she chose that hotel because of the hotel name is DiamFlo and it sounds like diamond flower, she said that it reminds her of you that's why. When you told us that the hotel is yours and after that short conversation, that kiss you gave her on her forehead Tiffany started to cry like a small baby. We couldn't stop her we had to Postponement the wedding for hours. Her father kept apologizing to her every second but Tiffany couldn't accept it at the end he ended up crying with her because he completely know that what he's doing is wrong but he can't help it" Mom said holding my hand tight but I just can't believe it

I looked her in the eyes "You're kidding aren't you?" I said wiping my tears away

"I'm sorry Taeyeon-ah" Mom said but I just can't forgive them

"Sorry?!" I repeated her word then uncontrollable I took my head away from her and stood up "Sorry! What will sorry bring back?" I said looking at her

"I know Taeyeon-ah" Mom said

"I lost her. I lost my life. I lost my love. You broke us, you broke our everything, you broke the love between us, and you broke our little heart just because of money. I lost hope when I lost her. Tiffany is my life, Tiffany is everything I had. Living without her was like living in hell that will burn you every day. Waking up in the morning just brings me pain because I know that I won't see her around me again, because I know she's not with me, she's not mine and I'm not hers. Do you know how much pain I was in? Do you know how much tears I shed because I'm not with her? Do you know how much it hurts to see her acting all cold to me? How much it Burns me inside to see her pushing me away? How much it hurts to hear the words let's break up, it hurts so much to the point I wished I could just die, to the point I wished I can lose my memory maybe I will forget her" I said crying I can't balance myself I feel so dizzy so I just felt myself falling on my knees, I can feel everything around me but I don't have the power anymore

"Taeyeon I'm really, really sorry" Ms Hwang said crying with me

"Mom… sorry won't help anymore, she's married to someone else and probably he...ughhhhhhh" I screamed because I just don't want to think about it, it hurts to know that someone touched her. Someone touched my girl

"He didn't" mom said and I lift my head up to look at her

She walked towards me and kneeled beside me then wiped my tears away "He didn't" mom said again. I was confused like they got married so he probably did

"Huh?" I said looking at her

"Tiffany's father put one rule on this marriage and they sign on a paper" mom said then started to fix my hair then pulled me up to sit on the sofa

"Tiffany's father put one condition which is Sehun can't touch Tiffany plus Tiffany won't live with him in the same house till Mr. Hwang becomes the owner of ByunB. The company will be 50/50 between ByunB and Tiffany's father. That's why Tiffany is living with us and Sehun didn't touch Tiffany. He didn't even kiss her in the wedding. The wedding was just to shut Sehun up and to keep Tiffany away from you but now you're taking over ByunB that's making it harder on them. Which mean Hwang won't be the owner so fast and Tiffany will stay save away from them" mom said with smirk

Omg that means if I took over ByunB they won't touch Tiffany and I can get her back to me. I can make that shit divorce her easily. I just now can't help but to smile when I think about it

"Thank you" I said and hugged mom

"Be happy and make my daughter happy, I miss her smile. You two get together and make me proud" mom said and hugged me back

"Where is Tiffany?" I said standing up

"Taeyeon you can't go to her now It's already 10pm and probably her father is there" mom said

"Ah okay you're right" I said and sat back with a sad face

"Don't be sad you will see her tomorrow" mom said smiling at my childish act

Mom went back home and I just can't stop thinking about everything. I'm going to make her regret everyday she lived without me. I'll show her how clingy I am whahaahah

The next morning

I woke up super early. I dressed up and entered my car and drove to Chorong house

"Yahhhhhhhhh Chorong wake upppppppppppppo" I screamed entering Chorong's house

"Choronggggggggggggggggggg" I shouted trying to wake her up

"Omg what is wrong with you? Why are you super early today and stop shouting" Hani said walking out of her room

"Morning Hani" I said with Aegyo

"Omg you are disgusting me now" Hani said walking to the bathroom

"Yahhhhhhhhh Chorong" I said walking to her room

"Shut up, shut the fuck up Taeyeon for god sake shut up" Chorong said more like screamed in my face

"Morning Chorong-ahhhhhh" I said playing with her face

"What do you want? Why are you super hyped?" Chorong said pushing me away

"You just broke my heart *fake cry* anyway Chorong… mmm… the mmmmmm… the rings are still with you right?" I said rubbing the back of my head

"The rings!? Why all of sudden" Chorong said with confused face

"Ah I just want them. You still have them right" I said praying that she didn't throw them away

"Wait here I'll be back" Chorong said and walked to her room. After two minutes she came back and the small black box is with her

"Here take" Chorong said giving me the rings box

"Omg thanks god I love you Chorong" I said and start to run out the house

I arrived to D&F, parked my car and entered the building walking calmly

I stood in front of the producing department and Tiffany wasn't there. She didn't arrive yet I turned my back to go and saw Irene walking in

"What are you doing here?" Irene said looking at me

"Where's Tiffany?" I said

"I think she's late" Irene said

"When Tiffany arrives tell her to come to my office" I said seriously as if I'm angry and walked to my office

I'm just walking around waiting for her to come

Knock knock knock

Oh my god finally "Come in" I said

"Taeyeon" Hani said. Omg why you I don't want you

"Why It's you oh god" I said sitting on the sofa

"Omg what's wrong with you?" Hani said

"Nothing I was waiting for someone important and you came" I said crossing my legs

"You're acting weird. Whatever, I'm here to tell you let's go out tomorrow for dinner you me and my girlfriend" Hani said

"Oh okay deal" I said

"I swear to god you're weirdo" Hani said and walked out my office

Where's Tiffany? Omg I'm so nervous. I closed my eyes to relax myself

Then someone entered without knocking the door. I opened my eyes and looked at that person with killer look

Oh my god it is Tiffany. I stood up and walked towards her. She looked at me with a scared look. I kept walking towards her till her back hit the door

"You didn't knock the door" I said raising my eyebrow

"Y-you s-said yesterday that rules don't apply on me" Tiffany said holding her breath

"You are right" I said and walked away from her she followed me

"Irene told me that you want me" Tiffany said standing behind me

I turned my back and looked at her then I took one step closer to the sexy girl and held her face with my hand. Tiffany looked at me and I moved slowly and kissed her

Her body froze. She didn't move. I moved my hand to the back of Tiffany's neck pulling her face close to me kissing her deeper, suddenly I felt Tiffany's lips moving with mine. She's kissing me yes she's kissing me back

Our lips were dancing together on their own beat. I moved my hand to her face again then I pulled away slowly breaking the kiss. I stood there close to her. Looking at Tiffany opening her eyes slowly looking at me with confused face, I smiled rubbing her cheeks with my thumb

"Well as Taetae, Good morning babe" I said and picked her lips

"And as Kim Taeyeon..." I said and walked to my desk. I sat on my chair crossing my legs and looked at her. Tiffany was standing there still confused

"As Kim Taeyeon, you're super late Ms Tiffany you already took your punish. So you can go back to your work now and I'll be super happy if you get late every day" I said and started to act like I have work. Tiffany didn't move

"There's something wrong Ms Tiffany?" I said looking at her

"N-no n-othing is wrong" Tiffany said and walked out my office

I'll make you mine again little by little just wait Tiffany Hwang


	26. Chapter 26

It's already lunch time so I walked out of my office to find that sexy person

I went to the producing department looking around and I found Tiffany putting her head on the table. Maybe she's sleeping

I walked towards her then looked around; well no one is here so I can do whatever I want

I stood behind her then bend my back and kissed her cheeks. Unfortunately she wasn't asleep. So when I kissed her she lifted her head up so fast hitting my chest

"Did I scare you?" I whispered. Our faces were so close to each other

Tiffany didn't answer me she just kept looking in my eyes

"Sorry if I did" I said and picked her lips slowly and she stayed quiet

"You know you should stop with your confused face and talk because I miss your voice" I said turning her chair to face me then I kneeled down

"Did you eat yet" I asked looking at her

"...no I didn't" Tiffany finally said

"Then let's go I'm hungry" I said pulling her up and held her hand crossing our fingers together

"Want to eat here or out?" I asked standing in front of her

"Here...is fine" Tiffany said

"Okay then" I said walking beside her still holding her hand

We entered the company restaurant and everyone started to look at us

"The way they are looking at us remind me of when we were in school" I said giggling

When Tiffany saw how people are looking at us she tried to let go my hand but nah there's no hope. I held her tighter

I ordered our food then I took them and started to walked out

"We are not going to eat here" Tiffany said

"We said we're going to eat here but not sit here and eat. People are annoying me" I said walking still holding her hand

"Where are you taking me?" Tiffany said

"To my favorite place" I said and start to climb the stairs till I stopped in front of the door

"Welcome to my favorite place" I said and opened the rooftop door

The company building is close to the sea so the view from up here is amazing. Tiffany walked slowly to the middle of the rooftop looking amazed

I put the food bags on the floor then I sat beside them and laid my back on the wall looking at Tiffany

After a minute Tiffany turned her back looking at me. I took of my jacket off laying it on the floor beside

"Come sit here" I said putting my hand on my jacket. Tiffany obeyed and walked toward me then sat on my jacket

"You should eat now" I said giving Tiffany her food

"What about you?" Tiffany asked me

"I will just sit here and watch you eating that is enough for me" I said making Tiffany blush

"Eat" I said smiling

"You should stop looking at me so I can eat" Tiffany said turning to red. I smirked then looked at the sky

I waited till she finished "You know I've been living my life but it isn't fair because I've never thought I'd be living it like this. Like I'm living in gutter" I said playing with my fingers "If I can make it here then I can make it anywhere, when the going gets tough I've got to get tougher that's what I learned from life" I said looking at the ring in my hand

"I build myself hard because I have so much to prove. I got too far to hear no, I won't even accept it. I got to go hard or go home" I said and looked at Tiffany "Sometimes you only get one shot" I said looking deep in Tiffany's eyes "You know I got nothing to lose" I said smirking

"I hate you, I hate you so much, I hate you for keeping yourself away from me" I said in Tiffany's face and she got shocked

"I know everything every little freaking thing. Your mom told me the whole story so you really should stop acting because I'm tired of all this pain" I said and looked back at my hand playing with my fingers

"..." Tiffany didn't say anything. She's just sitting there in shock

"Fany please just say something I'm in pain. We're both in pain because of all this. Just please say something let me know what's in your heart. Don't just stay quiet forever I don't want to give up on you" I said looking at her and she was crying

"Babe don't cry" I sat on my knees then I hugged her. Putting her in my arms making her feels that I'll be here beside her forever, I'll never leave

"I'm sorry Tae I'm…so…sorry...Taetae" Tiffany said crying hard "Don't...leave...me I beg you Tae Don't leave me. Don't let go of me, I don't want to live without you" Tiffany said crying, griping my shirt in her hands pulling me closer to her, rubbing her wet face in my caller

"I'm...not leaving. I'll never will" I said rubbing her back

"I'm...sorry" Tiffany said pulling me closer

"It's okay babe I'm here beside you so stop crying" I said playing with her hair

After Tiffany kind of stopped crying

I pulled away looking at her. I wiped her tears away with my thumb then I put my forehead on hers smiling at how cute she is

"I had to ac..." I kissed her stopping her from talking

"Shh you don't have to explain anything to me. I know it all babe so don't worry about explaining anything. I love you no matter what" I said touching her lips

I sat back to my position resting my back on the wall "Come here" I said tapping between my legs. Tiffany stood up and sat between my legs giving me her back. I hugged her pulling her close to me resting my chin on her left shoulder

"When you pushed me away it was hard for me to move on I couldn't. They started to tell me I should forget about you. I had no chance, I can't. I started to work hard. I tried to make myself do a lot of things. I tried to always be busy and In between the flashing lights I forgot you for a moment. The many dazzling things I did made my eyes go blind but after I finish everything and sit alone I remember everything again I remember you, you, you and only you then I start to miss you all over again" I said rubbing my face in Tiffany's back neck

"Do you know how many times I cried after meeting you, after talking to you, after pushing you away? They started to force me to hate you but I just couldn't, I can't. Every time I say that there's no hope to change my father mind I should forget about you and start to tell myself that I hate you I should hate you, you walk back to me, talk to me, look at me, make me fall even deeper in love with you. You make me realize that I can't live without you, realize that you're my world, my life, my breath, my soul, my more than everything. I just can't live without you" Tiffany said pulling my arms around her making me hug her even tighter

"I'm more comfortable inside you than a big house. You are always going to be the place that embraces me better than anything in this world. You make me want to be a better person. The more I fall in love with you the more I realize that I need to be better, be stronger, be perfect so I can take care of you, so I can make you happy, so I can make you live the best life ever, so I can tell the world that you're the girl I love, so I can love you right" I said laying my head on hers

"I just belong to you and only you" Tiffany said holding my hands

"I'm yours and only yours" I said kissing her cheeks

We stayed like this for minutes

"I think we should go back now" I said looking at her

"Can't we just stay like this for a little bit more" Tiffany said

"We can stay like this the whole life" I said smiling

We walked to the rooftop door

"My lady first" I said opening the door for her. Tiffany smiled and walked in front of me entering the building. I walked after her and closed the door behind me. Before Tiffany walk down the stairs I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me then I kissed her

"Now you can go" I said smirking

When we were about to open the door that will lead us inside the company. I had question that is spinning in my head for a while

"Fany can I ask you question" I said stopping her in the middle of the stairs

"Um" Tiffany hummed looking at me

"Mmm you know…ah the ring I gave you is still with… you right?" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"I'm not wearing it in my finger but it's in my heart" Tiffany said unbuttoning the first three button of her blouse then she pulled it down so I can see the ring. She is wearing the ring as a necklace

Okay my eyes supposed to be on the ring but I'm just looking at her boobs in them black bra

"Byuntae" Tiffany said with smirk but I just can't take my eyes off of them. It's more like I'm intoxicated why they look hotter than before or is it just me forgetting about them

"You should stop staring" Tiffany said BUT SHE JUST MOVED HER CHEST UP AND CLOSE TO ME. Is she trying to seduce me? OMG I'm turning on

"If you don't want me to look you should just close your button" I said with smirk then I moved my hand around her waist

"Want to..." Tiffany said putting her hand on my neck "Taste" Tiffany continued her words whispering in my ear then looked at me

And oh lords have mercy on my melting heart. Since when she talks dirty? Okay I'm already turned on. Yes, yes I want to taste.

I looked at her boobs and licked my lips But Tiffany took step away and started to close her blouse button

"Are you teasing me?" I said looking at her laying my back on the wall

"Nah but it's easy to turn you on" Tiffany said and started to walk down

"Don't just leave me like this" I said walking behind her. She just smirked then opened the door and entered

"Tiffany Hwang" I said walking after her but then

"Taeyeon where have you been? I've been looking for you every where" Hani said walking towards me. Tiffany looked back at me smirked and walked to her department

"What" I said walking to my office

"ByunB is taking over Halle hotel if he took over it, it will give him a big opportunity to go back on the road" Hani said

"Since when did Halle hotel put their hotel on sell and who's Halle hotel owner anyway?" I said looking at Hani

"That's why I'm here. Halle hotel president is Mr. Oh we can do nothing" Hani said

"Oh my god" I said putting my hand on my face

"I know, there's no hope to stop him I understand" Hani said

"No you don't know, you don't understand" I said rubbing my head making my hair in mess

"If ByunB stood up again I won't be able to take Tiffany back" I said hitting my head on the table

"What?!" Hani said looking at me with confused face

"It's a long story I'll tell you later" I said thinking about how I'm supposed to stop all this

"What are we supposed to do now" Hani said

"I don't know I have no idea" I said

"Taeyeon you need to find something" Hani said

"I know, I know, you should go back to your work now. I will try to find something" I said putting my chin on the table

"Want coffee" Hani said

"Nah I already took my caffeine dose" I said smirking

"I swear to god you're weird. Ah and don't forget tomorrow dinner with me in my house" Hani said walking out

I took deep breath thinking for a solution because this is the last hope. I can't let go of Tiffany again

The day end and I walked out my office with a big headache from over thinking. I went to the producing department laid my body on the wall looking at the employees bowing for me then walking out. I closed my eyes because I can't handle the light painful headache

I felt like someone is standing in front of me so I opened my eyes and it was Tiffany

"Are you okay" Tiffany said with worried face

"Just tired and I miss you" I said and held her hand pulling her close to hug her. I laid her body on me. I just want to stand like this for a while

"What if someone saw us" Tiffany said

"I don't care I'm with the person I love so let them see" I said pulling her closer

"You don't look like you're fine are you sick" Tiffany said hugging me back

"Headache, I have a painful headache" I said putting my forehead on Tiffany's shoulder

Tiffany moved her hand and ran them through my hair then lifted my head slowly and softly up. She looked me in the eyes and kissed my forehead

"Should I get you a medicine" Tiffany said putting her forehead on mine

"No that kiss was enough to take all this pain away" I said smiling

"Cheesy Tae" Tiffany said giggling

"I love to be cheesy all over you" I said moving Tiffany's hair away from her face

Tiffany then moved her hand down and held my cheeks and picked my lips pulling out slowly taking all this stress go away from me

We walked out the company to my car. I opened the door for her and went to my side

I drove slowly so I can stay with her more. Tiffany moved her hand and held my right hand the one with the ring. Just the feeling of her hand holding mine makes me the happiest person in the world

"We are here" I said with a sad face looking at her

Tiffany moved close to me and kissed my nose "Don't be sad" she said kissing my chin

"I want to stay with you" I said putting my hand on her cheeks

"We still have a lot time to spend together" Tiffany said and picked my lips

"I'll make you mine again" I said touching her cheeks with my thumb

"I'm already yours" Tiffany said putting her hand on my neck

"I'll take you away from him and bring you back to my home. I'll take you back even if I have to lose everything" I said looking deep in her eyes

"And I'll wait for you to pull me back to you. I'll never push away again. I'll wait for you to bring me back to your home, my home, our home. I'll wait for you because I want to go back to your arms" Tiffany said then kissed me

She kissed me hard. I felt like our lips are becoming one. I felt like my life is back. I don't want to stop kissing her.

Tiffany pushed the back of my neck to pull me even closer. I moved one of hand from her cheek to her neck pulling her into me breathing her love

But then Tiffany's phone ringed stopping both of us. We pulled away. I looked at Tiffany giggling and she took her phone out and answered putting the speaker

-Ms Hwang- Your father will be back soon. I'm sorry to tell you that you should stop your make out session and come in before your father come plus Taeyeon I didn't know that you're a freaking good kisser pretty impressive

-Tiffany - *Blushes* Mommmmmmmmm were you watching us?

-Taeyeon - *Blushes so fucking hard* Oh god

-Ms Hwang- What?! You two were super cute not wanting to let go, I couldn't help it but watching you I was proud

-Tiffany - *Blushes to death* Okay, okay mom I'll come in just give me a minute and stop stalking us

Tiffany hanged up and looked at me

"Oh my god mom" Tiffany said putting her hands on her face

"It's okay at the end she's a mom and seeing her daughter like this makes her happy" I said smiling

"I love you" Tiffany suddenly said looking at me

"I love you too" I said smiling at how much I miss those three words

"I got to go now" Tiffany said letting go of my hand slowly then she opened the door

"Fany" I said. Tiffany looked back at me. I moved close to her and kissed her fast

"Your mom is watching" I said giggling

"You're not funny" Tiffany said hitting my shoulder

"Yeah but you're smiling" I said smirking

"Whatever cocky Kim" Tiffany said walking away

I Am Just happy


	27. Chapter 27

6am and I can't sleep thinking so hard what I'm supposed to do? What if I couldn't stop it? What if I couldn't break ByunB? It will be the end, I won't see Tiffany again. Tiffany will go to that shit. She will have to act all of her life. She will force herself to have kids with that asshole and it's all because of her father... her father. Oh my god her father, HER FATHER, MR HWANG

I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't sleep since last day. I feel so stressed and tired but I just can't sleep

After I finished; I took my phone to call Tiffany

-Taeyeon- Morning

-Tiffany- Morning babe, God how I miss your morning calls

-Taeyeon- I miss hearing your morning voice so I couldn't help it

-Tiffany- Did you sleep well?

-Taeyeon - Didn't sleep yet

-Tiffany- WHAT?! ARE YOU SICK OR TIRED YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED ME

-Taeyeon- Don't worry I'm fine, I was thinking of you so I couldn't sleep

-Tiffany- Tae I'm with you, you should have slept

-Taeyeon- Because you're with me I couldn't stop thinking. I'm so happy I prefer to think about you all day long than go to sleep

-Tiffany - Cheesy babe but you have work and you're the president you should take good care of yourself

-Taeyeon- talking about work who's going to take you to work

-Tiffany- My dad will and he's coming close to me now

-Taeyeon- You should hang up

-Tiffany- I love you

-Taeyeon- I love you more

I hanged up the phone and started to dress up. Today I'm going to meet Hani's girlfriend for the first time it's kind of cool

I drove to the company

"Taeyeon are you okay? You look sick" Hani said looking at me

"I'm fine just a little bit sleepy didn't sleep" I said trying to open my eyes

"You were over thinking last night, didn't you?" Hani said

"Kind of...I'm going to buy a coffee" I said walking out of my office

"Don't forget today's dinner" Hani said

"Don't worry" I said

I went to the company cafe bought two coffees and walked up. Before I go to my office I went to the producing department. I walked to Tiffany's desk

"Work hard" I said putting the coffee beside her hand

Tiffany looked at me "What are you doing here?" she said looking around

"Ah as you can see I bought you cup coffee babe" I said looking at my nails

"Thank you I need it" Tiffany said taking a sip from the coffee. I stayed like this looking at her

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE WEARING THE RING! MY RING! THE ONE I GAVE YOU…" before I continue my word

"SHHHHHHH Tae shut up" Tiffany said shutting me up

"You are wearing it~~~" I said whispering

"Yes I am" Tiffany said smiling

"Oh my god" I said putting my hand on my face

"You should go now" Tiffany said whispering

"I don't want, I miss you" I said giggling

"Oh my god Tae look everyone is looking at us you, should go now" Tiffany said

"I don't want to" I said acting like a kid

Tiffany stood up and turned my body then put her hand on my back and started to push me out and everyone started to look at her

"Are you kicking me out?" I said trying to stop her

"Yes now go finish your work" Tiffany said kicking me out

"Oh my god tsk tsk tsk I just got kicked out by my employee" I said fixing my clothes

"Can I have just one kiss" I said

"Oh god Tae just go" Tiffany said

"Okay okay" I said and walked away

"Are you two dating" I hard Irene asking Tiffany

"YES SINCE WE WERE IN SCHOOL BUT NO ONE KNOWS WAHAHA" I said running to my office because I know Tiffany will kill me

I entered my office and I feel so dizzy not sleeping can kill you. I sat on my chair then I put my hand on the desk and laid my head on them. all I can feel is I'm falling a sleep

After what I think it was 5 minutes

"Tae" I felt someone is kissing my cheek

"Whaaaat?" I said half a sleep

"Taetae~~ wake up its lunch time and I'm hungry" Tiffany said trying to wake me up

"Lunch time" I said opening my eyes damn. I slept for 4 hours

"Yeahhhh" Tiffany said faking cry

"Are you that hungry" I said pulling her to sit on my lap

"Uh I'm so hungry. I didn't eat my breakfast" Tiffany said putting her hands on my neck

"Okay then let's go" I said lifting her like a bride

"Oh my god" Tiffany said when I lifted her. I walked to the door

"Tae we are not going out holding me like this" Tiffany said

"Mm can I?" I said smiling

"Nooo" Tiffany looking at me

"Okay okay" I let her down and opened the door for her

We walked to the restaurant to order. I stood there looking for something to eat

"What do you want to eat?" I said looking at Tiffany standing beside me. She took step closer to me

"You~" Tiffany whispered. Oh my god I'm dying here Lord save me

I looked at away trying to act normal as if she said nothing

"I want to eat KIMbap" Tiffany said giggling. I swear to God she will kill me

We took the food and went to my office. I closed the door and sat on the sofa beside Tiffany putting the food on the table

Tiffany started to eat

"Why you are not eating?" Tiffany said looking at me staring at her

"I'm hungry" I said giving her my puppy eyes

"Eat then" Tiffany said giving me kimbap slice to eat

"No I don't want this" I said moving her hand away

"Which one do you want then?" Tiffany said looking in the Box

"I want this" I said pointing at her lips

"huh?" Tiffany looked at me then I moved close to her lips and picked them.

I looked at her then kissed them again but this time with more passion. Tiffany moved her hand and griped my shirt showing me that she wants more. I pulled away making Tiffany confused I lift her up like a babe and she put her legs around my waist

"It's payback time" I said walking

"I did nothing wrong" Tiffany said putting her forehead on mine

"Ah really are you sure? Do you want me to remind you?" I said opening the bookshelf

"Yes please" Tiffany said running her hand through my hair

"Want to taste? What do you want to eat? You, I want to eat KIMbap" I said hitting her back on the wall slowly then I touched the wall to open it

"I don't remember saying those things" Tiffany said smirking

"Ah really then I'll have to remind you" I said entering and closed the bookshelf behind us. I moved to the big sofa in the secret room and laid Tiffany slowly on it

As Tiffany lays before me I sat on top of her. She moved her back up and now her face is in front of my waist. Tiffany then opened my pants button and moved her hand up taking my shirt off

"You have abs since when?" Tiffany said touching my stomach with her fingers slowly sending electric shock to my body. She moved her head close and started to kiss my abs slowly moving her wet lips up and down all over them. Okay I'm turned on now

"Since now" I said and pushed Tiffany down softly

I dipped my mouth to hers. To kiss her lips is like taking a sip of heaven itself, so soft, so full, so sweet and addictive. She then relaxed into my kiss.

Tiffany uncontrollable opened her legs letting me lie between them. I continued kissing her deep and deeper. I moved my hand and start to open her blouse button taking it all off showing her boobs in them pink bra. I started to touch her white soft skin and Tiffany started to moan in between the kisses. I moved my mouth away from her lips, and start to follow the curve of her face with tender, soft kisses. I drifted down to her neck. Her wonderful silky neck is my joy to kiss and nibble on.

I moved down to her body, kissing every inch of skin I cross. She is starting to wriggle beneath me, this is getting my desire flowing

I'm not taking it slowly no not anymore

I freed tiffany breasts from the confines of her pretty pink bra. One single tug of a silky front tie and they are free, free and glorious. So full and shapely, her equally gorgeous sexy breathtaking nipples are standing erect for me, showing me that tiffany is enjoying what I'm doing to her

I took one breast in my hand and a nipple in my mouth, my free hand playing with her enticing hair As I lick and suck on her nipples I feel greedy for her so I used my hands to take as much of her breast into my mouth as I can and Tiffany start to whining for me, moaning for more And I just wanna give her more and more

I can wait no longer, I need to feel her more I wanna taste her divine beauty, I start to take her pants off and I removed her lacy pink knickers, I am overjoyed to feel how her juices have soaked them so hard confirming that I have been pleasing her I moved down and pushed those shapely thighs more apart so I can see how wet she is for me I ran a finger up her wet slit teasing her but I'm more teasing myself I cannot resist the urge to taste her, I lower my head and my sense are aflame.

Tiffanys scent has me giddy with lust. She smells sweet and musky and so ready she is warm and wet making me dead over her

I licked her pussy and suck on her clit, Tiffany arches her back and pushed up into me

" Ahhhhh this is ughhhh goodhhh " Tiffany said griping my hair making me want even more

I pushed my fingers into her to add more pleasure to her moan She feels so perfect around my fingers, so eager for them as her pussy pushes down onto them, I curve my fingers to hit her spot to cause her more sensations

" ahhhhhhh I hate how... you know where's my...ahh spotttttt " Tiffany said between her very very loud moan I just want her to moan even louder no one can hear her here but me and I wanna enjoy her loudestness

I can feel how close she is, so I increase my efforts and give her what me and her are craving She is ecstasy

" Tae...Yeonnnnnahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tiffany sweet voice is calling out my name as her juices flow for me She is my heaven I licked every drop of my favorite juice tasting my one and only favorite taste leaving nothing to fall on the sofa I moved up to her kissing every inch of her body up till I faced her

She was closing her eyes trying to take her breath

Tiffany returns to me from her orgasmic haze she opened her eyes and looked at me on Top of her and her shyness side begins to show up Tiffany cheeks start to become even more red I just can't stop smiling at how cute she is

I liad beside her then took her hand in mine and interlocked them together

"fanyyy " I said lifting her up to lay on top of me

" Um " Tiffany hummed laying her head on my caller hugging me

" I LOVE YOU " I said plying with her hair

"I LOVE YOU MORE " Tiffany said kissing my caller

"Wanna take a shower " I said

"SHOWER " Tiffany repeated my word

" Um I have shower in the bathroom" I said

" good then let's go " Tiffany said standing pulling me up to walk with her

We finished taking shower wore our clothes then walked out to the sofa were we leaved it

" we should finish our food because I'm dying hungry " Tiffany said drinking her softdrink I sat on the sofa then dragged Tiffany letting her sat on my lap

" then you should eat " I said feeding

Knock knock knock

Tiffany stood up from my lap so fast but then I held her right hand and pulled her to sat beside me super close to me on my left side I interlocked our fingers

" I should go " Tiffany said

" no I just poured my love on you I can't let you go you should stay close to me for hours than you can go, and I love you that's all I know I don't care if anyone saw us together " I said playing with the ring in her right hand my ring and Tiffany tightened her grip on my hand

" come in " I said crossing my legs playing with Tiffany hand

" ah Taeyeon I want... oh Tiffany you're here " Irene said walking to my office Tiffany looked at her and smile

" you want what " I said

" ah oh yeah I just wanted to tell you that MS entertainment payed for the producing" Irene said sitting on the sofa infront of me and Tiffany

" what about the copyright " I said

" about the copyright Mmm Mr jong said he will never do it " Irene said I licked the corner of my lips

" simple we will lawsuit him " I said playing with Tiffany hand

"I was thinking isn't it better to just take back our work and give him back his money " Irene said looking at me and Tiffanys hand

" No because that's mean we are gonna be the losers here if we lawsuit him of course we will win because we are the right one here, the money he paid will stay with us and he will get a punishment plus he will pay us more money simple as this I Warned him before, call the company Lawyer and let him start the lawsuiting " I said looking at Irene

"You're right as always God I need to think more " Irene said writing what I said on paper

"Ah before I go can I ask you question " Irene said

" yeah sure " I said looking at her

" are...you...two dating " Irene said looking at both of us Tiffany start turning to red

" I told you we're dating since high school " I said smiling

" ohhhhhh that's so cute, aren't you two planing on getting married" Irene said and I can feel Tiffanys hand start to sweat

" of course we did and it's soon enough " I said smirking and Tiffany looked at me

" I'm the first one to get the Invitation, got it? God I'm so exited you two look so good together " Irene said smiling happily

" You're the first promise " I said smiling

" No making out in the company Kim Taeyeon remember the rules " Irene said walking out my office

"Oh I already did " I whispered

I looked at the red now girl beside me I put my arm around her

" aren't you scared that someone else will know " Tiffany said laying her head on my chest

" you want the truth? " I asked her

" Yes " Tiffany said

" I don't care anymore I want you, I wanna have you and I want everyone to know that we are together " I said kissing her head top then I stood up and took her hand

" let's go " I said

" where " Tiffany said looking confused

" two more hours left till the working hours end let's just skip them " I said taking my jacket then held her arm and start to walk out to My car

In the car

" where are you taking me " Tiffany said holding my free hand

" to buy you a dress " I said

" huh? Why " Tiffany said looking at me with cute eyes

" I have dinner in Hanis house today and I'm gonna meet her girlfriend for the first time so I want you to come with me and be beside me " I said keeping my eyes on the road

" and why do you want to take me with you?" Tiffany said playing with my hand

" because I told you before I wanna share all my first times with you " I said smiling like a fool remembering the beautiful piano day

" so you're gonna buy me a dress " Tiffany said smiling

" yessss " I said

" it's our first time going shopping together " Tiffany said smiling at me God how I love her

We arrived to the dresses shop I walked first opening the door for Tiffany to enter first

" how can I help you..." the lady said walking toward us

"We are looking for a beautiful dress " I said

" which color you want it " the lady said

" pink and black " Tiffany said

" this way please " the lady said leading us to a room with something like a small stage that they stood on when they wear the dress so they can look at themselves in the mirror and infront that small Circle there's a big sofa

" have a sit please Ms Taeyeon and you pretty lady " the lady said looking at me okey she know me nothing new it just piss me off that she doesn't know Tiffany

" we will give you a lot of pink and black dresses options and you choose which one you want " the lady said and walked out I looked at Tiffany and she have that kinda weird look

" what's wrong " I said moving close to her

" have a sit here Ms Taeyeon well she's no one she should've called you Ms Kim Taeyeon ughhh and what's wrong with the way she look at you, woman focus there's a beautiful lady beside her stop looking at my girlfriend" Tiffany said angry OMG she's jealous oh lord how cute she is I moved close to her and picked her lips

" what was that for " Tiffany said with a pissed off face

" you looked super cute jealous I couldn't help it " I said smiling

" I'm not jealous and don't smile it's not funny I'm pissed off just leave me " Tiffany said angry I moved close again and kissed her forehead

" now " I said looking at her

" ..." Tiffany didn't answer me I kissed her nose

"What about now" I said and she didn't answer okay that's it

I cuped her cheeks with my hand and kissed her deep then I broke it slowly and looked at her she didn't look at me damn she's getting shy

"What..." before I continue my words

" okay fine I'm fine " Tiffany said smiling shyly

" okay we are here take your time to choose whatever you want " the lady entered with her a long moving closet that full of pink and black dress

Tiffany stood up and looked at me

" what " I said looking at her

" you're not gonna help me? " Tiffany asked giving me her hand I can't say no I took her hand and walked behind her Tiffany start to look at them one by one

" what do you think " Tiffany said holding a long black dress that have pink lines

I moved close to her till my bode hit her back

" short would be better on you " I whispered in her right ear from behind

" you think " Tiffany said biting her lips

" yeah I believe " I said walking behind her

After a long time of searching

" what do you think of this " Tiffany said holding up a very short dress

" I think this is perfect " I said

" want to try it " the lady said

" yeah sure " Tiffany said and start to walk behind the lady I followed Tiffany uncontrollable

" no Ms Taeyeon you should sit there " the lady said stopping me pointing at the sofa

" okay fine " I said walking to the sofa

After 15 minutes Tiffany walked out wearing the dress

And I just can't stop looking at her

" what do you think " Tiffany said walking infront of me

" beautiful you look so Goddess divine" I said looking at her mesmerized

" what a beautiful compliment " the lady said smiling

" you look so beautiful " I said walking towards her okay Tiffany should stop me now cuz I can't control my hormones

" should we get it " Tiffany said walking towards me too

" yeah of course " I said standing infront of her

" you want us to put it in box " the lady said

" we don't have time to so I'll just pay now and go " I said the lady start to do her work Tiffany walked close to me and start to fix my black jacket

" you look so beautiful " I said then Tiffany moved her head close to me and I just want to kiss those pink lips

" cash or credit card " the lady said pushing me and Tiffany back to the reality

" ah... credit card " I said and gave her the card

After we finished

" should we go know " I said

" let's go " Tiffany said walking beside me

While I was driving my phone ringed

Taeyeon - uh what

Hani - did you forget about the dinner

Taeyeon - no I'm near

Hani - that's good I thought you did I was going to kill you

Taeyeon - don't worry, ah Hani a sexy someone is coming with me

Hani - what? someone ?who?

Taeyeon- you will know later

Hani - be fast I'm waiting and you know my house number so just come in without knocking

Taeyeon - okay see you

I hang up and looked at Tiffany

" ready " I said holding her hand

" as long as I'm with you I'll always be ready " Tiffany said

" okay then let's get in " I said opening Hanis house walked first and Tiffany behind me

I saw beautiful girl with blonde and red hair sitting on the sofa and I think she's Hani girlfriend Hani is sitting beside her

" I'm here " I said holding Tiffany hand walking her beside me

" you're here " Hani said standing up to look at me and her eyes went widen open

" T-T-Tiffany " Hani said looking super confused which made me and Tiffany laugh

" you should introduce your girlfriend to us " I said smiling happily

" ah this is Solji my girlfriend " Hani said holding Solji Hand

" hi Solji it's nice to meet you I'm Taeyeon and this is my girlfriend Tiffany " I said smiling

" nice to meet you " Tiffany said smiling

" huh?" Hani said

" what " i sad looking at her

" okay Solji and Tiffany have a conversation I need to talk with this human being for a second " Hani said pushing me to the kitchen

" okay okay slowly Hani you are hurting me " I said fixing my clothes

" Tiffany, your girlfriend What the hell just happened " Hani said looking at me

" ah it's a long long long story I'll tell you later " I said running out the kitchen

" you have a lot of think to tell me later " Hani said

" I know I'll tell you don't worry" I said walking to the living room

" KIM TAEYEON TOMORROW IN CHORONG HOUSE DID YOU GET IT " Hani said walking After me

" Yes sir "


	28. Chapter 28

I sat on the sofa beside Hani, Solji took Tiffany and went to the kitchen they said that they will make the food for us

I was watching the TV with Hani and then

" OMG look I'm on TV " I said jumping like a little kid

" Taeyeon it's not like it's your first time " Hani said

" well yeah it's my first time I don't watch TV a lot damn I look hot when was that " I said standing infront of the screen

" it's the day when you announced that you're DiamFlo owner and when you said that you will take over byunB " Hani said rolling her eyes

" ah it's the day I believed I could fly... some how I feel like my face is hurting me" I said touching my jaw

" how old are you " Hani said raising her eyebrow

" four " I said and walked away

" where are you going " Hani said

" to my babe staying with you will kill me " I said walking to the kitchen

" oh you mean you will kill me " Hani shouted but I ignored her

I walked to the kitchen and the two ladies were cutting things so they are giving me their back

I walked behind Tiffany

" what are you doing " I said back hugging her

" ahhhhh, you scared me " Tiffany said

" Sorry " I said rubbing my face in her neck

" why are you here " Tiffany asked

" Hani is pain in my ass she keep making fan of me, Solji you really need to stop your girlfriend " I said putting my chin on Tiffanys shoulder looking at Solji

" yaaaa HANI STOP TEASING TAEYEON " Solji shouted

...

" HOW OLD ARE YOU KIM TAEKID" Hani shouted back making Solji and Tiffany laugh

" See, stop laughing " I said letting Tiffany and walked to sit on the table with a sad face

Tiffany saw me then walked to me and cupped my face with her hand

" I like you kid like that " Tiffany said then picked my lips making me blush

" you two look so good together, how and when did you met" Solji said finishing cutting things

" Mmmm I met Taeyeon in the school " Tiffany said putting her hand around my waist

" yeah it was so fun because I thought you were cocky and I didn't want to talk to you I don't know why is it because I hated you or because I fell in love with you from the first look I don't know " I said playing with Tiffanys hair

" look who's talking about being cocky Ms the most cocky girl in the school " Tiffany said rolling her eyes

" Awwwwweewww you two where together in the same school that's cute " Solji said looking at us

" I'm actually still wondering about something" Tiffany said looking at Solji

" what it is? " Solji asked

" Taeyeon was the most popular girl in the school everyone liked her even the hottest sexiest girl in the school was dying over her but she choose me at the end " Tiffany said then looked at me

" well it is not about who's the hottest or sexiest girl it's about who stole my first heartbeat and proudly I'll say that it was you " I said looking at Tiffany

" ahhhhhhhh this so cuteeeeeee I can't take it awwwwww " Solji said fangirling over us

"Is there's something wrong " Hani said entering the kitchen walking to Solji

" Yes these two are so cute and I can't take it anymore look how beautiful they're together " Solji said looking at Hani

" this cheesy couple are weirdo not cute plus Kim Taeyeon take your hand of off Tiffanys ass no making out in the kitchen you ByunTae " Hani said holding Solji hand Tiffany looked at me and shes turning red like hell Then she beared her face in my caller

" it's my properties I can touch it when ever I want so mange your own business Hanissi" I said hugging Tiffany

" if you are gonna fight all the night like this we're not going to have dinner today " Solji said

All of us start to work together to finish the dinner then me and Hani went to do the table

After we finished

I sat beside Tiffany and infront of us Hani and Solji

We start to eat and everything was fun I stopped eating because I was already full I looked at Tiffany smiling watch her eating just the fact that she's beside me makes me happy I moved my hand and held her left free hand

" Taeyeon you really should stop looking at Tiffany no one will steal her here you know " Solji said smiling

" I'm telling you They are so possessive to each other " Hani said eating Tiffany start to giggling and tightened her grip on my hand

" ah Taeyeon we start lawsuiting Mr jong you want to go tomorrow with the lawyers " Hani asked

" no I have somewhere to go, but if they need me there just call me and iwilkmhskdj " I chocked while talking because Tiffany moved her hand and put them on my thigh then start to touch me

"What " Hani said confused

" come...I will come " I said trying to hold myself and Tiffany is just giggling there

The dinner finished and we start to clean

" we should go now " I said

" ayy no stay let's have drink " Hani said

" I'm driving and I need to take Tiffany back safely " I said

"It was nice to meet you Solji let's go out together someday " Tiffany said

" bye bye take care " Hani and Solji said then we start to walk out

I start to drive then took my phone to call someone

" who are you calling " Tiffany asked

" you know later " I said holding her hand

Taeyeon - mommmmmmmmm

Ms Hwang - ah Taeyeon

Taeyeon - mom can Tiffany come to my house

*Tiffany looked at me *

Ms Hwang - of course she can I'll tell her father that she is in her friend house

Taeyeon - love you

Ms Hwang - love you more, take care of yourself and Tiffany

Taeyeon - don't worry im putting Tiffany in my eyes

Ms Hwang - I bet you're driving now hang up be careful

Taeyeon - okay Bye bye

Ms Hwang - Taeyeon

Taeyeon - uh mom

Ms Hwang - don't misbehave *giggling*

Taeyeon - hahahahah I won't

Ms Hwang - that's good go now

Taeyeon - goodnight bye bye

I hanged up the phone and looked Tiffany

" you're mine tonight " I said with smirk

" it's not like I'm not yours everyday " Tiffany said blushing

I parked my car inside my house in the closed garage so no one can see us I closed the garage door and went out the car to Tiffany said I open the door for her and she stood infront of me fixing her damn short dress

" you don't have to fix it " I said then put my hand on her waist and lift her up Tiffany automatically put her legs around my waist and her hand in my hair

I start to walk to my house from the door that lead you to inside the house without going out

I start to clamp the stairs

" mom said don't misbehave " Tiffany said kissing my nose

" I'm a bad girl and I will misbehave on you " I said entering my room then I pushed her on my big size bed I stood infront of her then took my jacket and I took Tiffanys high heels off, she start to move her body to the bed headboard I took my high heels off and put my knees on the bed then hold her feet and drugged her down to me where I laid her first , Tiffany uncontrollable opened her legs to let me in but this time she's wearing a short dress and I can see her pink pants that turn me even more I slowly laid my body between her legs walking like a cat on Top of her

Tiffany moved her hand and start to unbutton my shirt then took it off and threw it away I moved my hand under her dress touching her thigh and butt then up to her back with my hand and my head is beside hers I can feel her hot breath on my neck and it's killing me I sat on knees and pulled her up slowly to unbutton her dress and take it off then slide down to her hips giving her a delicious tingle went all through her and ended up between her legs as a wonderful warmth

i moved up to her face then i kissed her tenderly and When she responded, I kissed her harder then i wrapped my arms around her waist leading her back to the bed We were in a deep passionate embrace for a long time I keep kissing her I don't want to leave those pink candies out of mine

Tiffany ended up so wet I could feel her juices soaking her underwear and flowing on my stomach that's so hot

I took her boobs out that sexy bra and I start gently licking and sucking on her nipples

Tiffanys body shock as if a Electric sparks of pleasure flowed through her and I can hear her gasping

I let one of my hand slip down to her legs and up her underwear feeling her smooth upper thighs and then the heat from inside her G-string. When I let my fingers brush against her crotch, I found her as soaking wet with slippery juice I pushed against her wet slit through the silky material and felt her gasp that just make me smirk sucking her boobs

Then I kissed her all the way down to her tummy Tiffany was moaning sending me a fucking electric shock to my body wanting to have her more

I removed her underwear then I start to lick the sides of her mound with my tongue, then closer to her pussy lips and then licked right up inside her

Tiffany moved her back up and grip my hair and put her thigh around me squeaking loud and hard

I could feel that she is getting close to her orgasm so i circled her pussy and then pushed down on it with my tongue. There was no way back for her now as I repeated this over and over

" ahhhhhhhh Taeee that's ohhhhhhhhhhh " Tiffany is getting loud and loud

I slipped two fingers deep into her I can feel her walls getting intense I pushed deeper in her

" Taeyeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tiffany screamed so fucking loud and I swear to God this is the first time for her to cum so hard and this loud I licked all of her juice fast and looked at her

Some how I got scared, Tiffany pulled me up to her and hugged me tight like a small babe

" babe are you okay did it hurt that much I'm sorry " I said turning her to sleep on Top of me she was powerless

And When she came back to earth she looked at me with that super red shy face I kissed her forehead

" it felt so good i thought I was going to turn inside out!" Tiffany said rubbing her face in my neck I hugged her tight feeling her fast heart beats against mine we were super tired end up passed out

Next morning

I opened my eyes to see Tiffanys hair all over my face and her head is on my chest this is so funny I kissed the Top of her head and start to play with her hair

" I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you,I love you, " I kept repeating those three words then Tiffany left her head up slowly and looked at me

" why are you so hyped today " Tiffany said looking at me with closed eyes

" because I love you " I said pulling her up to me

" I love you more can I go back to sleep now" Tiffany said putting her head on my collar

" Noooooo wake let's take a shower together " I said playing with her hair

" later babe I'm tired let me sleep more " Tiffany said rolling herself off of me laying beside me on the bed

" okay sleep, I'm gonna take shower first " I said kissed her cheeks then went to the bathroom

I entered the shower and start to wash

The door to the bathroom opened and Tiffany walked in totally naked

She was beautiful that long hair and white milky skin High tight breasts I think I may have stopped breathing for a few seconds, completely unsure what to do or where to look I was turning on just by looking at her I know its not like its my first time but it still surprises you how beautiful she is, it comes naturally

Tiffany didn't give me time to think she stepped into the bath with me. Without hesitating she leaned forward and kissed me, sliding her tongue along my lower lip while her hands skimmed my sides before coming to rest on my hips.

She moved closer so I could just feel her nipples brushing against my own... both sets hard and tight already, Without taking her mouth from mine she began sliding the soap all over my already aroused body. Her tongue slipped inside my mouth, twisting and tangling with mine her hands everywhere gentle but confident, teasing and encouraging. Her hands moved to my shoulders, slipped down my arms she's turning me on even harder its becoming hard to control my hormones

I moved my hands to her breasts and it was like a switch had been flipped inside me. I couldn't get enough, my hands moved everywhere on her body then i slid my hands from her waist to her breasts, cupping them, I start flicking my thumbs over her nipples then I Slowly walked her backwards to the wall and kissed her harder and With gentle pressure to my shoulders Tiffany pushed down to sat on the floor I held her hand and pushed her down to me, Tiffany gave me her back and sat on my lap My breasts pressing into her back

i start licking and kissing her neck Slipping my fingers round to the front of her I traced her nipples before pulling them gently sending electric ripples down to her pussy i can feel every move of her body, tiffany then pushed back against me.. her hands braced on either side of her

" morning " I whispered as my hands moved to her thighs and very slowly pulled her legs apart I moved my fingers closer and closer to her hot pussy making her whining sexily I can feel that Tiffany is on the brink of her orgasm already

" Fuckkkkkkkkkk" tiffany griped my legs I could feel her pussy quiver as my fingers slipped over her Clint with just the lightest of touches and i knew that she wasn't going to last much longer as my fingers started to move rubbing in little circles, the pressure building steadily she is Feeling it building quickly, her whole body tensed in anticipation, I moved my other hand to her breast then i tugged on her nipple just once..

That was it for her

" ahhhh Damn it Taeyeonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" it was internal combustion of the very best kind... hot and hard... pulsing through her like it was never going to stop. Wave after wave of the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced

I think I better stop there and leave the rest for another time as she is in a freaking danger of me starting another fire right here and now

Tiffany laid her head back on my shoulder and I can feel her heavy breath

I move my hand and hugged her rolling my arms around her waist and kissed her neck then her ear

" what's better than waking up to you" I said rubbing my face in her neck

" gosh...TaeTae " Tiffany said smiling holding my arms close to her

We took shower together then went out

I wore new underwears and gave Tiffany new one then I walked to my closet and took out a black jogger and wore it then walked to the half naked half sleeping on the bed girl

" Panyyyyyy" I said jumping on top of her

" ummm " Tiffany hummed

" what do you want to wear " I said and kissed her nose

"Cook for me a breakfast and I'll see what I'm gonna wear then I will follow you down okay" Tiffany said

" okayyyy " I said jumping off of her and start to walk towards the door

" are you staying shirtless " Tiffany said looking

" well I'm wearing my bra so I'm not topless " I said walking out my room down the stairs to the kitchen

I finished making breakfast and Tiffany is still not here

" panyyyyyyyyyyy " I screamed

" I'm here " Tiffany said I looked at her walking down the stairs wearing my suit white shirt with a black underwear damn she look cute and hot plus freaking sexy

" you're pantsless "I said giggling

" well you're topless and I'm downless we make beautiful couple " Tiffany said walking infront of me to sat on the table and damn look at that ass

" stop looking at my ass " Tiffany said sitting on the chair

" it's not in my hand your ass is super attractive hot and I'm melting " I said giggling

we finished our breakfast and went to the leaving room

I sat on the sofa lying my body on the sofa hand and Tiffany sat between my legs laying her body on me we sat like this coddling watching TV Tiffany was already sleeping

but then the door bell ringed

" OMGOSHHH I WANT TO SLEEP KIM TAEYEON TOOK MY WHOLE POWER AND I WANT TO SLEEEEEP " Tiffany shouted moving her legs in the air getting annoyed how cute can I just squeeze herrrr

" I will go to open the door and you can go back to sleep " I said moving Tiffany to stand up

" I wanna sleep on youuuuuuu~~~~" Tiffany said faking cute cry

" I'll be back promise " I said and kissed her forehead then walked to open the door

" whoooooooooooo" I screamed walking towards the door then opened it

" OMGOSHHH Kim Taeyeon can't you wear shirt " Chorong said looking at me

" why are you here " I said rubbing the back of my neck

" look at yourself in mess Oh lord " Chorong said laughing at me what's wrong with this women

" why it took you so long who is it... " Tiffany said walking towards me then stood beside me

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH so Hani words were right " Chorong said looking at Tiffany

" I told you " Hani said walking towards us After parking her car

" Yes it's all right " I said holding the shocked Tiffany hand and back hugged her then start to walk her back to the living room leaving the door open for them to enter

Hani and Chorong entered then closed the door and walked after us to the living room

I sat beside Tiffany close to her

" did you two slept together " Hani said in shock and I can feel Tiffany is uncomfortable

" OMG Hani it's not your business we're not kids and what's the problem, nothing is wrong with it " I said looking at her

" well it is a big problem because Tiffany is a married woman " Hani said looking at me and somehow I feel all pissed off by the words she's a married woman

" don't talk Hani wait, okay now you two should tell me everything, I can't understand you like the last months you two were fighting and hurting each other breaking up and getting married crying all the day and now you're lovelying doveying what happened, say the whole story Now " Chorong said looking at us

" wait first " I said standing up running to my room I wore shirt and took a blanket

I walked back to the leaving room and put the blanket on Tiffanys legs to cover her I don't like people to look at her down it piss me

" how cute and now go ahead tell me " Chorong said

"The whole story is " I said and Tiffany griped my hand and held it tight Hani and Chorong nodded

" byunB knew about us me and Tiffany he found out that we are dating that wasn't the problem the problem is Mr Oh is byunB brother in law and as you know Sehun is Mr Oh son, Sehun have a crush on Tiffany since a long time ago and when byunB said that he will make him the heir Sehun didn't accept it and he told byunB to make Mr Hwang the heir then to ask him to let him marry Tiffany and when ByunB knew about us he told Mr Hwang to force Tiffany to break up with me and to marry Sehun or he will never share his company with him and of course Mr Hwang forced Tiffany to break up with me and to hate..." before I continue my words

" can we just not talk about it anymore " Tiffany said stopping me

I looked at her and I understand how much it hurts

" he forced her to get married to Sehun just for the company " Chorong said

" the wedding was just to Shut Sehun up no one know about the wedding but Sehun family and byunB family Sehun won't have Tiffany till Mr Hwang be the owner of half of byunB" I said looking down on my hands

" woow do they think that she's a doll to play with " Hani said pissed off

" yeah but Now Tiffany is Sehun wif..." before Chorong continue the last word Tiffany stood up and start to walk away to the kitchen I looked at her then followed her

"Fanyyy babe " I said looking at her

" I HATE TO TALK ABOUT IT " Tiffany shouted and her tears start to fall

Since it's an open kitchen Hani and Chorong can see what's happening

" I know I'm sorry " I said softly then walked to her

" I hate all the things that happened " Tiffany said and start to cry I pulled her slowly to me and hugged her

" I know, I won't talk about it anymore " I said rubbing her back

" it wasn't in My hand I've never hated you and I DON'T WANNA BE CALLED HIS WIFE, Cause if I'm not yours then no-one else shall have me" Tiffany said griping my shirt

" I promise I won't let you go you'll be mine and I'll be only yours forever " I said hugging her tight

It's launch time and I took Tiffany back to her home and I went back to my house

The big house was so boring without her

I just can't wait till the day she will always be here if I didn't do anything now I will lose her forever

I spend the rest of the day working in my house since it's Saturday and Tiffany is not here anymore

The day end I talked to Tiffany all the night till she fell a sleep but I still can't sleep I'm nervous tired sleepy and I'm over thinking

The next morning I woke up and all I can think about is Tiffany and when I'm trying to find a Solution all I see is Tiffanys father

I walked my dead body to take a shower I finished wore my clothes and went out the house driving to Tiffanys house

I arrived parked my car then I stood infront of the door

Now or never now or never now or never I can do this oh lord bless me

I took a deap breath And ringed the door bell

I hope Tiffany open the door it will make me less nervous

" Taeyeon-ah?! " mom said opening the door

" good morning mom " I said kissing her forehead

" Tiffanys father is here " mom whispered

" hehe I know " I said smiling

" what are you doing here then " mom said

" can I enter first " I said looking at her

" oh lord I don't know what's in your mind but come in " mom said letting me in

" who was it " Mr Hwang said

" it's Taeyeon " mom said walking me to the living room when Mr Hwang heard my name he stood up looking at me I walked infront him and bowed

" why are you here " Mr Hwang asked

" I wanna talk to you " I said nervously

" I don't wanna talk to you " Mr Hwang said

" honey just listen to what she want " mom said and Mr Hwang looked at me with disgusting look it just remind me of how my parents used to look at me

" I... Love your daughter " I said and suddenly I got slap on my face damn what's wrong with people hitting

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT " mom shouted

" shameless rude " Mr Hwang said

" Tae...yeon" Tiffany said looking at me with a shook look then start to run to me

" Tiffany go back to your room " Mr Hwang said but Tiffany walked and stood beside me

" I LOVE TIFFANY, what's the shameless thing in love what's the rude thing I did can you tell me " I said looking at him

" Stop saying you love her, Tiffany is a girl and you're a girl you can't fall in love with her and she cant fall in love with you, Your love is a Sin and you need to stop it now " Mr Hwang said shouting in my face

"if our love was a sin, then let us be sinner while we're in love let us be sinner as long as we love each other, let us be " I said

" YOUR LOVE IS A SIN NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TWO GIRL BUT ALSO BECAUSE TIFFANY IS MARRIED " Mr Hwang said

"WHO TOLD YOU OUR LOVE IS A SIN? WHO SAYS ?" I screamed uncontrollable

" EVERYONE SAYS IT'S UNACCEPTABLE IN THIS LIFE NO ONE WILL WANT YOU IN THIS WORLD " Mr Hwang said pulling Tiffany away from me

" i don't care about the world if Tiffany is beside me I don't care if they will hate me if they will kill me I don't care what they will think about i don't even care about what they want i know what i want I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT i wanna love Tiffany even more i wanna promise her eyes That we'll stay forever together and always to each other and if tomorrow we left each other and break up That would be the biggest sin ever " I said looking in Mr Hwang eyes so deep

" its okay keep pushing me away, we're meant to miss the joyfull love so the life of longings ends and the world fades away" I said

" I'm impressed by what you said but you're not good enough for my daughter stay away from her and don't think about coming close to her again you know the way to the door now leave" Mr Hwang said pointing at the door way

" I'll leave but if you think that when I walk out of here I'm gonna leave Tiffany forever than you should think again " I said and start to walk but Mr Hwang held the back of my shirt turning me around and hit my face hard making me lose my balance but I managed to not fall

" OMGOSHHH DON'T TOUCH HERRRR " Tiffany screamed and walked to me touching my face

" are you okay babe let me see your face look at me Tae~" Tiffany said lifting my head up

" I'm okay babe it's just a hit " I said giggling than Mr Hwang took Tiffany hand and pulled her away from me hard The feelings of Tiffanys hand leaving my face like this hurt the fast touch of her hand on my face like this is painful to my heart

" I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE " Tiffany screamed in her father face trying to take her hand away from him

" what did you say " Mr Hwang said in shock

" I need her and I want her I can't live without her, just tell me where should I run so I can be with her, you can't understand a life without Taeyeon beside me might as well hand me the gun, I tried to take Sehun he's fine, till I look at her, He give me everything and still it ain't enough, No matter who you choose, they don't compare to Taeyeon, he treat me good and that's cool but I take it back, no substitute for her or for what between me and Taeyeon is deeper than anyone can see I believe her, she's my philosophy she give me more than anyone else can no compare to her she's the only person I want " Tiffany trying her best not to cry I stood there listening to ever word she said every letter came out of her lips made me fall even deeper for her

Mr Hwang stood there in shock looking at Tiffany then my babe walked towards me and put her hands on my waist and hugged me I can feel her tears on my neck

" shhhh babe don't cry it's okay I'm here promise I won't leave " I said hugging her rubbing her back

" you can't stop them " mom suddenly said Looking at Mr Hwang

" they will fall in love all over again they will fall even deeper every time something bad happen to them " mom sad smiling walking towards Mr Hwang who was standing there in shock confused

Tiffany tightened her hug on me

" Taeyeon-ah take Tiffany and go out Tiffany can stay with you today " mom said smiling I nodded and put my hand on Tiffany waist lifting her up a little bit so her legs are not touching the floor then I walked lifting her to the door and went out I stood infront of my car door I put Tiffany down

" babe show me your face " I said trying to see Tiffanys face but she was bearing it in my caller

" I wanna kiss you " Tiffany said touching my lips with her hand then moved her head up touching my chin with her nose then her lips touched my chin till they settled on my lips touching me slowly that soft kisses burn me inside

I love her I just can't stop this feelings


	29. Chapter 29

" let's go to the beach " I said looking at Tiffany

" beach?! " Tiffany asked

" yeahhh " I said and start to drive

" but aren't you scared of paparazzi " Tiffany said

" Paparazzi, me ,scared hehe not even a little why would I be scared I'm having fun with my girlfriend I'm doing nothing wrong" I said smiling holding Tiffany left hand on her thigh.

" Tae will we be together? " Tiffany said leaning her head on the window

" we are together, and even if the while world is against us I'll take your hand and run away I don't need all this all I need is you, when I die it will be the day I will leave your hand other than that I'll never will so don't even think about it " I said stopping the car

"DiamFlo?! " Tiffany said

" yeah our hotel " I said and walked out the car to open the door for her Tiffany got out the car and stood infront me I smiled then Tiffany rolled her arm around mine and we start to walk I gave the key to the parking cars dude and we entered the hotel

" is there's a lot of people in the beach area " I asked the lady in the Reception

" no Ms Taeyeon actually today is the tour bus day half of the people are out that's why the hotel is quiet " the lady said

" ah I see okay, can you give me my room key the one I always go to " I said

" Yes sure " the lady said

" Ms Taeyeon i think the key is in your office " the lady said

" oh okay then work hard good job " i said smiling then I held Tiffany hand and walked to the room

" ready to have fun " I said entering the elevator

" Um " Tiffany said smiling

" let's forget the world " I said pulling her from her waist close to me our lower parts are rubbing together

" don't worry I forget the world every time I'm with you " Tiffany said putting her arms around my neck

I pushed her back on the corner of the elevator putting my forehead on hers then I kissed her hungrily

Peeb *elevator sound that we arrived to the floor we want *

" bad ass " Tiffany said smirking pushing me away to walk out the elevator

I entered the office and took the room key

" shall we go now " I said looking at her

" where are you taking me " Tiffany said

" it's a secret " I said held her hand and went down to the hotel side which is the hotel beach area we own part of this beach and it's part of the hotel only the people who booked in the hotel can enter

They opened the side door for us to walk out there's that big wood floor and all around the beach and also inside it there are those beautiful Huts then the white beautiful Sand and the sky blue half Transparent water waves that make beautiful scent

Tiffany start to walk towards the beach mesmerized

" look so beautiful right " I said walking behind

" so beautiful " Tiffany said and stood infront the sea I took step and start to walk till the water covered my feet

" I'M KIM TAEYEON AND I~~~~~~~ LOVE~~~~~~ TIFFANY HWANG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " I screamed then put my hand in the water and splashed it on Tiffany

" yaaaaaaah how old are you " Tiffany said wiping the water away from her clothes

" OLD ENOUGH TO LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU " I said running

" OLD ENOUGH TO PAY YOUR LOVE WITH MY LIFE OLD ENOUGH TO CALL YOU MINE OLD ENOUGH TO TELL THE WORLD THAT..." I stopped then turned my back, looking at Tiffany from far away

" I~~~~~~LOVE~~~~~YOU~~~~~~~" I shouted with all of my strength opening my arms for her to hug me, Tiffany looked at me

"Kid " Tiffany said smiling then start to ran, she start to run to me to my arms to my embrace all I felt is her falling in my arms letting her body fall in my embrace I hugged her tight lifting her up

" cheesy " Tiffany said griping my hair softly with her hand

couple of people where there watching us they are like 10-15 person but I don't care keep watching honey I'm in love

" can I be extra cheesy all over you today" I said putting my hand on her butt

* what ?! Don't smirk I'm byunTae okay I got it *

" I won't mind being covered with TaeCheese" Tiffany said giggling

I broke the hug then start to run around

" OMG what are you doing hahahahhahahhahahah stop acting like a kid people are looking at you hahahah stop " Tiffany said laughing at me will all I care about is her smile

I ran to the sea and looked at her

" I'm gonna say somethings listen carefully " I shouted

" babe you don't have to shout this loud I can hear you " Tiffany said looking at the people who are already looking at us

" AHEMMMM " I cleared my throat

"My heart stops beating when you walk by me it always gets hard breathing when you catch my eyes like i swesr to god Nobody makes me feel the way you do its like you are the only person can make me like this And i just can't help it, I'm in love with you" I said walking looking at Tiffany who was standing away from me smiling

"When I'm with you it Feels like i'm standing on a top of a cloud looking down at how I was when I wasn't with you and if i'm dreaming I beg you don't wake me up because I'm at the point where i don't know what to do without you " I shouted smiling and took step towards Tiffany, she band her head looking at me

"It's amazing how i'm head over heels fading you I've Never ever in my life knew that i would feel like i feel for you now you're beautiful on the inside and the outside And I know, I completely know that nobody's perfect but you're the perfect match for me, just for me and that's all I want and care about " I said this time with soft sweet voice taking one more steps close to her, Tiffany looked at me and nodded Shyly

" How do i love you? let me count the ways" I said and stood infront Of her, Tiffany looked deep into my eyes as If she's telling me count them for me

"One, more than anything, Two, with my everything, Three, with my heart and soul, Four, more than i can show" I said and took one more step close it made our body touch Tiffany automatically put her forehead on mine

" I'm speechless I can't describe how much I love you " Tiffany said getting all shy her face color turned red like blood

" we don't need words " I said and closed my eyes moving my lips towards her slowly till I felt those wet full pinkish lips covered with strawberry flavor lipstick I pressed softly on them tell they touched my whole lips They were a perfect fit, like a puzzle that found it lost piece every touch every slow move make the coal in me burn, every time I put my lips on hers that feeling is something indescribable, delicate, i though i would get used to that magical feeling but no every time we kiss I feel the butterflies in my tummy and the electric shock in my whole body I can't get use to it

We start to ran and play with water jumping everywhere like kids running after each other hide and seek

I was running and Tiffany was running after me then I stopped and Tiffanys body hit mine

" look " I said turning her body slowly putting my hands around her waist Pointing at the Sunset the sky is ablaze with color fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky have begun to cool with the indigo of the night the sun start to descends below the horizon and the glassy blue beach, the light of the day slowly fades

Tiffany stood still in my arms looking at the view memorized, she moved her hand and held mine, her hand was soft and warm, like it had always been, but now we both know how deep we feel for each other

tiffany looked at me and puckered her lips like a cute puppy, i leaned forward and kissed her, soft as a feather Heavenly bliss

"Let's go " I said and start to walk holding her hand

" where " Tiffany said clinging over me I didn't answer her and continued walking on the seashore till the end were there's a hut that made of glass and woods besides that beautiful hut a big mountain and trees it wasn't that far away from the hotel but it have its own privacy and own way road

I opened the door for Tiffany letting her in

"What do you think " I said

" beautiful " Tiffany said looking around

" okay I'm hungry let's eat " I walked to the made of beautiful shiny woods kitchen and start to take out some sandwich staff Tiffany walked after me and hugged my back

" I don't wanna let go " Tiffany said putting her hand under my shirt

" damn your abs are hot " Tiffany said touching my stomach with her hand rubbing them up and down, Her hand skin was so warm, her caress so soft, Tiffany put her chin on my right shoulder blowing kisses on my neck with her wet lips, then slowly she start to move up touching the back of my neck withe her nose

" in the first day of our honeymoon you will cook for me in the morning, deal? " Tiffany whispered in my ear and her breath hitting my ear sending Magnetic prompts to my body and I feel my hormones are exploding

" deal I'll do whatever you want " I said putting the sandwichs in the plate I turned to face her

" let's eat " I said pushing my body against her, Tiffany hugged me and we start to walk there's that big sofa or more like bed infront of huge Glass window Overlooking to the sea the view Was magnificent

After eating

I laid on a pad and Tiffany laid her body between my legs and used my body as her pillow We sat there cuddling up close, and watch the stars and the sea view beneath the starlight

" sleeping on you will always be my favorite" Tiffany said putting the blanket on us laying her head on my collar

" feeling you all over me is my favorite " I said playing with her hair, Tiffany hold my shirt collar with her hand and moved her head slowly putting a small soft kiss on mine, she pulled away and put her chin on my chin our lower lip can already touch without moving, she looked so beautiful looking deep in her shining eyes and how her hair glow under the moon light

i smiled feeling her hand moving under my shirt

Tiffany moved up taking the blanket with her away, sitting on her knees between my legs

" can you take your shirt" Tiffany said looking at me with those dizzying look (oh lord control yourself Kim Taeyeon)

I didn't even ask why I just obeyed and took it off then I pulled my body up from the pillows and moved my hand close to her slowly taking her shirt, Tiffany then laid her body slowly sexily on me I can feel her boobs in them bra touching my bare body pushing me down to the pillows again covering our body with the blank it

Tiffany moved her face to my chin and kissed it touching the side of my body beside my bra with her hand I feel us getting heated, I feel like my body opening up to her touch, craving to be with her in this way. Mind and body combined

the moonlight shining from the screen-window The breeze from outside travelled pleasantly in

" can you hear my heart is crying out for you" I said cupping her cheeks touching her face with my thumb

" I can't ignore it " Tiffany said and bit my lower lip I can feel the tip of her tongue rubbing my lips then she start to tight her grip on my lip her teeth getting deep in them I Let go small whine

Tiffany let go and kissed my now red swollen lips

" can you hear my soul is calling out for you" Tiffany said laying her head on my collar to sleep

" let me be your dream " I said holding her tighter

" you are already my dream, life, soul and all of me " Tiffany said closing her eyes

" I promise you, I won't ever make the same mistake again " I said kissing the top of her head

" Don't try to let go of my hand again DON'T" Tiffany said rubbing her face in my neck

And we just fall a sleep peacefully in each other arms

It feels good it's all feel so good and perfect me and her In our own world no one to annoy us every breath I take I can smell her sweetness

I opened my eyes little by little seeing the sun shining I looked at the beautiful girl on top of me sleeping calmly

Waking up next to her, is something I can't describe

I Ran my hand over Her back under the thin blanket my fingertips gently grazing her skin Smelling her hair, before it's washed, when it smells like her – not the shampoo that reminds me of her, but HER

I moved my head close to her ear

" You can be the peanut butter to my jelly~~" I whispered

"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly~~" I said and Tiffany start to move slowly

" You can be the captain and I can be your first mate" I continued

" You can be the princess and I can be your prince,You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist,You can be the shoes and I can be the laces "I said giggling

Tiffany start smiling half-asleep, i can Feel her pressing her body close to me, feeling her laughing into my arm

" morning " Tiffany said trying to open her eyes

" morning babe " I said then Tiffany moved up and kissed my swollen lips

One of the reasons why I wait for the morning to come is so I can wake up next to her.

waking up next to her lasts forever. That first kiss in the morning – morning breath and all – is better than coffee. It's the kind of feeling that I can't find anywhere else, other than waking up here with her in my arms.

" why are you smiling like this" Tiffany said raising her eyebrow

"Knowing that you're not just a dream I had makes me smile like a fool seeing you half naked in my arms under this sunshine makes me wanna drawn " I said then she blushed lightly looking away from my eyes gaze

" ahhhhhhh weeeh look at me " I'm just falling in love

" I don't...want... to " Tiffany said wrapping the blanket around her rolling of off me stopping her body on my left side looking away through the window giving me her back

" Tsk " I looked at her she was like a cute puppy

I moved close to tiffany laying beside her back hugging the cute puppy

" looooooookkkkkkk at meeeeee " I start whining and Tiffany just ignored me

...

" I WILL EAT YOU IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK AT ME " I said smirking

"..." she didn't answer

" One...twoooooo... threee" I was about to move my hand

" what " Tiffany said turning around looking at me smiling her eyes freaking shining smile to me I'm melting

" you're dead " I sat on top of her holding the blanket trying to roll it off of her but Tiffany held one of the pillows and hit me making me fall off of her

" did you just hit " I said looking shock

" yesssssssssss " Tiffany said standing up on the big bed(sofa like) jumping

" Oh you're so dead " i said crawling like a cat towards her but she hit me again SHE HIT ME AGAIN pushing me down to the floor

" aaaahhhh NOT AGAIN " I said standing up rubbing my knees

" YES again, did you see the way you crawled toward me you scared the hell out of me "Tiffany said giggling jumping on the bed infront of me then she throw a pillow on me

" Catch me if you can " Tiffany said putting her pillow infront of me like a weapon I held the pillow and Hit her waist blowing All the pillow Feathers

" HAHAHAHAHAH woohhh " Tiffany laughed falling to her knees on the bed

" ohhhhhhh you are too much " I said laughing looking at her then took three steps back

" No... No don't Tae Don't DON'T " Tiffany said and I start to run then jumped on her pushing her body on the bed pillows

" OH MY GOD " Tiffany said hitting me away with the pillow making it Explode in my face

"Ohhhhhhhhhh " I looked at her and she was laughing

" you look like chicken now " Tiffany said laughing out loud trying to move away

" Stop running " I said holding her arms trying to stop Her

" okay okay fine " Tiffany said giggling I let go of her hand taking away the Feathers outta my mothe then I felt Tiffany moving her body slowly smirking

" Not this time " I held her foot and opened her legs then pulled her back to me laying my body between them

I kissed her bare tummy down close to her pants button then start to apply small wet kisses all over her stomach

Tiffany griped my hair pulling me up to her face And start to kiss me

I parted her lips with slow strokes of my tongue she smiled into the kiss and started kissing me back

I reached up and stroked her cheeks before my fingers pushed up and threaded through her hair

Her hands brushing over my body

I moved my hands and cupped her breast Tiffany smiled and arched into my palms

She kissed me along the nape of my neck and towards my ear where she nibbled softly

" I want you so bad" I whispered

" you can have all of me " Tiffany said biting my ear

I smirked as i drifted one hand down toward her bottoms my fingers teased along the line of skin just above them before sinking beneath her pants

" you are not wearing underwear?" I said when my hand touched her Pearl

Tiffany bit her lip and shook her head

" Such a naughty girl " I said looking at her with smirk Tiffany rolled her hand around my neck pulling me close to her face our lips touched

" behave me then " Tiffany said against my lips letting them brush softly

*ughhhh when she talk dirty stop my hormones if you can now *

At that I let my fingers sank into her heated sex she moaned sexily I want more

I pulled my fingers back and went up to her She kissed long and hard pulling me towards her hungry for the taste of my mouth

I pulled back and start kissing my way towards her pants taking it off

I moved to her right breast i circled the nipple before drawing the nipple deep into my mouth. As my mouth teased her nipples my fingers worked slowly over her wet pussy

" You are so wet" i said smirking

All Tiffany could do was nod

My fingers worked slowly in and out of her for a while before my tongue left a burning trail towards her heated center I licked her slowly teasing in and out of her

" eeeehhhhhhh " Tiffany was whining like little baby as her hips wiggled and danced

"Fuckkkk I'm cumming Taeeeeee~~~~" Her fingers laced in My hair griping them in her hand It wasn't long before Tiffany was cumming all over My tongue I drunk my milk like a good girl and moved up to her, kissed her forehead and laid by her side covering our body with the blanket I put my arms around her resting my head on her collar breathing her heave breath smelling her freaking sexy musky scent

" fucking bad ass " Tiffany said smiling After she had calmed down

" can we go back to sleep now " I said rubbing my face in her neck

" No you cant, you should get a punishment we just woke up and you did all this " Tiffany said playing with my hair

" I must eat my breakfast and have my milk So I can be strong " I said kissing her collar

" OMG byunTae~~~" Tiffany shouted pushing me away then stood up covering her body with the blanket and start to walk away to the bathroom

I laid my body on the bed looking at the roof smiling at how I'm a lovesick fool for every part of her

I could sell my soul to have her by my said forever I'd pay with my life just to make her happy

" AREN'T YOU COMING~~~~" Tiffany shouted from the bathroom making me ran to her so fast even faster then flash himself

After we finished Tiffany said she want to do some of her business in the bathroom so I gave her privacy *actually she kicked me out*

I walked to the closet since its my hut there are some clothes for me here

" tippany What do you want to dress " I asked

Tiffany walked out the bathroom

" whatever you want, you choose " Tiffany said sitting on the bed wearing only pink underwears

" I choose for you and you choose for me " I said walking to her

" Deal " Tiffany said standing up

" I will choose for you first " Tiffany said walking to the closet looking through it

I sat on the bed looking at her butt In them pink underwear

" You don't have any pink thing here " Tiffany said looking at me

" I don't wear pink" I said giggling

" we need to go shopping together to buy you clothes next time " Tiffany said turning her back to the closet

Tk tk tk tk

" what is that" Tiffany said looking at the roof

" I think it's raining" I said walking to the window opening The Curtain

" it is raining " I said walking towards Tiffany

"Okay then You will wear this,this and that " Tiffany said giving me black pant and red shirt plus black jacket

" wear them " Tiffany said siting on the bed

I obeyed and start to wear the pant Tiffany stood up and walked to me then closed my pant button while I wore my shirt she moved her hands up and closed the shirt buttons one by one I lift my hand up and start to play with her hair then I kissed her forehead

" your turn " Tiffany said and picked my lips

I looked through the clothes since today Tiffany will be with me all the day

" this " I said taking out a black short dress with a black long to her knees jacket

" you like me to wear short dresses don't you" Tiffany said standing up walking to me with smirk

She start to wear it then turned her back to me lifting her hair up I took step close to her and closed her zipper then kissed her neck and back hugged her Tiffany let her hair fall on my shoulder

" you look beautiful " I said swaying her slowly in my arms Tiffany moved her hand and held my right hand with her right hand then she lift them up looking at the two rings beside each other

" I love you " Tiffany said laying her head back on my shoulder looking up on the rings

" I love you too " I whispered in her ear kissing her cheeks

I took the umbrella and walked from the other side of the hut which have wooden way to the hotel

We stood under the umbrella Mixing our hand together shoulder to shoulder walking our Way to the hotel beach door

We entered I looked around

Then my phone ringed I stopped and Tiffany looked at me

Taeyeon - uh Hani what

Hani - Taeyeon where are you

Taeyeon - DiamFlo

Hani - thanks God go to your office I'm there be fast

Taeyeon - why what happened

Hani - just go there we will talk

Hani hanged up and I looked at Tiffany

" what's wrong " Tiffany asked

" I don't know Hani want me in my office " I said then held her hand walking towards the elevator everyone was looking at us smiling

" morning Ms Taeyeon " "morning good morning " "have nice day " the employees saying walking beside us bowing and smiling

We entered the elevator pressed my office floor then I looked at Tiffany beside me

"I'm sleepy " I said laying my head on her right shoulder

" You deserve it that's your punishment" Tiffany said giggling

Peeb the elevator door opened it wasn't our floor then one of the hotel employee was standing infront of the door she looked at us in shock then bowed and was about to turn around

" it's okay come in " I said smiling taking my head off of Tiffanys shoulder standing straight just to not make her feel uncomfortable

" thank you " the girl said then looked at Tiffany

" sooo beautiful " the girl said staring at tiffany mesmerized and Tiffany smiled blushing

" Tsk Tsk " I said looking at the mirror up And Tiffany start giggling

" sorry " the girl said bowing

" what is your name " I asked

" M-My N-name is M-Minju " Minju said looking at me

" your name is beautiful just like you " Tiffany said smiling at Minju I looked at Tiffany raising my eyebrow and Minju died blushing

" don't blush on her words she's taken " I said smirking

" if I may ask, are you two dating for real " Minju said and Tiffany looked away I just smiled and nodded

" I think you missed your floor " I said and the elevator opened to my office floor

I held Tiffany hand and walked out then entered my office

"TAEYEON... Oh Tiffany " Hani said walking to me

" umm " I hummed and took of Tiffany jacket then took mine and put them on the clothes holder

Tiffany walked and sat on the sofa

" what's wrong " I said looking at Hani walking towards Tiffany

" WHAT'S WRONG, YOU'RE SAYING WHAT'S WRONG " Hani said walking to the big TV

" You two are killing me...this is what's wrong " Hani said opening the TV

' breaking TOP news the youngest Person who own a lot of money in SK the person who put half of the world in Shock Kim Taeyeon the president of Ktae corporations was caught by dispatch having something like a date on the beach that was the first shock for some of her fans, since she is Still in a young age a lot were expecting her to be dating someone but what made us, SK, The whole world in shock more, Kim Taeyeon is in love with a girl she turned to be gay at the end after a lot of searches Dispatch made, here it Goes the third shock Kim Taeyeon girlfriend name is Tiffany Hwang not a lot of people know her But she's the daughter of Mr Hwang ByunB company heir ' the anchor said

' woow that's a big shock no one was expecting Kim Taeyeon to be gay and she already have agirlfriend plus her girlfriend is ByunBs heir daughter ' the Co-anchor said

' we will leave you with the pictures Dispatch took ' the main anchor said

' So all we can do now is wait for Kim Taeyeon Words, I hope they're dating because look at them they look happy Taeyeon is so lucky to have someone like Tiffany Hwang she's so beautiful and Tiffany Hwang what a good choice ' Co-anchor said smiling

' they do, I'm jealous both of them are gorgeous ' the main anchor said

Hani closed the TV and looked at us

" we are happy actually " I said smiling

Then the door opened fast

" DID YOU SEE IT " Chorong shouted entering

" ask them " Hani said

" What Was that " Chorong said walking to us

" well as you can see dispatch caught us " I said standing up

" IF YOU DIDN'T GO IN THE PUBLIC LIKE THIS THEY WOULDN'T CAUGHT YOU AND THE BEACH THE EASIEST WAY TO CAUGHT YOU " Hani screamed

" I DON'T CARE I'M NOT KEEPING IT SECRET ANYMORE LET EVERYONE KNOW I DON'T GIVE A FUCK " I shouted in Hani face

" Taeyeon you know that the corporations stock may fall down after this " Chorong said

" then let's work hard and raise it again " I said walking to my desk sitting on my chair

" I'm not keeping Tiffany as a secret anymore one day we will get married and the world should know that we are together " I said and when they saw me talking seriously they didn't say anything

" LEAVE ME I WANNA TALK TO HER " someone screamed from outside

" who's that " I said walking to the door and opened it

"Mr Hwang " I said raising my eyebrow

" Taeyeon we need to talk" Mr Hwang said

I walked in to my office letting the door open for him

He walked in and the Girls looked at him

" Dad " Tiffany said standing up

" Taeyeon...I'm sorry " Mr Hwang said looking down I widen my eyes

" I'm sorry for everything I did I'm sorry for forcing Tiffany to leave you I'm sorry for breaking both of your hearts because of my stupid thoughts " Mr Hwang said

"I'm sorry Mr Hwang but your sorry won't fix anything Now " I said walking to my desk

" that's why I'm here " Mr Hwang said smiling I looked back at him

" Huh ? " I said

" I hope these paper help you it's gonna be hard but I will help you " Mr Hwang said walking to me

" This is the wedding deal paper, that if I become the co-president of ByunB Sehun can have Tiffany... Well I stole it from ByunB " Mr Hwang said smiling making me smile

" what about the marriage paper they did in the Court now all I have to do is make Sehun divorce Tiffany " I said looking at him

" There... is...no wedding no paper no nothing as Tiffany mom told you it was all just to shut Sehun up more like telling him that Tiffany will be yours " Mr Hwang said

" WHAT " Tiffany said

" You mean she's not his wife not even with paper " I asked and Mr Hwang shook his head

" OMG I could've proposed a long time ago and made Tiffany mine I could've gave her my name a long time agoooo Ughhhh Oh lord we could've had a children now" I said putting my hand on my head

" Taeeeeeeeeeeee ~~~~~" Tiffany said blushing Mr Hwang smiled

"ByunTae " Hani whispered

" Cute " Chorong said

"Take this, this is Mmmm I don't know what is this box but all I know is there are two keys one inside this box and the other is in another box which I really don't know where, these two keys are for a safe in the bank that safe have in it a Document legacy of an Under construction Oil station in one of the gulf countries, ByunB tried a million time to go to that bank and try to open the safe with that key but they always tell him that this is a Second key he need the main one other than that he cant open it at all and they won't even try to open it it's illegal, when the Oil station is completely done and they don't find the owner who have those documents the oil station will become under the gulfs governments, you know that having oil station in gulf is a freaking money maker I don't know who start all this but ByunB gave me the box told me to keep it with me and I'll give it to you " Mr Hwang said

"WAIT WHAT " Chorong said

" Box, Key, oil station " I said looking at Chorong

" No It can't be No " Chorong said widen her eyes shaking her head right and left

"Dad can you take Tiffany back home " I said walking to Tiffany

" go back home and I'll come to your house when I finish, take care of yourself and wait for me I love you" I kissed her forehead

And start to walk away

" Where are you going " Tiffany, Chorong and Hani said all at the same time

"To The Police... "

Time to destroy that ass shit


	30. Chapter 30

Knock knock knock

" Come in "

" Mr ByunB Did you see the news "

" I did, WHERE'S MR HWANG LET HIM COME HERE "

"Mr Hwang! Didn't come to the company today "

" what do you mean he didn't come, He knew about? "

" I don't know Mr ByunB but I didn't see him today "

" call him, Do whatever just bring him here "

...

Ring ring ring

Mr Oh - ByunB what was that

ByunB - I know I know I will work it out

Mr Oh - Sehun probably knew about it now he will start complaining and screaming

ByunB - SHUT THE FUCK UP I SAID I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT

ByunB threw the phone on the wall

knock knock knock

"WHATTTTTT " ByunB screamed

" Sir The police are here " Security man said

" POLICE!? " ByunB said standing up

Then the police mens entered his office

" We are sorry Mr ByunB But you are under arrest please don't move and turn your back to the wall " The police Man said cuffing ByunB hands behind his back

" Leave me WHAT ? WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TELL ME WHY WHAT HAPPENED I DID NOTHING WRONG " ByunB said trying to let go

"You have been arrested on charges of infringement beating a woman plus she's not any woman she's the president of KTae corporations, save your words to the Court we already have evidence you are so done Mr ByunB " the police Man said dragging ByunB all the way out of the hotel with all the reporters around him Taking pictures

...

Taeyeon POV

Chorong - Taeyeon BYUNB GOT ARRESTED, WHAT DID JUST HAPPENED

Taeyeon - do you remember the day I got hit and flied heheh, if he think I'll let him go like that then he should think again

Chorong - what did you do

Taeyeon - well that day the securities came late I let them gave me a copy of the video from the CCTV *smirk* I took it and give it to the police he will face the Judges and get his punishment I'm already the winner I have a completely clear HD with voice video that show that he's the wrong HaHa

Hani - SMART ASSSS

Chorong - Good job Taeyeon be careful, What about the box

Taeyeon - I'm going to my house now

Chorong - tell me what will happen Okay

Taeyeon - Okay, Tiffany what about Tiffany

Chorong - don't worry Mr Hwang took her and went back to their house

Taeyeon - okay gotta go now

I hanged up and parked infront of my house took the box and start to walk in

I entered closed the door and went to my room

Okay let's see I took deep breath and went to my closet I opened it taking out my Old School bag I opened the zipper slowly, throwing away the clothes that I took with me when I ran out my house on the room floor

Okay okay okay okay I took the Iron Box out my bag and put it on the floor then brought the one Mr Hwang gave me putting the two boxes beside each other

If the two boxes have the same keys it's gonna be it

I opened the box Mr Hwang gave me and then opened my box

It

Is

The

Same

Key

Oh my gosh

IT IS THE SAME KEYYY but how, I can't understand how, that box was with me since I was 12 years old before even meeting Mr Lee and Chorong, that box dad gave it to me but why, he said that this box is trash just like me but what this key will give me is not trash it will make me live like a queen I can't think

Mr Lee I need to talk to Mr Lee

Taeyeon - Chorong it's the same fucking key

Chorong - you're kidding me

Taeyeon - Chorong I must talk to Mr Lee

Chorong - Taeyeon you can't now it's already 11 pm you will talk to him tomorrow

Taeyeon - No No No I must talk to him now

Chorong -Taeyeon focus you can't now he's an old sick Man probably he's sleeping now

Taeyeon - ...

Chorong - it's getting late you should take a rest and don't tell anybody about the keys

Taeyeon - fine

I hanged up and there are millions question in my head

I start to drive to Tiffanys house

" Taeyeon you are here " mom said opening the door for me

" Umm, Tiffany where's fany " I said kissing mom forehead

" she's in the kitchen come in " mom said letting me in

" Taeeeeeeeeeeee " Tiffany shouted running to me I opened my arms hugging her lifting her up

" I missed you " I said smelling her neck

" i missed more " Tiffany said then took my hand and dragged me up to her room

" You don't want to eat " mom shouted

" tell us when the dinner is ready " Tiffany shouted back opening her room door

" you're sleeping here today " Tiffany said closing the door

" if you want me to, then definitely I will " I said looking at her

" I'm not giving you an option anyway " Tiffany said walking to sit on the bed

" is there's something wrong, your dad did something for you tell me " I asked walking towards her

" no he did nothing, dad said that he except us " Tiffany said

" then tell me what's wrong " I asked

" I'm getting addicted to you " Tiffany said smiling

" huh?" I chucked blushing

" it feels so wrong when you're far away from me, I feel so wanting you missing you hating that you have to leave me to go to your work I know you have to but I'm just getting I don't know what's that feeling " Tiffany said looking down at her hands I walked to her held her chin lift her head up I kissed her forehead

" I'm not leaving anymore because I get the same feelings " I said smiling

I took of my jacket then walked to her closet

" OMG every thing is pink here my eyes are burning " I said looking at her clothes, hearing her giggling at my silly jokes is the best thing ever I took of my shirt and start to search for something to wear

" what am I supposed to wear " I said

" I don't mind you topless " Tiffany said giggling

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh byunTiff " I said covering my body with my hand

" you're so hot topless it's not in my hand " Tiffany said walking towards me then back hugged me touching my whole body

" AHEM "...

" Oh my lord... mom can't you at least knock the door before you enter " Tiffany shouted at her mother Oh God this is so embarrassing

" No making out now it's dinner time plus you can't do it in my house because Tiffany is so loud and I think she's loud in bed too " mom said giggling Oh my lord this so Ohh

" Mooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm" Tiffany covered her face in my back turning me to face her mom no no no no don't

I looked in mom eyes and damn I'm blushing

" you're so beautiful Topless Taeyeon now I can see why Tiffany is so addicted and she's Unable to resist it " mom said like mother like daughter I'm dying I smiled blushing smile

" Oh God mom what's wrong with you just go go gooooo we will follow you later " Tiffany said and let go of me walking to her mom pushing her slowly out the room then locked the door

Tiffany looked slowly at me shyly

" Well that was something " I said hitting my cheeks softly

" I should've locked the door from the beginning " Tiffany said rubbing the back of her head

"Oh Lord mom is no joke" I said shaking my head I wore Tiffanys VS pink hoodie and went down with Tiffany to have dinner

While eating

" babe is there's something wrong " Tiffany whispered

" hah...No no nothing is wrong I'm just thinking " I said

" where's dad " Tiffany asked

" he drove you here then went somewhere he will be here soon " mom said and we heard the door opening

" see I told you " mom said

" BYUNB GOT ARRESTED " Mr Hwang shouted while walking to the dinner table

" WHAT " Mom and Tiffany said in shock I just smirked drinking my water

" He has been arrested this morning..." Mr Hwang said looking at me

" why, who did it, well I don't care he deserve it" mom said and I just cant stop smiling

" why are you smiling... TAE WHAT DID YOU DO " Tiffany said looking at me raising her eyebrow

"the charge was lifted up to the court by Kim Taeyeon " Mr Hwang said pointing at me

" OMG YOU DID it WHAHAHAH " Tiffany said

" How did you do it, and you're already the winner" Mr Hwang said in shock

" if he thought that I will forget him for hitting me that day he's probably dreaming " I said and Mr Hwang sat down on the chair infront of me

" I will destroy his life Slowly just the way he did to me " I said

" Ah I'm in love " Tiffany said standing up to the Fridge to get water for her father * why she have to say it like now OMG this girl will kill me *

" that was a nice move nobody excepted it at all " Mr Hwang said

" I'll take this as a compliment " I said smiling

" what happened with the key did you find out something " Mr Hwang said

" No nothing not yet still working on it " I said

" You can do it Taeyeon " Mr Hwang said giving me thumb up

" I'll do my best " I said smiling I think I just need to forgive him slowly

The paper of the deal is with me if I destroy it it's gonna be it nothing to worry about I'll burn it and that's all I think it was Smart move of Mr Hwang to steal it from ByunB... steal it... steal it that's mean ByunB don't know that it's with me So we can play it on him

" Mr Hwang... " I said

" call me dad Taeyeon " Mr Hwang said I still can't trust you

" Um okay... I wanna ask you since you Stole the paper from ByunB that's mean he don't know that it's with me right? " I asked looking at him eating

" Yeah you are right he don't know and he will go to the jail soon so he will never know..." Mr Hwang said and I raised my eyebrow

" what are you thinking about " Tiffany said looking at me

" You have to act " I said look at Mr Hwang

" huh? Act what " Mr Hwang said

" ByunB Will go to the jail soon that mean ByunB hotel will close again which will lead to a huge drop in their stock again " I said

" You're right, continue... " Mr Hwang said widen his eyes

" tomorrow go to ByunB and TELL HIM to do the deal fast which is to make you the owner of half of ByunB Company that include you being the president of ByunB hotel and Sehun will marry Tiffany right tell him to do the deal fast and now so I can't take Tiffany because Tiffany do not want to let go Of me, the only way to stop her is to do the deal plus you can take care of the whole company till he come out again " I said smiling my cocky smile

" WHAT Tae ARE YOU KIDDING ME I don't like this kind of jokes " Tiffany said

" Don't worry " I said looking at Tiffany

" But the paper is already with you plus you and Tiffany can be together why doing all this " Mr Hwang said

" I'm not doing that for what you said I'm doing it to make you take over ByunB " I said

" Take over ByunB?! " Mr Hwang said

" if you don't want to I can take it in second for my company " I said

" okay continue I'm listening" Mr Hwang said

"you will tell ByunB what I told you, ByunB think that the paper is still with him that's why he will make the deal and at the end Tiffany will not marry Sehun if they start to make a fight they will never win it cuz they don't have evidence that will make you have half of ByunB and they will never touch Tiffany plus while ByunB is in the jail you can slowly take over his while company ByunB will end up with nothing" I said laying my back on the chair crossing my legs

Mr Hwang, mom, Tiffany looked at me with their eyes wide open

" Ughhhh Never mind I'm in love " Tiffany said and hit her forehead on the table then put her right hand on the back of her neck, I looked down to my thigh and Tiffany placed her left hand on them I moved my left hand and intertwined our hands together

" you're so smart " mom said making me smile

" this is so good how did you think of this, I'm with you, tomorrow I'll do it and I'll call you later" Mr Hwang said smiling

" deal " I said smirking

" Gonna sleep now, goodnight " Tiffany said standing up and start to walk pulling me with her

" behave girls " Mr Hwang said smirking

" no problems " mom said

" what do you mean " Tiffany asked and I wish she didn't

" No sex before marriage " Mr Hwang said giggling beside mom

I looked down biting my lips trying my best not to laugh Oh God if you only knew how many times we did it

" Pffffffffftttt of course dad we know the logic 'No sex before marriage' We are not kids don't worry we are just going to talk and sleep peacefully " Tiffany said acting cutely and I just can't hold myself DON'T LAUGH you're telling me you know the logic no sex before marriage hah? Hhhhhhhhhhhh okay shut up Kim Taeyeon

" So you're still Vir..."

" Goodnight Dad " Tiffany shut her dad up and walked me to her room

" damn that was close " Tiffany said closin Her room door I walked towards her brushing our bodys together then pushed her softly on the door

" we know the logic No sex before marriage you said " I said smirking

" Shut up and kiss me " Tiffany said putting her hand on my neck pulling my face to her giving me a slow, loving and passionate kiss I can taste her lipstick on her soft lips it feels like eating a pink sweet strawberry, I cupped her face with my left hand and start to move my right hand touching all the way down to her ass

I can feel Tiffany smiling in between the kiss

" behave Kim Taeyeon " Tiffany said smirking taking my hand off of her butt

" okay fine... can we take a shower now " I said smiling

" I already took mine... you can go" Tiffany said smirking then walked to the bed

" OMGosh Satan " I said pouting then walked to the bathroom to take a shower

I stayed under the water for too long I have a lot of things spanning in my head

I dried my hair and wore my clothes then walked out Tiffany was already sleeping

I walked towards her she was sleeping on the left side of the bed leaving a space for me to sleep beside her, I laid my body slowly close to her making sure not to wake her up probably she's tired

I rested my head on the pillow looking at the roof

hour passed and I just can't sleep thinking, I pulled myself up and sat on the edge of the bed

Flashback

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~~~~~ " mom Sang Coming to my room with a Home made cake in her hand

" wooooooh is this cake for me " I said getting of my bed

" I made this cake for you since Today is your 12 birthday Taeyeon-ah " mom said smiling

" OMGosh thank you mommm " I said kissing her cheeks

" my daughter is growing up and soon I'll see her bride" mom said and her tears start to falling

" eyyyyy umma don't cry " I said wiping her tears away kissing her forehead

" happy birthday " dad said entering my room

" thank you dad " I said looking at him

" take this is your Gift it's trash just like you, let's go " dad said and took my mom then walked out my room

I'm trash What is this, I walked to the small iron box held it in my hand wiped my tears away and sat on my bed looking at the box

Should I open it? Well since it's trash like me I should just throw it away

I put the box in my closet and went to sleep

Next morning

" good morning " I said walking to the kitchen

" Taeyeon take this Is your breakfast eat it before you go to school " mom said giving me my breakfast

I ate it and start to walk to the door

" Taeyeon " mom called

" yeah " I said looking at her she came close to me

" Taeyeon I want to tell you something listen carefully" mom whispered

" tell me " I said

" don't throw the box or the key away never ever ever in your life, dont do it keep the box with you forever " mom whispered what's wrong with her

" okay fine, but why " I said confused

" just, promise me " mom said giving me her pinky

" promise " I said it's just a Box you know

" Taeyeon take care of yourself, grow up well I wanna see you taking over the world, I wanna see you living happy,loving deeply and getting married I wanna see your kids before I die, make Your mom proud, you will always be my one and only daughter " mom said fixing my hair

" I'll mom " I said and kissed her cheeks then start to walk out

And that was the end of every little happy hope

End of the flashback

I looked down on my hand I intertwined them then rest my forehead on them letting my tears fall like river

"Taeyeon!... " I heard that beautiful husky voice that makes me feel good whenever I'm down

" I'm sorry did I woke you up " I said wiping my tears away looking down trying not to show her my face

" Tae are you okay " Tiffany said getting close to my back

" yeah, yeah babe I'm fine just thinking, you should go back to sleep " I said turning my back to see her

" Tae you are not fine, there's something wrong in your voice " Tiffany said getting close to me then cupped my cheek

" YOU WERE CRYING " Tiffany said and my tear dropped uncontrollable then tear after tear start to fall non stop

" I...miss... them fanyyyyy I miss them so much, I miss... mo~~m I... miss my d-dad I don't know what to do" I said crying and tears just Exploded

Tiffany hugged me in her arms

" It's okay babe " Tiffany said rubbing my Back

" memories are hitting me so bad " I said between my tears

Tiffany then let me lay in her arms letting me rub my crying face in her collar

After 5 minutes of crying

" you know my mom was good and sweet with me " I said wiping my eyes

" really " Tiffany said holding my hand

" Umm there are those times when she will be super sweet to me and there are those times she will change to treat me so bad and hit me " I said playing with Tiffany hand

" but dad never treated me good not even once In my life I remember every hurtful word he called me his words always drop me down to the ground, but some how I miss him so much just remembering the way they died kill me inside just remembering how everything end so fast make me burn inside " I said and tears start to fall again

" babe Stop crying please " Tiffany said wiping my tears away with her thumb

" do you know what was the last sweet thing my mom told me " I said taking a deep breath

" Tell me " Tiffany said tightening her grip on my hand

" she said she want to see me taking over the world...she said she want to see me getting married and see my kids before she die...but... but she died before even seeing me in loveeeee before she meet you before seeing me happy " I said crying like a baby

" shhhhhh babe don't cry it's okay she's probably watching you from heaven " Tiffany said hugging me patting my back

After I stopped crying and felt better because of Tiffany I laid my body on the headboard and Tiffany slept in my arms

" Do you remember the key box your dad gave me " I said

" Umm I do remember " Tiffany said

I took the two keys from my pocket and put them infront of her

" OMGOSH IS THAT THE FIRST KEY " Tiffany said sitting between my legs holding the two keys

" Shhhh dont scream" I said resting my chin on her shoulder

" where did you get it " Tiffany whispered

" Dad gave me a box in my 12 birthday I didn't know what it was I wanted to throw it away but mom told me to keep it with me forever after Mr Hwang said about the key I remembered about it and it ended up to be the same key but what makes me confused that the box is with me before meeting Mr Lee or even knowing anything about the companies and why my mom told me to keep it with me " I said looking at them

" Doesn't that means your parents have something to do with the oil station and Mr Lee"


	31. Chapter 31

| WE LOVED YOU | WE DIDN'T MEAN IT |

| IT WASN'T IN OUR HAND WE HAD TO |

| WHEN YOU KNOW, YOU WILL SMILE |

| DO IT YOU CAN | DON'T TURN BACK |

| HE DID IT OUR BLOOD'S IN HIS HAND|

| DO NOT DO IT WHEN YOU FIND OUT |

| YOU CAN TAKE IT IN YOUR OWN WAY|

DON'T LISTEN TO THEM

I WILL KILL YOU IN THE SAME WAY

YOU WILL END UP JUST LIKE THEM

LET ME HOLD YOUR NECK SLOWLY

DON'T WORRY IT WON'T HURT AT ALL

JUST A LITTLE PAIN AND YOU WILL

LOSE IT ALL

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh " I woke up screaming taking deep breath looking around

"OMG did I scare you "

I looked at that voice

" Taeyeon-Ah are you okay it's just me mom" mom said standing infront of the bed

" Tae are you okay " Tiffany said looking at me

" just a bad dream " I said sitting on the bed edge then stood up walking to the bathroom

I washed my face looking at the mirror what a bad meaningless dream

Tiffany! I didn't even look at Tiffany

I opened the door standing infront of them Tiffany was sitting on the bed and mom beside her they looked at me

" Morning " I said smiling then opened my arms wide

" your bad dream made you forget about me " Tiffany said pouting walking outta her bed to me

" I'm sorry I was lost in it " I said hugging her tight then kissed her cheek just respecting that mom is here *smirk*

" okay peanut butter and jelly it's breakfast time " mom said walking I held Tiffany hand then start to walk behind mom

We sat on the table mom and Tiffany were putting our breakfast on the table

" Good morning " Mr Hwang said walking towards them he kissed mom forehead then kissed Tiffany cheek

" morning Taeyeon" Mr Hwang said and sat infront of me

" morning" I said smiling Tiffany walked behind me putting her hand on my chair

" Your morning kiss is way better " Tiffany whispered in my ear making sure they dont hear her, I looked at her smirking she sat beside me and we start to eat

" I'm going to ByunB just like you said yesterday " Mr Hwang said

" that's good " I said standing up

" I have to go now before they take him to the court, when he sign the contract I'm gonna call you Taeyeon, I'm going now ill see you on dinner " Mr Hwang said standing up looking at Mom then he walked out

I was washing my hand when my phone ringed

" Tiffany babe can you answer " I said Tiffany took my phone and answered

Tiffany - hello

Hani - Taeyeon listen fast today schedule is

Tiffany - huh wait wait

Hani - Tiffany!?

Tiffany - yeah it's me Taeyeon is washing her hand

Hani - let me talk to her

Tiffany - okay

" Tae it's Hani " Tiffany said

" Oh okay " I dried my hand then took my phone

Taeyeon - uh Hani

Hani - today schedule is

Taeyeon - WAIT let me get a note

I took the note that was on the fridge

Taeyeon - go ahead * I put the phone on the table then turned the speaker on *

Hani - first you have to go to the court because of ByunB Trial you need to be there

Taeyeon - okay * writing * Next

Hani - you have to do a meeting with the reporters about the dating scandal it's up to you if you're going to deny it or no But you have to do it

Taeyeon - Whyyyyyyyyyy

Hani - TAEYEON

Taeyeon - okay fine * write * next

Hani - Chorong called Mr Lee and told him that you want to talk to him he said come to his house

Taeyeon - that's good * write * next

Hani - Bank...

Taeyeon - Oh okay got it

Hani - that's all for today, after 5 minutes your clothes will there for you cuz I know you're with Tiffany and you have no clothes to wear plus you can't wear yesterday clothes

Taeyeon - that's good thank you

Hani - You want me to send you a driver or you will drive?

Taeyeon - no no I'll drive

Hani - okay then

Taeyeon - talk to you later

I hanged up stretching my back, I looked at Tiffany eating just falling for her morning beauty

" you have a lot of things to do today " mom said

"Ummmm a lot " I said laying my head on the table

" You have to go now right " Tiffany said with sad face

" umm I should get ready now " I said standing up

" You will be late today? you will come here after you finish right? " Tiffany said looking at her plate

I bend my body to her then hold her chin lifting Tiffany face to look at me

" I won't lie maybe I'll be late but I'll come here after I finish promise " I said cupping her face then I kissed her forehead

Tiffany nodded without saying anything I'm sorry I can't do anything

The door bell ringed

" it's probably my suit " I said walking to the door

The delivery boy gave me the suit and it was black with a red shirt just the way Tiffany like it you

know what..whatever gonna do it

" Panyyyyyyyy Babe " I said walking back to the kitchen

" Umm " Tiffany hummed looking at me I did that come here hand move

Tiffany stood up and walked to me

" do you Wanna come with me? " I said smiling

" What? where? " Tiffany said confused

" Mmm to my work? " I said acting Innocent

" REALLY I CAN " Tiffany said

" it's gonna be a little bit hard on you but if you want you can I'll take care of you " I said smiling

"She wanted to ask you but she was scared that you will mind it and dislike it " mom said cleaning the dishes

" I'd never mind having you with me anywhere, I was thinking about asking you but a lot of reporters and paparizze will be there I was scared you will hate it " I said looking at here

" as long as I'm with you I don't mind anything " Tiffany said giving me her eyes smile

" okay then come on we will be late " I said then held her hand running to her room

After we wore our clothes we walked down

" we are going " Tiffany said

" Take care of yourself and be careful from people around you " mom said

" don't worry I will put Tiffany in my eyes " I said

" take care of yourself too " mom said

" Yes ma'am " I said giggling

" shall we go " I said Turning the car Engine and Tiffany nodded I moved my hand to put the Seat belt for her I looked at her face so close then kissed her lips it was short soft kiss but I felt it all

" this is my real morning kiss " I said then sat back to my seat putting My seat belt and drove away

...…

Taeyeon - Hani I need two Bodyguards to wait for me in the court

Hani - there are already two waiting for you

Taeyeon - I need another two

Hani - whyyy

Taeyeon - just send them Goshh

Hani - Fine

…

Meanwhile

Author POV

" why are you here sir? " a tall Muscles Man said

" I'm here to see ByunB " Mr Hwang said

" regarding to what? "The muscles poker faced said

" to do some paper for the company " Mr Hwang said

" may I see the papers, you know just for the safety " the Man said

" yeah sure " Mr Hwang said giving the Man the paper

After reading it

" okay sir you can enter the room " the Man said and Mr Hwang walked to the room

" What are you doing here " ByunB said

" I'm here to destroy Kim Taeyeon " Mr Hwang lied giving ByunB devil smile

" what do you mean " ByunB said looking at him

" I tried my best to stop Tiffany but I Couldn't help it she didn't even obey me, so I'm here to put an end to all this in my hand " Mr Hwang said

" and how you're gonna do it " ByunB said rising his eyebrow

" let's do the contract now Tiffany will marry Sehun just like that paper we singed say then Tiffany will leave Taeyeon forcelly and that shit will have no other choice to do but to leave Tiffany " Mr Hwang said

" this is the first thing second I couldn't find a way to get you out of here but since we will sign the contract I will develop the company and take over KTae since Taeyeon will be so depressed to do anything " Mr Hwang said acting devily

Taeyeon POV

" babe there gonna be a lot of reporters and people there so don't get scared I will be there for you " I said holding her hand

" I should get used to it " Tiffany said tighten her grip on my hand

They opened the door for me and the bodyguards start to cover me pushing the reporters away, I walked to open the door for Tiffany then I back hugged her and the Bodyguard covered us making away for us to walk

There were a lot of people more than what we thought

a lot of pushing and swaying Tiffany Band her head down holding my arms around her tight

" I'm here it's fine " I whispered in her ear trying my best to make her calm down, having a lot of people around you like this can scare the hell out of you

We entered the court peacefully and still alive

" Omg that was woow " Tiffany said then looked around and there was more people inside here but a Normal people not a reporters

Everyone looked at us with there eyes wide open pointing and whispering I let the Bodyguards stay around Tiffany I don't need one I just want to keep Tiffany save

On our way we saw Mr Hwang walking towards us I raised my eyebrow questioning

" Ahem nice to meet you here Ms Kim Taeyeon " Mr Hwang said then showed me a paper

" He did it? " I said widening my eyes

" easily " Mr Hwang said giggling

" okay let's go in " I said

The Court began and they start to judge ByunB giving the evidences and ByunB lawyers are trying to defend him but everything was clear

He was Sentenced to prison for a year and a half, well a year and half is enough and I don't mind it

I took Tiffany and walked out the moment they finished

on our way out to my car

" thank you " I turned my back to look at that person

" It's nothing " I said

" Im sorry for treating you bad I'm sorry for hitting you that day I'm sorry for making your life and Tiffanys life hard it's all because of me " Mr Hwang said

" It's really fine, we need some ups and Downs in our life, right " I said looking at Tiffany

" Right,what you did to me and Taeyeon made us realize that all we want is each other" Tiffany said and walked to her father

" I forgive you and love you dad " Tiffany said hugging her father

" I have to go to the company now " Mr Hwang said and start to walk away

" what's next " Tiffany said

" Reporters meeting in Classic bass " I said playing with her hair

" I'm going with you?" Tiffany said

" yeah we are going to tell the world that we are together " I said smiling

" Omg what if they didn't like us " Tiffany said worried

" I don't care I LIKE US " I said pouting

" Now let's go they are waiting " I said pulling her close to me

" Well well well look who's here " I looked at that voice

" Oh... Sehun, what a way to meet Each other again, you know something we should one day go out for launch together" I said and let go of Tiffanys waist, Sehun walked closer towards us

" I'm not here to see your face " Sehun said

" Tsk Tsk rude as always, then way are you here " I said acting like I don't know why he's here

Sehun looked at me with that disgusting look i hate then moved his hand towards Tiffany

" Don't touch her please " I said hitting his hand away with the palm of my hand

He moved his gaze from Tiffany to me than held my shirt collar

" TAEEEE " Tiffany screamed I smiled to make her know that I'm fine then I held her hand

" TIFFANY IS MINE NOW " Sehun shouted in my face

" really who said, do you have something to prove that she's yours now " I said calmly

" I do I will show you " Sehun said smirking

" really than show Me I'm waiting for you " I said damn he's like 2 years old boy, he let go of me, start to make a phone call I looked at his jacket pocket

"You smoke " I said pulling out a lighter from his pocket, he looked at me with pissed of look

" I do, can you give me my lighter back " he said waiting for someone to answer

" I liked it let me see it " I said playing with the gold lighter

" Ah yeah Mr Hwang can you send me picture of the contract we made... " Sehun said talking with Mr Hwang on the phone I looked at him then took the paper from my pocket and start to open it Sehun wasn't paying attention for me

I opened the paper made sure that the words are placed towards him so he can read it then I held his lighter with my right hand Placed My thumb on the top of the metal grinders and Pushed it down to light the fire, Sehun looked at me raising his eyebrows than I moved the lighter to the bottom of the paper and the first touch of the fire was enough to set the paper on fire

" The paper is with Kim... Taeyeon " Mr Hwang said and Sehun wide his eyes open looking at the paper it was already half burn he moved his hand fast to hold it but I took step back Sehun looked at me with angry look

I throw the paper on the floor it was already turning to flame

" YOU JUST BURNED IT " Sehun shouted looking at the paper then me

" I Love playing with fire " I said smirking Sehun pushed me then held my collar

" Tiffany just stay there " I said stopping her from coming

Sehun was about to hit me

" Hit me If you wanna end up playing with ByunB " I said looking in his eyes close

The security men came this time fast and start to drag him out

" Dream of having Tiffany now Asshole " I said fixing my clothes

" I WILL KILL YOU " Sehun screamed

" Oh really then come her Oh seshit " I said looking at him being pushed out of the court

"TAEEEE are you okay " Tiffany ran to me

"I'm used to get my ass beaten " I said giggling

" it's not funny " Tiffany said hitting my shoulder

" okay this hurt " I said rubbing where she hit me

" let's go now " Tiffany said holding my arm

We walked out the court to my car

" Ms Kim is it true that you and Ms Hwang are dating? " " Ms Taeyeon can you give us your Comment about the dating news " "Ms Hwang can I ask you a personal question what Does it feel dating Ms Kim Taeyeon and what did you do to take her heart "

I stopped and looked at the Girl who asked the last question

" I think you crossed the line of personal question " I said to that girl the opened the door for Tiffany to enter and walked to my side

Tiffany looked sad and lost

" babe are you alright " I said putting my hand between her thigh

"Umm alright, I'm just thinking " Tiffany said

" of.. What " I asked

" they called me Ms Hwang " Tiffany said looking at me

" yeah they did they don't call you with your first name" I said confused

" Umm I'm just thinking of how it's gonna feel when they call me Ms Kim " Tiffany said smiling shyly looking at me, Oh my God why so cute

" it will feel super sexy on you " i said trying to focus on the street

" Really, do you think it will sounds hotter on me than you? " Tiffany said close to my ear the feelings of her breath against my ear can make me look like drunk kid ( is there's even drunk kid Oh god I need to focus )

" Umm " I just hummed because if I talked I swear to God I'm gonna moan

" it's easy to turn you on " Tiffany said biting my ear, I tighten my grip on her thigh then moved my hand up to her Love spot

" ahh ~~" Tiffany moaned right in my ear

I'm driving but that doesn't mean I cant make you load, Tiffany bit her lips and went back to her seat I kept my hand there touching her weakness part, Tiffany held my hand and moved it a little bit down away from her Pearl blushing

Don't play with my byunTaeness

We arrived to Classic bass all the reporters were already inside, we entered the hall walking to our place I sat on the chair and Tiffany sat beside me all the reporters where looking at us

" Shall we start now " I said fixing my jacket

" awww Ms Tiffany is here too now I can tell why the hall is shining " one of the reporters said fixing his laptop

" Tsk Tsk what an OLD way to flirt " I said giggling

" I will work hard " the reporter said smiling

" okay now let's began" I said holding Tiffanys hand under the table

" get ready a lot of pictures will be taken and a lot of flashes will be hitting your eyes " I whispered in her ear

" I have you beside me telling the world about us I'm completely ready " Tiffany whispered back I smiled then looked at the reporters

" let's go " I said and the cameras start to take pictures so fast blowing their bright flashes in our eyes Tiffany tightened her hold on my hand

" I'm reporter from MBC and my question is, is it real that you two are dating. Thank you " he said and sat down I smiled deeply

" Yes it's true, I'm Kim Taeyeon and im dating Tiffany Hwang " I said proudly and I swear if the keyboards can talk they will scream stop pressing on me so hard ( why this sounds so byuntae)

" I'm reporter from BBC and my question is, how long have you been dating each other " he asked

" Since high school " I answered

" before you become Ktae Corporations president? " he asked

" Yes before " I answered

" Can we ask you Ms Tiffany " one of the reporters asked I looked at Tiffany

" Yes sure it's fine " Tiffany said

" If after this people stood against your relationship with Ms Taeyeon, I'm sorry to say this but what if people told you to leave her and live without her what will you do/say to them? " he asked and I looked at Tiffany I've never asked her this question somehow I really wanna know what if this happened again

" Taeyeon Is My Air, So how do you expect me to live alone with no Air I can't because my world revolves around Her it's so hard for me to breathe, Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? I Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's just how I feel whenever she isn't there It's no air, She took my breathe but somehow I'm still alive around her I don't know how but I don't even care, If Taeyeon is not here around me beside me I just can't breathe" Tiffany said smiling a small smile making the whole hall in silence no pressing on keyboard no taking pictures sound no nothing the hall became quiet everyone looking at Tiffany

I don't know if those feelings I'm feeling now are beautiful shocks or falling deep,deeper and deepest In love with Tiffany

I just looked at her hypnotize, magnetize, numb, render unconscious, spellbind, stupefy I just don't know how to describe the way I'm looking at her

* claps claps claps *

I looked at them and everyone was clapping for what Tiffany said I smiled shyly looking on the table

" Ms Taeyeon what do you think of what Ms Tiffany said " the reporter asked

What did I think? ... what did I feel? , I lift my head up looking at everyone infront of me

" I think I'm deeply in love " I said smiling like a fool

" Woooooooooooooooooooooh * claps * " everyone in the hall start to shout and scream taking pictures

" COUPLE OF THE YEAR GOES TO TAENY " one of the reporters shouted making the both of us blush


	32. Chapter 32

" Come in Taeyeon-Ah " Mr Lee said opening the door for us I let Tiffany walk in first then I followed her

" who's that beautiful lady " Mr Lee asked looking at Tiffany

" That's my girlfriend Tiffany Hwang " I said smiling

" Nice to meet you Mr Lee " Tiffany said bowing

" ohhhh this is the famous Tiffany who melt my Taeyeon heart I'm happy To finally meet you, Tiffany now you're like my daughters who I lost " Mr Lee said smiling sadly

" Lost " I said confused

" Come in let's sit I'm already tired, Oh God I'M getting older than what I really am" Mr Lee said giggling and start to walk to the living room his House is big and White everything is white

I sat on the sofa Tiffany sat beside me

" so you two are dating huh?" Mr Lee said smirking

" Ah yeahh " I said blushing and Tiffany turn to cutely red

" Look at how both of you are blushing like little kids " Mr Lee said giggling

We were laughing smiling making some cheesy silly jokes till Mr Lee turn his face serious

" The two keys are with you? " Mr Lee said

" Yes they are here with me " I said and took them out of my pocket

" You have a lot of Questions to ask, don't you? " Mr Lee said looking at me

" more than a lot " I said

" Then let Me Tell You a Story And hope that you will forgive us " Mr Lee said and I looked at him crossing my eyebrows

FLASHBACK (Author POV )

"MR LEE SOOMAN Congrats IT'S HEALTHY TWIN GIRLS " a young lady in White and Blue wearing a mask on her face covering her mouth and nose, sweat dropping from her Forehead trying to catch her breath said

" TWIN GIRLS IT'S TWIN GIRLS I'M A FATHER NOW I'VE BECOME FATHER FINALLY " Mr Lee said jumping around the hospital running everywhere screaming like a crazy Man

"CAN I SEE HER I WANNA SEE MY WIFE I WANNA SEE MY BABIES TOO " Mr Lee shouted excited to the point that his voice cracked

" Yes sure Mr Lee but you need to wait till the Surgery End " The doctor said smiling at how Mr Lee is happy

" what are you going to name them " a beautiful women in her 30s laying on the white bed holding the two beautiful twin said looking at Mr Lee

" I'M going to name them Meeyon and Meekyong, Meeyon mean beauty and Brightness, Meekyong mean Beauty and lotus blossom " Mr Lee said holding the twin

...

" Next month we are going to the Gulf " Mr Lee said while Ms lee was pouring the food in his plate

" Why?! is it for the oil station? Did you already make up your mind " Ms Lee said putting the plate on the table infront of Mr Lee

" Umm I think having Partnership with The kims is a good thing and I'M not scared because I know Kim since I was young so I believe in him plus the idea of Oil station in the gulf country is amazing since we have all the things that we need why don't we just do it" Mr Lee said digging in the food

" GOOD MORNING " a two beautiful copy paste Young ladies entered the kitchen linking their hands together laying on each other like a cute little puppies

" Morning girls " Mr Lee said

" stop acting like kids you two are already 20" Ms Lee said giggling

They sat on the table and Ms Lee put their plates infront of them

" We are going to the Gulf next month " Mr Lee said

" Hell Noooooooooooo "

" behave Meeyon " Ms Lee said

" I don't want to go there it's for your business with uncle Kim right? " Meeyon said

" You will get to see uncle Kim Son aka your boyfriend everyday I'll tell Kim to take him with us " Mr Lee said trying to make her say Yes

" he's my boyfriend but I still don't care I hate everything related to business and work " Meeyon said

" WHYYYYY I love business and companies I wanna be the heir of Lee's corporations I wanna develop my dad company when I finish university " Meekyong said smiling

" Really!" Mr Lee said looking at Meekyong happily

" Ummm I will make your companies take over the world " Meekyong said

" Pfffftttt I really don't wanna go " Meeyon said giving her father a puppy eyes

" we can't leave you here alone " Mr Lee said

" Call aunt Kim she's probably not going with them I can stay there please dad I really hate business trips " Meekyong begged

" we will think about it "

...

" you don't have to worry she's with me, Meeyon is like my daughter, take care of yourself "

" Don't worry aunt I'll be the man of the house I'll take care of both of them "

" I trust you, Meeyon behave yourself don't annoy aunt "

" finish your business and come back fast, I love you mom, dad and speciall love for my Soulmate Meekyong babe, take care of yourselves and get me yummy things from gulf "

"Bye bye "

" Goodbye"

[ Who Ever Thought That This Is Gonna Be The Last GoodBye ]

...…

" Meeyon-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

"I'M here with aunt In the living room "

" Oh it's good that you are here too mom "

"what Son is there's something wrong "

" No I just want to do something "

Walked infront of the two ladies who are sitting on the sofa knee on his knees

" Lee Meeyon I love you so much and I wanna live my whole life with you together forever I know your parents are not here but I want to ask you, Will You Marry Me? "

" OMGosh You finally did it " Ms Kim said standing up happy looking at the two lovers

"I... DO OF COURSE I DOOOOOO " Meeyon said hugging her future Husband

Ring Ring Ring

" continue I'll answer the phone " Ms Kim said smiling walking to the phone beside the sofa

Ms Kim - hello

Mr Kim - h-h-h-Honnn-nneyyy-yy-yy

Ms Kim - yeobo WHAT'S WRONG

Mr Kim - A-a-aaccident Mmmeeekyyy

Ms kim - slowly speak slowly WHATTT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU CRYING

Mr Kim - M-Meekyong *sniff* and Lee's wife d-d-died

Ms Kim- WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The love birds looked at Ms Kim with their eyes widen open

" what happened " Meeyon asked then all of sudden Ms Kim fell on the ground crying

...…

" Meekyong and Ms Lee they died in a car accident they were coming back to the hotel then Mr Lee hit a big Oil track it had in it Unrefined oil the Track start to explode and because the hit was from Ms Lee and Meekyong side they died the first when the track explode we were able to save Mr Lee but he's deeply injured"

" SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUUUUUU THEY DIDN'T DIE THEY ARE WAITING FOR ME, THEY WILL BE IN THE AIRPORT NOW I HAVE TO GO AND GET THEM BACK HOME "

" Meeyon I'M begging you stop it, it hurts dont do that to yourself "

"LEAVE ME DON'T TOUCH ME I HAVE TO GET THEM FROM THE AIRPORTTT MEEKYONG SAID THAT SHE BOUGHT ME A SWEETS FROM OMAN AND I WANNA TASTE THEM MEEKYON SAID SHE WON'T EAT THEM WITHOUT ME SHE WILL EAT THEM WITH MEEEEE SHE SAID SHE MISS MEEEEEE LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO I WANNA SEE MY SISTER I WANNA SEE MY MOM"

...…

" Mr Lee how are you feeling now " The doctor said

Mr Lee opened his eyes looking around

" w-w-w-what h-happened "

" Lee..."

" MY WIFE WHERE'S MY WIFE MY LOVE AND MEEKYONG MY DAUGHTER MY BABY WHERE'S MEEKYONG " Mr Lee shouted standing up from the hospital bed but then he directly fell on the ground

" You can't stand up you must stay in the bed " Mr kim said helping the nurses to put Mr Lee back to the bed

" WHERE'S MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER KIM TELL ME "

" you had an accident yesterday "

" WHERE ARE THEY I DIDN'T ASK YOU WHAT HAPPENED "

"T-t-they "

" THEY WHATTTTTTTTTTT"

" they are in heaven now "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Huh? heaven heaven what do you mean heaven "

" they are with God now "

" No No No No No they can't meet God now no "

Mr Lee start to move up again his tears are falling drop drop slowly Showing all the pain in his heart

" Mr Lee you can't " the doctor tried to stop him

"LEAVE MEEEEEE ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I DON'T WANNA LIVE JUST LET ME DIEEEEEEEE LEAVE MEEEEEEE DON'T TOUCH ME"

" I BEG YOU LET ME DIE WHY DID YOU HELP ME...I SHOULD'VE DIED WITH THEM WHY DID YOU SAVE ME WHAT'S LIFE WITHOUT THEM I DON'T HAVE LIFE NOW "

" Meeyon ... what about Meeyon she's waiting for you to comeback to her, you don't want to let her live her life alone do you know how much pain she's in now " Mr Kim said wiping his tears away

...…

" Tomorrow is your wedding "

" Ummm"

" are you nervous or Happy? "

" I'M nervous and happy at the same time... I wish mom and Meekyong were here with us"

" they will be with you they will watch you from up there "

" Umm " Meeyon Couldn't talking tears all covering her eyes

" Meeyon I have somethings to tell you "

" Things... I'M listening "

" First the death of your mom and your sister might've been planned By someone "

" What?! "

" calm down and listen till the end "

" fine "

" it might and might't, that's the problem "

" and why did you think from the beginning that it might "

" because you know we went to the gulf because me and Uncle Kim want to build a oil station there "

" Umm I know "

" we already did the contracts and the paper we have to do with the government there, and next week they will start building it, it will take a lot of time "

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh that's a good news but what Does all that have to do with the accident "

" me and Kim we put the Records, contracts and files in a safe in the bank they will transfer it here to Korea "

" why didn't you just kept them with you"

" hahah you really don't know anything about work, I can't put them with me because someone may steal them just like what happened three months ago"

" What happened "

" you know We have big asshole enemy for our corporation"

" Oh I remember that dude ByunB right "

" Yes him and he can do everything to destroy us he's scary person so we had to make sure that everything about this oil station stay save and secret, so there are two keys for the safe one is with me and the other one is with Kim, the key that is with me is for the first door in the safe And when you open it you will only see a big door the second key that is with Kim is the gold key the key that will open the big door that have the contracts, the government And the Municipality papers plus papers that show who's the owner of the oil station, the gold key stayed with Kim because he wanted to give it to you as your wedding present that whole oil station was gift for you two so you can live happy with something to leave for your children, when the accident happened the small key disappeared we couldn't find it we searched every where but it wasn't there "

" That's why you think it might have been planned"

" Yes,... the second thing I wanna tell you is... I'M sick awfully sick "

" What "

" in the accident day I was injured the burning oil touched my wounds and I got Infected, now I have disease that doctors can't find any medicine for it was because the oil was not clean yet there was a lot of material in it that harm human beings I don't know when I'M gonna die, maybe I will live for 30 more years or maybe I will die tomorrow"

...…

" Congratulations it's a Girl a beautiful breathtaking girl " a young Smiling doctor said

.

.

" what are you going to name her "

" She's so calm and beautiful I'll name her Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon "

" she look just like you honey "

" she took your beauty"

" I bet she will be like father like daughter "

" She look so beautiful, I can't wait till she grow up " Mr Lee said

"I don't want my daughter to live a miserable life I don't want anyone to now that she is your granddaughter now dad let Taeyeon grow up and finish her school then she will start to learn about work " Ms Kim said

…

" Don't treat her good We can't treat her Good just remember that we can't I know it hurt but we have to do it, Taeyeon is in high school now everyone will see her everyone will know her we need to keep our plan If ByunB found out that she is our daughter he's gonna kill her and I won't make that happened, Taeyeon have to hate us then leave us" Mr Kim said

" I know I know it hurts just let me do that cake for her its her 12 birthday now she's my daughter my only daughter I can't, just let me do it, it's gonna be the last time promise" Ms Kim said cooking the cake and her tears are falling like rivers

" I know it hurts, it's actually killing me inside but I don't want my daughter to die I don't want her to live like us we found the evidence we have to give them to Taeyeon she need to destroy ByunB and put him in jail she's the only hope to live happy and end all this " Mr Kim said hugging his wife

#

#

#

#

#

#

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HARPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~~~~~ " Ms Kim walked to Taeyeon room with the beautiful covered with blue cream cake in her hand

" wooooooh is this cake for me " Taeyeon stood out of her bed and all those hidden sad emotions are covered by her hopeless smile

" I made this cake for you since Today is your 12 birthday Taeyeon-ah " Ms Kim said

* I can't be nice I can't be nice don't be too nice * Ms Kim thought

" OMGosh thank you mommm " Taeyeon jumped happy and kissed her mom cheeks

*if only I can keep you around me *

" my daughter is growing up and soon I'll see her bride" Ms Kim said and her tears uncontrollable start to fall

" eyyyyy umma don't cry " Taeyeon said wiping her mom tears away kissing her forehead

*I want to see you getting married and see your kids Taeyeon-ah * Ms Kim thought

" happy birthday " Mr kim said entering Taeyeons room with his poker fucked up painful Fake face

" thank you dad " Taeyeon said looking at her father trying to see a little bit of love

" take this is your Gift it's trash just like you" Mr Kim pushed himself to act powerful and hateful towards his daughter he gave Taeyeon the box that have the gold key it was their wedding gift now it's their daughter birthday gift

* Im sorry That's all I can do *

…

" Taeyeon is in love " Mr kim said keeping his eyes on the road and his hands upon the wheel Driving back home

" Umm I saw her she's pretty Girl " Ms Kim said holding her husband hand

" Her Name is Tiffany Hwang "

" She's Hwangs daughter? "

" Umm ByunB right hand "

" Don't worry Taeyeon know what she's doing and Tiffany will never hurt her did you see how they treat each other like There's no one else but them in this world, I love my daughter and her future wife I'M happy..."

END OF FLASHBACK

" no way there's no way no no no no " Taeyeon stood up shaking her head

" this is all Lie " Taeyeon looked away and took step away

" Taeyeon... " Mr Lee stood up trying to stop her

" why do you do this to me why do all of you like to make my life miserable, THAT IS ALL LIE MY LIFE IS ALL LIE WHYYYY DID YOU LIE TO ME FROM THE BEGINNING, DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE INSTEAD OF MAKING IT HAPPY IF YOU ALL WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME SO NO ONE COULD KILL ME WHY THEY DIDN'T PROTECT ME BY KEEPING ME WITH THEM BY KEEPING ME BESIDE THEM WHY THEY PUSHED ME AWAY WHY ALL I NEEDED AND WANTED WAS THEM, YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING, THAT'S ALL A FUCKED UP PLAN... NOW I WISH I JUST DIED A LONG TIME AGO... " Taeyeon shouted in Mr Lee aka Her grandp and before she continue her words

" TAEYEON ~ " Tiffany screamed, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with anger covering her face flowing in her eyes breathing heavily

Tiffany stood still with a scared face looking at how Her girlfriend looking at her

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and how Her face turned then noticed That she is looking at Tiffany in that way She never looked at her like this

" I'M sorry " Taeyeon band her head down looking at the floor

" Taeyeon... Your parents really loved you, they've never meant to do it, they just wanted you to live happy " Mr Lee walked towards Taeyeon

" it's just hard to do it, everytime I fix everything and think that things becoming easy my life is going back on the right road another thing hit me and it's all get hard again, I'M falling I don't have the power anymore to stand up again and try to fix everything back to it place I'M tired " Taeyeon Tears start to fall down changing her anger to pain

" You are an angle Taeyeon-ah " Mr Lee said wiping Taeyeons tears away, Tiffany walked towards her love and held Taeyeons hand trying to make the sad girl feel save

" It's Not About Angels Anymore... They won't make you feel special because Even Angels can Have Broken Wings "


	33. Chapter 33

" want me to drive " Tiffany said holding my hand

" Babe you don't know how to drive " I said giggling

" right? " Tiffany said hitting her forehead

I moved to her then kissed where she hit herself

" Don't hit yourself " I said and moved back to my seat

" we are going to the bank now " Tiffany said and intertwined our hand

" No I wanna go back home I think it's enough for today and it's getting late " I said I'M just tired

" That's good you should take a rest you look so tired " Tiffany said

" Let's go to our house " I said putting Tiffany hand on my thigh

" Our home? Not my parents house " Tiffany said

" No our house "

.

.

" what do you want to eat I'll cook " I said opening the door for Her

"Aren't you tired? " Tiffany asked

" No when it comes to you I'M never tired " I said then Tiffany griped my jacked collar pulling me close to her

" Do you know how many hours passed without me kissing your lips? " Tiffany whispered against my lips

" Mmmmmmmmmm let me see not that long I think just couple of hours" I said teasing her

" You're so annoying kid and you talk too much, if only you kiss me as much as you tease me and as much as you talk I'd be more happy " Tiffany said then Teased me With Soft fast Peck on my lips I moved my hand around her waist pulling her lower body close to mine

" Tsk Tsk Tsk " Tiffany start to Give me little pecks all over my face everywhere except my lips, As my excitement grows, she trace the outline of my mouth with the tip of her tongue burning me inside

" Look who's taking about teasing " I said with sad face then turned my back to go to the kitchen full of passion to kiss her lips

" What are you going to make " Tiffany said following me as if she didn't just burn me, I looked at her with smirk then held her hand pushing her on the kitchen table laying her on her back standing between her legs

" You " I said banding my body to her kissing/biting her neck, Tiffany ran her hand through my hair griping it pulling herself up

" Bad girl " Tiffany lift my head up to face her then she start to kiss me with open mouth pucker gently sucking and lightly nibbling on my lower lip then she took my tongue into her mouth, with very lightly she start to suck on it taking all my tiredness away

She rolled her legs on my waist making me lift her up kissing me deeply

I love when she's in control and essentially taking possession of my entire mouth my entire everything I love when she move me the way she want

.…

Tiffany POV

I opened my eyes to see Taeyeons jawline infront of my face she was sleeping so sexily I just woke up and she's turning me on already

I moved my lips close to her jawline and kissed that sexy jaw, Taeyeon moved her hand and hugged me tight just the way I like, everytime I just look at her I feel like I'M the only girl in this world no others I'M the only one that in her eyes

even thought She was tired not just physically but mentally too yesterday she didn't complain plus she kept laughing at my stupid jokes and she kept bearing my silliness without even hating them

" do you know how much? " I asked the sleeping Tae

" It's actually hard to say how much " I start playing with her hand that's on my waist

" I may not always show or tell you how much I love you, but I hope that you know that my heart shouts only your name " I love you Tae

Ring Ring Ring

I moved quickly to the small table on Taes side to take her phone before she wake up she should sleep more

Chorong - yahhhhhh Kim Taeyeon open the door how dare you change the door password~~~~~~~~

Tiffany - shhhhhhhhh Chorong stop screaming Tae is sleeping

Chorong - Tippanyy what are you doing in... ahhhhhhaaaaaaa you two are really like rabbi...

Tiffany- say it and I will never open the door*blush*

Chorong - OMGosh you are becoming evil owwwwwwh

Tiffany - Pfffftttt

Chorong - open the door fast Ah and kai is with me

Tiffany - Ohhhhhhhhhhh okay give me 10 minutes

I hanged up the phone then stood up slowly I don't want to wake up Tae she look so tired

I went to the bathroom washed and wore a not very short short I don't want Tae to get jealous then I wore Taes shirt and walked out to open the door for Chorong

" why it took you so long " Chorong said then hugged me

" Hi Tiffanyssi " kai said shaking my hand

" come in " I said and we walked to the living room

" Taeyeon said she want to talk to me where is she " Chorong asked then sat on the sofa and kai sat besides her

" Tae is still sleeping probably she will wake up soon " I said

" Go wake her up " Chorong said

" no let her sleep yesterday Tae was so tired and she couldn't sleep well she was awake all the night " I said

" so you Didnt have... "

"CHORONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed in her face and she start to laugh like crazy drunk person

" Okay fine fine I was just kidding " Chorong said wiping her tears giggling

Tsk this girl.

" why you're making pany scream from the Morning stop teasing her " Ah that voice kyaaaa, I turned my face to look at Tae and

OMGosh why she have to be shirtlessssssssssssssss

" you woke up finally" Chorong said and hugged Tae then

" OMG you sleep too much " kai said laughing then Tae hit his shoulder hugged hugged him he touched her half bare back and saw her braaaaaa, look at how he's looking at her why do she have to kill me jealous from the Morning why she always have to be shirtless infront of everyoneeeeee that body is mine I'M the only one that supposed to see it Ughhhh I cant believe I'M being possessive

" Morning " Tae said

" good Morning " I said and Tae kissed my cheek small kiss her lips barely touched my cheek

" Babe you're shirtless " I whispered

" ahha right first you are wearing my shirt second you told me to sleep shirtless heheh " Tae whispered giggling

" we will be back " I told Chorong and kai then took Tae and went to our room

" What's wrong " Tae said and start to look in her closet for a shirt to wear, I closed the door behind us

" nothing... just j-jealous " I said blushing

" Ayyyyyyy jealous of what you don't have to be jealous of anything... look I wore shirt " Tae said then opened the door to walk back down

Why did she answer me like that, I mean she always tease me when I say I'M jealous then she kiss my forehead always, why she didn't hug me or tell me good Morning first, why she didn't give me my Morning kiss, she didn't even call me babe why she didn't hold my hand to walk down, Am I being too much possessive

*shack my head * ayy I should stop thinking maybe she's just tired then hug, Morning kiss, calling me babe and holding my hand is not that important...… it is actually aaaaaahhhhh Ughhhhhhhh

" why are you spacing a lot today?" Chorong asked cutting my thoughts

" Ah...Oh nothing just thinking " I said smiling

" here's your water " Tae gave the water bottle to Chorong then sat on the sofa but... not beside me

What's wronggggggggggggg she should sit beside me close to me putting no space between ussss ugh I'M losing my mind

" yesterday you called me to tell me something so what's up " Chorong said looking at Tae

" Ah yeah come with me " Tae stood up and took Chorong hand walking to the Guests bedroom

"Did you two fought? " kai asked me

" Ah... no we didn't " I said looking down

" you look like you did there's something wrong with both of you " kai said

" Really we didn't everything is fine " I lied because I don't know what's up with Tae all of sudden I don't remember doing anything wrong

After 15 minutes

" Tiffany if you want to come with us we should dress up now " Tae said walking out of the room

If you want to come with us?! if you want! since when you ask me

" Where are we going " I asked

" we are going to the bank " Tae said looking at her phone, this is the first time she do it

" Yeah sure " I stood up and walked towards her standing infront of her but she turned her back and start to walk away, omg looooooooookkkkkkk at me I feel like crying now

Tae walked to the room then sat on the bed I walked in the room and closed the door, I stood still looking at her

" Want me to choose clothes for you " I said

" No I'll do it, you should dress up fast we don't have time " Tae said and walked to her closet

" Tae~ " I called her name softly just the way she like

" Umm " Tae hummed without looking at me

" Is there's something wrong " I asked walking towards her

" No...why are you asking nothing is wrong " soooo cold sooo not you

"sorry… nothing " I took my clothes and entered the bathroom, Just don't cry don't cry nothing is wrong maybe she's just in her period…She never treated me like this

…

Author POV

Taeyeon entered the bank with Tiffany walking beside her Chorong and kai went somewhere else

" Hello Ms Kim Taeyeon and Ms Tiffany Hwang it's a really pleasure and honor to have both of you here in our bank, " The bank president said bowing to Taeyeon

" it's my pleasure " Taeyeon and Tiffany bowed back with smile

" May I know how i can help you " The bank president said

" I'M here for the gold safe " Taeyeon said

" you are not the first company president that came here for the gold safe Ms Taeyeon and I will answer you with the same answer I always say, I'M sorry we can't show it to you if you don't have the two keys "

" These " Taeyeon took the small box that have the two keys and showed it to the bank president

" OMG the two keys " one of the employees screamed making everyone in the bank look at them the bank president eyes were wide open

" This is the first time for me to see the two keys together " he said looking at the keys

" What do you mean the two keys together? Did you saw the gold key before ? " Taeyeon asked

"A long long long long Time ago a Man in his 40s Came her with his wife she looked so young and beautiful even thought she was in her 40s too, he came here asking for the president so I meet him he said that he wanna see the gold safe and as I told you I told him the same thing, but then he should me the gold key I'M not used to see it I always see the key that's with Mr ByunB, whatever he showed it to me but we couldn't open it to him because the first key is not with him anyway he said he's not here to open the safe he's here to gave us a letter and he told us to give this letter to the person that will come with the keys but he also said that we should never give this letter to them unless they answere the two questions...follow me" he start to walk, Taeyeon and Tiffany followed him

" What are the questions they put?" Taeyeon asked entering the Big room that have all the safes

" I will give you the letter if you answered them now" he said And Taeyeon nodded

" The Man question was, take this is your Gift...? " he said and when Taeyeon heard those words the first thing hit her mind was her father words

" it's trash just like you " Taeyeon said making the bank president in shock

" Second the woman question, don't throw...?" He asked, Taeyeon smiled then said

" the box or the key away"

" as I expected, they are your parents aren't they? " he asked Taeyeon, and the lost girl nodded

" no wonder, you look like them a lot, I could never ever forget their faces, when they gave me the two question their eyes were full in tears... here take this letter is yours and I will just leave you both in the room take your time if you needed any help in opening the safe call me " he said then bowed and walked away

" should I open it " Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany

" Umm " Tiffany hummed

Taeyeon slowly start to open the letter

 _[ When you read this letter it's probably the day you found everything out, maybe while you're reading this letter it's already been too late or maybe we are still there but you are not with us._

 _We just wanna tell that we loved you so much all the bad things all the hurtful words we called you and every little pain we gave you we really didn't mean it we could never mean it._

 _It wasn't in our hand we had to do it, we had to protect you maybe you will think that we could've kept you with us that's will be the best way to protect you but no that's wrong we cant keep you with us because if ByunB found out that you're our daughter he can just kill you like he did to your grandma and your aunt he can kill everyone and no one will know that he killed them._

 _when you know that everything we did was for you for your sake we beg you smile and be happy because if we are already dead now we will never forgive ourselves for what we did to you, we will never forgive ourselves even if you forgive us, we should've made you live a happy life not a miserable life._

 _Our family blood is in ByunB hand he killed your grandma and your aunt and we believe that he's going after us because he think we are going to take your grandparents corporations so you have to put an end to all his dirty work all the evidence and pictures about the Oil truck accident that show that ByunB is the killer are in the Envelope we Worked hard for 17 year to find everything out So you can live a happy life that's everything we could do_

 _Since you've reached this far in the letter if we are already dead we just ask you to forgive us we ask you to live happy, smile, wipe the Old memories with the happy once let Her that beautiful girl a.k.a Tiffany our daughter in-law let her cut through all the hate in your heart let her destroy every wall you build around your heart because of us, let her burn all the thorns flowers in your heart, let her color your black heart, let her steal every beat your heart once lost, that's all we want_

 _And if you're reading this now and we are still alive we just want you to_

 _ComeBack Home We Are Dying To Feel You Around Us Dying To See Your Smile Dying To Call you our Daughter Dying To Show You Our Real Love._

 _We Love You Taeyeon Our One And Only Daughter.]_

" I'M sorry " Taeyeon fell on her knees crying like her soul is going to leave her body

" Tae~" Tiffany sat on her knees beside Taeyeon rubbing the crying girl back and hugging her

" I miss them, I feel like I'M gonna die from all this pain "

••••••••••••••••••••

Tiffany POV

After we finished from the bank and took the papers from the safe

" Wanna go back home " I asked

" No I wanna eat " Tae said coldly again why it hurts, she leaved me standing and entered the car she didn't even open the door for me

I sat in the car and Tae start to drive

" Where are we gonna " I asked putting my hand on my knees maybe she will see it and hold it

" Chorong and kai said they will be waiting for us in COEX Mall" Tae said but as I unexpected she didnt hold my hand she didn't even look at me

Why my heart hurts so much


	34. Chapter 34

I walked beside Taeyeon just wishing to know what is wrong what happened why she's treating me like this

I looked at Tae walking on my left side she have that cold face that she never put when she's with me I feel like my heart is breaking to million pieces

We were walking toward the restaurant where Chorong and kai are, I think I should ask Chorong what wrong maybe she know

A beautiful sexy hot girls walked beside us and I can see Taeyeon looking at them from head to toe…

WHY AM I NOT ENOUGH? AM I NOT ENOUGH ANYMORE THAT YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT OTHER GIRLS BODY, WHY DID YOU GET BORED OF MINE, I'M NOT WORTH IT ANYMORE, WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO YOU TO TURN LIKE THIS, WHERE ARE ALL THOSE LOVE WORDS AND PROMISES WE MADE

AM I REALLY THAT BORED FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME AND TREAT ME LIKE THIS SO COLDLY THEN LOOK AT OTHERS WHEN YOU ARE WALKING BESIDES ME

I couldn't help it my tears start to fall alone It's hurts it's so painful

" Going to the bathroom " I said and start to walk away so She wont see me crying

I thought she was going to follow me ... but she didn't

Let her go to those girls maybe she can do them better

The bathroom was empty thanks God I washed my face, fixed my make up and lift my hair up

After 10 minutes I walked out wishing that she is waiting for me but no… No she wasn't here

I walked to the place I left her but she also not there … she really left me alone

I stood there looking around me people are walking some of them were looking at me knowing who I am

" You are so beautiful…" I turned my back to look at that manly voice

" I'M sorry do I know you " I asked that stranger

He looked at me then smiled and moved his hand from behind his back

Giving me A Flower

" I'M sorry but I really don't know you " I said but he took my hand and let me hold the Flower then he walked away

Weird turned my back and start to walk straight the way Tae was taking me

" I'm addicted to you " someone said standing beside me on my right side scaring the hell out of me

" OMG who are you, do you know me do I know you " I asked taking a step away from him

" Yes you are Ms Tiffany Hwang the most beautiful girl in this world " he said

" I'M sorry but..." before I say he moved his left hand and gave me A Flower then he winked and walked away

OMGosh I wasn't supposed to come here and Tae just left me alone, I didn't know that I was everyone crush I held the two Flowers and smelled them they smell so good… but WHERE'S TAEE I looked up and

" You make me feel so hazy" a tall kinda handsome Man was standing infront of me

" OMGosh what's wrong with everyone today" I shouted uncontrollable and everyone looked at me that handsome Man gave me A Flower then smiled and walked away, I swear time God if Tae saw them she's gonna kill them all

I looked at everyone and the whole people there were looking at me then between the millions of people

Tae walked infront of me giving me a serious look more like jealous one

OMG no no it's not like what you're thinking about OMGosh I'M so done

Tae stood a couple of steeps away from me and I looked at all those people that are looking at us taking pictures, then I saw Chorong and kai standing next to each other crossing their arms

I moved my gaze to the other people and saw...

Sooyoung, sunny, Jessica, SeoHyun, yoona, hyoyeon,Yuri, sunmi, gayoon, hyeri, jiyeon also hayoung was there plus Hani and her Girlfriend Solji even my PARENTS

What's wrong why everyone is here, I looked at Tae and she's still looking at me with that look

" I see you every day but why am I so nervous Today? " Tae said holding the end of her shirt

" a lot of our friends who I haven't called in a while are here Even your parents I think everyone who we know is here a lot of people are looking at us now I have somethings to say " Tae took one step back

" I had so many thoughts yesterday that I couldn't fall asleep, From the day I first met you to now There were so many things that happened, big and small, I almost lost you because of useless misunderstandings or lets just say it because of useless reason that we will laugh at till the end of life, There may be days of tears, there may be times we get upset

But I'll cherish you with love forever, I swear my love to you infront of all these people Until I die

II've been waiting for this moment all my life, and it feel so right, Everything is perfect, My only wish is to be with you forever, it will sound a little bit funny but I always imagine you throwing the bouquet and giving a toast, I always dream of taking out the ring and listening to the wedding song, I promise my love for you, I'll cherish my life with you, I kneel down And I'll confess to you " Tae kneeled down and took a beautiful black leather small box

No this isn't happening

" I want to give you my name, I want you to be the mother of my kids I want you to be my wife, Tiffany Hwang will you marry me? " Tae asked, asked the Question that I've been dreaming of since I first meet her the question that never left my mind the question that will give me all of my happiness the question that will make me be With Tae 24/7 amd forever everyone was looking at me

I just can't believe this is happening now if that was a dream I don't wanna wake up

Tae looked at me and raised her eyebrows in a questioning way

is that even a question

I threw the flowers away I don't even wanna wear the Ring I just wanna hug her I ran to my wife and she stood up fast opening her arms to me then I jumped on her I don't care if we fell

" I dooooooo yessssssss" I screamed and everyone around us start to shout and clap for us

" I love you my wife " Tae whispered in my ears turning around and around like a cyclone lifting me up

I let my legs down then put my forehead on hers I bit my lips looking in her eyes

Tae moved slowly and kissed me kissed me so deep I feel like I'M in heaven now I have everything I've ever asked for

We kept kissing hard till

" Wear the ringgggggggsssss " Chorong screamed

We pulled away slowly smiling at each other

Tae looked down in the box in her hand then held my lift hand putting the Ring in my finger I could look at Tae smile now forever I could stay like this forever I don't want anything else

I took Taes Ring and put it in her left hand finger I looked at my wife eyes

" I hate you " I screamed in Taes face she looked at me confused and everyone around us was in shock

" WHY DID YOU TREATED ME SOOOOO COLD LIKE THIS DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTSSSSSSSSSSSSS " I shouted hitting Taes chest crying uncontrollable, I couldn't hold my tears

Taeyeon POV

Taeyeon - Chorong can you come tomorrow to my house

Chorong - why ?

Taeyeon - just please come please

Chorong - okay okay fine

I walked back to our room and Tiffany was already sleeping

Oh God I don't know what I'M supposed to do, what if she said no maybe Tiffany don't want to live with me forever, no no no Tiffany loves me and want to be my wife, but what if I'M taking everything fast ughhhhhhh

"babe " I heard that husky voice that can melt me in a second

" Umm " I turned my back to look at Fany

" you can't sleep? Are you feeling not well? " Fany said holding my hand looking at me with her eyes half open

" anii I'M just thinking " I said and laid beside her, Fany moved close to me and hugged me I rubbed my face in her neck feeling so save

Next Morning

I woke up And I didn't feel Fany beside me and the bathroom door is open plus my shirt is not here hehe she's probably down

I took a fast shower wore a red pants then walked Down it's time to do the plan whahahahaha

I walked down and Tiffany was screaming at Chorong hahahah

" why you're making pany scream from the Morning stop teasing her " I said to Chorong making sure not to call her babe I walked to Chorong hugged her than hugged kai and I'M shirtless do you know how jealous she's gonna be now then I walked to her

" Morning " I said without babe without Fany without anything

" Good Morning " Fany said then I kissed her cheek lightly and I can feel her confused than I sat away from her

After that

I took Chorong and went to the guest room leaving Fany spacing alone

" Did you two fight you are not clinging over each other " Chorong said and I closed the door behind us

" No I'M ignoring her " I said giggling

" WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? " Chorong shouted

" SHhhhhhhh don't scream " I put my hand on her mouth shuting her up

" are you crazy " Chorong whispered

" Chorong I'M gonna propose today " I said in a happy ton

" Omgggggg really " Chorong said holding my shoulders

" Yessss and I want your help " I said

" What can I do " Chorong asked

" We will go to the bank now, you and kai go to COEX Mall and call everyone we know our friends, I talked to COEX Mall owner and set everything " I said

" Okay okay then how are you gonna do it " Chorong asked

" Just do it you will see later "

…

In the car on our way to COEX Mall

" Where are we gonna " Fany said and I can see her putting her hand on her knee so I can hold it but I ignored her damn that hurt but I have to do it

" Chorong and kai said they will be waiting for us in COEX Mall" I said and kept my eyes on the road

In the mall

I walked beside Tiffany but without linking our arms or hand or even touch shoulders Tiffany keep looking at me from time to time

the first plan is

Beautiful sexy girls walk beside me and I look at them and I did I kept my Eyes on them checking them from head to toe

" Going to the bathroom " Tiffany said and start to walk fast damn is she's crying Omg I just wanna follow her I'M sorry I have to do it

The second plan is 3 guys will go to her and give her 3 Flowers everyone of them will tell her something I feel everytime I look at her after that I will come to her and confess infront of everyone

it's simple I just hope I didn't hurt her a lot and hope she says Yes

The end of the flashback

" YOU WERE TOO MUCHHHH " Fany screamed still hitting me and everyone is laughing

" I love you " I said and she hit me

"I love you " I said again and fany hit me again

" I love you " I said smiling putting my hand around her waist

" I still hate you " Tiffany said Looking away and hit my shoulder

" But I Still Love My Wife " I said and I can see Tiffany smiling like a crazy person but refusing to look at me

" I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TIFFANYYYYYYYYYYY " I screamed soooo loud Tiffany looked at me in shock

'Woooooooooooooooooooooh ' everyone around us shouted happy

" I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you " I said jumping around her

" such a kid " Tiffany said crossing her arms

" If you didn't forgive your wife she will never stop, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you " I kept jumping infront of her

' forgive her forgive her forgive her ' people start to shout

" as if I can ever hate you or be sad of my wife " Tiffany whispered but ha I can her you I held her left hand hand kissed her, finally I can kiss her infront of everyone

Now My Love Is A Flower That Will Never Die


	35. Chapter 35

" I can look at you till I die " I whispered in the helf sleeping angle ear, her hair shining under the Morning sunshine covering her body with a white thin blanket leaving nothing for me to be covered with

I moved my hand from her face to her chest in them pink white bra slowly down to her tummy drawing circles on that soft sexy flat stomach

" Fany~~" I whispered in her ear

" Umm " Tiffany hummed stretching her body with sleepy closed eyes

" I'm~ Hungry~" I whispered sexily in her ear moving my hand to her short

" I wanna eat my breakfast " I moved my hand under her short slowly to her Pearl while kissing her neck with a wety kisses

" Taeeeee~ It's forbidden on you today and especially now , you can't blow it up " Fany said taking my hand away

" Fine~~" I hugged her with sad face clinging over her like a kid

…

Knock knock

" WAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UP " Chorong screamed entering our room, I can hear her but I just ignored her and continue my clinging session

" today is your wedding wake uppppppp " mom screamed entering after Chorong

"TAEYEON LEAVE TIFFANYYYYYYY YOU LOOK LIKE A BIG FAT KOALA" Chorong said trying to make me leave Tiffany

" leave me I wanna stay with my Fany " I shouted rubbing my face in Fany neck

" you can't stay with her, both of you have to get ready " Chorong said but then…

" MOVE YOUR ASS UP FAST AND NOW " I heard these words and felt myself flying to the ground

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh " I tried to stand up

" Tae~" Fany looked at me then start to laugh

" don't let Chorong and Aunt wait " Hani said putting her hand on her waist and Solji is standing beside her

" Oh my God you are so strong and by the way I love the old shy you I first met, you devil get Hani back " I screamed in her face

" Let's go " Chorong said

" Go where " I asked standing up

" To get ready you silly we don't have time " Chorong said

" okay then let's go " I went to Tiffany and held her hand

" Noooooooooooo " Chorong said holding my ear dragging me away

"Whyyyyyyyy? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts " I shouted faking cry, I wanna go with Tiffany

" You can't see your bride from now on, you have to be separate till the wedding then you can see her, okay now Solji and aunt will go together with Tiffany, me and Hani will go with this kid, Taeyeon have to be in the wedding hall before 5, let's go we don't have time " Chorong said

" Waitttttttttttttttt " I run away from Chorong grip on my ear then walked to Tiffany who's siting on her knees on the bed putting the thin blanket on her body

" Morning babe, I'll see later " I peaked Fanys lips then walked to Chorong

" take care of yourself " Tiffany said smiling shyly

" YOU CAN'T STEAL KISSES IN YOUR WEDDING DAYYYYYYYYY " Hani shouted

" SHUT UP AND LET'S GO WE WILL BE LATE " I said and walked out the room

"A FREAKING 5 SECOND AGO YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A KID AND NOW YOU ARE SERIOUS " Hani screamed following me

Yes because I'M freaking nervous

" You are not going Shirtless, are you? " Chorong said

" Ah right my shirt " I ran back to my room took my shirt

" So beautiful " i stood infront of Tiffany looking at her Morning beauty then turned my back to face mom

" Take care of my babe " I said then walked away

…

" Taeyeon can you come out of that damn car and open the door for us " Chorong said trying to open my house door

" Why did she changed the password " Hani said walking to me

" I can't go out " I said

" Why " Hani said standing infront of the car door

" I'M nervous and scared why" I said giving her puppy eyes

"Awwwwwwwww look at our baby " Hani said then put her hand on my shoulder

" it's because you love her so much that's why, don't worry when you will see her in white you will forget everything " Chorong walked to me

" You are making me more nervous " I put my hand on my face trying to hold my nerves

" It's okay now let's go " Chorong held my hand walking me to the house

" Ah look Sooyoung and Sunny are here " Chorong said

" Hi guys, hi bride " sunny and Sooyoung said walking to us

I wonder what Tiffany is doing

Tiffany POV

" Did you dry you body and your hair well " mom asked me

" Ummm "

"Tiffanyyyyy Stoooop crying " mom start to wipe my tears away

" She is crying? " Solji and Jessica walked towards me standing behind mom

" I can't~ stopppp Mooooooooommmmm " I cried like a baby and hugged my mom

" It's okay it's okay " mom start to rub my back

" umma I'M nervous I feel like my heart is gonna explode " I looked at mom putting her hand on my heart

" that's because today is the day you will marry the person you love the day that you will never forget about the day everything you dreamed about is gonna become true, it's the day that I will finally see you in a white dress " mom cried, wiping my tears with her thumb

" You are crying too " i smiled and looked at her with a full of tears eyes

" they are happy tears let them fall "

Taeyeon POV

" Finish " I walked outta the bathroom to see all of the girls are already dressed up and sitting one by one to do their makeup by the makeup artist

" you finished " Chorong stood up and walked towards me she was already dressed up and her makeup is already done

" you look so beautiful " I said looking at her

" Wait till you see Tiffany, now let's get you ready" Chorong walked to the closet to get my clothes

" You know something wearing dress would have been better " I start to take my pants and shirt off standing half naked

" Shut up suits suite you more " Chorong turned her face

" OMGosh Kim Taeyeon you are so fast at getting naked " Chorong walked to me

" Let's start "

Chorong let me lift my arms up then she went from my back side and start to dress me up the white shirt fixing it from the back while I closed the buttons

after that I took The dark grey tie and start to Tie it I did it as eldredge knot tie it looks so like Flower petals

" Nice way " Chorong said giving me the vest that have the same color as the tie

" I know right since it's my wedding I thought I should do something new " I held the vest and wore it closing the buttons damn why I'M nervous

" Noooooooooooo not like that you have to put the tie inside the vest, let me do it " Chorong walked to me and put the tie on my stomach then closed the vest button on the tie which made it inside

" Sorry it's just my first to wear vest " I rubbed my head then took the black skinny pants that have thin silver chain on the second Belt loop that is upper my right pocket and connected to the forth belt loop on my waistband I wore it closing the button

" Omg you already look amazing without even putting makeup or doing your hear without even wearing the whole suit, I'M jealous why kai don't look like you " Chorong said faking cry

" dork " I said and sat on the bed

" Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaa is here " I heard Sooyoung screaming

" Okay guys let's take break " Chorong said and walked out the room

" You are not coming " she asked

" No not hungry I will stay here and finish some of my business " I'M nervous I don't feel like eating

" Okay as you like "

I laid on the bed looking at the roof

* ah I'M gonna marry her *

Tiffany POV

" we are done " me and mom walked out the bathroom

" We should get you ready now " Solji said

" Take your clothes off " Jessica said getting everything ready I took my clothes

" Where is the dress, I can wear it alone then you can fix it " i stood waiting for them and all of sudden my mom start to laugh

" I really can wea..."

" I'M not laughing about that, I'M laughing at this" mom said pointing at my whole body up and down then Jessica and Solji start to laugh too

" What's wrong with my body did I gain a lot of weight do I look fat Omg I should have stopped eating Tae will never look at me now, What if she dislike Fat Girls Omg I'M soooo doneeeeeeeeeeeeeee " I put my hand on my face Squatting down

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH " Jessica laughed out loud

" Omg girl you are so funny hahaha " Solji start to wipe her tears

" Stand up Tiffany you are not fat we are not laughing at your body " mom said lifting me up giggling

" Then why are you laughing so hard " I asked

" you are not going to Sleep with Taeyeon in these pink unicorn panties, are you? " mom start giggling again, Solji and Jessica were already on the ground dead laughing

" WHAT " I said blushing this is not good

" Here that's one of my gift for your wedding I bought it for you to wear it for your night " mom walked towards me with a bag in her hand then she opened it taking out a pink Box

" Come open this box " mom said

I walked to the bed and stood infront of the box

" Wanna see it open it fast " Solji and Jessica stood on the other side of the bed

I opened the box

Victoria Secret Very Sexy Strappy Garter Belt...

(A/N if you don't know it just Google "Victoria Secret Very Sexy Strappy Garter Belt" then images and you will get what I'M talking about (─‿─) - )

" OH MY GOSHHHHHH " Solji screamed

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOW KILL IT HWANG " Jessica screamed high 5ing mom

My eyes were wide open and my cheeks were red like blood

" So " mom looked at me

" I'M not wearing these " I said and walked away OMGosh I can't do that

" What "

"You are kidding me "

" Why "

" I love those Types of panties so much and I always wanted to try them but I've never wore them especially for Tae, I can't do it I'll be so shyyyyyyyy I cant go out to her wearing these, what if Tae didn't like them it's gonna be awkward " I said looking at them

" That's why wedding is special because you do things you have never done it before " mom said then walked to me

" and Shyy?! I bet she already saw your whole body there's nothing to be shy of " mom said smirking

" Mooooooooommmmm " I looked at her Omg this is so embarrassing

" Taeyeon is your wife if you didn't wear these for her then for whom you're going to wear these types of sexy panties, she's your wife " Jessica said

" girl SHE WILL NEVER HATE THEM NOBODY HATE THEM NOT EVEN ENGELS, AND ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU'VE NEVER WORE THEM BEFORE THIS IS THE MOST HOT TURNING ON THING YOU WILL EVER WEAR, YOU WILL MAKE HER DIE MORE YOU WILL KILL HER OH MY GOD TSK I SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME CLASSES " Solji screamed crossing her arms

" How do you know,and why are you so sure? " I asked her, I'll be so bad ass in these I'M just scared that Tae may not love it, but she's badass I think badasses loves badass things right

" How do I know?, why I'M so sure?, DUH, I always wear them for Hani and her react is so... I'll stay quiet now " Solji said looking at her nails

" OH woow " Jessica said looking at Solji

" That's my girl " mom said high 5ing Solji

" So what do you think " I walked out wearing the Strappy Garter Belt

" OH GOD " mom said putting her hand on her mouth

" OH LORD HAVE MERCY ON THE SOON TO BE DEAD SOUL KIM TAEYEON " Solji kneel praying

" DAMN I THINK I WILL TURN GAY " Jessica said making everyone laugh

" okay you should dress now we don't have a lot of time we still have to do your makeup and your hair plus we need to get ready too " mom said getting me the dress

It was an A-Line strapless lace white dress mom Lift the dress up and I start to get in it slowly Solji and Jessica fixing it part part

After we finish

" Let's go and eat now I'M hungry our breakfast is here " Solji said

" I don't feel like eating " I'M nervous

" I understand " mom said and they walked out

I stood infront of the mirror looking at the dress

* How I was so stupid to think about marrying someone else how I was dumb to think that I can live without her *

I wonder what Tae is doing

Taeyeon POV

Everyone is eating what should I do I'M so nervous and all I'M thinking about is Tiffany

Fuck everything I'M gonna call her

I took my phone laid back on the bed again

Tiffany - h-hello

Taeyeon - ...

Tiffany - ...

Taeyeon-...

Tiffany - say something~~

Taeyeon - I Miss You…

Tiffany - I miss you more than you can ever imagine

Taeyeon - cheesyyy babe

Tiffany - Taeeeeeee~~ don't blow it

Taeyeon - hehehe sorry~

Tiffany - Did you eat?

Taeyeon - Not hungry

Tiffany - babe you should eat you didn't eat anything that's not good

Taeyeon - your lips were enough for me

Tiffany - Taee~ *Blush* I'M really nervous

Taeyeon - gosh how I wish I can see you blushing

Tiffany - *Blush harder*

Taeyeon - did you wear your dress?

Tiffany - Umm I did, I hope you like it

Taeyeon - as long as you're the one that's wearing it, it's gonna be the most beautiful dress in this world, and nobody can say anything else

Tiffany - look who's the cheeeeeesssssyyyy nooooow

Taeyeon - I love you I can't help it, I can't help but to melt over you *smiling like a fool*

Tiffany - I love you when you're cheesy I like it when you melt over me *Shy*

Taeyeon - Fany…

"TAEYEONNNNNNNNNNNN YOU CAN'T TALK TO TIFFANYYYYYYYYYYY OMG YOU TWO WILL GIVE ME HEART ATTACK " Chorong walked to me and took the phone

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO " I stood up

Chorong - Sorry sexy bride but your wife have to go now because she is being badass since the Morning and I have to kick the hell outta her

Tiffany - Hahahahah okay okay just don't do it so hard I still want her

Chorong - Don't worry I'll make sure she still can walk heheh

Tiffany - okay bye bye

Chorong - Take care

" Taeyeon~~" Chorong gave me the phone

" I missed her " I said fixing my suit

" Love fool, lets go to do your hair and makeup " we walked out to the makeup artist

I sat on the chair in my living room and she start to do her work

After hour and half they start with the make up

" okay stand up let us see you " Hani said I stood infront of them fixing my tie

" You look so beautiful " Sooyoung said

" So hot shit " Hani said

" go and see yourself " Chorong said

I went to the mirror in my room and stood there looking at myself my hair was ponytail styled with my bangs as a perfect poof but why

" I LOOK LIKE A MAN " I screamed walking to them

" You are the Man in this relationship you Idiot " Chorong said

make sense

" The car Is here let's go " Sunny said

I wore my closed black high heel and walked out with them to the car

" Your jacket!" Sooyoung said

" Omg Taeyeon you are like 5 years Old" Hani walked out the car and brought my jacket

" Ready now, Let's go " Chorong said

Tiffany POV

" Hair is done and your makeup is done, you can see yourself now " mom said I stood up and walked to the mirror my hair was styled in a Bun with bangs style the makeup is so simple and perfect

" You look so beautiful " Mom said looking at me

" I like it "

" Here let me put the veil for you " mom walked towards me then start to put the veil in the top of my head it was a white veil, tall to my elbow and don't cover my face

Mom fixed everything then gave me my open high heels to wear them

After that we walked out, Solji and Jessica were waiting for us

" you are ready to go know " mom said turning her face giving me her back

" Mom are you crying " I stood infront of her

"Mom please don't Cry " my tears start to fall

" NOOOO YOU CAN'T CRY NOW YOUR MAKEUPPPPPPPP " Solji ran to get Tissue and Jessica is trying to make us stop crying

" I'M just happy that is all " Mom sad fixing my dress

" Mr Hwang is here let's goooo " Jessica said and we all walked out to the car

" You look so beautiful Tiffany " Dad walked towards me then hugged me

" Thank you dad " I hugged him back tight

" Take this is yours to hold " dad gave me a small pink flower bouquet

" I love you dad "

" i love you too baby, We should go now "

Taeyeon POV

"are you nervous? " Chorong asked

" ask me one more time and I will tell you Yes " I looked at the clock and it was already 5 people will start to come soon

" We are here " the driver said

Chorong walked out first then Hani and Sooyoung plus sunny I stood outta the car and Hani gave me my jacket to were it

" OH Tiffany car is here " Sooyoung said and uncontrollable i looked at the coming car

" You can't look " Chorong held my face

" We are late Sooyoung and Sunny go and see if Tiffany need help Hani let's go " I walked in with Chorong , Just let me see her ㅠ–ㅠ

" your grandpa is already In the hall " Hani said and opened the door for me

" Going to see Tiffany " Hani and Chorong walked away to the bride room I walked into the hall nobody was there yet so I was looking if everything is right

" Taeyeon-Ahhhh " I looked at my right and it was Mr Lee I mean my grandpa

" Ah grandpaaaa " I walked towards him smiling at the end he's the only one that left for me in my family and he helped me a lot I love him I slowly walked towards him

there was an old woman and an old Man standing beside him

That... Man... looks...just like…

Dad

I stopped in my place looking at him in the eyes he was smiling he look exactly like my dad

" Come here Taeyeon come " grandpa said

I shock my head refusing

" come here I wanna say hi " he said and even his voice sounds like dad but more lovely and sweet, I don't know what is happening to me but I took step back

" you don't wanna say hi to your grandparents" grandpa Lee said

Grandparents these are my dad parents makes sense now , why did I act like this

I walked towards them and bowed

" Taeyeon " my grandma Kim I think she hugged me tight

" You look just like your mother " grandma Kim said

" Taeyeon we are sorry…"

" I'm sorry but I'd like not to talk about it in my wedding day " I said smiling

" Maybe one day " grandpa Kim said

" It's really nice to know that I still have family " I said smiling

" We will always be here for you " grandpa kim said

" Now are you ready ? Your script is ready right " grandpa Lee asked

" Ready everything is ready ready ready " I start to jump

" are you nervous ?" Grandma Kim asked

" Sooooo nervous I will just take a walk around before the guests come " I bowed

" 10 minutes " grandpa Lee said

" Okay don't worry " I walked out the hall

Oh my God my heart is beating so fast

I walked in the hole making sure not to go to the bride room cuz I know that I can't stop myself and I don't wanna blow it

" Taeyeon " I heard someone calling me

" yeah dad is there's something wrong "

" you look so beautiful " Mr Hwang said

" ayy not really but thank you " I smiled looking through the window

" There are a lot of reporters out there " dad said

" Umm as long as they're not destroying anything let them stay there heheh "

" I was with Tiffany 5 minutes ago, she look sooooo beautiful " he looked at me

" really " I smiled imagining her in white dress

" I've never saw someone smile the way you do when I mention Tiffany infront of you " dad said making me smile even more

" I believe that you are the right person to her because the way you take care of Tiffany and the way you make her happy the way you make her feel like she's the only girl in this world is way better than any other guys the way you make her smile and forget all the pain is better than us we can't make Tiffany happy the way you do,I want you to live happy forever after and remember that you two are women so be careful in your life we will always stay by your sides " dad said looking at me

Yeah yeah father in-law advices never end

" You don't have to worry " I said smiling I'm so happy

" we should go now the guests will come now " dad said

People start to come Tiffany's family, family friends, our school friends, our grandparents friends…etc

"I hope your life together will be filled with joy, happiness and lots of love" " happy wedding life " " congratulations "

A lot of people a lot of congratulations and wishs

they take pictures with me then Girls go to the Tiffany room to take pictures with her and I'M here just Dying of nervous time is passing slowly time is not even moving seconds are like hours now

The hall slowly start to get crowded by people laughing smiling talk to that and joking with that

I stood in my place just smiling to everyone and bowing some of them will come to talk with me then go

" Taeyeon let's go, everyone is already here and it's 8pm, we will start the Ceremony and you have to get ready " Chorong whispered in my ear

" o-o-okay " Omg the time is now

Walked out the hall with Chorong to my room

" Taeyeon, the lady that will tie the knot today her name is Leen she's now with Tiffany" Chorong said

" Ah yeah okay got it " I walked to the mirror fixing my clothes

" Taeyeon! "

" Umm what " I turned my face and all of sudden Chorong jumped on my hugging me tight just like the old days

" My baby is getting married " I can hear Chorong voice cracking

" Ayyyyy chooo don't cry please you will destroy your beautiful makeup "

" Tsk Tsk Tsk Kim Taeyeon is stealing my future wife " Kai walked in giggling

" Shut uppppp " Chorong said wiping her tears

The Ceremony start and everyone took his seat Chorong and kai walked first then Hani and Solji after that it's my turn they opened the big doors

And I walked on that beautiful white carpet everyone is clapping I smiled and walked my way to Ms Leen I stood on the left side bowed to Ms Leen then looked at the door waiting for my wife

With every second pass my heart beats get faster and faster

They start to play the wedding song on the piano

The door opened and then …

All I saw is a little girl in white dress walking towards me how cute

She walked infront of me and looked up to me

The little girl did ' come here down ' finger move I smiled at her then kneeled down to look at her face to face

" I wanna kiss you but Tiffany unnie will get jealous, so I'll just kiss you a small kiss " the little girl said putting her hand on my face then kissed my cheek

"CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE " everyone screamed then the little kid walked and stood beside Ms Leen

I stood up again waiting for my real bride the door opened slowly

And Tiffany entered linking her dad arm and her mom is standing beside her

Tiffany start to walked towards me and I can't take my eyes off of her she look so beautiful so heavenly that white dress with that beautiful hair

The whole hall were screaming hand clapping smiling while I'M standing here and I can't stop looking at her

Tiffany looked in my eyes and smiled an amazing shyly breathtaking smile

Every step she takes towards me I feel like my heart skiped a beat

I was so out of body but I suddenly felt calm and at peace when I saw her.

"Smile stop looking at her like you are going to jump on her and eat her like a hungry wolf " Chorong whispered making me giggling

Dad stood infront me then looked at Tiffany he kissed her forehead and hugged her,

Tiffany face is so red and she look shy and nervous

" She's all yours " dad gave me Tiffany hand, I held her left hand looking at her, she gripped my hand so tight I can feel her shaking so hard I smiled wide smile to make her feel comfortable, we turned to look at Ms Leen then bowed

Then Ms Leen start

" I'm thrilled and honored to be here with your family to witness, celebrate, and usher in the beginning of yours. It got me thinking about marriage… and what that looks like. In particular, what that will look like for the two of you.

I imagine the marriage between you Tiffany, and you Taeyeon, will look a little something like this:

The most perfect peanut butter and jelly, With love.

Dreamings over a shared pint of Fullsteam First Frost.

Late night reminiscing and records spinning.

Backyard grilling, planting, and harvesting.

Making a home together… twelve thousand miles from where you started.

May your marriage be a never-ending edit of beautiful vignettes, captured and shared alongside, and with, each other. For as long as you both shall live.

" Let's begin shall we " Ms Leen said looking at Tiffany

Tiffany licked her lips then bit them looking at my eyes twinkling she took deep breath then smiled

" I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.

I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me.

I love you for the part of me that you bring out; I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find.

I love you because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life not a tavern, but a temple. Out of the works of my every day not a reproach, but a song.

I love you, because you have done

more than any creed could have done to make me good, And more than any fate could have done to make me happy.

You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself " Tiffany said those words without looking away from my eyes I feel like every word she said melt my heart, I feel like my tears are gathering on the edge of my eyes, she never failed to make me go mesmerized by her she never failed to touch me inside

Ms Leen looked at me to tell me that it's my turn now, I can't speak now I need to hold my tears

I blinked my eyes a couple of time then looked down smiling trying my best to hold them in I have to say what is in my heart and if I cried now Tiffany will cry because I can see that she's at the edge of crying too

I lift my head up and smiled

" Do I love you?… My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches.

There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids.

I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep.

I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my rib cage…

I said "as you wish" I screamed "I Love You " from the beginning… I loved you from the start " I looked at Tiffany and her tears start to fall, I took step close to her

" I love you.… Okay ?

Want it louder ? … I LOVE YOU

Spell it out, should I? I ell-oh-vee-ee why-oh-you.

Want it backward? You… love… I…

I Love You Tiffany Hwang " I smiled looking at her and I can feel my tears already fell

" Kid " Tiffany whispered wiping her tears I just can't help it I love her

Everyone in the hall was crying holding tissues

Ms Leen stood close to us smiling

" You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment.

At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes, to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making commitments in an informal way. All of those conversations that were held in a car, or over a meal, or during long walks, all those conversations that began with, "When we're married," and continued with "I will" and "you will" and "we will", all those late night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe" and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart.

All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding.

The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "You know all those things that we've promised, and hoped, and dreamed, well, I meant it all, every word."

Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another, acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same.

For after today you shall say to the world "This is my Wife" "This is my wife."

Taeyeon, pick up Tiffany's ring, and repeat after me " the little girl walked to me and gave me Tiffany's Ring

" Tiffany, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I vow to love and serve you as long as we both shall live, I take you with all your faults and strengths as I offer myself to you, with all my faults and strengths, I vow to help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help.

And with this ring, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my partner-in-crime, and my love from this day forward" I smiled and hold Tiffany hand I bite my lower lip then put the Ring in her beautiful finger Tiffany smile is getting wider and wider

"Tiffany, pick up Taeyeon's ring, and repeat after me "

" Taeyeon, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I vow to love and serve you as long as we both shall live,I take you with all your faults and strengths as I offer myself to you, with all my faults and strengths. I vow to help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help.

And with this ring, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my partner-in-crime, and my love from this day forward " Tiffany took my Ring and put it in my finger

everyone start to scream and clap taking pictures

Tiffany didn't let go of my hand I don't want her to let go actually

Can we just skip to kiss your bride part please

" Now that you have given yourselves to each other with solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, in front of God and all who are assembled here, and finally it is with great joy that I pronounce you Wife and wife. Congratulations Ms & Ms Kim,

You may now seal your vows with kissing your bride " Ms Leen said looking at me

Omg finally

I looked at Tiffany then I put my hand on her waist taking a step close her Tiffany bit her lower lip looking at me with that seducing look I moved my hand cupping her left cheek then slowly I let our lips kiss, meet, and interlock just like locksmith pouring all of my love on her lips I can feel Tiffany holding my jacked pulling me closer to her

We broke the kiss slowly standing forehead to forehead smiling like fools

" Congratulations Woooooooooooooooooooooh " everyone said clapping

I hugged my wife , and Tiffany wrapped her arms around my neck

" You look so beautiful Ms Kim" I whispered in her left ear

" Beautiful and all yours now Honey " Tiffany tightened her hug

I Rolled my hand around her waist kissing her neck swaying our body together smelling her intoxicate scent

"Enough love birds, it's time to throw the Flowers Tiffany let's go " mom took my wife hand and walked where all the girls are standing waiting for Tiffany

She Was My Fiction Flower And Now She's My real beautiful Amazing Flower that will never die.


	36. Chapter 36

"Let me stand here infront of all of you in this beautiful day and give a toast for my daughter and her wife " dad looked at me and Tiffany holding in his hand a glass of white wine

" Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction… May your love be like the misty rain, gentle coming in but flooding like the river, cheers " dad smiled then lift his glass up

" Cheerssssssssssss " everyone said lifting their glasses up

" Cheers " I looked at Tiffany

"cheers babe " Tiffany moved her glass close to mine letting them hit together, then she took a sip wait she took a big sip damn how she love to drink

I can't drink a lot I'M gonna drive

" Taeyeon " Chorong called me

" Yeah " I looked at her

" can you come here for a second " Chorong winked

" I'll be back babe " I kissed Tiffany cheek then walked to Chorong

" Everything is ready " Chorong looked at me giving me a thumb up

" Sure~~~ " I smiled

" Yes everything is done you can start with your plan now since it's already 9:00pm "

" okay okay thank you Chorong " I hugged Chorong

" GO WOLF " Chorong said hitting my butt then I walked back to Tiffany

" is there's something wrong ? " Tiffany asked

" No nothing everything is super fine " I smiled then sat beside her we linked our arms looking at people dancing drinking some of them will come and bliss us talk and blah blah blah

I was spacing thinking how I'M gonna kidnap her

" you look so serious What's on your mind?" Tiffany looked at me

I laid my back on the chair back then moved my body close to Tiffany

" you on my mind thinking about when I get you alone" I whispered in my wife ear then I put a wet kiss on her neck

"I-I N-Need anoth-e-r DRINK, Iwillberightback " Tiffany stood with Red face then walked to where Chorong standing

Pfft she said she need another drink why did she go to Chorong

Chorong looked at me and I nodded

I walked out the hall from the back door then walked to the bride room

Meanwhile.

" Um right Tiffany I forgot Ms Hwang said she want you in the bride room " Chorong said taking a sip of her wine

" mom waiting for me in the bride room why!?" Tiffany asked

" I really don't know she told me 5 minutes ago " Chorong lied

" okay can you tell Taeyeon " Tiffany said

" yeah sure don't worry I'll tell her " Chorong smiled

" Ah go from the back door not this one Ms Hwang said the back door is save and away from the reporters " Chorong smirked

" Okay " Tiffany start to walk away

••••••••

I sat on the sofa looking around then I heard the door opening slowly I stood up

" Mom I'M her" Tiffany entered,

I took her hand and pushed her to me then closed the door behind her

"Taee ?" Tiffany looked at me

" Yes your Tae " I pushed her slowly on the wall standing close to her

" What… a-are you d-do-doing here " Tiffany looked at my eyes then my lips, Swallowing her (I bet so tasty ) saliva

" Mmmmmm waiting for my wife to come to me " I looked at her lips then wrapped my hand around her waist pulling her close to me

Tiffany smiled then put her nose on my chin

" do you know how beautiful you look, damn you gave me heart attack when you walked in" I kissed her forehead

Then Tiffany hugged me

" Let's make our great escape " I whispered in her ear then moved my face to her

" Great escape, is it okay? " Tiffany whispered against my lips

" Ummm of course you are my wife " I bend my face so i can kiss her but Tiffany moved her head to the right I smirked then moved my face to the right so I can touch her lips but she moved to the left

" Ayyyy Panyyyyyyyy don't Tease" I faked cry

" Okay close your eyes " I did as she asked

I can feel her breath against my face

" Catch Me If You Can "

I opened my eyes and she was already opening the door then she held her dress and start to run away

" Yaaaa Tippany~~" this girl will kill me

I ran behind her Damn she's fast we kept running in the hotel hallway it was save here because reporters are outside from the other side of the hotel, but still there are people in the hotel

" How can you run with high heels " I stopped to breathe

"Tae you're getting old " Tiffany stopped looking at me from far away

" great escaping huh?" Old lady said standing beside me, I nodded

" that was a bad idea " I said looking at her

" Stop talking and start to run fast again cuz your wife just turned to flash " the old lady said giggling

I looked at Tiffany and she already was running away

" Tipppppppppanyyyyyyyy " just let me Catch you and it will be the end

I ran again after her

And luckily she was running to the place I wanted to take her

I run faster and I was able to catch her hand I turned her slowly to me

" Kim Tiffany you are a very Baddd Girllllllllll " I said close to her face

" Taeeee~~~" Tiffany did her aegyo

I took her hand and opened the stairs Exit door

" You are so done Ms Kim " I closed the door then pushed Tiffany on the wall putting my hand on the side of her head

" Sorry Babe " Tiffany start to act all cute it's a side of her I've never saw before, but I damn like it

"your sorry is unaccepted " I smirked

Tiffany cupped my face with the palm of her hand then pulled my face close to her and picked my lips slowly and cutely

" No chance " I said trying not to smile, she picked my lips again then looked at me with a puppy eyes

I shook my head

Tiffany pulled my face close to her again and moved slowly making our lips touch softly

" Taeee~~ I ~ Love ~ you~ " every move of her lips they touch mine

"Come here " I rolled my hand around her waist and then kissed her forehead

" Ready to have fun ?" I asked

" im ready to start the first page of our life together" Tiffany looked at me then smiled

" let's go to open that book" I took her hand then start to ran down stairs

" where are you taking me " Tiffany asked

" wonderland it's gonna be tiring "

" nothing is tiring when I Am with you " Tiffany

" okay then let's go " I opened the car door for her

While I was driving

" Soooo you are not going to tell me where are we going " Tiffany asked looking at me

" No I'M not telling " I smirked

" Fine " Tiffany looked at the windows

" you know you look so hot today " Fany said playing with my ear

" not hot as you " I continued driving

Tiffany moved close to me then bit my ear, gosh she wanna kill me

" I cant help it your ears are so sexy " Tiffany bit her lips looking at me

I don't know what she's doing but I swear to God there's something not good in her head

Fany moved her hand to my thigh playing up and down, smirking

" It's gonna get you in troubles " I fixed my sitting position

" I'm trouble maker" Tiffany raised her eyebrow

She kept teasing all the way till we arrived

I stopped the car infront A big gate for a second then it opened

" we are here " I parked the car infront of a big but simple house some parts of the house are made of the black shining woods and glass, there are beautiful flowers Plants and small trees that didn't grow up yet, a pretty made of black woods Tent and chairs in the back yard infront of a outstanding skyblued pool

" What is that " Tiffany eyes twinkled at the house view infront of us

" It's our New house " I took my seat belt off

" Huh?" Tiffany looked at me

" It's the house we are gonna live in till we get bored of it and change it " I walked out car and went to her side

" let's go in " I held her hand walking her to the front door

" This is my present to begin our new page " I opened the door for her

" Soooooooo beautiful" Tiffany walked around the house

The kitchen is open on the big living room it walls are glass so you can see The pool and the garden of course there are Curtains hehe also there's a guests room down plus the basement

" Wanna go up " I took Fany hand and climbed the stairs

There's another living room that have the pool view but from the top plus have big bookshelfs

" these don't have a secret door like the one in your office, do they? " Tiffany looked at me

" Nahh they don't, I won't involve my work in my life " I said giggling

" That sounds good "

I moved my hand down to her legs the lift her up bride style

" What are you doing " Tiffany wrapped her arms around my neck

" paying time " I kissed her neck Tickling her walking to our room

" Sttooooop hahhahahah Stop Taeee " said Tiffany trying her best to stop me

I opened the door then let her down

" I like the room " Tiffany said walking around me

" I like you more "

I turned back and lowered the light making the room not too dark enough to see her beauty, I felt Tiffany arms rolling around my waist

I turned my back to look at her

And her eyes were floating with lust just like mine

Tiffany moved her hand from down my pants up to my chest then took of my jacket, I cupped her face pulling her to me I kissed her lips, tasting her strawberry flavor, she opened my vest buttons one by one and threw it away

Then turned my body to the bed way and start to walk infront of me

I moved my hand to her back opening her dress zipper, Tiffany pushed me hard on the big bed I sat on the edge then laid my back looking at her stripping infront of me

She slowly start to take of her dress then

My eyes went wide at what she's wearing under that cute innocent dress damn, she opened her hair, shook it making it go crazy in a mess and let it fall on her shoulders

I bit my lips, lifting my back up supporting my body on the back of my arms looking at her from head to toe

Tiffany start to walk like a cat to me then opened my legs wide, she moved her hand to my pants touching me up and down then band down to my left ear

" I wanna lap dance you " Tiffany said biting my ear Lobe, for a second my heart lost it beats and I can't breathe

" Ride it " I griped her ass pushing her to me, I looked up at her and she had that glint in her eyes and small smirk playing on her lips

She started off by placing both of her hands on my shoulders, lifting her body so that either knee is on the outsides of my legs. But her body doesn't touch mine, I looked in her eyes a little longer, but when she looks down, my eyes follow

She Started with her hips forward and her back arched, she rolled her body into mine, her hips hitting my stomach She repeated this action a few times, one hand staying balanced on my shoulder while the other finds its way into My hair

My heart pounds faster with each contact, and I can't help but look back up at her

My eyes are trained on her movements, concentrating on her hips rhythm. After a few more seconds, she looked back up at me, her light brown eyes almost black because of the low light

Tiffany stoped her movements briefly, I took deep breathe licking my lips, reversing the motion her hips are making so that it grinds downward, Meeting my hips in perfectly, her eyes are still trained on mine

GOSHHH SHE ALWAYS DO THINGS THAT SENDS ME OVER THE EDGE.

Tiffany bit her lips, The bite that she takes the corner of her lip in between her teeth, leaving the other side of the lip plumper and redder than normal

Tiffany knows that This action makes me light headed

I forced myself * actually I'M dead * to look down at what the bottom half of her body is doing to me.

BAD IDEA

Not only is she keeping perfect time, creating a delicious friction, but also she's wearing Strappy Garter Belt showing her body sexily way I barley can take it GOD BLESS Victoria Secret

I moved my face close placing wet kisses all over her stomach

But then i felt A long finger hooks underneath my chin, pulling my eyes back up to her, and fuck, she is really close to my face, Tiffany breathed out, her warm breath hitting my parted lips

suddenly I lost All contact I feel so dizzy and full of lust, and by the time I blink, I met Tiffany sexy back and her hot damn ass grinding very sensually into my crouch

SHE TURNED SHE'S GIVING ME HER BACK THIS IS SO NOT GOOD

Tiffany grabbed my hands, which have been clutching the bed sheet and placed them on her hips, keeping her own fingers intertwined with mine whyyyyyyy if I touched I won't be able to stop

the smell of vanilla and Tiffany has clouded all my senses, My lips right next to the back of her neck, I starting placing kisses there, A low groan travels its way through her body while I feel her spine shiver all the way down

Tiffany turned around once more, settling those long bent legs on either side of me, wrapping her arms around my neck, fingers playing with my hair from back while her face buries in my neck, my hands travel from her hips to her ass

I have no idea Since when Tiffany know how to do lap dance but damn she do it perfectly

she start shaking her butt all on my pussy then She humped her dimon on mine several times giving me heart attacks

Tiffany kept her arms around my neck then start rubbing her pussy on my lap again and harder, humping a little bit moving her apple bottom up and down in sync she grinded her pussy against my stomach, my face touching her boobs going up and down

She Take it slow, then put it down on me she jump on it and ride it like a sexy cute pony

She is getting naughty and I like it

Tiffany ran her hand in my hair nibbling lightly on my earlobe, and with a sultry, husky voice breathes into my ear Tiffany whispered

" Who's your daddy now "

My heart has dropped all the way down to my feet, I think I stopped breathing

SHE'S DIRTY TALKING TO ME

YES YES YES YES YOU ARE MY DADDY YES YES BABE YES YOU ARE MY FREAKING DADDY

" naughty" I Gulped my Saliva and laid my body back trying to calm my heartbeats

" like it " Tiffany slept on top of me plying with my fingers

"I had no I idea that you can lap dance " I put my hand on her back

" I learned it for you " Tiffany lowered her voice

I griped Tiffany waist and turned her, now I'M on top I sat on her lower part, then took my tie off, Tiffany start to open my shirt buttons

She is doing it damn slow and I can't hold myself I start to kiss her everywhere sucking on her neck giving her hickeys in every place on her body, Tiffany unbuttoned them then threw it away

I held her hand then laid her down laying on top of her kissing her sweetly, Tiffany parted her lips I slid my tongue in and out her mouths

I playfully bit Tiffany's lower lip, and she let out a low moan

"Oh god fany let me hear your ahh " I started kissing and sucking Tiffanys neck and at the same time slid my hand along her thigh, She moaned even more and I started nibbling on her ear

" As much as I love you in this Strappy I love your naked body more " i pulled back and removed Her bra

" Ughhhh I hate you " Tiffany smiled

I ran my hand over Tiffanys flat stomach, kissing her neck and gently massaging her nipples, She started moaning even loader, then i started sucking and kissing her breasts and the space in between, i went lower and started kissing and licking Tiffany stomach

"Oh Taee~ Im gonna cum "

I pulled of her panties, started kissing the inside of her thigh and then gently licked her pussy

"Tae don't stop" She pushed my head down and I just obeyed what my babe want, I licked and sucked her pussy

Tiffany arched her back and moaned, As i started penetrating Her with two fingers

Tiffany could take it no longer and screamed " Fuck Taeeeee~ Aahhhhhhhhh" as she cummed

"you taste so good" I continued to lap up her juices then laid there beside her breathless

I looked at her then moved my hand to her messy hair

Tiffany climbed on top of me kissing and licking my neck like a little cat, I let out a low moan playing with her hair while she's eating my neck, Tiffany then removed My bra and began to suck my breasts

She's putting her ass on fire

I turned her down again and laid on top of her our steamy bodys pressed against one another, Tiffany kissed me and Her tongue swirled around my mouth and then Tiffany bit my lip, As she's sucking on them lip, I started to grind on her hardly which made her moan, I started slowly then grind faster

Tiffany start to move her body with my moves she arched her back and I penetrated her with three fingers, Tiffany moaned while my fingers went in and out of her faster and faster, Tiffany start whining loudly, I added a forth finger and Tiffany squealed hard

" gonna make me cum, Tae Tae Tae Tae Tae T-Taeyeon eeeeeeeeeeee" she started calling my name while cumming hard

" OH FUCK shit " Tiffany laid her head back on the pillows breathless

I licked my wine then I laid still

" climb on top of me " Tiffany did as I said then she hugged me

" Fany… i want you to Ride my face " Tiffany looked at me blushing

" I've never done it before and I want you to be my first "

Tiffany lift her head slowly and start to move her knees I entwined or fingers to make Tiffany balance herself

i pulled a pillow under my head as she positioned herself

Within seconds she had perched her pussy directly above my face, I yeaned to eat Her, her pussy was just an inch away I always wanted to do it with her I think it's just a big step in our sex life, Tiffany closed her eyes and tightened her grip on my hand

i stuck out my tongue and took my first lick of her, It thrilled her sending shivers straight through Her body, She lift her head up letting a small sexy gasp

I slowly licked her outer walls pulling her Pearl lips into my mouth and sucking her juice that had already gathered, she started to rhythmically lower herself down just a touch and up again as if she was riding my face, It just made me hotter and wanting for more

I put my hands around her arse and held it tight as I lifted my head licking and sucking her pussy sticking my tongue out as far as possible allowing her to ride my face, Tongue fucking her hole to her delight. Tiffany grabbed my head and bucked into my mouth, I just love every move she does

" Taeee Fuck you are doing it fucking damn good " Tiffany said Squeaking like a cute catty

Her words were like gas on a fire

" Fuck Tae Fuck Tae " Tiffany ran her hand in my hair grabbing it tight while screaming

I start licking, Sucking, eating her until her cum ran all over my face and into my mouth

I captured as much as I could Then licked her to ecstasy

Tiffany moved her lower part down away from my face then laid on top of me, and after she settled, Tiffany looked at me deep in my eyes then held a towel that was beside the bed and start to clean my face

" Let's take a shower " I rolled out the bed then lift Tiffany bride style and walked to the bathroom

««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

After we finished we walked out I went to the closet and wore calvin klein black short boxer and bra, Tiffany wore Calvin Klein But pink short boxer and My Suit shirt I bet she's not even wearing bra

I sat on the floor looking at Tiffany

" let's open our wedding presents " Tiffany said walking to me

" Now ? " I looked at the clock and it was 2:00Am

" yeahhhhhhh, unless if you are tired we can go to sleep " Tiffany said holding the end of the shirt standing infront of me moving her sexy legs

" I'M not sleepy at all let's do it " I stood up and took her hand and walked down stairs

" Tae the presents are in our room " Tiffany said following me

" I know babe we are going to get a drink " I opened the basement Door

" Omg that is wine cellar basement " Tiffany walked around looking at all the types of alcohol

" yep I build it just for you because I know how much you love to drink " I said giggling

" so we will go with what " I back hugged her walking around with her

" Rosé Let's Go with Rosé the pink one grenache" Tiffany said pointing at the pink bottle

" Then Rosé it is " I took the bottle, we walked to the kitchen to get the ice Bucket and the glasses plus some candies then went to our rooms

I sat on the floor again, I Popped the bottle and poured the liquor in the two glasses

" I'll open my dad gifts " Tiffany sat beside me and took her dad gifts

We start to open present after present drinking eating playing around with the gifts some of them are cute some of them are waste of time some of them are Dirty…just like…

" Should I open Chorong gift " I took Chorong gift

" Umm open it " Tiffany said

" But Hani gift looks weird I'll open it first " I threw Chorong gift and took Hani&Solji gift and start to open it, I took off the box cover and it was * double ended dildo, that have something like a long space in between that allow the cum to go to the other side *

what I saw turned the hell out of me I Gulped my Saliva

"Gosh" I closed the box so fast pushing it away from me

" So what is it? " Tiffany asked then walked to the box FUCK THIS IS NOT GOOD I'M GONNA KILL HANI

" Tae why are you so red, don't tell me you are already drunk " Tiffany looked at me

" No I'M not drunk it's just so hot here " I stood up and turned the AC higher

I walked back to my place then laid on the floor looking at the beautiful roof and I swear to God I'M just holding my hormones because that toy just made me horny

Tiffany was already looking in the box then she Let it down and stood up, Walked towards me then leaped atop me and start to kiss me, I moved my hand to her ass pushing her against me I couldn't control my hormones anymore I mean she's my wife right

" Should we try it " words skipped my mouth then Tiffany looked at me

" babe if you don't want to do it, I'm cool with that, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do" I moved her hair back to her ear

" no I'll do it I wanna do it with you " Tiffany bit her lip looking at me

I lift her up then throw her on the big bed I stood on my knees on the bed infront of her while she is laying down Looking at me

I took of my pantie then my bra and moved my hand to take Tiffanys pantie then opened the last three buttons she's not closing and as I excepted she is not wearing bra that's just my girl

I slept over Tiffany and start kissing her neck sucking her boobs playing with them just to make her wet

I rolled down the bed and took the dildo Tiffany stood infront of me and wrapped her arms around my neck

" let me do it, I wanna do it " Tiffany took the dildo from my hand and moved it down to my Pearl and start to enter it in Me While kissing my lips

" fuckkkkkk " a moan just skipped my mouth

Tiffany finished inserting it, she dropped down on her knees and tugged at the attached dildo to make sure I could feel the friction of the harness against my clit, My knees buckled as i fought to keep Myself upright at the sudden tugging and rubbing, Tiffany wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo didn't really do much to help My knees, and whole body, from quivering

She finished sucking on the dildo she leaned back on the bed waiting for me naked, legs spread I Crawled up to her then start to kiss every little skin on her neck

" fuck me " Tiffany said in a low, husky voice then bite my caller Whether it was the voice or the fact that Tiffany looked ten times more beautiful than she normally did in that one instance

I kissed her lips and stroked her thigh softly before sliding the same hand down to stroke her sex in preparation, trying to buy just a few more seconds before I do it , I love teasing her

She want it as much as I do

" Let me know if I hurt you," i said, taking my hand away when Tiffany was wet under my touch

"Don't worry just do it "

Watching Tiffany's face cautiously, I slid the dildo into her, pausing when I was in all the way, Tiffany seemed pleased which relieved Me enough to slide out most of the way before sliding back in

Tiffany sighed contently and a smile gracing her lips as she whispered my name softly, The way shes calling my name set me off, making me rock my hips against my love

It was slow going at first but after a bit, I grew fond of the sounds Tiffany was making; watched her eyes close and body heave and rock beneath me It was beautiful

All of sudden Tiffany shoved me off and leaped atop of me, She slid back down on the dildo and placed her hands on my breasts, squeezing them as she rocked herself up and down atop me, Fuck I love when she do this when she try to take the control, i dugged my fingers into her hips, holding on so tightly

Tiffany whining got loader and loader

making me Lose the last self-control, I turned her beneath me now im on top and began moving faster, losing myself to the moans coming from Tiffany, Her Fingers nails are dug deep into my thighs with the increased speed but neither seemed to notice, I bit Tiffany's throat in several places, trailing My tongue over the bites I bet these are gonna leave bruises later as Tiffany's nails continued dugging in and dragged against the flesh of My forearms, shoulders and my back, she was close to her orgasm

Tiffany screamed and grabbed me, her nails digging into my back, I moaned from the pain as Tiffany left long scratches into My back

Tiffany shuddered in orgasm and let her head fall on the pillows, I laid atop of her and panting for breath

" Taee ~ " fany called my name breathlessly

" Ummm " I looked at her

" I can feel you *cum* going into me" Tiffany smiled like a little kid trying to catch her breath

I took out the dildo then collapsed next to her and hugged her tight i could hear my own blood pounding in my ears as I let Tiffany come down from her high

" that wasn't bad " Tiffany laid her head on my shoulder

" Definitely not bad " I wrapped my arms around her

" I love you Tae " Tiffany rubbed her face on my neck

" I love You More My wife "

I'm hurting all over and I think my back is bleeding now but I really don't care it was worth it all and I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of how My wife fucked *smirk*

Tiffany was still sleeping when I woke up, I carefully lift Tiffany's head off of My chest, and crawls soundly out of the bed damn my back hurt

I went to the closet To put on a shirt before heading downstairs I have no time to see my back now

I Walked to the kitchen, get everything I need to make pancakes

After the pancakes are done, I divide them over two plates and puts the plates on a tray The only thing that's missing is syrup, Putting the gooey liquid in a little can and putting it besides the plates on the tray, then i softly walked up the stairs to wake Tiffany up

I entered the room and Tiffany was already awake and wearing her panties sitting on the bed

''Morning Sleeping Beauty, Slept well?'' I waked to her and sat besides her

''Very well " Tiffany

''Good. Are you hungry? I made us breakfast '' i said smiling as I sets the tray on Tiffany's lap

When Tiffany saw the pancakes and the can of syrup on the tray, her stomach can't help but growl, which made me giggle next to her

" Don't laugh yes I'M hungry because someone with the name Kim Taeyeon took all of my energy yesterday " Tiffany said hitting my shoulders

" Eat then" I said still giggling

" Omg Tae These are so delicious'' Tiffany exclaims happily as she practically devours the pancake, I just looked at her, happy that she appreciates My cooking skills

''So do you have plans for today in your mind?'' I asked casually as I laid back down on the bed, looking at Tiffany occasionally taking a bite of her own, Tiffany is still chewing as she is taken aback by the question, She quickly swallows the last bite of her breakfast before setting the tray on the nightstand and laying back down also, facing me

''No, not really, you?'' Tiffany asked unsure, I shuffled closer and hovers over My wife, a dark mischievous glint in my eyes

"Yeah I do '' I breathed out and Tiffany is starting to feel insecure I think it's because of the way I'M looking at her, well I'M looking at her like I want to rip all of her out I'M kind of intimidating, But then Tiffany realizes that she is still clad in just her panties, so she grabbed the white sheet draped over her body a little tighter, and looked wide eyed at Me, I don't care if it's Morning or Nahh I want her

"Tae… '' I cut Tiffany as I lowered My head and captures her lips, Instantly moaning at the sweet syrup taste of her lips, I pawed at the sheet that is covering Tiffany's body, who allows the sheet being pulled away,Once she's completely (well not completely) bare for Me to see in the bright morning sun, her insecurity comes popping back in she pulled back her lips and moved her hand to reach for the covers again, but I quickly took off my shirt and connects our upper bodies

" Babe Don't do that please. You are so gorgeous '' I husked before reattaching our lips again, my brain is a hot damn mess right now just looking at her morning beauty and knowing that she's my wife we are married nothing can take her away from me now and just by thinking about what we did last night makes me want her so bad.

My hands start to make their way down to her hips

" Oh God" Tiffany said as she felt my fingers tug at her pink Victoria Secret panties, Giving in, Tiffany lifts her hips, letting me take her last item of clothing off, I crawled backwards until I'M standing directly in front of Tiffany, and slowly took My black pants off, Tiffany can't help the whimper that's escaping her mouth when she saw me as if it's her first time I smirked

" Damn I want you on the bed, and on it now" Tiffany said As if she's reading My own mind I love when she start to dirty talk, I crawled back on the bed, and Tiffany straddles her hips I Immediately sat up, and wrapped my arms around her lower back, fingers dangling close to Her ass

"You are so incredibly sexy, did you know that?'' I said as i dragged my tongue across Tiffany's throat and collarbones which they are damn Bruised, Tiffany purred in response, which turned The hell out of me on even more

I'VE NEVER THOUGHT THAT IT IS POSSIBLE TO BE THIS TURNED ON WHEN WE ARE NOT EVEN HAVING SEX YET

I breathed out against Tiffany's neck, making the girl on My lap shudder in response

" Tae…'' Tiffany whines as she tangles her fingers in My hair and tugs a little at it

I slowly dragged My teeth to Tiffany's ear and nips at the lobe.

''You are going to be the death of me'' I whispered in her ear as I flicked My tongue out to tease her ear a little, Tiffany moaned and pulled My head even closer to her chest

" Tae I want you to..'' Tiffany whined with a broken voice, I grined, but continued to tease the gorgeous Blonde in My lap, Bringing My hands up from where they were squeezing her Sexy ass, I moved them to her waist, up higher until they caress the sides of her chest, so slowly, I dragged my fingertips over her pink nipples

" Ugh T-Tae'' Tiffany whines.

''What is it gorgeous?'' I whispered as I start kissing her boobs, flicking My tongue out to graze a pink nipple, Tiffany let out a strangled moan, and pulled My face off of her chest, and crashed our lips together, Moaning, Tiffany cupped My breasts, and started massaging them, Fuck Now it's My turn to moan

It starts to look like a game, actually, It seems like We are going to tease each other to see who begs first

But Tiffany knows it's a lost battle when My fingers snaked down her body, grazing defined abs, and tease the crease of her hip

" Just fuck me already " Tiffany husked into My ear, But I however, have other plans as I retracted My fingers from Tiffanys hipbone, and start caressing the skin on her tightened stomach.

''Your wish is my command babe'' I whispered back as I finally dips My fingers low, into Tiffany's tight wet heat

Tiffany breath hitched Its just mind blowing, I pushed The play button again, and tiffany moaned damnly loud into my ear, My fingers moved expertly in and out of the girl who is trembling on My lap

" nnnaah Taee '' Tiffany moaned as my finger hit that spot, Curling My fingers, I saw the wave after wave of pleasure washing over Tiffany's face, It's seriously the most beautiful thing i can ever see, Lowering My head, I start nipping and sucking on Tiffanys neck, Having My lips on her body, makes your mind do crazy things

Tiffany Moaning, panting and trembles as I brought her higher and higher, Tiffany start moving along with My fingers, I can feel Her nails are starting to dig into My back and I'M pretty sure I'M drawn blood again at this point and my wounds are opening again but I don't care, All I care about is I should give her the mind blowing orgasm

the moment when i pulled My two fingers out, re-entered with three fingers, and curls them, while sucking on her neck. Tiffany's whole body stiffens. Every single muscle in her body tightens, as she moaned my name over and over again

i watched Tiffany like she is the 8th world wonder, I stilled My fingers, and watched the scene play out in front of me The way she grips her back tighter, Or the way her forehead scrunches and her eyes are shut tightly, while her mouth is completely relaxed and slightly opened, to release the smallest moans, it's just beautiful to watch the love of my life falling apart like that, I can't help but feel a little happy pride swelling in My chest, because Im the only one that make Tiffany feel like that, I smiled and kissed Tiffany's neck one last time before pulling My fingers slowly out of the still shaking girl in my lap

Tiffany let out a whimper when she felt me retracting my fingers

Then opened her eyes and saw me smiling at her

" Hiiii~ '' Tiffany whispered taking her breath

'' Hey babe '' I smiled, Tiffany smiled back, and leaned in to give me a soft peck on my lips

" That was... perfectly amazing" Tiffany whispered as she kissed me again, I grined, and looked up to her

''I Love you " I slowly laid my back on the bed Tiffany laying on top of me

'' I Love you more "

''I'm ready to sleep for another eight hours'' i joked, then heard Tiffany chuckle, I grabbed her hand to entwine our fingers

''me too. Time for a long nap'' Tiffany yawned and nod into My shoulder blades Closing her eyes mumbling some words out before she sleep

''Best, Morning sex Ever''

i smirked then hugged her tight

it didn't took long for us to fall into a peaceful slumber

8:00pm

" Taeeee babe wake upppp " Tiffany was trying to wake me up for the forth time now

" Fany~~"

" Ummm honey " she slept on my stomach

" My back hurt " I said putting my hand on my face because damn it hurt

" Really, Turn let me massage you " Fany helped me turning my back

" Oh My Lord Tae what is thatttt " Fany screamed touching my back

"Fany don't touch them they hurt " I giggled

" Don't tell me I did that, OMG what was I doing what was on my mind, wait here " Tiffany stood up and start to walk I followed her then lift her up

"Lets take a shower first then you can clean them "

" Now lay down let me clean your wounds " Tiffany start to clean them while I opened my phone that was closed since the wedding party

" damn Fany do you know how many calls I have from your mom " I said giggling

" she will probably kill us " Tiffany finished then walked to the bathroom to wash her hand

" Tippanyyyy our wedding pictures are already on the internet Gosh how fast they are"

" really let me see " Tiffany laid besides me and took the phone start looking at the pictures

" We should call mom and dad later " I said playing with her hair

" Okay, we should visit your family too " Tiffany looked at me

" Yeah sure…why not "

" Tae let's watch a movie since it's already 10pm " Tiffany held my hand and dragged me out

" you get the movie ready and I'll get the drink and the Snacks , what drink you want "

Tiffany looked at me as if she don't know drinks name *which is impossible *

" get whatever you want I'm fine with them all " Tiffany said and start to look between the movies

I walked down to the wine cellar basement and took champagne cristal then walked to the kitchen and got us a different kinds of snacks and brought red bull for Tiffany maybe she don't want to drink

I sat on the floor resting my back on the sofa Then put everything besides me Tiffany sat between my legs resting her back on my chest

I took the champagne bottle then popped it

" OMGOSHHHH THAT WAS TOO LOAD " Tiffany screamed all of sudden

" sorry did I scare you, sorry babe " I kissed her head then poured the champagne in the two crastaled glasses

The movie started and we were watching I took my glass to drink and Tiffany didn't even took a sip like it's already been 20 minutes since I poured and she didn't even tasted it !

" Babe wanna drink red bull "

" No I don't feel like" Tiffany held my hand and wrapped them tight around her

The movie got to it middle and Tiffany didn't eat or drink anything

Maybe she don't feel like

" going to the bathroom, I'll be right back " Tiffany said standing up

" want me to stop the movie "

" no no it's fine continue " she walked to our room bathroom

I don't know why I feel like there's something wrong

I held my glass looking in it

After 16 minutes Tiffany came back

" Fany is there's something wrong " I asked

" No babe everything is fine… Tae " Tiffany stood in front of me

" Um what honey " I stood up to face her

" I'm sorry but can we go to sleep I feel so tired " Tiffany said looking down

" you don't have to be sorry babe it's okay let's go to sleep " I kissed her forehead then walked her to our room

I opened my eyes feeling my arms light for the first time, I looked at my right and Tiffany wasn't there

I rubbed my eyes looking around for Tiffany I looked down and she was standing infront of the bed looking at me crossing her arms she had that pissed off happy sad I have no idea what look is that

" Good morning babe " I opened my arms for her but she did come to me, I got confused

so I walked my ass out of the bed and stood infront of her

" is there's something wrong " I cupped her cheeks

" Look what you did " Tiffany took out a white thing that look like stick or something

" Fany I have no idea what is that " I looked at her and a faint smile slowly forming on her lips

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tae…I'm pregnant "

All I can feel is my cheeks are getting up to my eyes and my lips are getting wide my teeth are showing up oh wait I'M SMILING LIKE FUCKING DORK

" You are just gonna stand there smiling " Tiffany said blushing

" you are kidding right, OMG no way I'm gonnnnnnna have baby other than my babe so I'm gonna have another angle is today my birthday dayyyyyyyy " I start to ran everywhere and jumping like crazy all over the room I looked at Tiffany then ran to her cupped her face and kissed her

kissed my love

my life

my wife

my kid mother


End file.
